


Cuando las flores hablen por él

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Coming Out, Español | Spanish, Flower Language, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 136,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Cualquiera dudaría la existencia de una enfermedad provocada por amar sin ser correspondido, y mucho más si esta hacía crecer flores dentro de la persona desdichada. Suga estaba convencido de que era un cuento más que su madre le relató de niño, pero descubriría que estaba equivocado pocas semanas después de iniciar su último año de la preparatoria.





	1. No todo lo rojizo es sangre

Llenar la cabeza de sus hijos de historias fantásticas era parte de la labor de los padres. Desde los clásicos cuentos de hadas hasta unas mentiras como la de Santa Claus, todo niño crecía con sus personajes siendo modelos a seguir o ejemplos de lo indebido. Más tarde, alrededor de la preadolescencia, la mayoría descubriría la realidad de lo que habían creído en sus cortas vidas. Unos se lo tomaban con calma, para otros era un hecho que estremecía sus mundos. Lo cierto era que muchos comenzaban a desconfiar a partir del día de la revelación.

Una historia que Suga nunca logró confirmar si era verdadera o no era la de la enfermedad de hanahaki. Su madre se la contó a los ocho años, y a pesar de haber pasado casi diez desde esa vez, aún no se la escuchaba a alguien más. Había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si él mismo se la había inventado; esperaba que sí, o enamorarse sin garantía de correspondencia se convertiría en una de las cosas más peligrosas que alguien podría hacer. Tenía que ser falsa. Habría pánico en la población si un amor unilateral pudiera matar de verdad. ¿Cuántas personas morirían al año de eso? Era imposible, se había convencido de aquello.

A veces se acordaba de ese cuento cuando veía a Tanaka y a Nishinoya siendo los fanáticos de Kiyoko que eran. Si el hanahaki fuese real, alguno —o ambos— llevarían meses escupiendo flores cada vez que elevaban la voz; aunque no estaba muy seguro de que en realidad estuviesen enamorados de ella, mas sí bastante cautivados. Era un alivio que nadie se enfermara así, pensaba al imaginarse qué sería de algunos de sus amigos por eso. También reía por la tonta idea de qué pasaría si alguien alérgico al polen contrajera algo así.

Sí, no había manera de que una enfermedad así se diera fuera de un personaje desafortunado. Podía estar enamorado solo sin miedos mayores que los comunes.

Pensaba contarles la historia a Daichi y a Asahi algún día; quería ver qué reacciones tendrían —qué cara y de qué color se pondría Asahi si omitía la parte de que era ficción, mejor dicho— y con qué teorías defenderían su existencia o atacarían su falsedad. Luego decidiría a quiénes más les diría; aún tenía que conocer mejor a los nuevos y no creía que fuese una buena idea que los de segundo se enteraran.

Sería más divertido asustar a Asahi junto a Daichi, así que él sería el primero al que le relataría el cuento. Además, era mucho más fácil aislar al capitán para conversar entre ellos ya que iban juntos en la mayor parte de su camino de regreso a casa. Por eso, al separarse del resto después de haber comido bollos, Suga estaba a punto de iniciar la conversación cuando notó que Daichi tenía una mano en frente de su nariz y boca abierta. Contuvo una risilla, se veía gracioso, como si fingiera bostezar silenciosamente; aunque sabía que en realidad estaba por estornudar. De un momento al otro, resopló y retiró la mano.

—¿No odias la cara de idiota que te hace poner tu nariz cuando te da una falsa alarma de estornudo? —Suga preguntó, diversión en su tono. Solo obtuvo un bufido como respuesta—. Sí, yo también. Por cierto, hay algo que…

Un ruidoso estornudo inclinó la cabeza de Daichi hacia adelante e interrumpió sus palabras. «Ah, también suele suceder eso luego de una falsa alarma».

—Salud. Creo que ese fue el estornudo más fuerte que te he oído, ¿te sientes bien?

Pero no paró ahí. Su mano descendió hasta solo cubrir su boca al mismo tiempo que un ataque de tos lo dobló aún más. No sonaba a uno de enfermedad, sino al que no paraba hasta que algo se apartara de su garganta y le permitiera respirar.

—Oye, no me digas que te atragantaste. —No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, pero le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda en un intento de ayudarlo.

Pareció funcionar. Tosió unas tres veces más y tomó una profunda respiración entrecortada, mas aliviada. Sin embargo, seguía sin bajar la mano, solo se había enderezado. Cuando Suga logró mirarlo, su ceño estaba fruncido con aparente confusión y algo rojo resaltaba en el pequeño espacio entre sus fosas nasales y sus dedos.

—Te sangra la nariz… —Sus cejas también estaban uniéndose. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cómo iba a tener una hemorragia nasal por estornudar y toser? Daichi sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo que no? ¿No lo sientes? ¡Eso tiene que ser sangre!

Identificó terror en sus ojos mientras lo negaba de nuevo. Bajó la mano solo un poco, lo suficiente para pasar los dedos de la mano izquierda por debajo de su nariz y descubrir qué había salido de ahí. ¿Por qué no terminaba de quitar la otra, en serio?

Ambos abrieron los ojos de más al ver que un pétalo cayó entre sus pies.

—¿Qué…? —Suga no podía apartar la vista de ese nuevo punto rojo sobre la acera. Sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero era imposible, tenía que ser imposible, se suponía que era imposible.

—¿Una camelia? —La pregunta temblorosa lo hizo elevar la mirada de inmediato. Al fin su rostro estaba descubierto, solo que su expresión era una que nunca esperó atestiguar en él. No sabía cómo describirla; era una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y perplejidad. Era consternada, quizás. Solo verlo le contagió la misma sensación, así que decidió dirigir sus ojos al lugar que los de su amigo se habían fijado.

Suga quedó paralizado. Como lo dijo hacía unos segundos, una camelia del mismo color del pétalo caído descansaba en la palma de la mano que había usado para cubrir su boca.

—¿Hanahaki…? —susurró; incrédulo, espantado, intranquilo.

La enfermedad del amor no correspondido era real. Flores eran capaces de crecer dentro de una persona. Alguien podía morir por enamorarse de quien no sentiría lo mismo. El cuento que por diez años deseó que no fuera más que ficción se había manifestado en Daichi.


	2. Situación incómoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin muchas ganas, Suga le explica a Daichi lo que sucede. Este es, sin duda alguna, un día repleto de impactantes descubrimientos para ambos.

Ni siquiera sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado, eso hacía que su descubrimiento fuera aún más impactante. ¿Por qué no se lo comentó? Quizás no era el mejor con el romance porque ni siquiera tenía la experiencia, pero lo habría ayudado como le hubiese sido posible a obtener el amor de esa persona de vuelta. De habérselo contado, tal vez la camelia que se quedaron viendo en silencio por tantos segundos con expresiones que delataban incredulidad y confusión nunca habría salido de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién es? —Se le escapó antes de siquiera registrarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es? —repitió, elevando la mirada a un rostro que nada entendía.

—Suga, acabo de escupir una flor, ¿y me preguntas «quién»? —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Había una sonrisa nerviosa en su boca—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? ¿Sabes qué me ocurre?, porque yo estoy perdido.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que se había enfermado de algo que creía ficticio hasta hacía un minuto? Y eso solo por mencionar lo más ligero del caso.

—Es… complicado. —No halló otra manera de iniciar. Ni él mismo, que sabía lo que estaba pasando en sus pulmones, era capaz de encajarlo todo para que tuviera sentido.

—Oye, no me asustes. —La sonrisa nerviosa se transformó en labios con una mínima curvatura descendiente—. ¿Qué es? ¿Me tragué una semilla y creció una planta de camelias en mi estómago? ¿Sí es posible que crezca una planta si te tragas una semilla por accidente, entonces?

—Es más complicado. —«Ojalá fuera eso».

—¡¿Por qué no me dices?! ¡Al menos dime si debo asustarme!

Suga tragó saliva. Sí, debería asustarse, pero no quería lidiar con un extraño Daichi temeroso, no en ese instante.

—Es curable. —Supuso que eso era lo mejor que podía responder para mantener los nervios un poco relajados.

—Bien… —La tensión en su frente se aligeró mientras asentía despacio—. Estoy enfermo y parece que sabes qué es. ¿Me lo explicarás?

—Sí, pero preferiría hacerlo en casa, será largo. ¿Puedes quedarte un momento en la mía? Mis padres siempre llegan una hora después que yo a casa, será suficiente para explicártelo tranquilo.

—Avisaré que llegaré tarde. —Daichi sacó su celular del bolsillo para enviar un mensaje que solo escribía con la mano izquierda.

—Esto… ¿Daichi?

—¿Sí?

—¿No piensas soltar la flor? —Señaló con un gesto a la camelia aún sobre su palma.

—¿No debería llevársela al médico cuando vaya a examinarme?

—Ah, no lo había pensado. —¿Por qué habría tenido que pensar tal detalle de algo que no era real, según él? Tenía lógica, sin embargo—. Supongo. Al menos guárdala en tu bolso; es incómodo verla sabiendo que salió de ti.

Daichi miró la flor y sus facciones se vieron a punto de reír.

—Si lo pones así, es bastante raro que aún la esté agarrando. Está bien, la meteré aquí. —Comenzó a abrir el cierre de su bolso.

—Yo sentiría hasta asco, siendo honesto. ¿No se siente rara?

—No realmente.

Le consolaba que su amigo se tranquilizara —o que no exteriorizara su preocupación, por lo menos—, aunque le pesaba tener que arruinarle el ánimo en unos minutos. Estaba a punto de informarle del ultimátum que la vida le había puesto encima tan forzosamente y de lo que sufriría por quién sabría cuánto tiempo. Temía que su caso nunca hallase un final satisfactorio, porque hasta la cura más sencilla debía de ser dolorosa para los sentimientos; o peor, que nunca concluyera y las flores acabasen secándolo de adentro hacia afuera.

Y así regresaba a lo primero que cruzó su mente: quién. Para que Daichi llegase al extremo de contraer una enfermedad así tenía que llevar meses enamorado, seguramente desde antes de finalizar segundo año. Ni siquiera recordaba que le gustase alguien o que existieran rumores de eso, solo pequeños chismes de chicas que se sentían atraídas por él. ¿Alguna de ellas había llamado tanto su atención? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de algo así si era la persona con la que más compartía? Si algo debía aplaudirle, eso era su capacidad de disimular una emoción tan grande.

La opción más obvia sería Yui. También capitana de su club de voleibol, tenían eso en común, junto a algunas cosas más. Sin embargo, le extrañaba que Daichi no hubiera dado el primer paso ya si ella era a la que más parecía gustarle; no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se contenía por timidez o por miedo al rechazo. ¿Y si tal vez era un miembro incógnito del escuadrón de admiración y defensa de Kiyoko? Después de todo, él había sido quien la buscó para ser la mánager del club, ¿no?

—Suga, estoy tratando de mantener la calma, pero tu cara no me deja hacerlo.

Y ese fue el fin de su razonamiento excesivo.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Suga. Hubo un breve silencio en el que la tensión volvió a poseer a Daichi y en el que el otro chico trató de encontrar la mejor manera de explicar su situación sin alterarlo demasiado.

—Estoy listo —dijo luego de una larga exhalación—. Dime lo que tengo.

—¿Has oído sobre el hanahaki? —preguntó más por hacer tiempo para él prepararse. Era obvio que no si ya había presentado el síntoma distintivo y no entendía qué ocurría.

—¿Hanahaki? —Arqueó las cejas.

—La verdad es que solo me lo contaron una vez cuando era niño, así que creí que era un cuento; pero ahora veo que era verdad.

—¿Qué clase de enfermedad te hace pensar que es mentira? —Movió el cuello un poco a la derecha.

—El hanahaki hace que te crezcan flores en el sistema respiratorio y puede que también en el digestivo; el cuerpo las elimina tosiéndolas o estornudándolas, al parecer.

—¿Y por qué me crecerían flores adentro? ¿Comí algo?

—Aquí está lo que me hizo creer que era un cuento: aparece cuando amas a alguien y no eres correspondido.

La expresión entera de Daichi cayó, incluso clavó la mirada en la mesita entre ellos; la de Suga se volvió compasiva al ver lo que probablemente fue su corazón romperse. Esto era lo que no quería, darle noticias que lo harían entristecerse, pues nunca lo había visto así por algo que no fuera perder un partido oficial.

—¿Podría decirse que estoy enfermo de amor no correspondido?

—En pocas palabras, sí.

—Ah, lo sabía —murmuró; sus palmas en la frente y sus dedos enredándose en su cabello.

—Lo siento. —Pudo intentar algo mejor para animarlo, pero habría sido inútil porque tenía una enfermedad que se lo recordaría cada día.

—Por eso preguntabas quién era. —Recordó, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

—Daichi, ni sospechaba que estuvieras enamorado. Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que el hanahaki fuera real y me entero al mismo tiempo de dos cosas que no hubiese imaginado nunca. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

—Estaba casi seguro de que era imposible que yo le gustara, esto solo me lo confirma. —Mostró una sonrisa autocompasiva o derrotada, no podía decidirlo. Bajó las manos a su regazo, destapando su cara—. Dijiste que tenía cura.

—Sí, es solo que cuesta un poco. —Levantó el dedo índice y medio—. Tienes dos opciones: tener mucha suerte y que el amor sea correspondido, o no arriesgarte y hacerte una operación para extraer todas las flores, pero también perderías tus sentimientos por esa persona en el proceso.

—¿Tan drástico? —Suga pudo ver cómo se encogió como si le hubiese dolido algo de repente.

—Es que… —Aún faltaba la peor parte. Realmente no quería decírselo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Una sentencia tan fuerte era algo que nadie desearía escuchar ni comunicar si estaba en contra. Ya no podía verlo a los ojos.

—¿Suga? ¿Qué es? ¿Es grave si nunca me curo? —Su voz temblaba como antes.

—No sé cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar, pero… —Se mordió los labios por un par de segundos para después hallar el valor de darle la cara—. Hay un momento en el que las flores son tantas que no puedes respirar.

—¿Moriría? —Sus párpados se abrieron a más no poder y palideció un poco. Suga solo fue capaz de asentir una vez con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados—. ¿Qué…? —Daichi pasó las manos por su rostro y cabello antes de paralizarse.

—Eso es todo lo que sé. Creo que las flores que te salen tienen significado, no estoy muy seguro. —Comenzó a hablar a la velocidad de sus ideas, al igual que a gesticular con las manos casi exageradamente—. También creo que tienes varios meses, tal vez un año, no es como si fueras a empeorar dentro de poco. Tienes tiempo para tomar una decisión o para que la otra persona se enamore de ti, quién sabe. Tampoco estarás tosiendo flores a diario, no afectará a…

—Suga, ¿qué te he dicho de tu modo de pensar de más? No lo hagas en voz alta, es peor.

—Sí, perdón. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Siento que hayas tenido que oír todo eso de mí.

—No, está bien. Supongo que mañana iré al médico para tener los detalles. Te dejo a cargo del equipo.

—Cuéntame cómo te va, ¿sí? Me debes eso por no contarme ni siquiera cuándo te comenzó a gustar alguien. —Le dio un golpe suave en el pecho.

—Claro. Eres el único que puede saber de esto por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Inventa cualquier razón para mi ausencia mañana.

—Te intoxicarás por algo que comiste, así podrás aparecer al día siguiente como si nada.

—¿Y me prometes algo? —Suga asintió para que continuara—. No intentarás descubrir de quién me enamoré. Planeo decírtelo cuando decida qué hacer si no tengo suerte, ¿bien?

—Ah. —Dejó salir un suspiro que lo encorvó. Aún tenía curiosidad de quién había provocado todo, solo que no podía negarle algo así a Daichi—. Lo prometo. Podría ayudarte para que se enamore de ti, pero si tú insistes…

—Justamente por eso te lo diré al final. No quiero amor por lástima ni algo con intervención.

Suga hizo puchero.

—Ya lo prometí, cumpliré.

—Entonces, ya me puedo ir. —Sonrió ligeramente al levantarse—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana. —Cualquier otro día, habría insistido para que se quedara por más tiempo y divertirse un poco o adelantar tareas juntos; pero esa tarde tenía un peso distinto. Lo dejaría irse para que pudiera procesar bien todo lo que le contó y para permitirle desahogarse en privado, de seguro le hacía falta.

Al Daichi cerrar la puerta, Suga se dejó caer de inmediato al suelo de espalda. Si él mismo se sentía fatal, no quería imaginar cómo estaría su amigo. Aún no lo terminaba de creer. ¿Por qué Daichi? ¿Por qué una de sus personas más cercanas? Dolía pensar — _saber_ — que sufriría no solo por amar a solas, sino por el desfallecimiento lento y lastimero que era el hanahaki. Confiaba en que no llegaría al extremo de abandonarse a su suerte y morir asfixiado, pero que existiera la mínima posibilidad de que se diera ese evento era desgarrador. No quería perder a alguien importante así, agonizando por culpa de un sentimiento que, dado en sus mejores condiciones, se suponía que debía darle felicidad. «Por favor, quienquiera que seas, enamórate de él pronto».

No sabía cuántos minutos había pasado mirando al techo cuando escuchó el tono de mensaje de su celular. Era Daichi, y era más o menos largo, lo cual era raro.

_«Le conté a mi mamá. Resulta que ella sabe de la enfermedad y me dijo varias de las cosas que me contaste. Le preocupa que me haya salido una camelia porque parece que las flores sí tienen algún significado especial y sabes, las camelias son de mala suerte para los samuráis y se usan en funerales. ¿Eso es una advertencia de que solo la operación podría salvarme? Suga, hace mucho que no me asustaba tanto»._

No se había detenido a pensar por qué una camelia. Si no recordaba mal, también servían para declarar amor y mucho más si eran rojas, así que le contestó eso para tranquilizarlo. No obstante, una nueva curiosidad se trepó a su cabeza: ¿cuál de todos sus significados sería el correcto esta vez? Decidió investigarlo. Abrió el buscador en su móvil, escribió su duda y se metió en varias páginas. Muchas decían prácticamente lo mismo: amor, adoración, nacimiento de algo nuevo, belleza y un profundo anhelo. Al menos no le estaban saliendo muchos significados negativos. Luego encontró lo que Daichi le había escrito: mala suerte para los guerreros porque la flor caía entera y no pétalo por pétalo como la mayoría; perecer con gracia. 

Ya estaba a punto de dar por culminada su investigación cuando se topó con una última página que, como muchas otras, traducía a la camelia roja específicamente. Como era algo corto, leyó la pequeña descripción en cursivas y quedó boquiabierto. Era la única con esta frase, pero tenía una profundidad que ninguna de las anteriores albergaba. Quizás no era con él, mas Suga sintió cierta presión en el pecho. La persona dueña de los sentimientos de Daichi, sin estar consciente de ello, tenía una enorme responsabilidad.

_«Mi destino está en tus manos»._


	3. El peor descubrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi intenta mantener sus sentimientos en orden luego de todas las malas noticias.

Sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, Daichi veía una vez más a la camelia en sus manos. La había sacado cuando le contó a su madre sobre su mala suerte, ahora no podía volver a esconderla. No se sentía como si hubiese salido de sus pulmones —¿ _cómo_ pudo salir de sus pulmones sin deformarse?—, era como una flor que encontraría en cualquier otro lugar natural. Tenía que admitirlo, era hermosa, pero saber por qué brotó la rodeaba de aires turbulentos.

Hacía un rato que Suga le contestó su último mensaje, si la vibración en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones era una pista clara; sin embargo, necesitaba un respiro y no leer su respuesta le daba una sensación de estarse ahorrando otra mala noticia más. Conociéndolo, de seguro le escribió algo para subirle el ánimo, solo que lo vería más como un recordatorio de todo.

¿De cuántas cosas se había enterado? Estaba enfermo a pesar de sentirse perfectamente sano —¿cómo no sintió que había algo de ese tamaño creciéndole por dentro?— y no había una cura sencilla; sería algo a largo plazo. Podía morir si nada resultaba estar a su favor; de verdad podía morir de amor sin ningún sentido figurativo de por medio. La enfermedad fue provocada por la unilateralidad de sus sentimientos; vaya forma de enterarse, escupiendo las flores que no podría regalarle.

Daichi estaba consciente de que su enamoramiento podría jamás ser recíproco, las posibilidades de que lo fuera eran muy mínimas. Desde el día en el que esa amplia sonrisa alborotó a sus latidos por primera vez supo que estaba a un paso de perderse. Hoy había dado ese paso restante. Podía hallar el camino de regreso, al menos. Podía encontrar el mapa que tanto buscaba y salir triunfante del laberinto. Podía toparse con expertos que lo sacarían de ahí a la fuerza, pero eso le dejaría el vacío de nunca haber sido exitoso por su cuenta. También podía negarse a recibir ayuda si el mapa resultaba ser inexistente o si la esperanza superaba a la razón, el problema era que nadie llegaba a la salida sin recursos.

Lo sabía, era imposible el siquiera gustarle. No debió dolerle tanto el pecho por algo que había dado por sentado, supuso que una pizca de ilusión seguía latente. No le había contado nada de lo que sentía porque, entre muchos otros motivos, no quería oír cómo era rechazado; pero que Suga fuera quien le dijera que se había enfermado por amar sin ser correspondido tuvo el mismo efecto. Después de todo, no podía culpar a su corazón por romperse si terminó escuchando lo que temía en la voz que menos lo deseaba.

No bastó con una enfermedad que unos doctores le explicarían luego para enterarse. El mundo tuvo el descaro de hacer que la persona que amaba, sin darse cuenta, le informara que no lo amaba de vuelta antes que cualquier tercero sin tanto poder de herirlo.

La camelia se hizo borrosa, así se percató de que estaba llorando. Ni siquiera le sorprendió, más bien, consideraba que aguantó demasiado. Había noticias que ganaban peso dependiendo de quien las diera, y Suga era el único capaz de sumarle toneladas al asunto. ¿Qué conspiración había en su contra? Este era el peor día de su vida, dudaba que alguno se le acercara.

Soltó la flor para secarse las lágrimas y tratar de traer buenos pensamientos. Le aliviaba que su madre no preguntase de quién se enamoró, habría sido complicado de explicar, por más que supiera de sus preferencias. También le aliviaría descubrir un significado positivo para la camelia, así que le hizo caso a su celular después de tantos minutos ignorándolo.

_«Las camelias pueden sustituir a las rosas y las rosas son románticas. No te preocupes así por algo de lo que no estás seguro, te estás pareciendo a Asahi»._

Era obvio que Suga investigaría y le mandaría el primer mensaje bonito que leyera. También se imaginó su tono de reprimenda tranquila —tan opuesta a la suya— con lo último, y un toque de jugueteo en la comparación para aligerar la situación. No pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa de lado; por estas cosas empezó a quererlo.

_«Me alegra no haber escupido una flor con espinas, entonces. ¡Y mis razones son válidas! ¿Qué pensarías si te regalan una flor típica de funerales?»._

Dejó el celular sobre su cama; continuaría la conversación luego de bañarse y cenar, le haría bien.

Estuvo en lo correcto. El baño nunca fallaba en relajar tensiones y en calmar preocupaciones temporalmente. Aún había cierto escozor entre el pecho y la garganta, pero suponía que era de esperarse. Su apetito había vuelto, así que se sintió refrescado hasta que llenó a su estómago y regresó a su habitación para revisar su teléfono.

_«Tú ganas»._

¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? Daichi soltó una risilla, podía ver el puchero en esas letras.

Hablar con Suga por mensajes seguía siendo fácil. Daichi nunca había sido alguien que respondiera rápido, así que no importaba si se demoraba por motivos sentimentales a partir de ahora, no se notaría. Entablar una conversación en persona no debía ser el gran problema mientras no tocaran nada relacionado con el hanahaki o el amor. Tendrían que hacerlo de vez en cuando por su acuerdo de mantenerlo al tanto, pero esperaba que fuera soportable. Ya comprobaría eso mañana.

La práctica matutina pudo ser peor. Hicieron tantos ejercicios que casi no hubo tiempo para interactuar por fuera del deporte. Además, se estaban dedicando más a volver a sincronizarse con Asahi y Nishinoya ahora que habían regresado. Con el equipo finalmente completo, las siguientes semanas estarían llenas de mucho trabajo.

Algo de lo que estaba pendiente era de las sensaciones extrañas en su interior. Aún le impactaba el hecho de que una flor pudiese desarrollarse en sus pulmones sin que él se diera cuenta, por lo que de vez en cuando se concentraba para determinar si había más adentro. Sin embargo, por pesada que se volviera su respiración con el entrenamiento, no parecía haber intrusos en sus vías respiratorias. Le preguntaría eso al doctor.

Compartir clases con Suga nunca había parecido tan contraproducente. Le gustaba poder estar con él casi todo el día, estudiar juntos porque tenían las mismas asignaciones, mismos profesores y mismas evaluaciones; trabajar en equipo cuando se requería, obtener apuntes fácilmente si se ausentaban. Le permitía ser más cercano a él, conocerlo mejor, no solo relacionarse como compañeros de equipo. Cuando se enamoró, le agradaba la idea de tenerlo a su alcance; se complacía con sus interacciones y por la confianza que brindaba ser mejores amigos, era feliz con eso. Ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos, Daichi estaba seguro de que el armador lo detallaría para recolectar pistas de por quién estaba así. Tendría que cuidarse demasiado para no delatarse, aunque podía continuar igual que antes; si alguien tan perceptivo como Suga no sospechó de su situación sentimental, quería decir que disimulaba de maravilla.

Eso no significaba que no se sintiera observado aunque no estuviera ni cerca de su campo de visión. Suga estaría atento ante cualquier descuido y no le diría nada por su promesa. No quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, pero tampoco quería que diera con la correcta.

Hubo un momento en el que estornudó y temió que un pétalo escapase de su nariz de nuevo en frente de toda la clase. Suga, sentado en el pupitre vecino, volteó a verlo de inmediato, aparentemente con el mismo temor. Escuchó varios «salud» susurrados antes de retirar su mano que, gracias al Cielo, estaba vacía. Los días se le harían largos esperando que el hanahaki no hiciera de las suyas en la escuela.

Con el timbre de salida, se despidió de Suga —quien le recordó que le contara cómo le iba— antes de irse sin ser visto por los demás del club. Su madre ya lo estaba esperando cuando llegó a casa, así que solo se cambió de ropa y recogió la camelia, también decidió llevar su celular a última hora para entretenerse en caso de que hubiese muchas personas en espera. No hizo mucha falta; solo estuvo sentado en la sala unos quince minutos cuando lo llamaron al consultorio.

El doctor se sorprendió apenas vio la flor. Los casos de hanahaki no eran muy frecuentes, mucho menos en chicos jóvenes como Daichi. Le hizo algunos exámenes de rutina, otros específicos de su condición y luego el diagnóstico que ya conocía. Además de lo que Suga y su madre le habían explicado, descubrió otros datos importantes. No había sentido nada en su interior porque estaba en la fase inicial, pero sí lo haría conforme avanzara. Habría días en los que sentiría fatiga porque estas flores se alimentaban de sus nutrientes y emociones, así que era probable que tuviese que controlar su gasto enérgico o cambiar su dieta para evitar colapsos más adelante. Por alimentarse de sus emociones, guardaban relación directa con ellas; era importante estar pendiente de sus significados para calcular cuánto tiempo tendría.

Le preguntó si podía seguir con el voleibol con el corazón en la garganta. Por suerte, contestó que no habría problemas mientras no se complicara la condición, pero que tuviera cuidado cuando comenzara a tener problemas para respirar o cuando presentara debilidad. Solicitó conversar con su entrenador, a lo que solo asintió sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, pues no era como si Ukai fuese el entrenador oficial todavía. 

Luego de unas aclaraciones más, regresó a casa más tranquilo. Era bueno poder seguir con su vida normal sin cambios drásticos durante las primeras semanas; tendría tiempo para prepararse. Suga ya le había invadido el teléfono de preguntas que ya estaba respondiendo cuando la pantalla pasó a avisarle de una llamada entrante. Daichi volteó los ojos, ¡qué impaciencia!

—Suga, ya estaba escribiéndote.

—Me preocupó la tardanza, uno no suele tardar en el médico si no está grave. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Estoy relativamente bien por ahora. Hay que esperar unos días para ver si mi caso será lento o si será agresivo, pero creen que tengo alrededor de diez meses antes de que sea irreversible.

—¡Ah, eso es bueno! —suspiró—. Es más que suficiente para lograr que la otra persona se enamore de ti —canturreó.

—Si esta es una excusa para que te…

—¡No! —interrumpió—. Solo te estoy dando ideas, Daichi. Lo mejor para ti será enamorarla, tienes que intentarlo.

—No sé cómo, realmente.

—¡Te ayudaré! Aunque no sepa quién es, hay cosas que sirven con todo el mundo.

—Lo haré yo solo. Tendría que describirte a la persona para que me des buenas ideas, no caeré en esa trampa. —Oyó un rezongo de Suga—. ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica sin mí?

No hacía falta que se lo dijera; Daichi no se rendía con facilidad y sin antes intentarlo. No planeaba morir asfixiado por flores ni borrar sus sentimientos para siempre, así que su única alternativa era enamorarlo. Sí, era cierto que no tenía idea de cómo, pero ya tendría el tiempo para descubrirlo. Lo que ayer lo inundó de desesperanza, hoy lo determinó a conquistarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vieron, la perspectiva variará dependiendo del capítulo. Ahora que hemos visto la de Daichi, me encantaría leer sus teorías :3


	4. Con tres días de demora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El segundo ataque de tos se hace esperar un poco, pero llega potente y por partida doble.

Sonaría raro, pero Daichi esperaba toser la segunda flor pronto. Hasta que no tuviera otra en sus manos, los doctores no podrían calcular cuánto tiempo restaba aproximadamente. No hubo tos ni estornudos después de la falsa alarma del jueves en clase. Ya era sábado, ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar? Solo pedía que no fuera durante la única práctica del día…

… y el mundo volvió a demostrarle la magnitud de la conspiración en su contra al provocarle picazón de garganta justo cuando anunciaba el fin del entrenamiento.

De acuerdo, había pedido rapidez, ¡pero tenían todo el resto del día para salir!

Por ese motivo, apuró a todos con la limpieza y orden del gimnasio, dirigiendo miradas amenazantes a quien se atreviera a ir despacio. Escuchó a varios preguntarse qué demonios le había molestado de repente si todos estaban tranquilos. Lo peor para el resto fue que, apenas vio que faltaba muy poco, se retiró al salón del club para cambiarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a arriarlos como ovejas para luego marcharse cuando estaban casi listos? Daichi contó con Suga para que inventara una buena excusa si alguien se la exigía.

Fue lo suficientemente rápido para terminar antes de que alguien más siquiera entrase también, mas no lo suficiente para no toparse con Hinata y Kageyama a pocos pasos de él al abrir la puerta. Por suerte, el más bajo seguía un tanto asustado por su actitud de hacía unos minutos y no se atrevió a hablarle; en cambio, volteó a otro lado e ingresó al pequeño lugar tan pronto como pudo. Kageyama, por su parte, hizo un diminuto gesto de despedida. Debía apresurarse en irse o se cruzaría con los problemáticos.

Fue en ese momento que la picazón se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a toser. «Solo un minuto más, ¡un minuto y salgo de aquí!». Sentía el dolor de algo atascado en algún lugar de su tráquea, aunque no lo suficiente para impedirle respirar. Era una sensación terrible, ¿qué cosa tan grande iba a expulsar? Se golpeó la zona y respiró profundo en un intento improvisado por mover esa cosa un poco, pero solo logró intensificar el dolor. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Maldición, se arrepentía de haber deseado que saliera una segunda flor, para empezar. La primera había salido con tanta facilidad, creyó que todas serían así.

—¿Daichi? —Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de aliviar las punzadas que solo registró su nombre y no de quién era la voz. Cuando levantó la mirada, ya tenía al otro chico encima—. ¡Daichi! ¿Viene la segunda?

Ah, esos ojos marrones estaban tan abiertos como los suyos. Asintió rápido con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar con una flor atravesada y la respiración agitada. Suga se mordió los labios, dando vistazos a los alrededores.

—Sígueme —ordenó antes de salir corriendo.

Daichi obedeció sin pensar mucho a dónde iría, él solo quería desaparecer de la zona entre el gimnasio y el salón del club para no ser descubierto. Tosió un par de veces en el camino, se le dificultó respirar con tanto movimiento y casi frenó por el ardor en su pecho; pero cumplió su cometido hasta el final, a duras penas. Inhalando más de lo que sentía llegar a sus pulmones, al fin reparó en su ubicación: la parte trasera del gimnasio. Con una mano frente a su boca por la tos, uso la otra y sus cejas para indicarle su confusión.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —exclamó en susurros—. Puede no parecer una idea inteligente, pero nadie va a creer que eres tú si viene de atrás y si no hablas.

Eso tenía sentido. Solo se aseguró de no estar frente a una ventana y empezó a toser más fuerte. El dolor se extendía; sabía que desesperarse no era recomendable en estos casos, pero era casi inevitable cuando estaba al borde de no respirar y su garganta se quejaba de su uso forzado. Si seguía así, alguien iría a ver qué sucedía o a ayudar y acabaría en lo que quería evitar.

La flor subía lentamente, podía percibirlo. Tenía que estar entera para algo así. Quizás se estaba deshaciendo y eso era lo que permitía su ascenso. Cuando ya casi pasaba por su garganta, un pétalo delgado y amarillo escapó por su boca.

—Eso es, ya casi lo tienes. Solo un poco más. Intenta toser más fuerte para que sea más rápido.

Se habría reído bajo otras circunstancias. ¿Acaso estaba alentando a una mujer en parto?, porque con solo cambiar unas palabras podía funcionar en ese contexto.

Haciéndole caso a Suga, tres veces más expulsaron al pompón algo destrozado de su interior y por fin pudo inhalar a la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones. Luego escupió unos cuantos pétalos que se quedaron pegados a su lengua.

—Está maltratada, pero estoy casi seguro de que esa es la flor nacional. —Suga posó una mano debajo de su cabeza, su dedo índice sobre los labios fruncidos.

—¿Un… crisantemo? —preguntó entrecortado, aún recuperaba el aire.

—Sí, un crisantemo. No tengo idea de qué querrá decir por fuera de la realeza.

Ambos esperaron a que su respiración se calmara. Daichi escondió la flor en su bolso de una vez —esta sí que no tenía ganas de verla, qué dolor de todo fue— y también se encaminó a la salida de la escuela, solo que una tos más suave lo atacó antes de siquiera alejarse del gimnasio. Suga no le prestó mucha atención, seguramente pensó que era el residuo de tanto toser; él tampoco, para ser honestos. Por eso le sorprendió tocar algo aterciopelado y no solo su aliento de repente. Ante su visible impacto, el armador se le acercó.

—Oye, ¿qué…? —Se calló una vez frente a Daichi.

—Había más —murmuró mientras veía los pétalos negros desiguales en su mano.

—¿Había flores negras?

—Yo también me entero.

Los dos los observaban espantados, preguntándose si ese era un color natural. Daichi reaccionó primero, ordenando los pétalos para ver si lograba descifrar de qué flor se trataba. Solo eran cinco, pero sus distintos tamaños complicaron la tarea. Tardó alrededor de medio minuto en dar con una forma reconocible.

—Ah, sí la he visto en otros colores —Suga comentó—. No recuerdo el nombre.

—Yo tampoco. Lo común es que sean moradas con blanco y negro en el centro, ¿no?

—Sí, eso creo.

Unos segundos de silencio. Sin decir más, Daichi guardó los pétalos de la flor sin identificar también y reanudó su caminata.

—¿No me vas a esperar? Te recuerdo que aún no me cambio —dijo detrás de él.

—Iré a llenar mi botella de agua. Te espero ahí.

Después de separarse, Daichi soltó un enorme suspiro. Esta era apenas la segunda vez que el hanahaki se manifestaba y ya escupía dos tipos de flores en una ronda. Algo le decía que eso no era bueno. Incluso después de beber agua, su voz salió algo ronca. Odiaría los crisantemos por un buen tiempo, lo mismo pasaría con cada flor que se atreviera a salir entera sin importar que su tamaño no fuese el adecuado para esa hazaña.

—Debería aprender a hacer la maniobra de Heimlich para la próxima vez que ni puedas hablar. —Ya en la calle, Suga compartió su idea. Sonó como una broma, pero sabía que ese tono era para que la seriedad no los invadiera.

Daichi lo imaginó. Sus brazos rodeándolo desde atrás, su puño encima del ombligo, presión que lo pegaría más a su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta recuperar el aliento. Posiblemente su respiración chocaría en su nuca, escucharía cada sonido del esfuerzo de cerca, sus caderas…

—Definitivamente no —declinó, inexpresivo.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?! —Casi parecía ofendido.

—Creo que me harías vomitar, más bien. —No. Creía que no sería bueno para su cordura, pero no había manera de ser sincero.

Suga respondió con un manotazo fortísimo en medio de los omoplatos. Daichi gritó involuntariamente; de sorpresa o de dolor, eso no lo sabría con exactitud.

—Eso también debería funcionar.

—No, gracias. Suficiente dolor tengo con una flor atascada —rechazó otra idea más, ahora con tintes de miedo mezclados.

Lección fundamental del día: nunca ganarse la palmada de un voleibolista.

Daichi llegó a casa avisando que ya había pasado su segundo episodio. Su madre solo le dio tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse antes de ir a entregar las muestras al médico. En el auto comenzó a preguntarse si un doctor se sabía todas las flores o si trabajaría en conjunto con un botánico para identificarlas. No conocía los significados, o eso supuso al recordar que no le dijo nada de eso sobre la camelia.

Le tocó esperar el doble esta vez. El doctor no supo disimular la impresión de ver dos flores distintas. Lo sabía, tenía que ser malo. Al igual que Suga, reconoció el crisantemo pese a su deformación y se intrigó con los pétalos negros. Abrió una gaveta en su escritorio y sacó un libro tipo catálogo que le entregó al joven en sus manos. En letras blancas sobre un fondo floral colorido se leía: _«Hanahaki & Hanakotoba»_. Daichi miró al hombre de bata blanca con las cejas arqueadas.

—Lo busqué especialmente para usted, Sawamura-kun. Aparecen las flores más comunes de la enfermedad con algunos de sus significados, pero puede que necesite investigar con más profundidad en algunos casos si no cree que concuerden con sus sentimientos. Al final encontrará las que suelen aparecer cuando le queda poco tiempo. En el momento que tosa alguna de esa sección, tendrá que someterse a cirugía lo más pronto posible.

Solo por curiosidad, hojeó las últimas páginas. Tragó saliva, sentía que revisaba el catálogo de flores para actos fúnebres junto a algunas otras que, a pesar de no emplearse en esos actos, tenían significados relacionados a la muerte o al adiós. Combinaciones de rosas blancas y rojas, arvejillas, hasta la higanbana que no comunicaba mensajes tan bonitos; le extrañó —y alivió— no ver la camelia, pero supuso que era porque transmitía amor también.

—Para determinar el tiempo aproximado que tendrá, necesitamos conocer el significado de estas flores y relacionarlo con lo que ha sentido recientemente. Por favor, busque el crisantemo e intente reconocer la otra.

Esta vez buscó en las primeras páginas. El crisantemo apareció casi de inmediato, tenía una hoja entera dedicada a sus significados según sus colores. En general, era una flor imperial en Japón, pero incluía su traducción occidental para mayor exactitud. Daichi no perdió tiempo en las que no le interesaban en ese instante; posó sus ojos en las líneas del amarillo.

—Amor rechazado —leyó en voz alta.

—¿Y eso? —Sí, esa emoción debía ser rara si no se había confesado.

—Sentí eso cuando supe por qué me enfermé —dio la explicación más sencilla.

Para la flor desconocida, ojeó en busca de negro. Algunas páginas después, identificó la flor morada de centro negro y blanco que se proyectó en su cabeza hacía dos horas. «¡Pensamiento era su nombre!». Había muchas fotos de distintos colores, y de último lugar estaba el que había salido de él. _«Tristeza de un amor sin esperanza»_.

—Sí, eso también lo sentí el miércoles. —Daichi arrugó el rostro. No creía necesario divulgar _qué_ había sentido, solo cuándo.

—Entonces, ¿estas dos flores representan sus sentimientos de hace tres días? —Señaló los montones de pétalos que ahora estaban guardados dentro de una bolsa transparente.

—Sí. Fue lo que sentí esa noche después de enterarme de que tenía hanahaki.

—Les tomó algo menos de tres días crecer. No es el paso más lento que hay, pero existen casos en los que sucede _ipso facto_. Sawamura-kun, tomando en cuenta esto y que fueron dos flores distintas las que salieron al mismo tiempo, calculo que tendrá entre seis y nueve meses para curarse; puede llegar a diez si no aparecen flores distintas a menudo.

Seis meses apenas le darían la oportunidad de participar en el Intercolegial de octubre si no se retiraba del club antes. Nueve meses alcanzarían para celebrar su cumpleaños. Diez meses no le permitirían graduarse. Si era optimista y pensaba en cómo disfrutar más su último año como estudiante de preparatoria, su límite seguro sería en noviembre. Suspiró. Recordó por qué quería escupir la segunda flor: necesitaba saber si tendría el tiempo suficiente. Ahora que tenía la respuesta, Daichi fijó su nuevo objetivo.

Siete meses para enamorar a su mejor amigo debían ser más que suficientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hanakotoba_ : Lenguaje de flores japonés.


	5. Secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sería posible salir ileso del campamento de entrenamiento? Era muy poco probable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está sin editar porque quería publicarlo ya y si me ponía a revisarlo, no dormiría :'v Pero creo que está bien, así que disfrútenlo :3

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en un campamento de entrenamiento. ¿Lo peor de todo? Ni siquiera era por el entrenamiento mismo. Pasaría toda la _Golden Week_ rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo y chicos de otras escuelas. No tendría tiempo para sí solo por más de tres días, nada de privacidad, ningún momento seguro para toser. Para rematar, llevaba como cinco días sin síntomas, dudaba llegar limpio a una semana.

Si era en estos días que todos se enterarían de la condición de su capitán, confirmaría la conspiración del mundo en su contra por no haberle dado ni diez días para guardar el secreto.

Solo rogaba que _no_ le diera un ataque de tos durante un partido y, _por favor_ , mucho menos en el juego contra Nekoma del último día. De verdad ansiaba participar en ese, no quería que ninguna enfermedad se lo impidiera. Si le daba uno en su turno en el baño, podría esconder la flor en una toalla y dar una excusa estúpida como «abrí la boca y tragué agua por accidente». Si le tocaba en un recorrido de calentamiento por las calles, aunque no estaría muy orgulloso de hacerlo, tomaría otra ruta y luego vería cómo se reincorporaba. Daichi ya tenía todo pensado, por si acaso.

Lo irónico fue que no se le ocurrió el caso en el que engañar al resto sería seguro —hasta Suga podía ser burlado—, y ese fue el escenario que se dio.

Era apenas el segundo día del campamento. Los chicos estaban repartidos en mesas por equipo; hacía calor por el ejercicio previo y por el sol del mediodía, pero nadie parecía estar pendiente de otra cosa que no fuera la comida. Los que comían más rápido ya habían terminado, otros estaban repitiendo algunos platos y la mayoría iba a mitad de camino. Con su enorme apetito, Daichi sabía que no quedaría satisfecho con la porción que ya casi ingería por completo, así que estaba pensando en qué escogería para su segunda ronda cuando tosió justo después de tragar.

Todo el club volteó a verlo. Las preguntas preocupadas —que, de haber estado en su contexto correcto, habrían sido un tanto tontas por su obviedad— no tardaron en ser hechas. Antes de que alguien le recordara que tenía esa opción, bebió el agua de su vaso muy rápido, por más que supiera que era inútil porque ni siquiera tocaría al intruso, tampoco necesitaba que algo acabase en su estómago. Respiró un par de veces y volvió a toser, como sabía que pasaría.

—Iré a buscar más agua —avisó con voz estrangulada, yéndose de inmediato con el vaso en la mano derecha.

Menos mal que el bebedero no estaba en ese mismo lugar, o no habría podido esconderse en el baño.

Para mayor seguridad, entró a uno de los cubículos. Justo al cerrar la puerta, sintió el primer pétalo en su mano; esta vez sería fácil, aparentemente. Al menos un pétalo salía con cada tosidura, pero eran muchos. En un principio se asustó porque podían estar dos flores mezcladas de nuevo, sin embargo, vio que todos eran blancos y parecidos cuando los depositó en el vaso; ya eran tantos que se le estaban devolviendo a la boca. Con un final que pareció más bien una arcada, expulsó los restantes junto a lo que supuso que era el centro de la flor.

Para disimular que el vaso estaba hasta la mitad de los restos de alguna flor, envolvió esa parte con papel higiénico como si fuera una servilleta. Esperó unos cinco segundos. No sentía movimiento en el baño, por lo que salió del cubículo bastante confiado.

—Oh, ¿así que eras tú el que tosía? ¡Me asusté, toses muy fuerte! ¿Estás bien?

Daichi quedó paralizado al ver a Asahi peinándose frente al espejo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —repitió, ahora de frente y no a su reflejo—. ¿Y por qué trajiste un vaso?

—¿No estabas cuando comencé a toser en la mesa?

—No. —Frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿Acaso escupiste ahí lo que…? —La expresión ligeramente asqueada o consternada, con Asahi era difícil saberlo, no combinaba con la inclinación curiosa a la que Daichi no logró reaccionar a tiempo—. Espera, ¿eso es una flor?

Daichi miró a los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera por ahí.

—Tú no viste esto, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo muy severo. Asahi respingó, pero recuperó la firmeza demasiado pronto.

—¿Sí es una flor?

Daichi suspiró. Ya no había cómo evitarlo.

—Sí. ¿Se te ocurre por qué? —Obtuvo una negativa—. Te lo explicaré en otro momento. —Hizo ademán de irse.

—No. —Entre con miedo y con determinación, Asahi se interpuso en el camino—. Voy a estar preocupado hasta que me lo cuentes y vas a ser malo conmigo si estoy preocupado. No queremos eso.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? Porque no tengo problema…

—¡Daichi, es en serio! —interrumpió—. ¿De dónde salió esa flor?

—Igual te vas a preocupar si te lo digo ahora.

—¡Eso solo me preocupa más! Ahora solo quiero entender.

De verdad no había manera de posponerlo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que otra persona estaría al tanto de su enfermedad. Suspiró otra vez.

—Tengo que guardar esto con mis cosas. Te espero allá. —Y por fin pudo salir del baño.

Solo tendría el tiempo que le tomara llegar a su bolso y los segundos antes de que Asahi llegara también para estar listo. ¿Cómo contárselo sin alterarlo, tratándose de alguien como él? A menos que omitiera detalles que le daría a conocer otro día menos riesgoso, no veía cómo no aterrorizarlo.

Esta vez sí fue más que cuidadoso con los pasillos por los que caminó, muy pendiente de que nadie lo descubriera. Aún no entendía cómo no notó la presencia de Asahi, ¿cómo alguien podía usar el baño en completo silencio? A menos que entrara solo a peinarse mientras estaba escondido en el cubículo, no consideraba ninguna otra opción lógica.

Daichi recogió su bolso y se sentó en el suelo. Apenas había abierto el cierre cuando Asahi se sentó frente a él, ahora con el cabello amarrado. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, pensando en cómo ordenar exactamente lo que diría.

—¿Crees reconocer esta flor? Necesito saber su nombre. —Volteó el vaso para que todo su contenido cayera al suelo, luego trató de darle forma. Por las cejas fruncidas del otro, supo que su confusión seguía ahí.

—Parece una rosa, pero no creo que sea una.

—Yo tampoco. Se va a secar de aquí a que acabe el campamento, tendré que buscarla por internet —cuchicheó lo último, más como un pensamiento hablado que nada, mientras la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos internos de su bolso.

—¿Y por qué necesitas saber qué flor es? ¿De dónde salió?

—Ya te digo, solo… no hagas muchas preguntas, ya estamos demorando mucho.

—Tú eres el que nos está atrasando —murmuró, su boca fruncida a un lado por un corto instante—. Yo no tengo que volver, ya terminé, y tú se supone que estás muriendo sofocado; nadie sabe cuánto podrías tardar en respirar bien. —Se encogió de hombros con las manos levantadas a su nivel.

«Y yo pensaba seguir comiendo», se guardó. Tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

—Sí, la tosí. Estaba en mis pulmones.

—¡¿Cómo…?! —Tal cual lo esperó, Asahi quedó tan perplejo que solo pudo hablar con su expresión.

—Es hanahaki, hace que me crezcan flores por dentro y las tosa.

—Oye, ¿eso es posible? —Se inclinó hacia atrás. Sus cejas lucían preocupadas, pero sus ojos eran incrédulos—. ¿No lo estás inventando para asustarme? Porque aún es muy temprano para las historias de terror.

—Es en serio, Asahi. —Daichi entrecerró los ojos—. Y todo es porque tengo un amor no correspondido.

—Oh… —¿Y con eso no iba a creerlo menos?—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Supongo que supiste que era no correspondido por eso, debe ser duro. ¿Es alguien del club?

—Si te refieres a Kiyo…

—Me refería a Suga.

Daichi no sabía por qué sorprenderse más: porque diera con la persona correcta o porque Asahi se atreviera a preguntar algo así con tanta seguridad, cara a cara.

—¿Sabes lo que estás insinuando? —Cruzó los brazos, aunque estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de broma. Era muy extraño que la estrella fuese quien se metiera con él. No era que lo estuviera haciendo, solo pensó que hacerle creer eso voltearía la situación a la normalidad.

—¡No lo dije así! —Funcionó, el más alto se convirtió en un manojo de nervios. Daichi completó la sonrisa. Dejó que se excusara para ver de dónde había sacado el dato—. Quiero decir, sí, ¡pero sin ningún mal sentido! Fue algo que Nishinoya me dijo hace…

— _¿Nishinoya?_ —Daichi irrumpió, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Ahora el del corazón acelerado por los nervios era él—. Si fue Nishinoya, Tanaka también debe saber.

—No, no. Me dejó muy claro que me lo contaba a mí nada más porque creía que Tanaka no tardaría en lanzarles indirectas que lo delatarían. —Bien, al menos tuvo la prudencia de saber a quién contarle algo así—. Como yo también tenía la sensación, no es que me haya sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué creen que estoy enamorado de Suga?

—Eres mucho más suave con él, Daichi.

—Eso no cuenta. —Volvió a cruzar los brazos—. Para ti, yo soy más suave con todo el mundo.

—¡Pero mucho más con Suga! También te ves mucho más orgulloso cuando él logra algo.

—Bueno, no se equivocaron. Es Suga. —Un ligerísimo rubor acaloró su rostro. Era la primera vez que le confesaba a alguien de quién se había enamorado. De algún modo, sintió menos peso encima, como si hubiese necesitado compartir esa información con alguien más por demasiado tiempo sin saberlo.

—Ah, eso es lindo —comentó Asahi con una pequeña sonrisa que no duró mucho—. Bueno, no. Quiero decir, está bien, me gustaría verlos juntos. Supongo que tendrás que enamorarlo.

—Sí, así se cura lo que tengo. Entonces, ¿estás bien con todo esto? ¿Puedo hablar de la enfermedad contigo o… de Suga? Más nadie sabe lo de él, así que…

—Claro. ¿Y quién más sabe de… cómo se llame?

—Hanahaki. Suga. —Asahi lo miró sin ninguna expresión—. Sí, lo sé, tuve la mala suerte de que la primera saliera mientras regresábamos a casa.

—De verdad no tienes suerte, Daichi.

La conversación duró unas cuantas oraciones más en las que explicó por qué necesitaba saber qué tipo de flor escupía. Omitió los datos graves, serían para más adelante; aún no quería que otra persona se enterara ni por accidente de los meses que le quedaban. También le advirtió que quería hablar seriamente con Nishinoya tan pronto como fuese posible, a lo que Asahi tragó saliva en compasión por el líbero, al parecer.

Cuando Daichi regresó a los comedores, no le sorprendió ver casi todos los platos vacíos. Su equipo lo recibió con preguntas sobre su estado, algunos preocupados por el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Lamentablemente, nadie le había guardado alguna porción de comida.

Varios salieron a reposar la comida por un rato antes de reanudar la práctica. En ese momento, Asahi se le acercó con su celular en la mano, pasándoselo. Eran los resultados de una búsqueda por internet sobre flores parecidas a las rosas; la pantalla mostraba una amplia flor blanca cuyo centro, por separado, engañaría a cualquiera.

—Ah, ¡creo que es esta! El centro es bastante igual y esos pétalos de afuera se parecen.

—Es una gardenia, entonces. Dejaré que veas el significado, luego me lo puedes decir, si quieres.

Daichi agradeció la privacidad. Ahora que otro de sus amigos —uno que no era la razón de todo— sabía de su enfermedad, no consideró que fuera tan malo. Era bastante cómodo, mucho más cómodo que fingir con Suga.

No hizo falta rebuscar significados. Al ser una flor siempre del mismo color, no existían las miles de interpretaciones de otras que casi hacían un arcoíris con su variedad. En la primera página y al primer intento, «amor secreto» fue el mensaje que estaba seguro de haber transmitido ese jueves.

—Irónico —soltó una risilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como verán, las etiquetas de personajes irán agregándose conforme tengan una aparición importante n.n


	6. Espectador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga se hace demasiadas preguntas, de las cuales solo de algunas obtiene respuestas.

Todo era tan sospechoso y al mismo tiempo tan convincente, Suga ya no sabía realmente qué creer. El ataque de tos de Daichi durante el almuerzo pudo ser por lo que todos presumieron: comida mal tragada; pero tenía sus dudas preocupantes.

¿Por qué no solo le pidió agua a alguien más? Había suficientes personas en el comedor, alguna debía de ser un buen samaritano que le regalase un poco para que su ahogamiento no fuese tan prolongado. No, el capitán fue directo a los bebederos —otro sitio a varios metros de su ubicación— a rellenar su vaso. De acuerdo, así tendría a la mano un montón de agua por si necesitaba aún más para pasar lo que no pudo tragar, y por eso no terminaba de decidir qué ocurrió de verdad.

Otro factor que lo hacía dudar era el tiempo. Nadie tardaba tanto en algo así, aunque Daichi tampoco había durado tanto las dos veces que escupió flores frente a él. No lucía como si le hubiese tomado mucho esfuerzo expulsar algo que le impedía respirar, su voz tampoco estaba afectada como la última vez; Suga no tenía pruebas contundentes de que, en realidad, su amigo huyó a toser pétalos. Quizás solo hizo otra cosa después de solucionar el problema. Sin embargo, Daichi se veía tan decepcionado por no comer más, ¿para qué perdió tiempo sabiendo que eso lo haría quedarse con hambre?

Nada encajaba por completo. A Suga le preocupaba que Daichi presentara síntomas del hanahaki en el campamento, pues no sabía si era recomendable ejercitarse justo después de que le saliera una flor. Si esa tos fue por la enfermedad, se sentiría aliviado, de cierto modo; absolutamente nadie sospecharía que no fue culpa de no masticar lo suficiente, ¡ni él estaba seguro!

Quería preguntarle mientras reposaban el almuerzo entre conversaciones animadas con sus compañeros o con los chicos de las otras escuelas; pero, por alguna razón, Asahi no se le apartaba. Hasta identificó el celular del barbudo en las manos de Daichi y, maldición, ¿por qué justamente _hoy_ parecía no temerle y por qué justamente _hoy_ estaba siendo tan bueno con él? También eran amigos, no tenía problema con que compartieran tiempo juntos; solo que había momentos de urgencia en los que cualquiera, hasta una persona aleatoria pidiéndole una dirección, lo frustraría.

Luego no fue solo Asahi. Tanaka y Nishinoya armaron escándalo, a lo que Daichi reaccionó rápidamente con una de sus miradas aterradoras y se callaron al instante. Ukai lo separó un momento del resto y, por la carpeta con gancho que le mostró, supuso que hablaban de las siguientes estrategias a probar. Sabía que no debía desesperarse por algo relacionado al voleibol, pero ni siquiera podrían aplicar algunas de esas estrategias si contaban con que el capitán jugaría y resultara que requiriera reposo por unas horas, que era lo único que quería saber; así que sí, Suga se había impacientado porque lo suyo _también_ tenía que ver con el voleibol y toda esa charla podía ser inútil si estaba en lo correcto.

Parecía que una eternidad había pasado cuando _por fin_ lo dejaron solo. Con el simple propósito de asegurar su reserva, Suga gritó su nombre —le daba igual llamar la atención a estas alturas— y se acercó a él trotando.

—¿Qué pasa? —Daichi respondió cuando ya no era necesario elevar la voz.

—¿Fue una flor? —Solo para evitar interrupciones, fue directo al grano.

—Ah, sí. Una gardenia. Salió fácil, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Puedes esforzarte después de expulsar una flor? —Se saltó unas cuantas preguntas, pero aclarar esa duda era más importante que su curiosidad en ese momento.

—El doctor dijo que no afectaría mucho en eso en las primeras fases.

—No sé, creo que lo mejor sería que descanses unas horas. —Suga frunció los labios.

—Suga, estoy bien —dijo con algo de fastidio—. Salió por pétalos, fue sencillo, en serio.

—Podría haber pétalos que no salieron y que lo hagan si te agitas muy pronto. —Puso las manos en la cintura.

—¿No lo estás pensando demasiado?

—¿Acaso no suena a algo que podría suceder?

Daichi suspiró y lo contempló por unos segundos. El sábado había ocurrido algo similar, solo que con mucho menos tiempo entre los ataques de tos.

—Supongo que tendré que preguntar eso la próxima vez que vaya al médico.

—¿Reposarás un poco más, entonces?

—Una hora más, ¿vale?

—¡Perfecto! —Sonrió, las puntas de sus dedos índice y pulgar juntos en un círculo para indicar que le complacía su decisión.

—Menos mal que el plan de hoy era variar de jugadores. Haré que las combinaciones sin mí sean las primeras.

—Ah. —Quiso golpearse internamente, su desesperación ahora parecía no tener sentido.

Los cambios de jugadores en los partidos de práctica lo mantuvieron distraído, pues lo alternaban con Kageyama por cada turno. Esta era otra preocupación, sin embargo; sabía que el entrenador aún dudaba de a quién fijar como el armador titular del equipo y que probablemente perdería su puesto.

Mientras estaba en la banca, observaba a los demás jugar y le echaba unos vistazos a Daichi, quien se veía aburrido de ser el único sin sudar todavía.

—De verdad espero que tu teoría sea falsa, no me agrada quedarme sentado viendo a los demás practicar.

—Sí, no creo que sea bueno que los demás vean tu cara de aburrimiento, la confundirán con molestia y se asustarán —Suga soltó una risa corta.

—A estas alturas, creo que lo que piensan es por qué soy el único que no ha participado si soy el capitán. ¿No es sospechoso?

—No me vas a convencer de acortar tu descanso. —Daichi resopló con hombros flojos y Suga sonrió ligeramente. Era de esperarse de alguien tan acostumbrado a dar el máximo—. Pero creo que podrías calentar cuando termine este set.

—Como usted diga, _Suga-sensei_. —Ambos rieron por el apodo.

Si algo le alegraba, era la tranquilidad que Daichi mostraba por el resto del día. Nadie sospecharía que había un amor matándolo y que cada tantos días era atacado por sus sentimientos convertidos en flores. Cualquier otro estaría derrotado. Daichi no, él seguía su vida con solo algo de precaución para no ser descubierto. Esperaba que, más temprano que tarde, su fortaleza fuera recompensada por la persona que deseara tener en sus brazos.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, la expresión fastidiada había quedado en el pasado. Calentaban juntos; en el siguiente les tocaría estar en la cancha. Algunos comentaron la demora del capitán en aparecer, entre ellos Nishinoya, y Suga no entendió por qué fue a él que le dirigió la peor mirada de todas si había repetido casi lo mismo que el resto.

El incidente con el líbero no quedó hasta ahí. No comprendía qué había pasado, pero Daichi desprendía un aura misteriosa cada vez que se le acercaba al chico o solo al verlo. Pareció darse cuenta una hora y media luego, si la manera en la que se pegó más a Tanaka era una pista. El pobre ya se estaba asustando y no tenía idea de qué había hecho mal, como pudo comprobar cuando le preguntó si sabía qué ocurrió para ponerlo así.

—¡Daichi! —lo llamó al no tener una explicación—. ¿Por qué estás atormentando a Nishinoya?

—¿Hm? No estoy haciendo eso. Solo quiero ver si ya sabe que quiero hablar con él _a solas_ cuando sea posible. —Sonrió, mas no del tipo de sonrisa que refrescaba.

Suga escuchó truenos, y no era Nishinoya gritando algún movimiento.

—En serio, ¿qué hizo? —preguntó después de que el líbero se alejara, aparentemente un tono más pálido y menos ruidoso de lo habitual.

—Nada malo. Solo me enteré de algo de hace tiempo y quiero asegurarme de que no lo repita.

Suga arqueó las cejas, pero decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí.

Algo de lo que sí se estaba percatando era de la cantidad de secretos que ahora guardaba Daichi. Aquellos que lo molestaban se hacían algo obvios, parecía que esa era de las sensaciones imposibles de ocultar para él; aquellos que no llegaran a irritarlo podían pasar desapercibidos por _meses_ , empezando por su enamoramiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así y fue apenas hacía ocho días que se enteró? ¡Quién sabía si ni sus padres estaban conscientes de sus sentimientos! Era increíble cómo lo ocultaba.

Como su mejor amigo, Suga siempre creyó que se daría cuenta del momento en el que comenzara a mostrar las primeras señales de atracción hacia alguien. Lo admitía, estuvo esperándolo, sentía que sería algo interesante. De hecho, estuvo esperando ese instante en cualquiera de sus amigos, o incluso en sí mismo. Quería saber cómo era, no importaba si era por experiencia propia o por atestiguarlo en sus más cercanos; pero nadie parecía tener tiempo para eso. Ya casi se resignaba a que sería cosa de la universidad, y entonces Daichi estornudó el primer pétalo.

La curiosidad lo vencía. En la noche, cuando pudo usar su celular, buscó a las gardenias. Empezó como algo simple, pues solo quería conocer su aspecto, y le sorprendió cómo no la confundió con una rosa. También se relajó porque salió por partes, ya que era de un tamaño considerable si las fotos no le mentían. Luego fue que le picaron las ganas de saber qué significaban; lo que encontró lo puso a pensar.

¿Qué tan secreto era el amor de Daichi? ¿ _Por qué_ era secreto? ¿De verdad no tenía esperanza alguna? No, sí la tenía o no estaría arriesgando su salud, solo que debía de ser ínfima. Era triste que su primer amor se diera de esa manera. Imaginaba sentimientos fuertes, firmes, muy reales y sinceros; quien fuera esa persona sería afortunada si le diera la oportunidad de demostrárselos. ¿A quién creía tan imposible que ni dejaba entrever su interés?

¿Qué haría, de estar en su lugar? Suga no podía saberlo con exactitud al ni siquiera gustarle alguien en estos momentos, solo podía suponer. Para empezar, creía que sí le contaría cuando le empezara a atraer una persona, decir quién dependería de las circunstancias porque había asuntos personales que aún no confesaba. Eso sí, no permitiría que se divulgara la información más allá de su círculo más cercano. Si se intensificaba solo por su lado y derivaba en hanahaki, pues…

Respingó, tenía que ser terrible. Descubrir que no te correspondían por una enfermedad tenía que ser un golpe duro. Pensar que la otra persona podría jamás sentir lo mismo lo empeoraba, pues sufrir así por alguien que nunca te valoraría igual debía doler, incluso podía compararse con la indiferencia si se iba por los extremos. Se preguntaba si era posible desenamorarse en el proceso y si así también podría deshacerse del hanahaki, o hasta enamorarse de otra persona que sí le tendría el mismo aprecio.

Suga llegó a la conclusión de que Daichi tenía suerte de ser Daichi. Un chico menos estable, aunque fuera solo un poco, estaría muy mal. Un chico menos maduro se ahogaría en sus penas y no en sus flores. Un chico más influenciado por sus emociones rechazaría la operación y se dejaría morir con tal de no rendirse. Su amigo era prudente; confiaba en que sabría qué era lo más conveniente para su bienestar si llegase el momento, y sería en ese entonces que revelaría los secretos que rodeaban a su enamoramiento justo antes de que se extinguiera.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Daichi susurró;  era tarde y muchos ya dormían en los futones vecinos.

—En qué tipo de persona te gusta. —Optó por ser divertido, no quería hablarle de temas más pesados a estas horas. Daichi puso una cara como si hubiese querido reír.

—De veras, ¿cuánto vas a insistir?

—No insisto, solo me gusta entretenerme pensando en eso.

—¿Y? ¿Has llegado a una respuesta? —Se apoyó de costado con la cabeza levantada sobre su mano.

—No realmente. Ni siquiera sé qué te gusta en el físico, no me puedo hacer mucha idea.

—No te ayudaré, descífralo solo.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda saber? No de la persona, de lo que sientes en general —aclaró. Era más que obvio que no lograría que se le escapara algo de quien lo enfermó, así que se iría por lo que era solo de Daichi.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¿Cuándo te comenzó a gustar?

—Hace un año, más o menos. No estoy seguro de cuándo pasó a ser amor, ¿quizás en diciembre?

—¡Un año y ni rumores hubo! —Suga exclamó en voz baja—. ¡¿Cómo lo haces?! —Daichi se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita—. Tiene que ser alguien de afuera para que nadie de la escuela se enterara, ¿no es así?

—Ah, ah. —Negó con la cabeza—. No voy a llegar tan lejos. Piensa lo que quieras.

—¿Qué eres, un chaleco antibalas? —Esta vez, Daichi estuvo a punto de estallar en risas.

—Duérmete ya, después te quejas por haber dormido menos por culpa de Nishinoya despertando a Asahi. —Deshizo su posición, acostándose de nuevo.

Fue en ese momento que Suga se dio cuenta de que otra vez se había acostado al lado de la estrella y que después estaba la ventana. Arrugó el rostro.

—¿No podemos cambiar de futón?

—No —contestó al mismo tiempo que giró para darle la espalda y se arropó.

Suga bufó y se acostó dándole la espalda a la ventana, esperando no voltearse inconscientemente mientras dormía.


	7. ¿Cómo decirle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar en casa no siempre quiere decir que se está en un lugar sin amenazas.

Después de la ambigua aclaración que le dio a Nishinoya —lo que importaba era que _no_ le quedaran intenciones de esparcir sus presentimientos—, el campamento fluyó con normalidad. No hubo hanahaki del cual preocuparse, por lo que se enfocó por completo en el voleibol. Claro, en las noches tenía la oportunidad de ver a Suga dormir a menos de un metro de él por unos segundos —era una vista hermosa, a pesar de que su cabello se metiera en el camino—; mas eso no era un problema si nadie lo atrapaba en el acto.

Tenía suerte de ser bastante comedido, o sería un enorme inconveniente que le asignaran el futón vecino al del vicecapitán en cada campamento. Sí le daban ganas de muchas cosas —juntar sus futones, apartar el flequillo de su cara y acariciar su cabello en el proceso, estar bajo la misma sábana, acurrucarse y besar su coronilla—, pero sabía controlarse y conformarse con esos breves momentos antes de cerrar los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se había relajado tanto —dentro de lo posible con su equipo de revoltosos y el capitán de Nekoma— que se olvidó de lo que le esperaba en casa. Ni siquiera ver dos pares de zapatos en la puerta lo alertó; fue necesario pasar a saludar en el comedor al percibir el olor de la cena para que recordara el importante detalle.

—¡Sabíamos que estabas por volver! Te estábamos esperando para la cena. —Le sonrió su madre, aunque Daichi centró su atención en el hombre que lo recibió con una sonrisa más suave.

—Ah, volviste. —Cuidaba mostrar sorpresa agradable y no la sorpresa incómoda que sentía.

—¡Me sentí mal cuando supe que te habías ido a entrenar hacía un par de horas! ¿Qué tal te fue?

Y parecía no tener idea de que había flores creciendo dentro de su hijo. Daichi no estaba contando con esto, por obvio que fuera que su padre regresaría pronto del viaje por su trabajo. Las pocas veces que le tocaba salir de Miyagi eran cortas también, y justamente se había enfermado a solo dos días de su ida. Si tenía que ser sincero, no quería que se enterara, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Su madre notó su tensión, porque pidió hablar con él aparte finalizada la cena.

—¿Le has mencionado algo? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por todas las cosas que implica, decidí que sería mejor que tú se lo contaras. Hazlo hoy mismo.

—¡¿Hoy?! —casi exclamó. Demasiado pronto para su gusto. Recién volvía a su zona de confort y ya lo empujaban fuera de ella.

— _Hoy_. —Daichi hizo una mueca preocupada—. Sabes que no le agradará si se lo ocultas.

—Sí, pero no estoy listo.

—No pienso esconder dos cosas de tu padre, Daichi. —Cruzó los brazos.

—¡Va a creer que es una chica y exigirá saber quién es! Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir a papá?

Su madre lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros más altos. Miraba directo a sus ojos temerosos, solo eso fue necesario para transmitirle seguridad.

—Hijo, lo aceptará. Puede que entre en shock o en negación al inicio, pero estoy segura de que estará bien con eso. —Su mano derecha pasó a su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar. Daichi apenas sonrió de lado—. Y si aún no estás preparado, busca la manera de evadir la pregunta.

—Gracias. —Sonrió más amplio. Cortaron el contacto—. Hablaré con él ahora, te digo cómo me fue.

—¡Sin miedo!

—Sí, sí. —Daichi ondeó una mano en el aire mientras se encaminó a recoger su bolso deportivo.

Haría esto rápido, antes de que los nervios estrangularan a sus palabras. Se guindó el bolso al hombro y fue a la sala de estar, donde su padre miraba algún programa en la televisión.

—Papá —llamó su atención una vez parado a dos metros de su sillón. Él desactivó el audio del televisor con el control remoto y se giró a darle la cara—. Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—Adelante.

—Mamá ya lo sabe, solo que le pareció mejor que yo te lo contara personalmente —clarificó. Su voz no era la de siempre, un volumen un tanto más bajo que el habitual delataba su inseguridad.

—¿Qué es? —Frunció el ceño sin entrecerrar los ojos: preocupación.

Daichi procedió a abrir el cierre del bolso. Hurgó un poco entre sus bolsillos hasta tomar un puño de algo seco. Vio fijo a sus manos por un par de segundos, luego levantó la mirada.

—Está marchita, pero… es esto. —Sacó el puño, colocó su otra mano debajo por si algo se caía y dejó ver lo que estaba escondiendo.

—¿Eso es una flor marchita? —Se inclinó hacia su dirección, ajustando sus lentes de marco grueso.

—Una gardenia —especificó.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—De mí.

Silencio. Su padre abrió la boca y un poco más los ojos. Muy despacio, pasó de los pétalos ya marrones y arrugados al rostro expectante de su hijo.

—¿Es hanahaki? —preguntó; su voz trazada con incredulidad y miedo en los bordes. Daichi asintió con la cabeza una sola vez. Él exhaló dentro del espacio entre sus manos unidas en respuesta.

—Fue el miércoles de la semana pasada. Estaba regresando a casa y… —Se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya han sido tres veces.

—Daichi, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que estabas enamorado? Te habríamos ayudado a salir de dudas de una vez para que esto no sucediera.

—Lo siento. —Bajó la mirada.

No se había indignado, solo mostraba la preocupación que debía de estarlo llenando. No podía evitar sentirse mal por eso; él no solía darles problemas a sus padres y, de un día al otro, tenía que informarles que _moría_ de amor lentamente. No se imaginaba cuánto les dolía la noticia, pero podía hacerse una idea con sus reacciones.

—¿Ya sabes cuánto tiempo tienes?

—En el mejor de los casos, hasta enero, pero es probable que en noviembre ya deba decidirme.

—Te operarás, ¿no? —Esta vez, su tono fue ese que prácticamente _exigía_ cumplimiento.

—Solo si no me queda de otra.

—No mueras por alguien no que te ame igual, no lo vale.

—Lo sé —susurró. Sintió un enésimo desgarro en su corazón; era más que cierto que esa era la situación actual, pero era desesperanzador pensar que permaneciera igual por siempre.

—¿Quién te tiene así? —Y llegó la interrogante que Daichi rogaba no oír. Apretó el puño crujiente de pétalos muertos—. ¿Michimiya? ¿La mánager del club?

Al menos acertó un total de cuatro cosas: era estudiante de tercer año en Karasuno, estaba en el club de voleibol, tenía el cabello corto —no del mismo color— y un lunar en el rostro —pero la ubicación era otra—.

—Eso no importa, papá.

—¡Claro que importa! Vas a esperar a ver si logra corresponderte. Si no importara, sería porque lo crees imposible y ya estarías esperando la cirugía para curarte de una vez. Esta persona te importa lo suficiente como para no rendirte y soportar las consecuencias de la enfermedad por cuanto sea posible, ¿quién es?

—No importará si termino deshaciéndome de esto.

—¿No planeas contarle nada de tu primer amor a tu padre? ¡Me gustaría saber cómo es esa persona! —bromeó un poco, pero sabía que iba en serio. Daichi quiso reír, solo que seguía muy tenso—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que no me gustará?, porque nunca me ha desagradado alguien que me hayas presentado. Puede que haya _detalles_ en los que no concuerde con algunos de tus amigos, pero no es que me caigan mal.

—Creo que no lo vas a entender —murmuró.

—Hm, hagamos algo. —Juntó las manos sobre su regazo—. Los jóvenes suelen hablar primero con sus amigos que con sus padres. ¿Alguno de tus amigos sabe de quién estás enamorado o de la enfermedad?

—Suga y Asahi, pero fue por accidente. —Sabía que estaba omitiendo a Nishinoya. No consideraba que alguien a quien no se lo haya dicho explícitamente contase.

—Si los dos con los que pasas más tiempo se enteraron por accidente, ¿por qué me lo contarías a consciencia ahora? Está bien, no seguiré preguntando. —Elevó las manos para admitir la derrota.

—Prometo decírtelo luego, ¿sí?

—Ya dije que estaba bien, haz lo que quieras con tu secreto —dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se fuera.

Daichi se dirigió a su cuarto y botó todos los pétalos en la papelera antes de vaciar el resto del contenido del bolso. Sus latidos recién se calmaban, ¡vaya susto con su persistencia! Todavía daba una que otra respiración profunda porque no se creía su suerte.

A pesar de confiar en las palabras de aliento de su madre, no planeaba revelar tanta información de una sola sentada. La próxima vez que reuniera el valor que requerían los secretos de esa magnitud confesaría sus preferencias y luego, cuando se adaptara a esa nueva información, quizás le daría su identidad. Por ahora, lo conveniente era que su familia no supiese que su mejor amigo era la persona que no le correspondía. Suga iba seguido a su casa, también sabía que era el favorito de sus padres; no quería que comenzaran a tratarlo diferente o, peor, que le tomaran cierto tipo de resentimiento por haber puesto a su hijo en tal situación.

Si en tres días escupía flores que comunicaran nervios o cualquiera de sus derivados, Daichi no se sorprendería en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más cortito en comparación con los anteriores, pero lo veía completamente necesario. Me gusta explorar los distintos aspectos de los personajes que trabajo en historias largas, así que sí, esto es importante para mí ^-^


	8. Había que admitirlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensar de más puede llegar a ser divertido, pero, por lo general, solo trae preocupaciones.

Sus sesiones de estudio no variaban mucho. Si venían de entrenar, se tomarían una ducha primero y se pondrían ropa cómoda —a veces propia, a veces prestada, dependiendo de la previsión—, luego empezarían lo que tuvieran que hacer. Como a Daichi siempre le daba hambre a mitad de camino, habría una pausa para merendar.

Esta vez, en casa de Suga, la merienda consistió en dos bolsas —una para cada uno— de papas rizadas. Ese descanso, también, era el tiempo en el que conversaban de cualquier tópico por fuera de la materia de estudio. El anfitrión aprovechó para preguntar algo que rondó por su cabeza desde la mañana.

—Hoy te he notado algo ronco. ¿Escupiste una flor sin que me diera cuenta?

—Fue poco después de despertar, en realidad. Una begonia por timidez, supongo que salió porque no tenía muchas ganas de contarle a mi papá el domingo. —Se encogió de hombros.

 —Hm, no me habías dicho eso. ¿Fue apenas regresamos del campamento? —Daichi solo asintió, pues recién se había llenado la boca de papas—. Ahora que tenemos entrenador oficial, te toca decírselo a él también, preferiblemente antes del Intercolegial. —Daichi rezongó y tragó.

—La semana que viene. Él se lo diría a Takeda-sensei y quién sabe si más personal de la escuela se entera de que tienen a un estudiante con hanahaki. Ya demasiada gente lo sabe, dame un respiro.

—¿Demasiada gente? Solo somos tus padres y yo. —Suga inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Y Asahi.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestro trato de que me contarías todo? —Cruzó los brazos con cierto puchero—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Me descubrió el día de la gardenia, no fue porque haya querido que lo supiera. Solo le expliqué lo esencial porque él no sabía de la enfermedad, no tiene idea de que esto pueda matar y es mejor que se quede así por ahora.

—Hiciste bien. —Suga masticó unas cuantas papas. Iba a continuar, solo que contempló algunas cosas. 

La noticia fresca de la semana era que el club de voleibol masculino de Karasuno por fin tenía entrenador: el nieto del anterior. Con un nuevo Ukai a cargo del equipo, Suga estaba seguro de que sus días como armador titular habían finalizado. Qué pocos fueron, qué pocos partidos lo tuvieron en la cancha desde el primer saque. Sabía que las habilidades de Kageyama estaban por encima de las suyas, a pesar de ir en primer año; era para el beneficio de todos, lo aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera mal por la reducción de su tiempo en el juego.

—Suga, ¿qué estás pensando?

—¿Uh? —Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de mascar en algún momento. Tragó y contestó—: Creía que este año al fin pasaría el tiempo suficiente en la cancha, pero…

—Lo harás —Daichi interrumpió, firme—. Kageyama se tiene que cansar y en ese momento entras tú. También hemos visto que tiene esa personalidad en la que si se altera, hay que sacarlo por un rato para que se relaje.

—¿Y dará tiempo para que eso suceda?

—Ya lo he dicho, este año _vamos_ a las Nacionales. ¡Claro que da mucho chance! Jugarás más que en cualquier otro año. —Sonrió bastante confiado.

—Los de primero de este año parecen ser prometedores, ¿eh? Siempre has tenido ese objetivo en mente, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que estás tan seguro. ¿Es porque estamos en tercero?

—Nada de eso —negó—. Llegaremos a las Nacionales, saldremos en televisión y serás el favorito de las cámaras.

—Pff. —Suga se tapó la boca con la mano, aunque eso no evitó que hablara entre risas—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Hay cosas que deben admitirse, y pienso que tú eres el que se ve mejor del equipo. —Se encogió de hombros y Suga ya no pudo aguantar una verdadera carcajada.

—No, no. —Sacudía una mano frente a su cara, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Si es por eso, creo que preferirían a un rubio como Tsukishima.

—Tsukishima no tiene pinta de ser bueno frente a las cámaras, creo que se alejaría de ellas. —Daichi se unió a sus risas.

Suga estuvo de acuerdo con ese último punto y ese fue el fin de la conversación, mas no el de sus pensamientos. Hubo unas cosas que no alcanzó a decir porque las papas se les acabaron y retomaron los estudios, pero que sí rebuscó luego de que su amigo regresara a su casa.

Desde su llegada a Karasuno, Daichi aspiró llegar al Torneo Nacional. No importaba qué tan fuera de alcance estuviera esa victoria, nunca desaparecía la motivación. Hubo un momento en el que pensó si seguiría con esa ambición en tercer año —sobre todo al casi perder a la estrella y al líbero del equipo, nada más y nada menos—; sin embargo, entre el nuevo talento del club y su firmeza al declarar qué tan alto volarían, Suga se entusiasmó. Ya no era el titular, pero tal vez este sería su año.

Sobre lo de aparecer en la televisión, aún no controlaba la risilla que escapaba al recordar esa parte. De acuerdo, a muchos les hacía ilusión ser vistos por medio país y más si se estaban luciendo, ¡pero se trataba de una competencia deportiva! ¿Por qué habrían de estar enfocando a la banca? Ahí estaría la mayoría del tiempo, y realmente no le atraía la idea de ser reconocido como un jugador de reserva que a la audiencia le gustaría mirar un poco más.

Los más emocionados por acaparar las cámaras, sin duda alguna, serían Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata; los dos primeros intentarían sobresalir para ganar la atención de las chicas y el menor quizás sería el típico que saludaba a su mamá para después presumir. El interés de los reporteros estaría sobre el capitán, la estrella y algún otro jugador que resaltara, quizás Kageyama, dado su historial. Rio al imaginarse a Asahi quedando en blanco si le pusieran un micrófono en la cara luego de una pregunta que, por los nervios, ni escucharía bien; Daichi en el fondo lanzándole dagas por los ojos por su falta de genialidad.

Suga tenía la sensación de que su equipo sería considerado un tanto peculiar si los entrevistaran a todos.

Si él llegase a ser el foco de atención, sería por el simple hecho de ser el vicecapitán, aunque no le molestaba pensar que fuera por el motivo expuesto. Y con eso, Suga recordó la mayor sorpresa del día: ¿Daichi acababa de confesar que lo encontraba atractivo? Se sentía adulado; que otro chico admitiera algo así no era común, y que ese otro chico fuera el que le hizo confirmar que también le agradaba el cuerpo masculino le sumaba varios puntos. De haber podido decirlo todo, habría agregado que a las cámaras les gustaban los capitanes y los músculos, entonces Daichi sería aún más buscado por ellas que cualquier otro miembro del equipo; sin embargo, no estaba en él revelar eso, no todavía.

Porque sí, claro que había cosas que debían admitirse, y una de ellas era que consideraba a Daichi muy bien parecido. A veces se sorprendía por nunca haber sentido una verdadera _atracción_ ; probablemente se había convencido a sí mismo de que su amigo no era igual, por lo que bloqueó cualquier tipo de idea desviada.

Unas horas más tarde, un poco antes de dormir, recordó un último detalle: la flor que Daichi había soltado hoy. ¿Begonia se llamaba? Se preguntaba qué tan grande era como para dejarlo ligeramente ronco, así que buscó imágenes antes de apagar su celular. Frunció el ceño, esta era la primera vez que le aparecían tantos tipos distintos de una misma planta, ¡hasta había algunas sin flor! Sería imposible saber cuál de todo ese montón fue la que le creció —tratar de averiguarlo se vería muy extraño—, por lo que supuso que fue la más grande.

Se quedó despierto un rato de más por culpa de las begonias, pues eran bastante bonitas, en realidad. Incluso las que eran solo hojas eran interesantes por sus colores, y a partir de ese pensamiento fue que perdió minutos de sueño.

¿Por qué solo tosía flores? ¿A dónde se iban el tallo y las hojas y las raíces? No tenía sentido, no había otra manera de desecharlos si brotaban en sus pulmones. ¿Tendría todos esos desperdicios acumulados ahí adentro? ¿Se secaban o se desintegraban? ¿No sería peligroso? De repente, las interrogaciones cayeron en estampida a su cabeza y sabía que no pararían hasta obtener respuestas.

_«¡¡Daichi!! ¡¿¿Sigues despierto??!»._

Suga esperaba que sí. Por la hora, estaba arriesgándose a que le contestara malhumorado o a medias, pero necesitaba sacarse esa duda del organismo.

_«¿Qué?»._

Y ahí estaba, una respuesta seca frente a su híperexpresivo texto.

_«¿Nunca te ha salido otra parte de la planta que no sea la flor?»._

Otra diferencia por la hora era que Daichi solía contestar más rápido, todo porque quería acabar pronto para dormir. En ocasiones, Suga bromearía por tan evidente acto egoísta. Esa noche, en cambio, agradecía no tener que esperar tanto.

_«A veces siento que te preocupas más que yo, se supone que yo soy el enfermo»._

¡Pero eso no le daba permiso de añadir comentarios en lugar de la explicación que deseaba!

_«¡¿Te han salido o no?!»._

_«No»._

Suga entrecerró los ojos. ¿Evitaba entrar en debate por el sueño o de verdad no pensaba que eso era raro? Con la paciencia algo agotada —después de todo, él tenía las mismas ganas de dormir—, decidió que sería más rápido llamarlo.

—¿Es en serio, Suga? —Daichi atendió con una voz muy obviamente somnolienta—. Ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormido. No ignoré el teléfono porque sabía que eras tú, nadie más se atreve a escribirme tan tarde.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque el arrepentimiento no era del todo real—. Tenía que preguntártelo antes de que se me olvidara.

—Y ya te respondí.

—¡¿No te parece malo que te quede el resto adentro?!

—¿No es lo suficientemente malo que me crezcan flores? Da igual, siempre tendré algo por dentro.

— _Daichi_ —protestó.

—Estás pensándolo de más, ¿qué te he dicho de eso?

—Que no lo haga —refunfuñó.

—Exacto. No lo hagas. He acumulado muchas preguntas por todo lo que piensas, supongo que iré al médico en estos días para aclarar dudas. Ahora déjame dormir —bostezó a mitad de camino.

—Está bien, está bien —soltó una breve risilla interrumpida por un bostezo contagiado.

Después de colgar, apagó su celular y se acostó a dormir. Esperaba no tener que pagar junto al resto del equipo el haber interrumpido el sueño de Daichi el día siguiente.


	9. Pesares generales de tercer año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas comunes —y no tan comunes— de un chico promedio de tercer año de preparatoria.

Nadie se había tomado tan mal la noticia de su enfermedad como el entrenador Ukai, en el sentido de que pareció frustrarse bastante al respecto. Daichi fue a su tienda el fin de semana porque le pareció la única manera de que ningún conocido estuviera alrededor, y mientras pagaba un jugo que le provocó comprar para disimular el motivo de su visita, le contó la verdad. Después de una mirada prolongada tan al estilo «no me jodas», notó cómo se contuvo para ser una buena figura adulta. Muy en el fondo, sabía que el tono de voz que empleó delataba que sus pensamientos se acercaban más a «cuando creí que había suficientes problemas con algunos de los chicos…».

El lunes, Takeda lo citó durante uno de los recesos entre clases. No le sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo el sermón accidentalmente poético que le dio sobre las decisiones que tendría que tomar ahora y más adelante, cuando el hanahaki se fortaleciera. Le aconsejó lo mismo que la mayoría: enamorar a la otra persona, pues esa era la salida más segura y, si lo pensaban bien, el único buen final.

En el transcurso de la semana, el doctor tuvo la charla que había pedido con el entrenador. Daichi no se enteró de mucho, pero supuso que le informó de las medidas a tomar si comenzaba a toser durante el ejercicio y ese tipo de cosas. También aclaró el asunto del resto de las plantas: lo común era solo escupir flores en la fase inicial, por lo que el resto se secaba y se desintegraba, pudiendo permanecer como abono para las siguientes flores o desvanecerse por completo. Luego, en la segunda fase, todo crecería para quedarse.

Por lo tanto, ya para ese viernes había acabado con varias de las dudas que Suga había originado por pensar de más. Por ahora, era completamente imposible toser pétalos rezagados porque todos saldrían en un máximo de diez minutos, así que la teoría de no agitarse por una hora para evitar otro ataque estaba muy equivocada.

A pocas semanas del Intercolegial, Daichi estaba muy enfocado en el voleibol. Con menos tiempo para preocuparse por sus sentimientos, las pocas flores que escupía tenían significados más sencillos, ligados al sentido general del hanahaki: tulipanes amarillos por el amor sin esperanza, mimosas amarillas por nadie saber que lo quería —aún le parecía irónico cuando salían flores con traducciones así, ¿dónde quedaba la parte en la que Asahi se había enterado?— y crisantemos rojos por el simple querer. Aún contaba con la suerte de no toser en la escuela.

Había un peso importante sobre el cercano torneo: podría ser el último que jugara. No le gustaba pensar en eso, pero sabía que debía tener sus ideas claras después de la competencia. Por el bien de sus estudios y siguiente ingreso a la universidad, lo mejor sería retirarse del club; Daichi no estaba preparado para renunciar a él. No solo eso; para la época de las próximas preliminares, era probable que su salud estuviera mucho más deteriorada y quién sabía si sería apto para participar. Razones como estas lo determinaban a desempeñarse al máximo ahora.

Y no estaba solo en eso; podía notar que sus compañeros de tercero estaban en las mismas. También tenía que admitir que le entristecía el cambio de armador. Debía de ser frustrante ser reemplazado por un recién integrado al equipo en tu último año; la última oportunidad de estar juntos en la cancha casi arrebatada de sus manos. Tal vez esa modificación sería lo que les permitiera llegar lo suficientemente lejos para que todos jugaran; pero eso no borraba la decepción. Si tenía suerte, Suga duraría un set entero con los demás; Daichi daría todo de sí para que eso fuese posible.

De repente y de a ratos, el sueño de ir a las Nacionales parecía solo pertenecerles al mundo onírico y a sus deseos jamás cumplidos.

A dos semanas del primer partido, Daichi estaba seguro de que alcanzarían ganar dos juegos, como mínimo, a diferencia de las veloces derrotas de los años anteriores. A veces lo encontraban sonriendo solo mientras observaba a los chicos practicar desde la banca; incluso el saque flotante imperfecto de Yamaguchi era maravilloso, una novedad que nunca habría visto en sus primeros dos años en el club. Se preguntaba si alguien malinterpretaría su expresión y la asociaría con algún enamoramiento desconocido, entonces evitaba mirar a Suga en esos instantes para no darle más motivos a Nishinoya para sospechar de él.

Se llevó un susto enorme el martes. Tuvo una exposición grupal sobre la importancia de la agricultura para la economía del país, pero el simple hecho de hablar en público no fue el problema; después de todo, un capitán debía tener dotes para la comunicación. El miedo que nunca había sentido al exponer casi lo enmudeció cuando su voz empezó a sonar forzada. La cara que puso en ese instante debió de demostrar un profundo espanto, porque las risillas aguantadas y cejas arqueadas de varios tuvieron que ser por algo. Daichi trató de que su tono fuera lo más normal posible, mas era complicado si ya estaba sintiendo a la flor fugitiva que le dificultaba la respiración y distorsionaba su voz, aunque fuera un detalle muy sutil.

No supo cómo hizo para aguantar hasta el final de su punto sin siquiera toser. Se saltó unas cuantas líneas de lo estudiado; sus pensamientos no estaban en orden, su cerebro solo le solicitaba culminar como fuera para huir y escupir sus emociones en el lavamanos o al inodoro. Y estaba seguro de que se arriesgaba demasiado, pero salió disparado del salón justo después de cederle el turno a Suga —que era quien le seguía— con solo una breve disculpa al profesor.

Justo después de cerrar la puerta con quizás algo más de fuerza que la necesaria, la tos fue imparable. Corrió tan rápido como pudo al baño, esperando no toparse con alguna de las autoridades y ser retenido en alguna oficina como castigo. Fue automático: en el instante que se encerró en un cubículo, tosió tan fuerte que una flor salió entera. Daichi jadeaba por la carrera que se había echado y por al fin recuperar la fluidez de su respiración. Una vez en calma, vio bien lo que había expulsado.

—Anhelo… —susurró al reconocerla. Por el miedo al posible significado fúnebre de la camelia, había buscado todas sus variaciones en el libro que le regaló el doctor y los memorizó para no revivir esa sensación. Recordaba que la rosada transmitía varios mensajes, pero el anhelo era lo que más se adecuaba a su situación actual.

Era la primera flor en quizás diez días que encajaba tanto con sus emociones recientes. Anhelaba más allá del amor que no era devuelto; anhelaba tener más tiempo junto a sus amigos en el club, ver a Suga levantar el balón a pocos metros de él en la cancha, ganar más que nunca, llegar a las Nacionales y ser parte de la primera Batalla del Basurero oficial. Eran demasiados, ¿podría obtenerlo todo?

Primero tendría que regresar a su clase y lograr ahorrarse un regaño, así que envolvió la camelia con papel higiénico de la manera menos sospechosa posible y la tiró a la basura. Cuando volvió a su salón, escuchó lo último de una discusión interrumpida entre el profesor y Suga.

—¿Ve? ¡Ya volvió! No se iba a escapar, de verdad necesitaba ir al…

—Sawamura-kun —interrumpió a Suga, quien estaba parado justo frente a su escritorio—, ¿qué fue eso ahorita?

—Lo siento, sensei. —Agachó la cabeza y se acercó. En las pocas semanas que llevaba viendo clases con ese profesor, aprendió que lo mejor era ser muy ejemplar—. Necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia.

—¿Sufre de pánico escénico y le dieron náuseas por los nervios?

—¡Daichi no…!

— _Sugawara_. —Otro dato que todos aprendieron: si no agregaba honoríficos, alguien estaba a punto de meterse en problemas. Suga se resignó a suspirar y sentarse en su pupitre.

—No fue eso. —Y siendo honestos, Daichi tenía que repetirse con calma que estaba tratando con un profesor para no entrar en su modo aterrador—. ¿Se lo puedo explicar al final de la clase?

—¿No fue un intento de fuga? —Cruzó los brazos.

—No.

—Estaba a punto de mandar a un delegado a buscarlo. ¿Regresó porque esa era su intención o porque alguien se lo advirtió afuera?

—Solo iba a ir al baño y volver, no podía esperar. Apenas llegué a tiempo.

—¿Vomitó? No se avergüence, no sería el primero. —Agregó una sonrisa de lado en un intento fallido por aligerar el humor.

—Podría decirse que sí. —Daichi no quería prolongar más la incomodidad de la conversación.

—¿Está enfermo? ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería? Porque Sugawara-kun lo defendió para que no lo mandara a buscar muy seguro de lo que fue a hacer al baño, como si ya supiera lo que sucede.

—Por eso decía que se lo explicaré después. Ya estoy bien y no deseo seguir saboteando la clase.

—No me dé más problemas, Sawamura-kun. Se ha salvado por esta vez.

Daichi volvió a su puesto sin relajarse del todo, dándole gracias a Suga —quien estuvo ceñudo hasta ese segundo— por cubrirlo en el camino. ¿Por qué la primera vez que el hanahaki lo atacó en la escuela tuvo que ser en medio de una evaluación? Casi se metía en un lío, y ahora no paraba de pensar en cómo haría si le llegase a suceder durante un examen.

La explicación al final de la clase fue más larga de lo que planeó. El profesor desconocía la enfermedad y hasta creyó que le estaba jugando algún tipo de broma, así que Daichi tuvo que defenderse con tantas pruebas se le ocurrieron: el adulto llamó a Suga para que diera su testimonio, pero desconfió por notar que eran buenos amigos; alegó ocultar una camelia rosada que encontraría en la papelera del baño —por obvias razones, se negó a corroborar esa información—; estuvo a punto de implicar a Asahi, y cuando rechazó que otro adolescente declarara a su favor, recordó a Takeda.

—Ahora nos va a odiar —Suga suspiró mientras ambos profesores discutían.

—Ah, agotó toda mi paciencia de hoy —masculló.

—Solo no te desquites con nosotros en la práctica, ¿sí? —Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

Como si fuera posible que todos se comportaran a la perfección.

Al convencer —finalmente— al terco profesor, Takeda le aconsejó que les contase a todos sus docentes sobre la enfermedad para evitar otros inconvenientes. No hacía mucha falta la sugerencia, Daichi ya no tenía tantas ganas de mantenerlo en secreto de ellos después de haberse enfrentado al más estricto; pero primero conseguiría evidencia contundente para callar a los escépticos de una vez.

Al cabo de una semana, ya se había puesto de acuerdo con cada uno de sus profesores para saber qué hacer en caso de presentar síntomas. Para esas fechas, la emoción por estar a cuatro días del Intercolegial apaciguó a los sentimientos agobiantes del hanahaki, por lo que pudo olvidarse de la mitad de sus pesares para encargarse de alivianar a los que estaba a punto de enfrentar junto a sus amigos. El lunes ya sabría cuáles agregar o eliminar de su lista.


	10. Decisiones importantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde cada camino por elegir marca una gran diferencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es el cumpleaños de Suga en Japón! Tenía planeado subir este capítulo la semana pasada y el siguiente hoy para coincidir con el día, pero, entre un pequeño bloqueo que me dio y los trabajos finales del semestre, se me hizo imposible *sigh*

Fue el Intercolegial más interesante de su historial desde la primera vez que estuvo en un club de voleibol. En el primer partido se reencontró con un viejo amigo y excompañero de equipo de la secundaria, y por fin habían logrado avanzar al segundo día.

Escupió otra camelia rosada mientras sus padres lo felicitaban en casa —la primera que ambos veían cómo la tosía, muy incómodo— y notó la sacudida de cabeza casi imperceptible de su papá al caer los pétalos. Al tratar de conseguir explicaciones, negó haberse movido. Daichi concluyó que se preguntaba otra vez cómo su amor unilateral había llegado a ese extremo, y se respondió a sí mismo que era algo más complicado de lo que podría parecer para otros.

Se acostó a dormir nervioso y sonriente. Uno de sus anhelos fue satisfecho, pues nunca habían ganado lo suficiente para jugar por dos días. Sin embargo, el primer partido de mañana sería fuerte, Aoba Johsai no era cualquier escuela; esperaba que él y sus compañeros resistieran lo suficiente para que Suga participara contra el oponente más pesado que enfrentarían hasta ahora, porque esta podía ser su última oportunidad y no quería retirarse sin antes compartir la cancha con él una vez más.

La felicidad no podía durar tanto tiempo. Después de un deuce bastante largo y reñido, Karasuno fue derrotado en la tercera ronda. Su consuelo fue la intranquilidad de Kageyama que permitió darle un lugar a Suga por unos cuantos turnos. Tuvieron, probablemente, el almuerzo más penoso de sus existencias; llorar y comer a la vez era, sin duda alguna, una experiencia rara de ver y de vivir.

Ahora que se le había acabado el camino recto, Daichi no estaba seguro de qué camino de la bifurcación tomar. Uno lo dirigiría a estudios más sencillos por contar con más tiempo libre, pero lo separaba de algunas de sus metas; el otro le permitiría reintentar por última vez alcanzar a las Nacionales, aunque eso significaría complicaciones en lo académico. No podía tomarse una decisión como esa a la ligera, sabiendo que comprometería algo tan crucial como su ingreso a la universidad por algo que no era seguro. ¿Era hora de rendirse?

¿Cómo estarían los demás? Presentía que Kiyoko no se iría sin antes conseguir un reemplazo, así que era probable que ella supiera qué hacer. Recordaba que Asahi había dicho antes que no planeaba ir a la universidad; si no había cambiado de opinión, también la tenía fácil. Suga, por otra parte… Daichi respingó. Ni siquiera era un titular, no tenía algo que lo aferrara al club con tanta fuerza excepto por lo emocional, tal vez. Si él se quedaba y el vicecapitán se iba, ya no pasarían tantas horas juntos. Claro, aún se verían en clase, pero ya no entrarían ni saldrían a la misma hora, por lo que las caminatas por la calle finalizarían. El tiempo que compartirían se reduciría notablemente y eso no le convenía, no si estaba a contrarreloj.

Y, de repente, Daichi se percató de que estaba pensando como si ya hubiese decidido permanecer en el club. Suspiró, era obvio que eso era lo que deseaba en lo más profundo, por más que lo recomendable fuera lo contrario. Ya hablaría de eso al día siguiente con sus compañeros y descubriría si no era el único demente que quería cruzar por la ruta más accidentada.

Solo bastaron unos minutos de discusión para estar todos en la misma página: se arriesgarían. A Daichi le emocionaba lo mucho que habían mejorado en estos meses, así que ya se daba una idea de qué tan lejos podrían llegar en el siguiente campeonato. Esperaba estar libre de hanahaki para ese entonces para poder disfrutarlo.

Ya tenía un poco más de un mes enfermo y nada había cambiado entre él y Suga, aunque tampoco era que lo hubiese intentado. Aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacer para enamorarlo, pero ya tendría que comenzar a hacerlo si quería evitar que se le hiciera muy tarde. Ahora que se había asustado por la posible —mas no real— disminución de su tiempo juntos, sabía que no soportaría perder sus sentimientos por él si eso era igual a también borrar su amistad. Lo enamoraría, y el proceso empezaría más pronto de lo que esperaba.

—El cumpleaños de Koushi-kun es pronto —dijo su madre apoyada del marco de la puerta de su habitación.

 _Koushi-kun_. Siempre lo había llamado así. Antes lo ignoraba, ahora se preguntaba si él alguna vez podría referirse a Suga por su nombre —sin honorífico— con el cariño que debía reprimir.

—Sí, la semana que viene —respondió sin levantarse de la cama, aunque sí volteó a mirarla.

—¡No te lo estaba preguntando, te lo decía!

—Ajá… —Daichi no sabía a dónde quería llegar con esto.

—Su mamá acaba de llamarme para decirme que este año quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y que te necesita para planificarla.

—Suga siempre se da cuenta de las fiestas sorpresa.

—Y por eso es que quiere que tú lo distraigas ese día. También hay unas cosas que tienes que lograr, pero eso tendrás que hablarlo con ella. Mañana vendrá después del trabajo para eso.

Esa era una orden indirecta de no salir de casa después de regresar de clases. Asintió y la conversación llegó a su fin.

¿Una fiesta sorpresa? Hacía mucho que no asistía a una y nunca había sido de los organizadores, solo un simple invitado más. Esto prometía ser interesante, más si él iba a ser quien lo mantuviera alejado de todo el asunto mientras se afinaban los últimos detalles en su casa, donde supuso que sería la celebración. Sonrió, ese podía ser el momento perfecto para iniciarlo todo. No planeaba darle un regalo demasiado obvio, claro, pero sí esmerarse para que la experiencia fuera divertida e inolvidable.

Alrededor del oscurecer del día siguiente, la mamá de Suga visitó su casa como había avisado por teléfono. A mitad de la explicación de sus ideas, Daichi sintió vergüenza por pensar en lo que era la estrategia para finalmente sorprenderlo como también el primer paso para ganarse a su hijo; por suerte, supo ocultarla bajo una expresión atenta a lo que escuchaba. El plan era bastante convincente; pudo ver de dónde Suga había sacado lo estratega.

Si algo tenía de distinto este año a los anteriores, eran las emociones respecto al equipo durante los días previos a su cumpleaños. Suga tenía la mala suerte de que el Intercolegial siempre cayera una semana antes de su día, por lo que las frustraciones por perder tan pronto y la tristeza de despedir a los de tercero permanecían frescas aún en la mayoría. Esta vez, en cambio, el pesar era mucho más liviano. El equipo estaba intacto, con todos sus integrantes y con más ánimos de alcanzar una victoria mayor que nunca.

El miércoles empezó a hacer lo que había acordado con ella. Lo primero era reservar ese día para que todos estuvieran libres, pues quería que asistieran todos los del club. No sería tan complicado, ya que no solían entrenar la semana siguiente a una competencia, como descanso, y alargarlo unos tres días más —para disimular mejor el motivo— no debía ser pedir mucho. Para evitar que a alguien se le escapara algo, decidió no contarle a nadie lo que estaba tramando todavía.

Ese día, también, le dio un fuerte ataque de tos. Estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando sintió las primeras señales del ahogo. Se apresuró en terminar para escupir la pasta y enjuagarse la boca antes de toser, o el desastre de espuma no iba a ser muy lindo. En el momento que se secó, comenzó a toser.

Los primeros pétalos salieron fácilmente, al contrario de lo que esperó por la fuerza de su tos; sin embargo, al dejarlos reposar en la toalla que no soltó, no sentía cuántos eran. Se imaginaba una flor inmensa por lo mucho que estaba sacando, no la multitud de florecillas azuladas que cayeron en cascada al suelo cuando sus tosiduras se calmaron lo suficiente como para tomar un respiro. Daichi las observó con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que salían varias flores iguales en una misma ronda. Con los latidos acelerados, se agachó a recogerlas. Suspiró y relajó el rostro; eran hortensias, sabía que sus flores nacían agrupadas y no individualmente.

Decidió botarlas de inmediato; eran de las favoritas de su madre y dudaba que enterarse de que algunas habían salido de su hijo fuese bueno para que siguieran siéndolo. Mientras envolvía las flores en papel higiénico, la tos regresó, haciendo que cerrara el puño de repente y que algunas escaparan de vuelta a sus pies.

Escuchó varios toques seguidos a la puerta del baño.

—Daichi, ¿estás bien?

La tos le impedía responderle a su madre. Sí estaba bien, al menos no se estaba asfixiando. Al oír más golpecitos a la madera, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que erguirse y abrir lo suficiente para mostrarle un pulgar en alto. Su madre trató de abrir más la puerta, seguramente para entrar, pero Daichi la volvió a cerrar; no le gustaba ser visto escupiendo sus sentimientos.

Otra vez, varios pétalos salieron con relativa facilidad a pesar de lo ruidosa que era su tos. Los sentía más grandes que las hortensias, lo cual lo preocupó; dos tipos distintos en un día no era lo que deseaba. Hizo una mueca al parar y revisar lo que había en su mano. Había sido timado de nuevo, porque eran flores rojas enteras y no despedazadas. No tenía idea de qué eran, así que las apartó para llevárselas a su cuarto y compararlas con las fotos del libro.

—¡Ya estoy bien! —exclamó. No estaba seguro de que su madre estuviera aún detrás de la puerta, pero supuso que sería bueno el aviso.

Terminó de desechar las hortensias, tomó a las rojas sin identificar y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular, pues sonó en el momento que se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Suga le preguntaba por un ejercicio de Matemática que no estaba muy seguro de haberlo copiado bien.

_«Espera, acabo de toser hortensias y unas que no reconocí. Voy a buscar primero qué son»._

_«¡Justo respondes rápido cuando no es lo que espero!»_ , acompañó con un emoticón algo enfadado. Daichi soltó una risilla, casi podía escuchar su reclamo. _«¿Y dos flores? ¿No era malo eso? ¡Mándame una foto de las otras a ver si yo las reconozco!»_.

Daichi lo pensó. No creía tener mucho problema ubicándolas en el libro, aunque quizás se ahorraría unos segundos o minutos si Suga las identificaba. A pesar de estar seguro de que era algo muy raro, obedeció y le envió una foto. También se la pasó a Asahi, ya que estaba en eso, aunque se le olvidó explicarle por qué le mandaba unas flores tan de la nada; el tono de mensaje sonó tan rápido que se distrajo.

_«Se ven como la típica flor que dibujarías, no tengo idea»._

Suga tenía razón en algo: su apariencia no era tan llamativa, era una flor de cinco pétalos iguales típica de dibujos. No contestó, sino que empezó a averiguar con el libro. Pasó varias páginas sin siquiera detallarlas mucho; las flores llamativas de las primeras hojas para nada relacionadas con las sencillas que le habían crecido.

Las encontró casi al minuto de empezar, una página dedicada a ellas por sus diversos colores. Al igual que las hortensias, los geranios crecían en grupo, de ahí que tosiera tantas. Le calmaba saber que aún no llegaba a la fase en la que podría escupir varios ejemplares iguales de una vez, aunque el temor de haber sido dos distintas aún estaba ahí. En rojo, el significado que más se apegaba a sus sentimientos era la determinación. Le escribió a Suga el nombre de las flores y justo después sonó la notificación de otro chat.

 _«¿Por qué me…»_. Daichi aguantó la risa por el mensaje incompleto, la guardaría para cuando leyera la respuesta completa que ya se esperaba. No tuvo que aguardar demasiado. _«DAICHI NO ME MANDES FOTOS DE LAS FLORES QUE ESCUPES!!!!!»_. Empezó a reír. La verdad era que no había pensado que Asahi sí podría incomodarse por eso cuando la envió, pero ahora le parecía lo más lógico. _«Ya casi me olvidaba de que estabas enfermo!!!»_.

_«¿Las flores son contenido sensible para ti?»._

_«¡SÍ!!!»_ , Daichi rio de nuevo por la respuesta tan inmediata y sincera. _«Quiero decir, no, ¡pero si sé que salieron de alguien es perturbador!»_.

_«Era para ver si sabías cómo se llamaban»._

_«No y la próxima vez, mándame una foto sacada de internet»._

_«¿Cómo voy a sacar una foto de internet si no sé cómo se llaman, genio?»._ Lo único que recibió después de eso fue un emoticón molesto.

Daichi dejó el teléfono aparte por un momento, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo y aún no sabía qué querían decir las hortensias. Le pareció más rápido y fácil averiguarlo por Internet, así que eso hizo. Se sorprendió a leer que simbolizaban el orgullo.

Ninguna de las flores de ese día estaba completamente enlazada al hanahaki, sino a sus sentimientos del fin de semana durante la competencia y en parte a los del lunes. El orgullo venía por el equipo, de haber llegado tan lejos, de haber logrado varios puntos con Suga como armador; la determinación, de sus ganas de ir aún más alto, de no abandonar el club ni su sueño, de obtener el amor a tiempo. De algún modo, consideraba que era una combinación positiva.

Sonrió, sintiéndose más listo para aprovechar cada una de las oportunidades que se le presentaran y así crear su propio éxito.


	11. Un cumpleañero no debe estar solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar tanto tiempo con Daichi anula sospechas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo que quería publicar hace cuatro días, pero que se me hizo imposible hasta hoy terminarlo. Quería que coincidieran las fechas. Esta es mi celebración por el cumpleaños de Suga, cuatro días tarde (?

Ya sabía que las semanas siguientes a las competencias eran más suaves con los entrenamientos, era un buen descanso después de varios días de un esfuerzo mayor; pero, ¿era necesario seguir practicando solo en la mañana pasados diez días? Suga entendía que, en parte, era para darles más tiempo a Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya de estudiar para poder ir a Tokio; solo que sentía que, a ese ritmo, lo único que lograrían allá sería pasar pena por su menor rendimiento.

Este día no se quejaba demasiado. Era su cumpleaños, todos lo recibieron con brazos abiertos, bocas sonrientes y muchas felicitaciones. Daichi le cedió el control de esa práctica. Al final, les dijo a todos que estaban invitados a su casa en la noche si querían festejar con él o comer un pastel. Los habría citado más temprano, pero no contaba con que ese día tampoco tuvieran un segundo entrenamiento, así que no había arreglado todo en su casa aún para alojar a tantas personas.

Durante la mañana, varios amigos de la escuela se unieron a las felicitaciones y algunos le dieron regalos. No fue hasta que sostuvo la primera bolsa que se percató de que ni siquiera Daichi o Asahi tenían algo para él. Quiso pensar que tenían su regalo guardado para la celebración en su casa, ya que ellos eran los únicos que sabían de sus planes de hacer una reunión de cumpleaños desde antes.

A pesar de no tener actividades de club completas, este año se sentía mejor que los dos anteriores. Una buena parte de sus amistades provenían del voleibol, así que el estado de ánimo general del equipo influía en ocasiones al suyo. En sus cumpleaños dieciséis y diecisiete, el aura sin mucha vida de los miembros que se quedaban después del Intercolegial aún se percibía en prácticas donde los movimientos no eran tan fluidos como se desearía; con la derrota y la despedida todavía en sus organismos, no se les llenaba el espíritu de fiesta. Ahora contaban hasta con otra mánager —muy tierna, por cierto, temía de lo que sería de sus nervios al conocer a los chicos de las otras escuelas—; nunca había habido tantas personas alegres en el club para ese día. Por esa misma razón fue que quiso invitarlos a todos.

Era extraño caminar de regreso a casa con Daichi sin que el cielo se oscureciera en el proceso. En estos días cercanos al verano, la única manera de que ocurriera era con una lluvia, pero no deseaba eso para un día en el que el paraguas quedó olvidado en su habitación; resfriarse en su cumpleaños por un descuido tan tonto no sonaba atractivo. Por suerte, no había indicios de que eso fuese a suceder, aunque algo de curiosidad le dio pensar en ese tema.

—Daichi, ¿qué pasaría si te resfriaras?

—No me desees tanta mala suerte. —Sonrió, aunque con el ceño un poco fruncido—. No quiero moquear flores, gracias.

—Eso sí que sería una nariz congestionada. —Daichi soltó una risa falsa por eso.

—Cuando tosa no voy a saber por qué es. No tienes idea de cuánto me estoy cuidando para que no me dé otra cosa, porque… —Frenó de repente—. Ah, espera, me están llamando.

Dejaron de caminar para que Daichi atendiera la llamada. Suga volteó a un lado mientras tanto. Había flores diminutas bordeando el jardín de la casa frente a la que habían parado. No estaba muy seguro de qué eran porque no recordaba haberlas visto con frecuencia en otras partes, entonces se preguntaba si las habían sembrado por alguna razón fuera de lo estético.

Desde que su amigo se había enfermado, le pareció interesante el significado de las flores. Ya sabía que muchas plantas eran relacionadas con la buena o la mala suerte, el amor o la amistad, la vida o la muerte; pero nunca había considerado sus mensajes más profundos. De vez en cuando averiguaba el significado de las flores que le crecían a Daichi y, aunque no podía saber cuál de todas las traducciones era la correcta en algunos casos, se fascinaba con lo que descubría. Unas cuantas le causaron pena y admiración a la vez, ¿cómo hacía para lucir como si nada con sentimientos así en su corazón?

—Suga, mi mamá pregunta si hay alguien en tu casa ahora. —La voz de Daichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo de nuevo.

—No hasta la noche.

—Dice que no… Bien, ya vamos. Chao. —Colgó. Suga arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ya vamos? ¿En qué me acabas de meter?

—Mi mamá quiere verte, así que irás a mi casa primero.

—Ah, está bien. —Sonrió.

Para Suga no era un secreto lo mucho que le agradaba a la mamá de Daichi. De hecho, de los familiares de todos sus amigos, estaba convencido de que ella era la que más lo quería. Estaba acostumbrado a ser de los favoritos de las madres de los demás, era un privilegio aprovechable, además. Solo recordaba haberle dado dudas a una sola y fue por haberlo pillado enojado —algo que las otras nunca atestiguaron— en primaria; de resto, más de una vez recibió quejas de sus amigos por haber sido tomado como «persona modelo» por sus mamás. En días de reflexión, eso le causaba gracia. Si supieran de _ese_ detalle, estaba seguro de que varias lo querrían alejado de sus hijos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la señora Sawamura lo saludó y felicitó efusivamente. Suga tuvo la sensación de ver a Daichi de brazos cruzados por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos en el abrazo breve que le dio. Había pensado que solo sería eso, pero luego lo invitó a pasar. Vio a Daichi con interrogación en sus ojos, solo obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

Daichi aprovechó estar en su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Mientras, Suga conversaba con la mujer que parecía estar cocinando.

—¿Qué tal va el día? ¿Ya te han dado regalos?

—Dos que abriré en casa. Y me gustaría estar practicando ahora, pero va mejor que los últimos años.

—Te daré una razón por la que te gustará no estar practicando ahora —canturreó. Suga sonrió de lado sin despegar los labios e inclinó la cabeza a un costado—. Estás aquí porque supuse que tus padres estarían trabajando y a mí no me gusta que un cumpleañero esté solo. Tampoco es que piense retenerte aquí hasta que vuelvan, pero un rato pasarás acá y tu estómago lo agradecerá.

—¿Hm? ¿Y qué está cocinando?

—No, a menos que Daichi te haya contado de la costumbre sobre los cumpleaños, no tienes permitido saberlo hasta que la mesa esté servida, Koushi-kun. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero te pediré que te alejes de la cocina. —Le hizo señas con las manos para que se fuera.

—Seré el primero en llegar cuando la comida esté lista.

—Sí, sí. Ahora ve con Daichi. —Insistió con los mismos gestos.

Fue directo a la habitación de Daichi, tantas visitas de estudio o de ocio ya lo habían hecho memorizarse la casa. Se encontró con la puerta abierta, así que entró al ver que estaba ahí, sentado en medio de su cama mientras hojeaba el libro de las flores. Suga solo lo había visto una vez y ni siquiera abierto, sino en su lugar en el escritorio.

—¿Acabas de escupir una flor y no nos dimos cuenta? —preguntó con las manos en la cadera. Daichi apartó la vista de las páginas para verlo a él.

—No, solo estaba leyéndolo un poco. —Suga arqueó una ceja—. Quiero aprenderme algunas para no tener que perder el tiempo tratando de identificarlas.

—En pocas palabras, vas a estudiarte el libro.

—Puede ser. —Lo cerró y lo apartó un poco. Se arrimó hacia la orilla, dándole espacio a Suga para que se sentara a su lado. Luego de que su peso hundiera algo más el colchón, Daichi lo miró fijo sin decir más, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano.

—¿Qué? —soltó, no parecía tener intenciones de hablar sin que Suga lo hiciera primero.

—Eres el cumpleañero, estoy esperando a que digas qué quieres hacer.

—Nada en especial. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vaya a tardar tu mamá cocinando?

—Espera, ¿mi mamá está cocinando? —Frunció ligeramente el ceño y levantó la cabeza de su mano.

—No me quiso decir qué está preparando, por eso te pregunto.

—Ah. —Relajó su expresión—. Ya sé qué está haciendo, no creo que tarde demasiado.

—Hm, entonces bastará con encontrar algo divertido que ver —dijo al tomar el control remoto que estaba justo delante de él y encender la televisión.

Lo primero que entretuvo a ambos —a Suga primero— antes de decidir cambiar de canal otra vez fue el canal musical, pues estaban pasando el video de una canción que le gustaba y comenzó a cantarla de inmediato. Vio a Daichi por el rabillo del ojo con los labios estirados, como si intentara suprimir una risa, por lo que cantó más alto para arruinar su aguante. Lo logró. Quiso probar qué tan lejos podía presionarlo, así que estiró la mano con la que sostenía el control para ponerlo como un micrófono para él.

—No voy a cantar eso. —Se rehusó, aunque no de mala gana, ya que sonreía.

—Vas a cantar eso. Anda, no cantaré hasta que tú no cantes, ¡y de verdad quiero seguir cantando! —La canción fue lo único que evitó el silencio entre ellos—. ¡Vamos! Órdenes de cumpleañero. Se suponía que esperabas a que dijera qué quería hacer, ¿no?

Daichi se le quedó mirando por unos segundos más. Terminó cediendo y Suga quedó bastante satisfecho. Era un poco difícil hacerlo cantar, pues a él no le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba su voz al hacerlo; pero Suga no le oía lo malo. Pronto, se le unió y los siguientes minutos fueron algo similar a una guerra musical en la que el ganador era quien se supiera la letra de más canciones.

Suga llevaba la delantera cuando escucharon que la comida estaba servida. Apagaron el televisor sin dejar que la canción acabase y fueron al comedor. La sorpresa que le dio ver los platos de mapo tofu sobre la mesa no pasó desapercibida. La mujer explicó por fin la tradición: en los cumpleaños, todos comían la comida favorita del celebrado. No lo tenía planeado para hoy, no tenía manera de saber que no tendrían práctica en la tarde, simplemente se dio la casualidad y la suerte de que ya sabía de su gusto por ese plato. Por la cara de su hijo, avisó que solo el de Suga era súperpicante, pues sabía que a Daichi no le agradaban tanto esos sabores.

Dio muchísimas gracias por la comida. Gestos así eran los que delataban que él era el predilecto de los amigos de Daichi para su madre. Esta vez no sintió ni un poco de la culpa que solía inmiscuirse por el secreto que podría estropearlo todo cuando la familia de un amigo lo quería de más.

Poco después de terminar, se despidió —no sin antes dar gracias de nuevo y recibir más buenos deseos—, solo que Daichi salió con él. ¿Pensaba llevarlo a alguna parte?, porque su único plan era regresar a casa para poner el orden que faltaba. Decidió ignorarlo hasta que él se explicara, lo cual sucedió al llegar al punto habitual de encuentro o separación, según el momento del día.

—Suga, compremos algo primero —dijo de repente.

—¿Tenemos que estar los dos? Quiero que me dé tiempo de descansar un poco antes de que lleguen los demás.

—Te puedo ayudar con eso —ofreció.

—¿No puedo aunque sea cambiarme? Es un poco raro estar en uniforme mientras tú estás con ropa casual.

—Será rápido. Quiero comprar los refrescos y los jugos que dije que llevaría, eso es todo.

—De acuerdo, pero iremos a mi casa después y me vas a ayudar a ordenar —condicionó.

—Claro.

Fueron a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana a hacer sus compras. Hubo un momento en el que se separaron, pues Suga revisó si podía adquirir algo con el dinero que le había quedado, solo que nada dentro de su presupuesto le provocaba. Al reencontrarse, Daichi pareció notar su mueca frustrada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me alcanza el dinero para comprar nada de lo que quiero. —Mostraba un mínimo puchero.

—Ya conté cuándo necesito y me sobra lo que he ahorrado de todos estos días sin comprar bollos de carne para todo el equipo. Considéralo mi regalo.

—Daichi, si no quieres usar ese dinero en ti, deberías guardarlo para… —Se detuvo a pensar—, no sé, ¿comprarle algo a quien amas?, ¿salir con ella?; pero no en mí. No he visto que estés tratando de enamorar a esa persona, sería bueno que empezaras.

La expresión de Daichi era un espectáculo poco común: había enrojecido y sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal. Tuvo que reprimir una risilla para evitar que se enojara.

—¡Es tu cumpleaños, no importa! Solo acepta mi regalo. —Frunció el ceño y volteó al lado contrario—. Y ya estoy viendo cómo hacerlo, no tengo que contarte esa parte o te darás cuenta de quién es.

—¿No necesitarás el dinero para tu plan?

—No.

—Si tanto insistes…

—Solo pon lo que quieras en la cesta y lo pagaré.

Suga escogió lo más barato de lo que quería para no sentir que estaba aprovechando demasiado. Él también había acumulado ahorros en estos días sin bollos al final de las prácticas, solo que los había guardado en casa. No había pensado en que Daichi aún no hacía nada —aparentemente— por solucionar su situación sentimental hasta ese instante, ahora estaba preocupándose por el tiempo que se estaba tomando, sabiendo que iba a contrarreloj; de ahí su persistencia para que al fin diera algún paso. Quizás tendría que presionarlo en los próximos días para que lo recordara.

Notó que recibió un mensaje mientras pagaba, el cual leyó y no contestó. No le dio importancia. Una vez en la calle, le dio lo que pasó a ser su regalo y comenzó a preguntar por cuántos preparativos tendrían que hacer al llegar a su casa. Suga estaba contento por poder dividir el trabajo pendiente.

Al entrar a la casa, Daichi se adelantó a guardar las bebidas en la nevera. Suga se quitó los zapatos y se encaminó a su cuarto, solo que Daichi lo llamó primero, al parecer necesitaba ayuda en la cocina. Apenas se estaba asomando por la puerta, un montón de gritos al unísono lo sobresaltaron:

—¡Sorpresa!

Suga se paralizó por dos segundos, boquiabierto, antes de que Tanaka, Nishinoya y Hinata tomaran la iniciativa de abalanzarse sobre él, seguidos de lo que se sintió como la mayoría de los chicos. Estaba genuinamente asombrado en medio del abrazo grupal, no se esperaba que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para presentarse en su casa antes de sus propios planes de la fiesta en la noche. Cada vez que alguien intentaba sorprenderlo así, acababa descubriéndolos; esta era la primera vez que no sospechaba nada. Tenía que aplaudirle a quien fuera la mente maestra tras todo el encubrimiento más tarde.

Algo le decía que Daichi estaba más que involucrado en esto y no solo como quien lo distrajo para darles chance a los chicos de ir a sus casas, cambiarse y reunirse.


	12. El arte casi perfeccionado de amar en secreto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las predicciones no siempre son confiables, es la lección que aprende Daichi esa semana.

Daichi estaba más que feliz con los resultados de sus esfuerzos, incluso se disfrutó el proceso. A pesar de ser bastante bueno manteniendo un perfil bajo con respecto a algunas de sus emociones, había pequeños momentos en los que simplemente era imposible reprimir lo que sucedía en su interior. ¿Qué más podía hacer ante alguien con tal brillo tan cerca de él? Era débil cuando era libre de mirarlo porque nadie lo cuestionaría. Era débil cuando fruncía los labios y alguna o ambas cejas porque se veía tan hermoso que le entraban ganas de deshacer el gesto, no fuera a ser que su embelesamiento se notara.

No pudo evitar que sus sentimientos casi fuesen visibles ese día. En el rato que Suga estuvo conversando con su madre, leía por encima los significados para encontrar alguno que revelara la intensidad de lo que estaba conteniendo; así sabría qué flores esperar entre el viernes y el sábado. Esa era su nueva costumbre real: tratar de anticipar la investigación según lo que creía que podría cultivarse en sus pulmones. Cuando él entró y preguntó por qué lo veía, solo pudo responder a la mitad; revelar que predecía lo que podría escupir se sentía como delatarse.

Inmediatamente después lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, y por un segundo dudó que la idea fuera buena. Por el poco espacio en su cama no hecha para dos, si ninguna de las personas quería estar muy a la orilla, tenían que sentarse rozando sus rodillas. Ese contacto lo hizo voltear a verlo, y de ahí quedó casi embobado. Tan cerca; deseaba tener permiso de acariciar su muslo, luego inclinarse y besarlo, que lo demás fuera decidido por las ganas. Como no lo tenía, hacía lo que estaba a su alcance. Nadie necesitaba permiso para contemplar al de al lado.

Más tarde, Suga casi lo mataba de vergüenza por su ignorancia. Admitía haber actuado por impulso, que ofreció comprar lo que quisiera con sus ahorros sin pensárselo dos veces para que no pasara por ninguna frustración en su cumpleaños —y porque de verdad quería darle un regalo notorio—, así que no había considerado cómo le respondería. Lo peor fue que Suga no estaba equivocado; debía aprovechar cualquier cosa, incluido el dinero, para atraer a quien fuera la otra persona. Daichi _usó_ el dinero en quien amaba, era lo que él no sabía.

Estuvo satisfecho y contento al ver la sorpresa en Suga, además de orgulloso cuando preguntó cómo hicieron para entrar a su casa. Por suerte, todos estaban alegres, por lo que nadie vería extraña su sonrisa. Como tenían clases el día siguiente, la celebración duró hasta un poco después de que llegaran sus padres y partieran el pastel.

La siguiente sorpresa se la llevó en su propia casa luego de que su madre preguntara qué tal resultó todo. Lo miraba con una sonrisita que le fue más que sospechosa y casi insoportable, así que no pudo evitar que le saliera un reclamo un tanto brusco.

—¿Qué? —También le temía a esa mirada que se suavizó en vez de enfadarse. Era esa que le contaba que había descubierto algo que creía ocultar de maravilla.

—Es él —dijo con casi más dulzura de la que podía tolerar en ese instante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes de qué hablo, Daichi.

Quiso aparecer rubor en sus mejillas. No estaba listo para revelarle eso aún, pero supuso que era imposible que su mamá no se percatara antes.

—Así que es Koushi-kun, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —susurró.

—Empecé a notar que a veces, no siempre, haces una pequeña mueca cuando lo nombro, como si quisieras ser el que lo llama por su nombre. Pienso que no tendrías inconvenientes haciéndolo de vez en cuando con lo cercanos que son y porque él ya te llama por tu nombre, a menos que _algo_ te haga sentir que no es apropiado. Si no es porque no le gusta… —Se encogió de hombros, dándolo por sobrentendido.

—¿Solo por eso? —Si así era, podía tranquilizarse. Nadie más se enteraría por su cuenta de esa manera.

—También te vi nervioso con la comida.

—Podría pensar que te lo pedí y eso ya sería demasiado.

—No, le dejé claro que fue idea mía, porque así lo fue. Fue un simple gesto que quise hacer, no tuve ninguna intención oculta. —Levantó las manos en señal de inocencia—. Lo otro es lo más obvio, aunque es otra cosa que no pasa siempre. Si estás seguro de que no te descubrirá, lo ves por unos segundos como las personas ven a las cosas bonitas. Koushi-kun es bastante perceptivo, tienes suerte de que no te haya pillado todavía; pero parece que olvidaste que tu mamá también lo es. —Le desordenó el cabello. Tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

—Hoy me descuidé y casi lo hace —murmuró. Ahora sí estaba nervioso de veras. Si su mirada era lo más obvio, quizás ya había más personas que supieran que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

—Eres bastante bueno ocultándolo, eh. ¿Hace cuánto ya que me dijiste que te gustaba alguien y es ahora que descubro quién es?

—Un año, más o menos. ¿Está bien que sea él?

—Claro, solo me duele la posibilidad de que se pierda su relación. Supongo que se puede aprovechar ese miedo para evitar que suceda y enamorarlo como sea.

—Sí, así lo pienso —Daichi asintió.

—¿Sabes si él… _eso_?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza algo agachada.

—Bueno, esperemos que sí. —Estuvo a punto de dar un paso; parecía haber considerado que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

—Una cosa más. —La detuvo—. No lo tratarás distinto ahora que sabes, ¿verdad?

—Si no me querías decir porque te preocupaba eso, pudiste hacerlo desde un principio, cariño.

—Sí, pero… me enfermé y puede ser grave porque no me corresponde, así que…

—¿Así que pensaste que iba a echarle la culpa? —interrumpió con lo que supuso que diría. Daichi asintió—. No lo hizo a consciencia, no puedo culparlo. Eso sí, cuando le digas a papá sobre tus gustos, omite de quién te enamoraste. Puede que no se lo tome bien si le cuentas todo junto.

—Pensaba hacerlo por partes.

—Buena decisión. —Le sonrió.

Daichi se encerró en su habitación después de esa charla; había un par de cosas por reflexionar. En el tiempo que Suga llevaba acelerando sus latidos, tres personas notaron los efectos de la atracción en él. Tres que él supiera. Era un buen récord, considerando que muchos eran delatados apenas aparecían los sentimientos. Pero, ¿qué tal si había más al tanto a escondidas? Cualquiera en el club o en su clase pudo atraparlo con una mirada de adoración puesta en su compañero. Agradecía que, en caso de haber alguien más, mantuviera el secreto bien guardado.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo seguro de que su fachada era impenetrable solo porque Suga no lo había descubierto, y si alguien con una percepción como la suya no se daba cuenta, ¿por qué los demás sí? De no ser por la enfermedad, nunca se habría enterado de que Asahi y Nishinoya ya lo habían dado por sentado; su madre comenzó a fijarse en los detalles después de la primera flor.

Quién sabía si la próxima vez Ennoshita lo veía con una flor en la boca y le decía si era por Suga, o si era Hinata y el pequeño se volvía persistente hasta obtener respuestas. Tal vez Takeda había estado observándolo y pronto le saldría con un sermón sobre lo difícil que era afrontar una situación así siendo homosexual y de cómo no dejarse vencer por lo inalcanzable que lucía la meta. Tenía que hacer una lista de las personas que no suponían un riesgo y de las que eran mejor evadir por el mayor tiempo posible.

Con todo lo que sintió ese día, estaba casi seguro de que soltaría más de una flor la próxima vez. Le asustaba que la enfermedad pasara a su segunda fase pronto por escupir variadas tan seguido. Calculaba que tosería entre bastante tarde en la noche del viernes y la tarde del sábado, así que era muy posible que sucediera en medio de la práctica matutina. También estaba esperando que los significados estuvieran conectados a la felicidad, el orgullo o al amor intenso. Todas sus expectativas fueron erradas.

Fue similar a la primera vez que se manifestó el hanahaki. Estaba regresando a casa con Suga el viernes después del club y comenzó a toser de un momento a otro. Daichi se sorprendió, ¡si acaso habían pasado dos días desde su última emoción fuerte! A pesar de que expulsarla no fue del todo complicado, algo de miedo permaneció en él por tal rapidez.

—Ni siquiera parece haberse abierto por completo —comentó Suga, quien vio primero lo que había en su mano.

Daichi descendió la mirada y sí, ahora entendía lo fácil que fue. Era una flor roja pequeña por ser casi un capullo todavía.

—Eso me preocupa. —Frunció el ceño. Se notaba que aún le faltaba un poco para estar del todo desarrollada, ¿por qué se había adelantado?

—¿Sabes qué es? —preguntó mientras Daichi la guardaba en el bolsillo.

—Creo que es una francesilla.

—¡Estudiar el libro funcionó! —exclamó. Retomaron la caminata en ese instante.

—Sí, aunque solo recuerdo el significado más general y el de la amarilla.

—Hm, ¿y qué significan?

Daichi agradeció una vez más no ser propenso a enrojecer, aunque algo de calor llegó a sentir.

—El general es «ingratitud», pero estoy seguro de que eso no es. La amarilla quiere decir «tu belleza me tiene cautivado».

—Suena como si fuera conmigo si lo dices así —resaltó, más como algo divertido que como una queja. Daichi evitó mirarlo para que la temperatura de sus mejillas no se hiciera visible. Estaba en lo cierto, porque la única razón de conocer ese significado era haber pensado que podría aparecerle una francesilla amarilla—. ¿Debo suponer que estás enamorado de alguien hermoso?

—Tal vez, pero la belleza es subjetiva. —Se encogió de hombros—. Puede que sea alguien hermoso para mí y no para ti.

—Ah, ni siquiera sé qué te gusta en el físico aún —suspiró. Daichi sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pero sí, es alguien que encaja muy bien con lo que considero hermoso. No me quejaría si tuviera que ver su cara todo el tiempo.

Vio cómo los ojos de Suga parpadearon perplejos, seguidos del movimiento inestable de sus labios formando una sonrisa. Sí, amaría ver su cara todo el tiempo y registrar cada una de sus expresiones en su memoria, luego decidiría cuál era la más hermosa.

—Maldición, Daichi. —Volteó hacia adelante por un segundo—. Es muy extraño oírte así de romántico.

—Acostúmbrate si vas a seguir preguntándome por todo. —«Y porque planeo decirte esas cosas directamente algún día».

—Está bien. No es que me moleste, solo es extraño.

Se despidieron una cuadra después. Daichi sacó la francesilla de su bolsillo solo para corroborar —otra vez— que no estaba del todo florecida. No recordaba haber escuchado que en la fase del brote, la inicial, fuera posible escupir flores aún en crecimiento. Que él supiera, los capullos eran más comunes durante la fase de floración, y los pétalos marchitos se presentaban cuando esta estuviera muy avanzada, rozando la etapa final. Iría al médico mañana, esto era preocupante.

Llegó a casa sin una segunda tanda de tosiduras. A estas alturas, se percató de que se había equivocado con sus predicciones. Se quitó los zapatos, saludó a su madre, dejó su bolso aparte y buscó el libro floreado. Fue sencillo encontrarla al conocer su nombre de antemano, solo tuvo que revisar el índice e ir directo a la página indicada. Había variedad de significados positivos y negativos para las francesillas. Muchos de los generales eran similares al de la amarilla, pero leyó también el de la roja, pensando que obtendría algo también por el estilo.

Inhaló sonoramente. Si Suga llegaba a averiguar por su cuenta su traducción —porque él no iba a decírsela, para nada—, de seguro volvería a sentir que el mensaje era para él. No tenía nada que ver con la hermosura que había esperado, sin embargo, _«No entiendes mi amor por ti»_ no podía estar más acertado.


	13. Transición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La enfermedad avanza a un ritmo que Daichi no había deseado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen alternativo: Suga decide usar la fuerza.
> 
> ¡Siento la demora! En este tiempo estuve atrapada escribiendo para dos actividades: una creativa con Bokuto como protagonista, la otra era la semana angst BokuAka. Esta semana debería estar ocupada con la Oikawa Week que empieza mañana (solo participaré en el quinto día), pero ya debía este capítulo y tenía ganas de continuar esta historia primero.

No muy seguro de que la francesilla a medio crecer resistiría hasta el día siguiente, Daichi fue precavido y le tomó una foto como la evidencia que le mostraría al doctor en la consulta.

Estaba sumamente intrigado. Le preocupaba pensar que ya estaba a nada de iniciar la fase de floración; aún no estaba listo para toser no solo flores, sino tallos y hasta raíces. Además, se volvería mucho más difícil de ocultar así, porque la periodicidad de sus tosiduras de seguro desaparecería; como mínimo, disminuiría el tiempo entre una y la otra. ¿Cómo iría a calcular el momento aproximado en el que tendría que esconderse? No quería pensar en eso ahora, lo mejor sería esperar a estar seguro de su condición antes de sacar conclusiones.

Otra teoría más inofensiva era más simbólica. Un capullo no era más que una flor en crecimiento, entonces podía concluir que el sentimiento relacionado a él no había madurado del todo. Sin embargo, no parecía tener sentido con el significado de la francesilla roja. Si una sensación había invadido a Daichi desde el miércoles, esa era la de que Suga no entendía su amor por él en lo más mínimo; solo que no esperó que alguna flor transmitiese ese mensaje tan específico. No llegó tan lejos con sus ideas, pues se quedó dormido en medio de ellas.

Como había hecho antes, fue al médico después de la práctica matutina del sábado. Luego de explicar que había escupido un capullo más rápido de lo normal, el doctor hizo un corto interrogatorio:

—¿El significado de esa flor está muy ligado a sus sentimientos recientes?

—Es muy exacto.

—¿Solo lo sintió en un momento en específico o ha seguido presente?

—Es muy recurrente desde que lo sentí el miércoles. Creo que ya no puedo estar con esa persona sin pensarlo al menos una vez.

—¿Estuvo con ella ayer?

—Estaba con esa persona cuando tosí. —El doctor le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. Es alguien con quien paso mucho tiempo, casi a diario. Ya sabe que tengo esto.

—¿Y no sospecha nada? —Arqueó una ceja.

—No que lo haga notar. —El hombre terminó arqueando ambas cejas, aunque no comentó al respecto.

—Bien, hay algunos detalles a explicar aquí. Aún no ha iniciado la floración en usted, pero está cerca. —Daichi suspiró, su preocupación era la realidad—. Durante la primera fase se tosen flores únicamente, y si bien solo fue el capullo lo que salió, no es propio de esta fase que la flor no haya terminado de crecer. Lo que sí es común, y esto aplica en cualquier etapa, es que el proceso se acelere si se está con quien ama y siente lo que la flor que ya estaba creciendo significa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que es malo pasar mucho tiempo con la persona? —preguntó de inmediato.

—No es que sea malo, no le va a quitar tiempo, pero sí acelerará el crecimiento de las flores a partir de la segunda fase y podría aumentar la cantidad por tanda. —Daichi tragó saliva. Aun si quisiera evitar a Suga, le sería imposible—. Lo que le ha pasado es una combinación de dos cosas: estar con la persona provocó que tosiera antes de tiempo al intensificarse el sentimiento y mostró la primera señal de que dentro de poco empezará la floración.

—¿En solo mes y medio? —Frunció un poco el ceño.

—No se preocupe, la floración es la etapa más larga. Que se manifieste pronto no es sinónimo de que la enfermedad durará menos tiempo. Ahora mismo está en una transición, debe prepararse para los síntomas más fuertes que presentará.

—¿En cuánto tiempo estaré en la segunda fase por completo?

—Alrededor de la segunda semana de julio.

Apretó los labios. Esa fecha coincidía con los días que iría a Tokio con el club. Esperaba llegar hasta esos días sin avanzar a la segunda etapa por razones obvias, pero eso no sería posible y no le agradaba para nada. Sabía que comenzaría a notarse cierto deterioro en su salud a partir de ese entonces, no le convenía recién conocer cuán afectado se vería en pleno campamento conjunto.

—Me gustaría saber qué cambios habrá cuando empiece esa fase. —Debía estar listo para lo que enfrentaría y mantenerse en forma dentro de lo posible.

—Se quedó en el club, ¿no? —Daichi asintió—. Ya le comenté a su entrenador las posibles medidas a tomar cuando se fortalezca el hanahaki, sabrá qué hacer si presenta síntomas durante una práctica. Las primeras semanas son más suaves, solo notará el incremento de flores por día y la aparición de hojas o tallos. También podría toser con menos días de diferencia. Lo que sí debe hacer apenas esté seguro de haber entrado a esa fase es un examen de sangre para determinar sus valores normales, y luego debe hacerse otro cada vez que tosa tres o más flores en un día. De los resultados dependerá lo que deba hacer para recuperarse y evitar la fatiga.

Las cosas iban a complicársele en un momento realmente inoportuno. Dentro de unas semanas ya no contaría con esa seguridad de que no volvería a toser por el resto del día, sino que estaría alerta casi siempre. Tal vez, lo mejor que podía hacer era escoger a unas cuantas personas más que pudieran conocer su enfermedad para aligerar un poco la tensión. Solo esperaba nunca escupir flores durante un partido, ni siquiera de práctica.

Como siempre, un mensaje de Suga preguntándole qué tal le fue aguardaba por él al salir del consultorio. Al ser mucha información, optó por llamarlo, aunque omitió el detalle de la cercanía a la persona amada como acelerador. Una vez más, lo alentó a enamorar a quien fuera que no le correspondiera aún, y Daichi masajeó su sien para controlarse y no explotar con la verdad.

La siguiente semana fue bastante tranquila. Tuvieron un partido de práctica contra otra escuela, celebraron el cumpleaños de Hinata unos días después con mucho voleibol —había pedido una fiesta sorpresa como la de Suga, pero Kageyama arruinó sus ilusiones al resaltar que entonces ya no sería una sorpresa— y, según había escuchado, Yachi estaba más decidida a ser mánager del club oficialmente. La única flor salió el martes mientras cenaba; otra francesilla roja que no le sorprendió en absoluto, esta vez bien florecida.

La otra, sin embargo, lo obligó a pensar muy bien sus próximas decisiones. A mitad de la segunda práctica del lunes, su respiración se volvió un tanto forzosa. No le prestó mucha atención al atribuírselo al ejercicio; pero, cuando Suga se le acercó y lo apartó un poco del resto con cautela, supo de inmediato que algo sospechaba.

—¿No te parece que estás respirando más pesado de lo que deberías con el esfuerzo que has hecho? —susurró.

—¿Insinúas que no he hecho mucho? —Daichi arqueó una ceja.

—Hablo en serio. —Y Suga juntó ambas—. No deberías respirar cansado tan rápido.

—Me siento bien.

—Tal vez, pero será mejor que descanses hasta que se normalice tu respiración. —Daichi estuvo a punto de reclamar; solo alcanzó a entrecerrar los ojos—. ¡No pongas esa cara! Cinco minutos estarán bien.

Al menos no eran mucho.

Daichi fue a donde había dejado su termo, bebió agua y se sentó en ese mismo lugar. Tenía que reconocer que sus bocanadas de aire eran más forzosas de lo normal después de la cantidad de ejercicio realizado, pero la diferencia no era tan extrema. A veces pensaba que Suga exageraba con sus cuidados por saber de la enfermedad, porque ni siquiera Asahi se ponía tan alerta por cualquier detalle fuera de sitio. No se sentía a punto de toser una flor; la sensación de que el aire se perdía en algún lugar entre su garganta y sus pulmones estaba ausente. Ya sabía muy bien identificar cuándo debía buscar privacidad, por supuesto que se alejaría cuando notase los síntomas en él.

Ni siquiera se tomó los cinco minutos recomendados; alrededor del tercer minuto ya se había estabilizado, por lo que se levantó y escogió ir por algo más tranquilo: practicar saques. Le fue como de costumbre al principio. No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando Nishinoya decidió unírsele recibiendo del otro lado de la red. En algún momento, a Suga se le ocurrió acompañarlo y Tanaka remató los pases del armador. Daichi no tardó en notar la disparidad entre ambos bandos, así que iba a llamar a dos personas más que quisieran jugar un tres a tres; sin embargo, apenas logró gritar un «hey» antes de que le doliera el pecho.

—¿Dai-san? —Tanaka sonó desconcertado y con intenciones de acercarse a chequear qué estaba mal, lo cual pudo comprobar al echarle un vistazo.

Eso no era bueno, nadie debía acercársele cuando sabía que iba a escupir flores. Atraería atención si huía, pero habría un círculo curioso y preocupado alrededor de él en pocos segundos si no hacía algo. La idea más efectiva para alertar que requería que mantuvieran distancia fue fingir náuseas. Por suerte, funcionó a su favor: mientras los demás permanecieron en sus respectivos lugares, Suga captó la indirecta y le avisó al entrenador que Daichi necesitaba salir un momento. Ukai le indicó que fuera con él y que dejaran a alguien a cargo.

Daichi se enderezó en su acto de nauseabundo para llamar a Ennoshita, quien al parecer no esperaba ser el elegido.

—Es probable que no vuelva hasta el final de la práctica, así que mantenlos ocupados hasta que Suga regrese, por lo menos. Los únicos que pueden ir a verme son Suga, Asahi y tú —tosió—; luego te explico qué sucede.

—Daichi, ¿vas a…? —Suga volteó a verlo casi impactado.

—Sé lo que hago —interrumpió con un asentimiento—. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Claro, capitán.

—Entonces, te los encargo. Recuerda quedarte al final de la práctica pa… —Comenzó a toser más fuerte.

—Entenderás todo en un rato —Suga resumió al mismo tiempo que giraba a Daichi para encaminarse a la salida.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Tal vez deba quedarse en la enfermería un rato, pero estará bien —respondió bastante rápido. Daichi sintió cómo sus manos lo empujaban por la espalda—. Cualquier pregunta para después, tiene que salir ya.

Y sin dejar que Ennoshita contestara, Suga le dio un último empujón más fuerte para que acelerara el paso. Una vez fuera del gimnasio, vinieron los reclamos:

—¡Nadie iba a creer que ibas a vomitar si comenzabas a toser allí adentro!

—Un par de veces no iban a quitarme credibilidad. —Se encogió de hombros, luego se agarró el pecho.

—¿Hoy es de las que duelen?

—Sí. —Su voz salía un poco estrangulada—. Aún respiro, pero las punzadas son fuertes.

—Avísame si te tengo que golpear la espalda.

Daichi le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada y un poco fruncida en el medio, mas no alcanzó a darle una respuesta verbal. En cambio, inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y tosió aún más fuerte. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por el dolor que se extendía. Tenía que ser otra maldita que salía entera a pesar de tener las dimensiones inadecuadas para tal hazaña. Esperaba no estar llamando la atención ni perturbando las actividades de los demás clubes.

Trataba de caminar tan rápido como le era posible hacia la enfermería, donde podría aislarse y no habría ojos curiosos alrededor; pero eso agitaba a su ya forzosa respiración, lo cual no era muy conveniente. Por más que lo intentara, lo que fuera a salirse seguía atascado y muy poco se movía con las tosiduras más ruidosas.

—¿No crees que deberíamos parar? Estás tosiendo muy feo. —Percibió una mínima cantidad de miedo en su voz.

Tenía razones para estar asustado. No recordaba haber tosido tan fuerte y sin éxito alguno por tanto tiempo antes, tampoco le había costado tantos intentos que hasta su cabeza estuviera empezando a doler y hubiese restos de lágrimas sin escurrir acumulados en sus pestañas. La falta de aire se hacía notar, y la verdad era que dudaba librarse de ese ahogo en breve. Estaban tan cerca de la enfermería, quería llegar allá y rodearse de personas preparadas para socorrer.

Intentó decirle que pararía cuando estuvieran dentro de la enfermería, que ya estaban a solo una esquina de ese lugar, que aguantaría hasta entonces; su voz se negó a oírse. Esto no era nada bueno. Tosió algo más, la flor atascada apenas se desplazó, probó de nuevo; su boca se movía en silencio y el aire era escaso. Estaba a punto de necesitar ayuda, con más razones quería llegar a la enfermería…

—Esto ya no me gusta. —Suga frenó delante de él justo después de doblar la esquina—. Toses sin control y aún no botas nada. ¿Puedes hablar?

Tenía ganas de gritarle que estaban a diez metros de la puerta y que ya no había punto en detenerlo a esas alturas; pero parecía un pez fuera del agua si no estaba tosiendo. Una buena parte de la mitad superior de su cuerpo dolía de alguna manera, la flor no parecía tener intenciones de salir por las buenas, no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría sin respirar. Llevó ambas manos justo debajo de la garganta y negó con la cabeza; miedo en sus ojos aguados. A duras penas notó el mismo temor en Suga antes de toser, ahora con debilidad.

—Ya estás rojo, no quiero verte azul. —Escuchó sus pasos ir detrás de él. Se preguntó si lo enviaría a empujones a la enfermería o si creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo hasta allá—. Lo siento, pero esto va a doler.

Iba a girar a verlo, sin embargo, una mano debajo de su nuca fue más veloz que sus pies en dar la vuelta. De un momento a otro, estaba más doblado que en una reverencia y un golpe fuerte entre sus omoplatos le abrió la boca antes de siquiera reaccionar, aunque nada salió de ella. Hubo una repetición pocos segundos después que resultó igual y así vinieron más. Sí, podían ser dolorosas, mas las palmadas parecían nada al lado de la molestia creciente entre su garganta y su pecho.

Entre la desesperación por respirar de nuevo y el ardor de cada impacto, Daichi quedó con la mente en blanco. Sabía que Suga decía algo —o lo gruñía, realmente ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa fuera una voz— y que había más ruidos a su alrededor, y aun así no podía registrarlos del todo. Un par de golpes estuvieron al borde de hacerle perder el equilibro y caer de boca al suelo. No llevaba la cuenta de palmadas, solo esperaba que alguna le devolviera el aliento.

—¿Necesitan ay…?

Una palma firme en la espalda, el sonido de algo no muy pesado chocar con el piso y una inhalación tan profunda que fue mucho más audible que la caída. Daichi abrió los ojos, encontrándose con pétalos casi cerrados y negros. No era tan enorme como otras que lo hicieron luchar por oxígeno en el pasado, pero se entendía el trabajo que le costó al ver lo intacta que había salido. Las demás se deformaban de algún modo; esta resistió todo el proceso sin rasguños.

—¡Ah, gracias! ¿Estás bien, Daichi? —Suga se puso a su lado. No obtuvo respuesta; aún estaba muy ocupado recuperando el aire perdido.

—Así que usted es el estudiante con hanahaki. —Ambos elevaron la mirada a una mujer que no tenían idea de cuándo apareció frente a ellos.

Daichi entrecerró los ojos, aunque aparentó más sueño que la molestia que pretendía transmitir. ¿«Estudiante con hanahaki»? ¿Así que lo llamaban de esa forma?

—Veníamos a la enfermería porque le estaba doliendo más de lo normal, pero estuvo a punto de asfixiarse y tuve que actuar —Suga se explicó. Estaba bien con eso; él no podría hablar por unos segundos más, primero necesitaba estabilizarse.

—Eso vi, aunque pudieron llegar aquí sin riesgo con el tiempo que tardaron parados ahí. Además, tuvo suerte de que su amigo tenga un buen equilibrio, porque olvidó que debe sostener su torso con el otro brazo si va a darle golpes en la espalda.

—Ah. —Alcanzó a ver una sonrisa incómoda en él—. Lo tomaré en cuenta si vuelve a ocurrir.

—¿Por qué decidió aplicar esa técnica?

—Daichi no podía respirar ni hablar y su tos se estaba debilitando.

—Está bien informado, ese es el momento correcto para aplicar alguno de los primeros auxilios.

—Investigué cuando supe que está por empeorar. Fue hace poco, me alegra haberlo logrado con todo y errores.

—¿Investigaste? —Daichi reaccionó a eso. Aún le faltaba un poco de aire, pero ya contaba con el suficiente para hablar.

—Me pareció importante. También puedes hacerlo tú mismo con una silla si estás solo, deberías aprender.

Alzó las cejas y se forzó a no sonreír, sorprendido. No le había pedido estudiar cómo ayudar a una persona asfixiándose, ¡y hasta leyó cómo podía socorrerse a sí mismo! De veras, Suga era un premio que no cualquiera merecía.

—Tiene un buen amigo, no lo deje ir. —Esta vez le tocó a Daichi sonreír incómodo—. Debe quedarse la flor, ¿no?

—No, la puedo botar si la reconozco. —Se agachó a recogerla—. Este es un tulipán.

—Bueno, ¿desea pasar o está bien?

—Aún me duele la garganta y estoy algo ronco. Me quedaré un rato.

—¿Lo acompañará un momento? —La encargada de la enfermería se dirigió a Suga, quien asintió.

Les abrió la puerta y les indicó dónde ubicarse. Daichi desechó el tulipán en la papelera y luego se sentó en la camilla asignada. Estaba lo suficientemente apartada para sentir privacidad, así que podría responder las dudas que sabía que Suga debía tener. Antes de eso, la mujer le entregó una botella de agua que le hacía mucha falta y agradeció.

Mientras destapaba el envase, una tos rezagada se presentó, o eso pensó al principio. Sintió que algo se había pegado a su paladar. Empujó el objeto con la lengua, y la verdad era que no podía esperar otra cosa más que un pétalo solitario. Cualquiera supondría que la flor anterior había perdido una pieza y no arrugaría el rostro como Daichi. El tulipán era negro, no rojo.


	14. No confíes en las primeras impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese día, la imaginación de Suga llega mucho más allá de lo que suele permitirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré una cosa: presten _muchísima_ atención en este capítulo, porque he escondido unas cuantas cosas (y otras, no tanto). Creo que habrá de qué hablar después de esto.

Lo menos que había imaginado al investigar los primeros auxilios a aplicar en una persona con asfixia era que los emplearía en tan pocos días. Su plan era aprenderse el procedimiento desde temprano para sabérselo de memoria en el mes que había calculado que pasaría antes del primer ahogo. No, tuvo que actuar _semanas_ antes de lo que creyó. Se suponía que la segunda fase iniciaría alrededor del nueve de julio, ¡pero aún era junio! Aunque agradecía haberse adelantado a los hechos y no haber dejado esa tarea opcional a última hora, no le gustaba ver a Daichi así, _no estaba listo_ para ver a Daichi así.

Después de casi dos meses, Suga estaba seguro de algo: odiaba atestiguar cómo tosía las flores. Claro, siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar, solo que había un montón de factores que lo incomodaban. Primero, era horrible ver a alguien cercano sufrir, sin importar la manera. Agregándole a eso que Daichi solía dar la imagen de alguien muy estable y resistente, era una verdadera impresión que alguien así pudiera lucir tan vulnerable. No quería tantas dolencias para él, no quería que la desesperación del ahogo lo llenase de miedo cada tantos días.

Segundo, la conmiseración no era algo que le agradara mucho, pero, ¿cómo no iba a sentirse mal por él? Si por algo deseaba que el hanahaki fuese solo un cuento, era por lo triste que resultaba ser. No solo le dolerían algunas partes del cuerpo, sus sentimientos también eran heridos por cada flor que brotaba en sus pulmones, recordándole que su amor era unilateral aún. Debía de ser desesperanzador. ¿Cuánto amaba a esa persona como para soportar una enfermedad que le cortaba el oxígeno y lo acercaba a la muerte? ¡Más valía que se percatara de sus sentimientos y los desarrollara de vuelta! Y de ahí venía el tercer punto: tampoco era feliz con la leve rabia que a veces aparecía en contra de una persona sin rostro en sus conocimientos.

Era una combinación de sentimientos propios y de cómo imaginaba que estarían los de Daichi lo que hacía que odiara todo esto. No poder hacer más que alentarlo a enamorar a un anónimo para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la enfermedad era frustrante. Colaborar más lo haría sentirse mejor consigo mismo; aprender primeros auxilios fue una buena idea, aunque se quejara de que seguramente tendría la marca de su mano plasmada en la espalda por unos días en los que _no_ se cambiaría frente a nadie en el club.

Estaba a punto de decirle que le dejase ver la marca si de verdad le aparecía cuando la encargada de la enfermería abrió la cortina y les entregó una botella de agua. Daichi la tomó e iba a destaparla luego de que la señora se fuera, solo que tosió una vez más. Había aprendido que era normal que tosiera un poco después de los ataques más fuertes, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, cuando Daichi no siguió abriendo la tapa sino que lucía como si algo estuviera en su boca, la preocupación se asomó por sus ojos.

—No puede ser —se le escapó al ver el pétalo rojo entre sus dedos—. Espero que salga en pétalos para que no te vuelvas a asfixiar.

—Y esto todavía es la primera fase —Daichi exhaló, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Su exasperación era visible.

Suga agarró la botella y terminó de quitarle la tapa.

—Bebe un poco de agua antes de que sigas tosiendo, debe dolerte la garganta.

—Gracias. —Mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado antes de apresurarse a tomar un par de tragos.

Calculó bien, porque la tos regresó poco después de soltar la botella en la mesita de al lado de la camilla. La mano derecha de Daichi se llenó de pétalos rojos en segundos. Por suerte, la segunda flor del día no le causó problemas mayores.

—¿Cómo reconocerás esa? —preguntó al estar seguro de que había expulsado todo.

—No hace falta. —Frenó bruscamente para beber mucha agua. Su voz salió menos áspera al continuar—. Es otra francesilla, ya la reconozco como me la pongan.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esa flor? Es la primera vez que se repite tres veces la misma, ¿no?

—Sí, antes solo había repetido una vez.

—¿Y el tulipán negro qué es?

Daichi se quedó en silencio y tomó más agua. Supuso que no lo sabía, aunque la expresión dolorida en su mirada distrajo a sus ideas.

—Hey, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—Estoy sufriendo enamorado —soltó, cabizbajo.

—¿Ah?

—El tulipán.

—Ah… —No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero alguna punzada sintió. Era injusto, y otra vez percibió algo del incómodo rencor a nadie en específico—. No deberías.

—Es inevitable bajo estas circunstancias. —Se encogió de hombros—. Deberías volver a la práctica.

—No, me quedaré aquí hasta que pueda decirles que estás bien. —Suga agradeció el cambio de tema por dentro—. Además, Ennoshita tiene que acostumbrarse a lidiar con los chicos sin nosotros, ¿cómo lo pondremos a prueba si regreso en diez minutos?

—No te van a creer que estoy bien si demoras demasiado.

—No importa, porque ahora quiero preguntarte algo. —Acercó el banquito que estaba por la pared a la camilla y se sentó—. ¿Le vas a decir a Ennoshita?

—Lo que acaba de pasar me convenció aún más de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Con la segunda fase cerca, será mucho más complicado mantener el secreto. Necesito que más gente lo sepa. Creo que la persona a la que dejaremos a cargo cuando no estemos es la indicada para enterarse primero; tiene que entender por qué desaparezco tanto.

—Buen punto. ¿Tienes alguien más en mente?

—Probablemente Kiyoko, pero todavía no.

Las cosas que tenía que pensar por la enfermedad. Era triste, y mucho más si podía notar la aflicción en su cara. No le gustaba ver a nadie así, no planeaba irse sin antes animarlo. ¿De qué manera podía hacerlo sonreír?

—Daichi, ¿puedo preguntar quién no es?

—Nada sobre la identidad directa de la persona.

—Hm. —Hizo puchero—. ¿Y si me hablas de tus sentimientos?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Creo que te haría bien para no reprimir tantas cosas. —Recordaba lo contento que se veía cuando hablaba de lo hermosa que le parecía esa persona. Tal vez sonreiría si le contaba algo más.

—No me culpes si te sientes extraño de nuevo, tú lo pediste.

—Está bien. Puedes hablarme de tus sentimientos cuando quieras, esto es un recordatorio.

—Hm… Mis sentimientos se han hecho más fuertes.

—Eso no lo esperaba. —Suga elevó las cejas. Era lo opuesto a lo que él pensaba.

—Sí, supongo que esperarías sentirte algo enojado con la persona por hacerte enfermar así, pero ese no es mi caso. No puedo echarle la culpa por algo que no puede hacer adrede, por algo no te digo quién es.

—Porque crees que le diré —completó la idea a su criterio. Daichi lo miró por unos segundos, agarró la botella y bebió lo que restaba en ella.

—En cambio, esta persona no ha hecho más que demostrarme por qué me enamoré; no puedo enojarme, aunque sí admito que he llegado a frustrarme un poco.

¡De lo que se perdía el incógnito! Alguna sensación que no pudo identificar lo llenó momentáneamente, alguna mezcla extraña entre calidez y molestia que aparecía cuando a Daichi se le salía lo romántico.

—Amas sin importar qué, ¿hm? —Daichi solo sonrió. Suga levantó la botella vacía—. ¿Vas a querer otra?

—No, así estoy bien. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se me pase el dolor.

—Volveré a la práctica. ¡No te quedes dormido! —Batió una mano en el aire como despedida.

No sabía si se debía a la intensidad del primer ataque de tos y al susto que vino con él, pero su imaginación iba mucho más lejos de lo normal. Quizás era por eso que la sensación de que los mensajes eran con él había vuelto y ya no lograba sacudirla de su cabeza, no importaba lo convencido que estaba de que eso era imposible. Por las veces en las que esa idea no se iba, también odiaba el resentimiento a esa persona anónima que a veces adoptaba su apariencia.

Ya una flor lo había revelado por él: estaba sufriendo enamorado. Era una realidad inconcebible —inaceptable— para Suga, nadie merecía ese nivel de sufrimiento en su primer encuentro con el amor. Estaba bien si se sufría por un rechazo o una separación, pero, ¿por una enfermedad mortal? Eso no era justo. A veces se preguntaba si sería posible enamorar a alguien con hanahaki para que se olvidara de la otra persona y se curara por correspondencia de alguien nuevo; porque si de esa manera sí pudiese ayudar…

Se cacheteó con ambas manos al mismo tiempo. No; fuera, ideas rebuscadas. Ahora debía pensar en lo que diría al entrar al gimnasio para que a nadie se le ocurriera ir a la enfermería, no en supuestas realidades.

Fue recibido y rodeado como lo esperó: un semicírculo preguntón alrededor de él apenas cruzó por la puerta. Aun cuando todas tenían casi la misma respuesta, las interrogantes no paraban y le impedían aclararlas. Estaba levantando las manos para indicarles calma cuando un grito resaltó entre todas las voces:

—¡Dejen que Sugawara les explique! —No lo veía desde su posición, pero Ukai parecía estar aún sentado en el banco. Le agradeció por dentro al entrenador el silencio obtenido.

—Daichi ya está bien, solo se quedó en la enfermería para reposar mientras se le va el malestar y vuelve.

—¿Qué tenía? —Hinata preguntó.

—Vómito, por eso nos tardamos. Claro, cuando vuelva será solo para recoger, porque no va a jugar después de eso. ¿Qué tal estuvieron con Ennoshita a cargo?

—¡Jugábamos un tres a tres cambiando a un jugador cada cinco puntos! Ya a mi equipo le tocaba cambio, ¿quieres unirte ahora, Suga-san? —Tanaka exclamó.

—Está bien.

El voleibol siempre era una buena manera de distraerse. Seguía pensando de más, pero solo cosas del juego en vez de externas, y eso era lo que buscaba en ese instante. Lo único que necesitaba era que su sensación de ser aludido desapareciera, unos minutos en la cancha debían bastarle.

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos más tarde, Daichi apareció cuando recogían el último balón del suelo. Aunque su voz todavía se oía más ronca, ya se encontraba bien. Tuvo que esperar el final de una corta charla con Ukai y Takeda antes de poder saludarlo. Luego de preguntar qué hicieron en su ausencia, dando tiempo de que casi todos se fueran, llamó a Ennoshita.

—Seré breve. Es probable que comience a desaparecer de las prácticas como hoy o que incluso no venga algunos días, así que ustedes dos estarán a cargo del equipo en esas veces —inició Daichi.

—¿No eran simples náuseas? —El de segundo año frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No, aunque sí podrías decir que vomité. —Tomó una breve pausa para respirar profundo—. Tengo hanahaki, ¿sabes qué es?

—¡¿Hanahaki?! —Por la manera en la que sus ojos se abrieron y casi no pudo contener su voz, era claro que lo sabía—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Casi dos meses. Estoy por entrar a la segunda fase, por eso me estaré ausentando más.

—¿Estará bien? ¿Tiene el tiempo suficiente?

—Descuida, no permitiré que llegue al punto de no retorno.

—Eso sí, esto solo lo sabemos Asahi, el entrenador, Takeda-sensei, tú y yo —agregó Suga—, así que tendrás que inventar alguna excusa si te preguntan qué sucede con Daichi.

—De acuerdo. Espero que le correspondan, capitán.

—Gracias, espero que sea pronto.

Eso fue más sencillo de lo que imaginó. Que él supiera de la existencia de la enfermedad les ahorró unos minutos; era el primero, aparte de varios adultos —él mismo no contaba—, que conocía lo que era de antemano.

Suga volvió a impresionarse con la fortaleza de su amigo, porque ya no había rastros de la tristeza ni del miedo que exhibía hacía apenas una hora atrás. Nadie diría que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse; la ronquera podía atribuírsele a alguna alergia o a forzar la voz. ¿Qué tanto le costaría recuperar la compostura después de un ataque de tos? ¿Su serenidad era real o solo era una máscara para evadir curiosos y no preocupar a otros?

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte solo para estar más tranquilo, ¿puedo? —dijo a mitad de su camino a casa.

—Ya me avisaste, adelante.

—¿Ya comenzaste a enamorar a la persona? Me preocupa que te tomes demasiado tiempo, no sabemos cuánto te irá a durar la segunda fase y la tercera no espera mucho antes de matar.

—Empecé hace poco, aunque seguramente aún no se ha dado cuenta. —Sonrió con la boca cerrada—. El primero que se preocupa por eso soy yo, no temas por mí.

—¡Ya era hora, Daichi! ¡Casi desperdicias dos meses!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Confío en que esto estará solucionado a tiempo para el campeonato.

Ese era el mismo optimismo que lo mantenía de pie en el juego y el que le daba vida a su ambición por alcanzar a las Nacionales, motivo por el que aún estaba en el club. Si sería igual que con el voleibol, por más derrotas —flores— que viviera, daría lo mejor de sí hasta la última de sus oportunidades sin perder la esperanza. A veces se le hacía difícil ser igual de optimista con todos los obstáculos que los derrumbaban, pero esta vez creía en Daichi y en sus metas, quería creerle.

—Más vale que así sea. —Sonrió. Confiar era la mejor opción para acabar con su consternación.

Una vez en casa, la curiosidad se apoderó de él. No siempre investigaba los significados de las flores que escupía, pues había días en los que sentía que eso era inmiscuirse demasiado en asuntos privados. Por lo general, prefería esperar a que Daichi decidiera si quería compartir el significado con él o se lo preguntaba en el momento, cuando era más normal hacerlo.

En el caso de la francesilla, Suga se ahorró esa búsqueda al presumir que también significaría algo relacionado con la belleza que comunicaban los otros colores; después de todo, ya había admitido que estaba enamorado de alguien a quien consideraba hermoso, no sería extraño que le creciera una flor que lo dijera. Sin embargo, tanta persistencia de la enfermedad con ella le sembró sospechas. Debía comunicar algo muy importante o algo que Daichi sentía muy profundamente; no podía quedarse sin saber qué era. Por eso, una de las primeras cosas que hizo al entrar a su habitación fue averiguarlo.

Parpadeó, completamente perplejo. Su pecho hizo lo mismo que con la primera flor y con cada vez que se sentía aludido. Releyó la línea al menos cinco veces, asegurándose de no haberse confundido y de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. ¿Por qué escupiría un significado como «No entiendes mi amor por ti» si se suponía que casi nadie sabía de su enamoramiento? Lo más lógico para él era que esa persona fuera la primera en no tener idea de sus sentimientos, pero esta flor le hacía creer lo contrario. ¿El ser anónimo sabía que Daichi amaba a alguien? ¿Daichi le mintió sobre las personas que lo sabían? Las únicas mujeres en la lista conocida por él eran adultas y hasta madres, por lo que quedaban descartadas. Si no omitía a alguien, los candidatos de su edad se habían reducido casi a cero; de hecho, solo restarían Asahi y él.

—¿Qué…? —susurró, aún viendo a esa línea como si esperara que en cualquier momento sus letras fuesen a moverse y a formar otra oración distinta.

No, tenía que estarlo interpretando mal. Para no comprender algo no hacía falta saber que existía, ¿no? Si Daichi ya había comenzado a enamorar a la persona pero esta todavía no se percataba de aquello, podía contar como que no descubría cuáles eran sus intenciones y, por lo tanto, no entendía su amor. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Era una locura el siquiera pensar que él pudiese ser quien lo había puesto en esa situación, ya se había convencido de eso en el pasado y no era necesario repetir ese debate interno porque llegaría a la misma conclusión, de seguro.

No obstante, comenzaba a notar cierto patrón que no le daba permiso para tranquilizarse. Tendría que prestarles atención a las próximas flores que tosiera para comprobar que no fuese una idea rebuscada más de su mente prolífera. Si resultaba estar en lo cierto, tal vez hallaría el sentido de muchas de sus dudas respecto a la persona misteriosa y de por qué había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar las punzadas de culpabilidad en su pecho.


	15. Respuestas para después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preguntas que quedaron abiertas son respondidas, mientras que otras nuevas se unen a las pendientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la sensación de que este capítulo me quedó un tantito extraño y creo que es por la variedad de cosas que suceden, pero sí hay un punto principal aquí más fuerte. Tal vez sea que lo siento desordenado por eso, tal vez sean ideas mías.

Después de convencer a su madre de que estaba completamente bien a pesar de su ronquera, Daichi se tomó una ducha rápida y cenó. Arrugó el rostro por un segundo —no permitiría que sus padres lo notaran— cuando se dio cuenta de que su garganta aún no estaba del todo bien, pues tragar la comida dolió un poco. ¿Qué tan peor sería en un par de semanas con la fase de floración iniciada?

Cuando estaba por preparar su bolso del día siguiente, el tono de llamada de su celular repicó en su bolsillo. Al leer quién era en la pantalla, frunció un poco el ceño. Era extraño que Asahi prefiriera hablar por teléfono por sobre escribir mensajes.

—¿Y esto? —atendió.

—Suga me llamó hace un rato.

—Y ahora me llamas a mí porque…

—Necesito comprobar qué es lo que le puedo decir. No sé exactamente qué iba a preguntarme, pero sé que tiene que ver con la enfermedad.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

—No estaba solo como para hablar de eso y le dije que lo llamaría luego. ¿Pasó algo hoy que haga que Suga me consulte a mí y no a ti?

Daichi se detuvo a pensarlo bien. Lo más raro del día había sido contarle a Ennoshita, porque ya había hablado de sus sentimientos antes con él y no creía que el tema del ahogamiento tuviese que ser comentado, a menos que…

—Tal vez solo quiera enseñarte primeros auxilios, por si acaso.

—¿Por qué necesitaría…? —Asahi inhaló sonoramente—. ¡¿Te asfixiaste con una flor hoy?!

—Casi, Suga tuvo que golpearme la espalda para que saliera.

—Oye, ¿no se está poniendo muy mal? ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar el hanahaki?

—Apenas está comenzando la segunda fase… —Frenó de repente. Recordó que le había omitido a Asahi la fatalidad de su condición—. Sí hay un momento en el que se vuelve peligroso, pero sigo lejos de ese punto, no te preocupes.

—Ah. Creo que es otra cosa, porque no debió tener problemas con decirme que aprendiera eso por mensaje. Era algo que tenía que preguntarme en una llamada.

—Por llamada, ¿eh? —murmuró y chasqueó la lengua—. Es muy pronto para que se dé cuenta de que lo amo, aunque es posible que ya sospeche algo.

—Y por eso te llamo. Si me pregunta sobre tus sentimientos, ¿qué le digo?

—Hazte el que no sabe ni siquiera que es un hombre. No le des ni una pista de quién podría ser ni de que tú sabes más, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Tampoco le des la razón si supone algo muy acertado.

—Ya veré cómo le gano —suspiró.

—¿Qué, es demasiado trabajo para ti? —bromeó.

—No, no. Está bien. Te llamaré de nuevo para contarte qué tal me fue. —Colgó.

Estaba seguro de que había cuidado no ser muy obvio, así que no estaba del todo preocupado. Tal vez Asahi había creado un problema más grande de lo que era en realidad, no sería una sorpresa. Sin embargo, no podía negar que algo de nervios sentía. Era  _demasiado_  pronto para que Suga se enterara de que él era quien no le correspondía, y el simple hecho de que sospechara de su sexualidad dificultaría las cosas para él, pues tendría que ser demasiado indirecto con los detalles para enamorarlo. Para no acabar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, Daichi decidió tomar una siesta mientras tanto.

Una fuerte vibración en su estómago le hizo abrir los ojos. Un poco desorientado, también escuchó una alarma casi enmudecida que, cuatro segundos después, reconoció como el timbre de llamada de su celular. Dos segundos más lo espabilaron, percatándose de que tenía que atender rápido.

—¿Ya hablaste con Suga? —bostezó, aunque eso no evitó que se entendiera.

—¿Cómo te duermes en tan poco tiempo? —Hubo un toque celoso en la voz de Asahi—. Y sí.

—¿Y qué te preguntó? —Eso bastó para despertarlo.

—Si me habías dicho quién era la persona y si había alguna posibilidad de que fuese un chico. Logré dejarlo en las mismas e incluso salí ganando.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Descubrí que no tendría problema si resultaras ser gay.

—¿Dijo eso? —Asahi asintió, haciendo a Daichi sonreír. Sería un pequeño alivio saber que a Suga no le repugnarían sus preferencias—. Gracias por contármelo.

—De nada. Te dejaré dormir. Hasta mañana —se despidió y colgó.

Pero lo menos que Daichi haría era dormir. Después de todo, Suga ya se preguntaba si la persona incógnita era un chico con la suficiente seriedad como para tratar de averiguarlo. No estaba listo para que él lo supiera, no por su reacción, ya sabía que no lo ahuyentaría, sino por lo cerca de la respuesta correcta que estaría de enterarse. Era un secreto que solo había compartido voluntariamente con su madre, ya que lo de Asahi fue porque no le quedó más opción que decirle.

Ahora había dos personas que dudaban de su sexualidad, si era que no había alguien más a escondidas, y no estaba muy cómodo con eso. No quería sentir que la situación se le salía de control, no después de casi dos años de pasar desapercibido ni en días donde cada vez era más difícil el siquiera disimular que estaba enamorado. Cada persona que se pusiera al tanto con su condición sabría automáticamente de su amor desafortunado, sería cuestión de tiempo que las que más interactuaban con él se percatasen del resto.

No se sorprendería si, en unas semanas, Ennoshita se le acercara a preguntar si era por Suga. También tenía el presentimiento de que Ukai y Takeda ya lo habían descifrado —o, mínimo, alguno de los dos—. Si Nishinoya llegaba a enterarse de la enfermedad, la asociaría de inmediato con su sospecha. En ocasiones se preguntaba si sería tan malo aclararle las dudas al líbero. Ya había demostrado que sabía con quién compartir cierta información y que podía callarla si se requería; era más confiable de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo, confesarle ese secreto a él antes que a Suga se le hacía un poco extraño —que cualquier otro por fuera de su familia lo supiera antes que Suga se le hacía extraño, pero tenía sus buenos motivos—.

En ese instante, recordó a alguien que estaba excluyendo: su padre. Llevaba ya alrededor de mes y medio esperando su respuesta en cuanto a quién amaba. Era una sorpresa que todavía no hubiese intentado lanzarle indirectas de que estaba aplazando demasiado el momento de contárselo. Aunque no estaba listo para admitir el set entero, Daichi consideraba que ya era hora de soltar la mitad del asunto. Como no era algo que haría tan tarde en la noche —no se arriesgaría a perturbar el sueño de su papá estando tan cerca de su hora de acostarse—, lo dejó para el día siguiente.

Había pensado en decirle temprano, antes de que partiera al trabajo, así se quitaría ese peso de encima rápido; pero hacerlo en un momento donde le preocuparía demorarse y perder el tren no parecía buena idea. Entre chequeos para asegurarse de que los cuatro con peores calificaciones del club estuvieran estudiando adecuadamente y un entrenamiento más fuerte para sí mismo para compensar el tiempo perdido de ayer, no volvió a cruzársele el tema por la cabeza hasta volver a casa. Durante la cena, su madre notó su intranquilidad y le preguntó si tenía algo que decirles; Daichi solo avisó que lo haría cuando todos hubiesen terminado de comer. Sin embargo, eso solo avivó más sus nervios y provocó que masticara más lento. En el momento de la verdad, las miradas de sus progenitores acabaron intimidándolo, por lo que solo mencionó por qué les recomendaba aprender los primeros auxilios que necesitaría si se asfixiaba al toser flores.

El miércoles logró ser peor por su ausencia de intenciones. Con la mañana descartada, solo tenía las primeras horas de la noche disponibles para confesar. Para evitar estresarse, solo se permitiría pensar en eso a partir del crepúsculo. La última clase de ese día fue la que estropeó sus planes, pues a la profesora se le ocurrió dejarles una guía de tarea para el viernes y fue de esperarse que Suga propusiera resolverla en su casa esa tarde. Había tantos ejercicios que decidieron hacer el último tercio el día siguiente, y para cuando vieron la hora, ambos supieron que lo mejor sería preparar un futón.

Ser de casi la misma altura era una ventaja las veces que uno de ellos tenía que quedarse en la casa del otro de improviso, aunque eso era algo que Suga podía decir con mayor certeza. La diferencia entre sus contexturas le jugaba sucio, haciendo que sus prendas más pequeñas le quedaran algo sueltas al armador, mientras que las más grandes de su amigo lucían en el límite de lo ajustado y lo apretado en su cuerpo.

—Has ganado músculo desde la última vez que te presté esa camisa, ¿eh? —comentó Suga a la vez que le daba un codazo en las costillas.

—Creo que debería ir a mi casa a buscar mi uniforme.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Se ve bien! Te puedes poner el abrigo encima si te sientes más cómodo así.

—Es verano, Suga.

—Asahi lo usa. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Asahi es más friolento. Así aprovecho y también recojo los cuadernos de hoy.

—¿Y llegar tarde a la práctica? Hoy tienes las llaves del gimnasio, debes llegar primero. Y solo vemos dos materias distintas de ayer, en ninguna habrá algo importante como para que necesites el cuaderno correcto.

—Te puedo dar las llaves a ti. ¿Estás seguro de que no se ve muy obvio que la camisa no es mía? —Daichi se paró frente al espejo del baño con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Podría decirse que es una camisa un poquito vieja, nada alarmante. —Entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido—. Daichi, no van a estar pensando que te queda pequeña porque  _no_  te queda pequeña. Van a fijarse en tus músculos y eso es muy bueno. Si la persona que amas es de la escuela, ¿no crees que le gustaría verte así por un día? —Sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—Se supone que no le atraigo, ¿por qué le gustaría? —Casi se ríe—. Aunque sí capto tu punto y no puedo creer que hayas pensado eso.

—Tienes que atraer por la vista también. Entonces, ¿te quedarás con la camisa?

—Tu mamá seguramente dirá algo cuando me vea, todo dependerá de su opinión. —Cruzó los brazos. Suga hizo puchero y frunció el ceño, pero dejó ir la conversación.

Para su sorpresa, la madre de Suga estaba del bando de su hijo, elogiando su apariencia en vez de creer que tal vez sería inadecuado usar esa camisa para ir a clases. Tal parecía que su juicio estaba algo distraído por el olor distinto al suyo en el uniforme, un recordatorio de quién era su verdadero propietario. Presentía que alguna flor de significado indiscreto brotaría si no era cuidadoso de evitar pensar mucho en ese detalle.

La camisa —el cuerpo bajo esa camisa— sí causó cierto revuelo, empezando con que el saludo de Tanaka esa mañana fue una orden de quitársela para comparar sus musculaturas. Cuando regresó a su casa después de más de veinticuatro horas sin pisarla, fue junto a Suga para terminar lo que les faltaba de la guía y luego, cuando se fue, copió las clases en sus respectivos cuadernos. Era mucho pedir que ese día le confesara su sexualidad a su padre.

De la nada ya era viernes y no había avanzado ni un poco. Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, Daichi tenía que apurarse porque pronto estaría demasiado enfocado en los estudios como para preocuparse por otras cosas; quería evitar que una reacción negativa afectara a su estado de ánimo lo suficiente como para no concentrarse. Además, faltaban unos diez días para ir a Tokio y no se arriesgaría a perder su permiso de asistir al campamento si la noticia le caía mal a su padre. Debía dejarle un tiempo para que se le enfriara la cabeza, por si acaso, así que o se lo contaba ese día o  _se lo contaba ese día_.

—¿Está todo bien, Daichi? —Pocos minutos después de volver a casa, su madre fue hasta su habitación.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te he notado raro esta semana. ¿Los estudios van bien?

—Sí, saldré bien la semana que viene.

—Entonces, ¿es algo sobre la enfermedad? —insistió. Parecía convencida de que algo no le permitía estar tranquilo—. ¿Ya temes que Koushi-kun no pueda corresponderte?

—Ese temor seguirá ahí hasta que no sepa si podría gustarle un chico. Al menos ahora sé que no es homofóbico.

—¡Eso es bueno! —Sonrió—. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Asahi lo descubrió por mí.

—Hm. —Hubo un corto silencio en el que Daichi retomó la ojeada que le echaba al libro de las flores—. Lo de los primeros auxilios no era lo que ibas a decirnos el otro día, ¿cierto?

—Ya te diste cuenta. —Volteó a verla lentamente.

—Era obvio que eso no era, hasta tu papá no quedó muy convencido. —Daichi apretó los labios—. Oh, parece que encontré lo que te tiene raro. ¿Qué ibas a decir en realidad?

—Iba a confesárselo a papá.

—Oh. —Alzó las cejas—. Hoy es un buen día para hacerlo, estaba de buen humor y espero que siga así cuando llegue. Lo mejor sería que lo hicieras después de la cena.

—Eso es lo que tengo pensado. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?

—No creo que explote, aunque puede que le cueste aceptarlo. Es mejor que le des su tiempo y que estés preparado para cualquier comentario. ¿Quieres que esté ahí para darte apoyo moral?

—No, estaré bien solo.

—Pase lo que pase, recuerda que puedes contármelo todo. —Posó una mano en su hombro.

—Gracias, mamá. —En respuesta, ella le dio un beso en la frente.

Era un alivio no tener fricción alguna con su madre respecto al tema, sobre todo en un momento donde sentía que estaba por alterar el orden en la casa. Si la confesión no salía bien, al menos contaría con ella de su lado para disminuir la tensión.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Daichi recolectaba el valor que estaba por escapar de su cuerpo. Su padre estaba de buen humor como su madre le había dicho, y así seguía durante la cena. Ahora que lucía aún más relajado viendo la televisión, la culpa de perturbarle la calma había llegado por adelantado. Sabía que debía dejar de dar por sentado que lo que vendría sería malo, pero era algo casi inevitable. Aguardó a que comenzaran los comerciales, respiró profundo una vez más y caminó hasta estar frente al adulto.

—Papá, debo contarte algo.

—Adelante. —Enmudeció al televisor con el control remoto. Le recordó al día en el que le informó sobre su enfermedad, solo que esa vez no sentía tanta constricción en su garganta.

—Yo… —De nuevo, la mirada fija en él drenaba su coraje. Ya no se sentía capaz de decírselo directamente—. Es sobre la persona que amo —soltó como una manera de cerrar sus vías de escape. Con tal grado de inseguridad, lo más efectivo sería acorralarse a sí mismo hasta estar obligado a cruzar una única puerta.

—¿Al fin me dirás quién es? —La curiosidad en su rostro no combinaba con la seriedad de Daichi, mas eso lo ayudó a sentir menos pesadez.

—No, pero… —Respiró hondo. Ya no había vuelta atrás—. Es un chico.

—Un chico —repitió lo último en voz baja y con un ligero movimiento de su ceja izquierda—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás así por otro chico?

—Por eso es que nunca llegué a confesarle mis sentimientos.

—¿Y ni siquiera sabes si este otro chico también es homosexual?

—No lo sé.

—Hijo. —Sacudió la cabeza despacio y suspiró—. Ya me parecía sospechoso que no quisieras contarme quién era la otra vez y que mantuvieras el género neutral, incluso le comenté eso a tu madre y sabía que existía esa posibilidad; pero esto es lo que menos esperaba de ti.

Daichi bajó la mirada. Aunque no era el peor escenario imaginado, eso no eliminaba el dolor que ese tono de voz poco frecuente en él le causaba.

—Estás decepcionado.

—Más que decepcionado, estoy desilusionado. ¿Sabes cuántas cosas que veía en tu futuro acabo de descubrir que no pasarán? Eso no me hace muy feliz. —Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que le había provocado una reacción así. Que algo fuera de lo que podía controlar o decidir lo hiciera no era muy grato—. ¿No crees que lo más fácil sería averiguar de una vez si a este chico le gustan los hombres para saber si te operas ya?

—No es tan sencillo. Aceptaré la cirugía cuando esté seguro de que no tengo oportunidad con él.

—¿Y si descubres que no tienes oportunidad muy tarde?

—No pasará. —Devolvió la mirada a sus ojos—. Si me ama para cuando llegue a la fase de marchitamiento, me lo hará saber de inmediato. Si no dice nada, ya estaría claro que no siente nada por mí e iría al quirófano.

Su padre ajusto sus lentes y se presionó el puente de la nariz por unos segundos, luego exhaló.

—Tienes suerte de haber decidido ocultar de quién se trata, y más si lo conozco.

—¿O qué?

—O habría sido demasiado para mí y no estaría tan tranquilo. Ni siquiera me hables de la enfermedad hasta que no me haya acostumbrado a esto. Necesito un tiempo para aceptarlo sin recordar que te estás muriendo por un chico que probablemente sea heterosexual.

—Papá…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió—. Debes saber que las estadísticas están en tu contra. Y paremos la conversación ya; te avisaré cuando esté listo para que vuelvas a hablarme de esto.

Sin encontrar algo adecuado que responder, Daichi se dirigió a su habitación con el ánimo rebajado. No estaba enojado, no comenzaría a odiarlo, tarde o temprano lo aceptaría; pero no olvidaría ese rechazo inicial. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se sorprendió de ver a su madre sentada en el borde de la cama. Le preguntaba con la expresión qué tal había resultado todo, y en el instante en que sus ojos se apartaron hacia un punto indeterminado a su izquierda, se levantó para abrazarlo.

—Puedes contarme. Todo estará bien —dijo suavemente, acariciando su espalda. 

Daichi no estaba muy seguro; la presión le hizo toser y a la primera ya había expulsado varias florecillas que reconoció como las últimas que revisó en el libro: jacinto púrpura, representante del pesar y la aflicción. No sabía si asustarse por la rapidez de su crecimiento o si extrañarse por el retraso de dos días en su aparición, porque describía lo sentido el lunes y hacía unos segundos.


	16. Estar para todo momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga conecta más y más puntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez siento que la primera mitad está rara, pero ahora creo que es cosa mía de cuando demoro un poquito más de lo normal.

Algo andaba mal con Daichi. Todo había empezado el sábado, cuando rechazó la idea de estudiar para el examen de Inglés juntos en su casa diciendo que quería descansar ese día, pero Suga sabía que su día de descanso era el domingo. Al preguntarle si había invertido su horario habitual, respondió que simplemente ya estaba preparado para esa prueba y no necesitaba más refuerzo. No le convenció, pues consideraba que habría dicho eso primero de ser del todo cierto, y tampoco sería la primera vez que lo ayudara a estudiar a pesar de él no necesitarlo más. De todos modos, no insistió al ver que lucía un poco agotado.

Solo presentaron esa materia el lunes, y aunque se veía un poco mejor, el semblante pesado reapareció por un instante cuando ofreció repasar para los dos exámenes del día siguiente.

—Es mejor que sea en la tuya —sugirió de inmediato. Suga decidió no pedir razones.

Al haberse tratado de dos materias sencillas, terminaron de repasar bastante rápido; sin embargo, Daichi se quedó por mucho más tiempo en su casa simplemente hablando de lo que esperaban del campamento en Tokio, ahora que estaban a menos de una semana de ir. Para ese momento, su amigo no parecía estar tan mal como los jacintos que tosió a media conversación lo indicaban.

—Recuerda que a veces crecen flores más generales con lo que se supone que de por sí siento por el amor no correspondido. —Suga estaba seguro de que inventó esa excusa al ver sus ojos preocupados, pero no quería mortificarlo de verdad.

De nada ayudó que Narita y Kinoshita murmuraran entre ellos sus sensaciones de que el capitán no estaba actuando como de costumbre durante la práctica del día siguiente. Si él no era el único que lo había notado, tenía que ser cierto. ¿Qué pasó entre la tarde del viernes y la mañana del sábado para ponerlo así?

Daichi no era la clase de persona cuyos nervios lo atacasen con fuerza justo antes de los exámenes, así que eso quedaba descartado. De ser algo relacionado al voleibol, lo único que se le ocurría era alguna desesperanza por las calificaciones de los cuatro en riesgo; pero eso le ocasionaría más irritación que tristeza, no concordaba. ¿Algo relacionado al hanahaki? Quizás había descubierto algo sobre la persona que amaba que lo desanimó, o pudo tener algún intento de total fracaso de enamorarla. Eso no explicaba por qué evitaba que fuera a su casa —incluyó ese detalle por otro rechazo ese día, junto a la sugerencia de ir a la suya, en cambio—, pero tenía mucho más sentido.

En el camino, al ver una planta cuyas flores eran en su mayoría capullos aún, recordó otra cosa que podría bajarle el ánimo y no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

—¿Ya empezó la segunda fase?

—Sabes que serás el primero al que se lo cuente cuando suceda —negó con una indirecta.

—Así que eso tampoco es lo que te preocupa —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Admito que me preocupa que empiece en pleno campamento, pero no entiendo por qué implicas que algo me está preocupando ahora —dijo con el ceño fruncido, confundido, y solo entonces se percató de que había murmurado muy fuerte.

—Es que llevas días viéndote demasiado pensativo de a momentos.

—¿Sí? —Suga asintió—. He estado pensando en varias cosas desde la semana pasada, puede que me pierda en mis ideas de vez en cuando.

—¿Es eso? ¿Y qué has estado pensando? No soy el único que cree que estás raro.

—Siento haberte preocupado. Estoy considerando decirle a Nishinoya, ya no creo que sea tan mala idea que lo sepa mientras me asegure de que Tanaka no se entere por él.

—De acuerdo.

—Y también _sé_ que debo impedir que ese chico de Nekoma lo descubra —agregó con un tono casi tenebroso.

—¿Qué chico? ¿El capitán?

—Sí —afirmó con la misma voz—. Presiento que sería peligroso. —Suga soltó una risilla—. Es en serio. No tengo idea de cómo haré para que nadie de Tokio se entere y mucho menos si ya estaría en fase de floración en ese entonces.

—Vas a tener que suprimir tus emociones por unos días para que no crezcan flores.

—Puede que eso sirva un poco como estoy ahora, pero dudo que funcione en una etapa más fuerte… Y lo dices como si fuera muy fácil —susurró, mas no tan bajo como para no ser escuchado.

—Pasarás varios días de solo voleibol, estarás distraído. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Insisto, no es tan fácil.

—No es como si fueras a ver a la persona por esos días. —Daichi apretó un poco los labios y devolvió la mirada a la calle en vez de contestar. Suga lo vio con curiosidad por unos segundos, luego elevó las cejas y también miró al frente.

Con la preocupación de que Daichi estuviera decaído, se había olvidado por unos días de sus últimas sospechas. Aún no descartaba la posibilidad de que un chico fuera quien lo tenía así, eso quería decir que podía ser alguien en el club que seguiría viendo por incluso más tiempo de lo normal durante el campamento. Era una buena razón para asustarse, sería complicado controlar sus emociones si él estaba ahí. Por extraña que le pareciera la idea, cada vez era más convincente que su amor fuese dirigido a un hombre y no a una mujer, como cualquiera pensaría.

Si estaba en lo correcto, ¿quiénes podrían ser los candidatos? Su lógica le decía que nadie que se hubiese enterado de la enfermedad por voluntad de Daichi lo sería, pues dudaba que quisiera contarle a _esa_ persona de su condición. Ennoshita y Nishinoya —por sus nuevas intenciones de decirle— quedaban eliminados. Si incluía a mujeres, entonces Kiyoko también estaría por fuera porque planeaba hacérselo saber, y no le hacía falta explicarse por qué Yachi no podía ser. Los de primero tampoco eran opción, pues recordaba que le había comenzado a gustar esta persona hacía un año.

Eso lo dejaba con algunos chicos de segundo, Asahi y él como posibles receptores inconscientes de sus sentimientos. Escogiendo a los que interactuaban más con Daichi, solo restarían Tanaka, Asahi y él mismo; a partir de ahí, se le hacía complicado eliminar a más por no hallar un criterio contundente. Si bien el menor del grupo era el único que no tenía idea de la enfermedad, no era como si los otros dos se hubiesen enterado porque así lo quiso Daichi.

—Hey —soltó en el momento que pensó en aquello; necesitaba confirmar algo.

—¿Hm?

—Si nunca hubieses tosido flores enfrente de mí, ¿me habrías dicho que estás enfermo? —Volteó a verlo en el último segundo. Había un poco se sorpresa en Daichi.

—Con la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos, creo que sería imposible nunca toser contigo. Quisiera o no, te habrías enterado.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté —reclamó con un puchero.

—A mí me parece que sí. Dudo que nunca te hubieses enterado.

—Sí, pero… —¿Cómo decirlo para que no huyera?—. Suena a que lo sé por obligación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si no te hubiese hecho prometer que me contarías todo, ¿lo harías?

—Sé que igual no pararías de preguntarme cómo sigo…

— _Daichi_. —¿Qué le costaba darle una respuesta directa?

—No veo manera de que no lo supieras, es la verdad. Si pudiera escoger, creo que igual te lo contaría solo porque estarías preocupado y sería mejor que entendieras lo que me sucede.

—No tienes que sentirte forzado a contarme…

—Suga —interrumpió, frenando la caminata para ponerse frente a él y tomarlo por los hombros—. ¿Te contagié mis pensamientos serios? No me has forzado a nada. Si acepté esa promesa es porque quiero que sepas.

—¿No es por mi insistencia?

—No quiero preocupar a nadie, y si para evitarlo tengo que decir todo lo que me ocurre, lo haré sin problemas. Si te oculto algo, es porque siento que descubrirás a quién amo si te lo digo.

Suga no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo —o sí tenía una idea, pero se negaba a aceptarla—. Pudo ser la impresión del repentino contacto o la firmeza de la mirada de Daichi en sus ojos lo que retardó su reacción, aun si por dentro todo fuera a mil revoluciones por segundo. No esperaba que su pregunta acabase en algo así, su única intención era ver si podía descartarse a sí mismo de la lista de candidatos, y a pesar de que todo concluyera en la respuesta que lo eliminaría, no sentía que fuera una buena decisión hacerlo.

Algo tarde y aún confundido por el estremecimiento en su interior —eso le daría más cosas que pensar—, Suga sonrió.

—Ya entiendo. Gracias por la consideración, aunque seas el del problema.

—No. —Soltó el agarre, retomando el caminar—. Aún hay algo que no tendría que ocultarte que no te he contado. —Suga inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Es la verdadera razón por la que estoy «raro», como dices. Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te lo diré.

—Espera, ¿todo lo que me dijiste antes era mentira?

—No, también he pensado eso, pero no es lo que me tiene serio.

Tuvo unos minutos para relajarse, solo que gastó unos cuantos en reproducir en su cabeza lo recién ocurrido. Si no había sido la gran cosa, ¿qué desencadenó su reacción? Considerar que podrían gustarle los hombres ya le estaba dando ideas raras. A lo que debía prestarle atención era a la importante información que reveló: cualquier omisión era una pista de quién podría ser la persona amada. Se fijaría en los datos que se negaba a compartir a partir de ahora.

Una vez en su casa, se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el borde de su cama.

—Ya debiste notar que evito que vayas a mi casa. —Daichi empezó al instante. Suga asintió con la cabeza—. Hay una situación tensa con mi papá y conmigo ahora mismo.

—¿Pelearon? —Frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que sabía de problemas en su familia.

—No exactamente. Es un desacuerdo con mis decisiones en cuanto a la enfermedad, al punto de no querer saber nada de ella por un tiempo. Cree que sería mejor si descubriera de una vez si la otra persona se puede enamorar de mí para operarme ya si lo niega, pero eso no es algo que pueda hacer.

—¿No quiere que esperes mucho?

—Exacto. Entiendo su punto, me quiere sano, pero… —Sus ojos vagaron por el suelo antes de volver a posarse en él—. Rendirme cuando aún tengo tiempo no está en mí.

—Eso es lo que todos amamos de ti, Daichi. —Suga se alegró de ver que sonrió sin despegar los labios—. Tu papá tendrá que aceptar que eres lo más perseverante que hay.

—Lo hará, solo necesita tiempo. Mientras tanto, no quiero estar mucho en mi casa, así no toso con él allá.

—Puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras aquí, sabes que es tu tercera casa. —Le devolvió una sonrisa entera.

—¿Tercera casa? —Rio un poco.

—Sabes, como dicen que la escuela es la segunda, supongo que esta es la tercera. —Daichi rio un poco más. Lo calmaba saber que estaría bien y que su desánimo fuese algo pasajero, en vez de algo que le impidiera contentarse por instantes—. Así como a ti no te gusta preocupar a los demás, a mí no me gusta ver a los demás preocupados.

—¿Hm? —Lo miró sin expresión, casi con sorpresa.

—Cuando haya cosas así pasándote, no dudes en contarme. Te escucharé y te animaré. Recuerda que también estoy para eso, no solo para estudiar o para el voleibol.

—Eso ya lo sabía —dijo con la misma sonrisa sin dientes.

—A veces pareciera que no, así que te lo digo.

Decía eso, pero aún no le confesaba algo importante sobre sí mismo que llevaba dos años sabiendo. Tal vez lo haría después del campamento por cuestiones de comodidad, porque dudaba ser capaz de seguir escondiéndolo después de hablarle así a Daichi. Si alguien merecía ser el primero en enterarse, era él. Además, después de su «incidente» al que se rehusaba a nombrar, presentía que sería difícil controlarse como lo hizo desde ese momento.

Después de haber aclarado la situación, se tomaron el repaso de ese día con bastante calma. Daichi no volvió a mostrarse triste, y si llegaba a hacerlo, Suga ya sabía que el motivo no era muy alarmante. Evitó divagar en su mente todos los asuntos que seguramente lo atacarían en el momento que su amigo se fuera para no caer en otra conversación demasiado honesta; él no estaba tan listo para admitir sus secretos.

Al terminar, comieron una bolsa de papas rizadas que su madre había comprado para ellos esa noche —si estaba muy cansada para cocinarles algo, recurría a bolsas de papas, galletas o golosinas; nunca los dejaría sin nada de comer—. Cuando ya podían sentir el fondo del paquete, Daichi empezó a toser.

—¿Tragaste mal o es una flor? —preguntó de inmediato.

Le tomó unas cuantas tosiduras más ruidosas responder:

—Es una flor, pero tragué mal por toser al mismo tiempo, así que ambas.

Apenas el día anterior había sido la última vez que escupió flores. Suga podía notar lo poco que faltaba para que la segunda fase iniciara; el ritmo de dos a tres días como mínimo entre cada brote había acelerado. ¿Sería otro jacinto púrpura? Ahora que le había informado del problema en casa, tenía sentido el pesar que comunicaba esa flor; no era un significado genérico como había intentado hacerle creer.

Lo primero que salió fue un centro amarillo que apartó en el suelo para seguir tosiendo contra la misma mano. Le siguieron dos pétalos anchos de un rosa pálido, casi blanco, que también dejó caer a un lado. Tosía muy fuerte, pero no parecía costarle mucho, por lo que solo observaba. Había expulsado un tercer pétalo cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse.

—¿Quién tose? Me preocupé, así que traje… —Suga hizo una mueca consternada al ver que su madre había entrado con un vaso de agua en la mano—. ¿Son pétalos, Daichi-kun?

—Sí —asintió, justo antes había parado.

—No sabía que tenías hanahaki. —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mano izquierda fue a su pecho—. Koushi, ¿lo sabías?

—Le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie. —Daichi se adelantó. En ese momento, la mujer le pasó el vaso de agua.

—¿En qué etapa está?

—Se supone que la floración empieza esta semana.

—¿Ya has tratado de enamorarla? ¿Crees haber avanzado con ella? —Se sentó frente a los dos. Su madre era igual de dedicada con sus amigos que con él; estaba acostumbrado a que cayera en interrogatorios con ellos si algo iba mal.

—Llevo cerca de un mes en eso, pero no estoy muy seguro. —Desvió la mirada—. Tengo hasta noviembre, al menos.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí? Puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero cuatro meses pasan rápido. —Chasqueó—. Cuando sientas que las flores te están asfixiando o debilitando más de la cuenta, no tardes mucho en ir a cirugía. Es algo muy delicado el que no puedas respirar bien, es _muy_ riesgoso esperar al marchitamiento.

—Lo sé, no dejaré que esto me mate.

—Sé que no, porque espero que salgas con novia de esto. —Guiñó un ojo. Distinguió una sonrisa incómoda de parte de Daichi—. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No sería genial? Serías el único en el club con su propia animadora. Ah, me pregunto por qué ninguno de los chicos tiene novia si todos son chicos geniales.

—Es una buena pregunta —soltó Daichi con voz más baja a la habitual. Suga estaba indeciso entre reír o reflexionar lo dicho.

—Bueno, hay que reconocer esa flor. ¿Has estado siguiendo los significados?

—Sí, el doctor me entregó un libro. —Como hacía con las que salían desarmadas, comenzó a darle una forma lógica. Al ser solo cinco pétalos, fue una tarea bastante sencilla.

—Bien, porque los significados son una buena guía. Casi siempre hablan de los sentimientos del afectado, pero hay veces que saben más y dan ciertas pistas sobre lo que siente la otra persona.

—¿Sí? —Daichi levantó la mirada de inmediato. El interés era demasiado evidente.

—Sí. Suele ocurrir más durante la floración, es probable que te pase dentro de poco. —Vio al suelo, donde había armado la flor—. ¡Oh, esa es una rosa de Navidad! Suerte que los efectos tóxicos de las flores no afectan en los casos de hanahaki, o estarías en problemas.

—¿Es venenosa?

—Es una droga, más bien. —Se levantó—. Ahora les traeré un jugo, ya vuelvo.

—Mi mamá sabe más de lo que creí —comentó Suga al ella irse. Cuando volteó a ver a Daichi, tenía el celular en sus manos—. ¿Ya estás buscando el significado?

—Sí. —Aguardó hasta que su rostro cambió, tornándose en uno que no supo descifrar—. «Alivia mi ansiedad».

Y ahí de nuevo, el latido fuera de ritmo que lo cachaba desprevenido.

—¿No aprendes a decir significados así de una forma que no parezca que me lo pides?

—No me molesta que te los tomes personalmente. —Daichi se encogió de hombros. Suga iba a decir que era incómodo, pero quedó con la boca abierta—. Hay varios que he evitado decirte para que no me reclames, pero no puedo hacer nada si estás ahí mismo esperando a que te lo diga.

Dos puntos se unieron en su mente. Era fácil decir que ese era el motivo, pero podía ser una excusa muy bien elaborada para disimular que los significados de las flores eran algo que solía esconder.

—Qué considerado.

Si la enfermedad a veces daba pistas sobre los sentimientos de la otra persona, Suga solo tendría que estar pendiente de con los de quién coincidían. También era consciente de que la única razón por la que no terminaba de creer que él fuese un buen candidato era por tratarse de sí mismo, porque otra persona de mente abierta de seguro lo tendría en el primer puesto de chicos que Daichi amaría.

Sin importar quién fuera, si de verdad resultaba ser un hombre, lo único que le reprocharía sería su demora en confesarlo.


	17. Un capullo debe florecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El campamento da lugar a varios inicios importantes.

El ataque de la nostalgia fue bastante esperado. Estaban camino a Tokio, y con Suga cabeceando en el puesto de al lado, era inevitable recordar la vez que descubrió que le gustaba su amigo. Había sido antes de la época de exámenes, en un viaje escolar al jardín botánico para un proyecto de Biología. Estaban sentados juntos; Suga había reclamado el asiento cercano a la ventana por nada, porque se durmió a los pocos minutos con la cabeza y cuerpo inclinados al lado opuesto. En el instante que Daichi sintió el peso extra a su costado, la temperatura aumentó y no fue por el calor humano compartido. No tuvo el corazón para despertarlo, estaba muy ocupado latiendo desenfrenado a pesar de estar en pleno reposo.

Fue un momento de más revelador. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que Suga le pareciera bonito —se preguntaba  _quién_  no lo haría—, pero de ahí a que le  _atrajera_  había un enorme salto. Que le gustara otro hombre explicaba muchas cosas y, al mismo tiempo, originó demasiadas dudas. Le tomó unos días despejarlas para estar seguro de que sí, los chicos eran lo suyo; entonces se lo confesó a su madre y su aprobación fue todo lo que necesitó para estar tranquilo consigo mismo. No se preocuparía tanto por los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer por su mejor amigo, se creía capaz de ocultarlos el tiempo que le hiciera falta.

Desde una perspectiva retorcida, sería gracioso cómo se enteró de que le gustaba Suga mientras iba al jardín botánico y cómo supo que no era correspondido escupiendo flores que de seguro vio ese día. También sería irrisorio cómo exhibía sin control los sentimientos que juraba esconder.

Aquella vez, el revoltijo de emociones en su interior no le permitió hacer más que paralizarse y echarle unos vistazos furtivos a su compañero. Ahora, con menos gente de la que se suponía en el transporte y la mayoría con los ojos cerrados, Daichi se atrevió a mirarlo. Parecía una posición incómoda para dormir, pero no lo demostraba si lo estaba. Aún cabeceaba un poco, mas no lo suficiente para despertarse de golpe. Las luces y sombras del camino se proyectaban en su piel, creando diversos perfiles hermosos en su ya hermosa cara. Si tan solo no le hubiese empezado a afectar el sueño, habría podido observarlo durante todo el trayecto sin arrepentirse del dolor de cuello que le ocasionaría.

Había un impulso del que siempre tenía cuidado cuando veía a Suga dormir. Sabía que su sueño no era el más pesado de todos, así que se forzaba a controlar sus ganas por temor a despertarlo. Sería tan sencillo acariciar su cabello estando tan cerca, pero la posibilidad de que alguien percibiera el inusual movimiento de su brazo era suficiente para no intentarlo. El riesgo que sí podía tomar sin levantar sospechas porque el asiento lo escondería y porque su proximidad servía de excusa era rozar sus manos. Su mano izquierda descansaba pegada al costado del muslo, casi por la rodilla; Daichi solo tendría que imitar la posición y, tal vez, sus nudillos se encontrarían. Dirigió la mirada al frente con facciones neutrales, se recostó con los ojos cerrados y esperó unos segundos con las manos sobre su regazo. Sintió que se tomó una buena curva; el movimiento deslizó por sí sola a su mano derecha hacia el objetivo, pero escuchó un golpe sordo casi al instante.

—¡Ah! —Le siguió un quejido de Suga que le hizo abrir los ojos. Sobaba su cabeza con la mano derecha.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el profesor, quien iba al volante.

—¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? —Daichi se sentía culpable, de alguna manera extraña. Se imaginaba que Suga se había inclinado hasta impactar con la ventana por acción de la curva, algo que pudo evitar de haberlo visto.

—Duele. Despertar literalmente de golpe no es agradable —susurró—. Estaré bien, creo que es más el impacto de despertar así que el dolor del golpe como tal. —Suga se arrimó hasta estar pegado a la ventana—. Así evito cualquier accidente.

Daichi solo rio por lo bajo. A esa distancia ya no había forma de tener contacto sin ser sospechoso y era menos probable que se inclinara hasta apoyarse de su hombro mientras dormía.

Se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se preguntó cómo pensó que era buena idea. Quiso culpar al sueño por los fallos en su censor de estupideces, porque no podía haber llegado al punto en que su amor rebasara a la razón. Con un soplido y los brazos cruzados, decidió dormir como el resto. Tokio sería una experiencia, empezando con que aún no era muy seguro que un par de idiotas lograra participar en el campamento y con que estaría el día entero con el vicecapitán en el mismo lugar que él.

Las actividades ya habían empezado cuando llegaron al lugar, por lo que no hubo tiempo de pensar en otras cosas hasta la noche. Aun así, al estar rodeado de chicos de calibre nacional y al solo haber ganado uno de los sets jugados —cuando por fin apareció el dúo de reprobados, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso—, una buena parte de sus pensamientos se enfocaron en cómo podrían mejorar para no ser la vergüenza del campamento y alcanzar su poder. Además, estar junto al resto de los miembros del club lo hacía sumarse o ser integrado en conversaciones grupales que lo mantuvieron entretenido; solo cruzaba los dedos para que a nadie se le ocurriera hablar de amor.

La única oportunidad que se le presentó de recordar sus propios asuntos fue unos minutos antes de que apagaran las luces. Otra vez le habían asignado el futón vecino al de Suga, otra vez lo observaría hasta ser dominado por el sueño o hasta que la oscuridad se lo impidiera. Con el tiempo había aprendido que él no tenía una posición específica para dormir, simplemente caería rendido en cualquier lugar y pose. Su favorita, por supuesto, era cuando no le daba la espalda.

Esa noche se acostó del lado correcto y Daichi no podía estar más contento por eso, nada como acabar el día con su cara favorita enfrente. El deseo de acariciar su cabello reapareció, mas no fue el único, para su sorpresa. Estaban tan cerca que podrían tocarse los brazos si los estiraban, al igual que sus piernas; supuso que eso originó otros pensamientos que antes no había tenido, como qué tal sería dormir entrelazados, bajo la misma sábana o prestarle su pecho como almohada. Si solo imaginarlo le brindaba una calidez especial, ¿cómo sería la sensación real?

Sus dedos ansiaban enredarse en su cabello y comprobar qué tan suave era, aferrarse a su alrededor lo suficiente para transmitir seguridad y cariño, permanecer allí hasta el amanecer; ¿alguna vez lograría darle un abrazo cuya razón no fuese deportiva? ¿Llegaría el día en que tomaría su mano para caminar lado a lado y no como un breve impulso para ponerse de pie? ¿Suga podría querer lo mismo que él en el futuro?

Sin que se diera cuenta, su mano ya se encaminaba hacia la zona gris que tanto anhelaba explorar. Abrió muy bien los ojos al ser consciente de lo que hacía y fue veloz en retroceder. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con su forma de actuar en somnolencia? No, ¿era por estar a punto de quedarse dormido que sus acciones se descontrolaban?, ¿no era una excusa barata que ni él mismo compraría? Si su cuerpo comenzaba a tener hambre de afecto, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a los cuatro o cinco meses más que duraría la enfermedad sin siquiera alguna muestra?

Temía que el amor hubiese crecido al punto de exigir más para estar satisfecho, ¿cómo iría a mantener la calma para no ser obvio, entonces? Solo esperaba que sus necesidades no se fortalecieran en los ámbitos más  _quisquillosos_ o de verdad no sabría qué hacer para evitar incomodidades a solas. Se preocuparía después. Sus párpados pesaban, así que detalló una última vez cómo se aplastaba el cachete izquierdo de Suga contra la almohada y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa suave. Sintió cierta expansión dentro de su pecho que quiso creer que era alguna emoción intangible y no una que escondería en unas horas.

Si el simple hecho de perder casi todos los sets ya había creado tensión en el equipo, el choque entre Hinata y Asahi acabó por declarar a ese día como el más tenso que habían vivido en bastante tiempo. Y eso sin sumar sus propios problemas, porque a Daichi le volvió a invadir la necesidad de transmitirle cariño a Suga con sus manos por la mañana. O estar junto a tantos chicos durante las veinticuatro horas le había contagiado las hormonas, o de verdad había alcanzado ese nivel donde se requería demostrar su querer en forma de contacto físico. De paso, tantas rondas de lanzamientos no le estaban haciendo bien a su cuerpo enfermo; algunas veces sintió cierta opresión al respirar, lo que le hizo saber que pronto tosería y aumentó su intranquilidad.

La última vuelta de castigo fue una tortura para sus pulmones, incluso tosió entre algunos lanzamientos y notó miradas preocupadas de quienes conocían su secreto. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, pues no sentía que algo fuese a salir tan pronto y creía aguantar hasta el final. Lo logró a duras penas, lo cual llamó más atención de la deseada en momentos así, porque su incontrolable tos no era algo posible de ignorar. Sabía que no pararía hasta expulsar alguna flor, por lo que se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio tan relajado como pudo para no llamar aún más atención.

—¿Le pasó algo a tu muchacho, Keishin? —Escuchó a Nekomata en medio del ruido del lugar.

Vio a su entrenador inhalar profundo y ojear sus alrededores. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, gritó:

—¡Azumane! —Y con un gesto que lo señaló, le indicó acompañarlo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Por sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, supo que le sorprendió ser llamado para eso.

Daichi volvió a toser y decidió salir de una vez, bastante tiempo de huida perdió por estar viendo lo que ocurría dentro, aunque no podía alejarse mucho antes de que Asahi lo alcanzara. Planeaba esconderse en el baño, como siempre, solo que no recordaba su ubicación con exactitud.

—Ah, me pregunto por qué me mandó a mí —suspiró el más alto al llegar hasta él.

—Pudiste pedir que Suga viniera en tu lugar si no querías. —Frunció el ceño.

—No, no. —Sacudió las manos entre ambos—. Solo dime qué hacer.

—¿Recuerdas dónde queda el baño?

—Es por acá. —Se encaminó de inmediato hacia la derecha; Daichi lo siguió.

Las tosiduras habían disminuido con el relativo reposo de solo caminar a paso apresurado. Cada vez que soltaba una, Asahi lo miraba por sobre su hombro casi al instante.

—¿Puedes dejar de reaccionar como si cayera un rayo justo en tus talones?

—¡Lo siento! Es la primera vez que te veré toser las flores, sabes que solo la idea me pone nervioso —murmuró lo último con una mano en la nuca.

—No verás nada grotesco, tranquilízate. Solo me pegas tu angustia así. —Cruzó los brazos y tosió contra su hombro.

—¿Tú, angustiado? —Arqueó una ceja, casi divertido de incredulidad.

—Me haces pensar que me voy a asfixiar, que ha pasado, pero solo una vez en estos meses.

—¡¿Te podrías asfixiar ahora?! —A pesar de haberlo dicho casualmente, era de esperarse una reacción así de su parte.

—Si sucede, solo tienes que golpearme así. —Daichi le dio una palmada de demostración entre los omoplatos.

—¡Ah! —Asahi se alejó de un brinco. Protestó—: Solo tenías que tocar en dónde golpearía.

—Lo práctico se entiende mejor con ejemplos. —Se encogió de hombros, tosió justo después. El otro solo rezongó. Daichi no admitiría que esperaba que eso no fuera necesario, porque los golpes del rematador estrella del equipo debían de ser brutales—. ¿Cuánto falta? Creo que ya siento algo en la garganta.

—Es por aquella puerta de allá. —Señaló al frente.

Con tosiduras más ruidosas, aceleró el paso hasta casi trotar. No había más personas cerca como para necesitar esconderse, pero no quería llenar el pasillo de pétalos que podría olvidar recoger. Se apoyó de los bordes de la fila de lavamanos al llegar al baño y tosió con la cabeza hacia abajo para que la flor cayera ahí mismo. Asahi entró unos segundos después; lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y quedarse unos metros atrás.

Había algo similar a un cúmulo algo por debajo de su garganta, lo que le hizo preocupar por creer que sería una flor enorme entera. Tosió dos veces más, el nudo se aflojó y comenzó a salir una multitud de pétalos rosados. Habría suspirado de alivio de haber sido posible. Algunos pétalos eran más pálidos que otros, pero todos parecían formar un mismo conjunto. El centro amarillo fue el último en escapar antes de varios segundos de calma donde solo se oía la respiración agitada de Daichi en el lugar.

—¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó Asahi, acercándose con cuidado.

—Eso creo. ¿Tienes agua? —Su voz estaba rasposa, mas no tanto como en otras ocasiones.

—No.

—Trae agua cuando te toque estar ahí mientras toso. Ahora no me hace tanta falta, pero hay veces que se me seca demasiado la garganta.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¿No quieres que busque de algún bebedero? Me pareció ver uno con vasos en el camino.

—Puedo aguantar hasta regresar a la cancha. —Al revisar cuánto se había llenado el fondo del lavamanos, Daichi arrugó el rostro—. Debí traer algo para guardarlos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Fue demasiado? —Asahi se asomó, por fin, y Daichi vio en el espejo cómo echó la cabeza hacia atrás con las cejas alzadas—. ¿Cómo pudiste jugar con eso adentro?

—No lo sientes hasta que se mueve. —Palpó los bolsillos de su short, comprobando que estuvieran vacíos, luego tomó varios pétalos y los introdujo. El bulto que se formó llamaba demasiado la atención, por lo que descartó esa idea—. ¿Sabes qué? Busca un vaso o los que necesite para guardar todo esto. —Asahi asintió y se fue.

Agradecía que las probabilidades de que alguien entrara al baño fueran pocas, ya que aún había otro set andando e imaginaba que, si alguno de los desocupados hubiese querido ir, ya lo habría hecho. Decidió intentar darle forma a la flor mientras Asahi volvía, aunque, con tantos pétalos desparramados, llegó a preguntarse si era una sola. Su lógica decía que sí, pues solo había tosido un centro; entonces suspiró de alivio —ahora sí podía— porque el tamaño de la flor entera habría destrozado sus vías respiratorias.

¿Eso sería todo por ese día o había más por expulsar? Nada indicaba que la fase de floración empezó; a pesar de haber sido un montón de pétalos, los escupió con facilidad y no había partes ajenas a la flor en el lavamanos. No tenía manera de identificarla como para buscar su significado y comparar la velocidad del brote en ese momento. Lo único seguro de la apariencia real de la flor era su ligera similitud con una rosa. Si tuviera que describir lo que le estaba resultando en la improvisación, diría que era como si mezclara una rosa y un clavel. Dejó de armarla a ciegas al recordar que tendría que deshacerla sin siquiera tomarle una foto de referencia porque ninguno de los dos —nadie responsable y con el suficiente sentido común, en realidad— cargaba su celular con ellos durante las prácticas.

Una picazón repentina atacó a su nariz que no demoró en estornudar. Aún se acordaba de esa primera flor que escapó de esa manera; siempre se aseguraba de no sentir algún pétalo entre sus fosas nasales y su mano antes de apartarla desde entonces. No hubo nada extraño, así que quitó su mano de en medio. No valió mucho la pena; apenas dos segundos más tarde tosió con demasiada fuerza y algo golpeó su palma, posándose en su labio inferior. Frunció el ceño, descendió la mano y se miró en el espejo. Sostenía una pequeña flor azul con la boca, eso no concordaba con lo que también reposaba sobre su lengua.

Haló la flor con los latidos acelerados. La sensación inversa a la de succionar un fideo tampoco era coherente con los pétalos delgados que había esperado extraer en fila. Al ver una delgada tira verde sobresaliente en su reflejo, abrió más la boca y bajó la mirada a su mano ya a varios centímetros de su rostro. La tira era una hoja en el tallo que estaba sacando.

No conocía esa flor, pero el simple hecho de agarrarla por el tallo era suficiente evidencia de que la transición a la segunda fase se había completado. Era mucho más desagradable así, y solo había sido uno para nada grueso. Deseó que nunca le crecieran rosas, no quería experimentar algo tan desgarrador como suponía que eran las espinas haciendo su salida. Miró a la flor casi aterrorizado por sus pensamientos de lo que podría esperarle. No escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró ni los pasos que se acercaron a él.

—¿Daichi? —Solo se percató de la presencia de Asahi cuando habló con un tono que le hizo perder la sorpresa de ver sus ojos preocupados.

No respondió, solo colocó la flor en el vaso que el castaño cargaba en la mano izquierda, luego se lo quitó y deslizó los pétalos de la que intentó armar hasta que cayeron en él; recogió los pocos que huyeron al suelo.

—¿Ese otro vaso era por si acaso? —Daichi señaló el de su mano derecha.

—No, es agua. —Asahi extendió ese brazo—. Ya que pasé por el bebedero, la traje.

—Gracias. —Aceptó el vaso, bebió de inmediato.

Podía notar diferencias en el trato que le daban sus amigos. De haber asignado a Suga como acompañante, estaba casi seguro de que habría llevado su termo con él; aunque sentía que Asahi lo haría a partir de esa vez, ahora que sabía que necesitaba un trago en ocasiones. Era más cómodo toser con el más alto, no solo por sus obvias razones sentimentales, sino porque le daba una sensación de mayor privacidad casi igual a estar solo, pero de la buena manera. Como trataba de no ver demasiado —si era por su propio bien o para no molestarlo, no lo sabía—, había más calma por la ausencia de las preguntas que sentía que debía responder con el armador.

—¿La flor azul vino con el tallo? —preguntó cuando terminó el agua.

—Sí. Eso quiere decir que ahora habrá algo de descontrol con lo que pueda salir de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La enfermedad está más avanzada ahora, así que toseré más que antes, eso incluye otras partes como hojas y tallos. Sigo lejos del punto peligroso, pero es mejor que haya alguien conmigo por si acaso.

—¿Podrás seguir entrenando así? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, a menos que haya un día en particular que me sienta mal, que puede pasar si me crecen demasiadas a la vez. —Asahi hizo una mueca con la boca hacia abajo—. No te preocupes mucho, solo piénsalo como que ahora me saldrán más flores y ya.

—Creeré eso. ¿Las reconoces?

—No, tendré que llevarlas ahora con mis cosas y tomarles fotos por si se marchitan. —Daichi decidió salir del baño en ese momento, Asahi lo siguió—. Por cierto, llevo unos días pensando si es buena idea contarle a Nishinoya. Creo que tú me puedes decir mejor qué hacer.

—Díselo. Como tiene que ver con que estás enamorado de Suga, no hablará de eso con nadie más.

—Contigo —resaltó.

—Sí, pero yo ya lo sé. Da igual. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es difícil mentirle cuando me pregunta por ti, prefiero que lo sepa.

—¿Ha preguntado por mí?

—Cuando desapareces de la práctica. Le sigo la corriente a la excusa que ponga Suga, pero Nishinoya sospecha un poco, ¿sabes? Creo que no nos cree por completo. Estoy seguro de que me preguntará por qué Ukai-san me mandó a ir contigo cuando volvamos.

—Dile que se lo explicaremos más tarde, ¿sí? Buscaré un buen momento hoy, sino se lo contaré cuando regresemos mañana.

—Está bien.

Una vez en el espacio donde estaban sus pertenencias, Daichi se apresuró en rearmar la flor rosada como pudo y de tomarles sus fotos antes de esconderlas dentro de su bolso deportivo. Averiguaría los significados más tarde, si era que lograba descubrir sus nombres. Era consciente del tiempo que estaba demorando, no se arriesgaría a preocupar al resto lo suficiente como para enviar a alguien más a buscarlo. Por suerte, al volver al gimnasio, todos estaban tan concentrados en el set disputado que no le prestaron demasiada atención.

—¿Qué tal? —Suga fue el único que se le acercó.

—Fase dos.

—Uh. —Arrugó la frente un poco, pero no agregó más.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, Daichi logró aislarse por unos minutos para investigar las flores que había tosido. Como no tenía una idea concisa para describirlas, escribió su búsqueda como flores que salieran por partes en el hanahaki. Ingresó a la primera página que arrojó el resultado y esperó a que cargara. Luego de una corta introducción sobre por qué las flores del listado solían ser expulsadas por pétalos, había un cuadro con el nombre, significado e imagen de cada una. Identificó a varias que ya había tosido, como los crisantemos y las gardenias; fue alrededor de la mitad de la lista que reconoció los pétalos rosados de más temprano.

—Así que era una peonía —susurró para sí mismo. De haber estado entera, la habría reconocido como una de esas que solía ver en buqués de novia.

Según el  _hanakotoba_ , las peonías simbolizaban la valentía, mientras que su significado podía variar por el color en otras culturas. En rosado, se traducía como «te quiero, pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo». Un paréntesis en esa explicación indicaba que había otra flor con un mensaje similar: el aciano. Daichi decidió buscarla y se sorprendió al dar con la florecilla azul que comunicaba «no me atrevo a confesarte mi amor». Definitivamente, esos tenían que ser los sentimientos que las originaron en él.

Suga en ningún momento le preguntó por las flores, tal vez por estar entre tanta gente. Pudo ser un día tenso, en general, pero Daichi extrañaría el ambiente más ligero repleto de voleibol de Tokio al volver a casa. El campamento fue una buena pausa para su situación familiar incómoda; no tenía tantas ganas de regresar y solo poder decirle a su madre sobre el avance de la enfermedad. No pensó demasiado en eso, sin embargo. Con el lunar junto a su ojo saludándolo por el chico durmiente en la noche, logró distraer a su mente hasta el momento de apagarse para el descanso.


	18. Toda la verdad o nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título alternativo: Alegrías a medias y preocupaciones enteras.

El cansancio no les permitió disfrutar del camino de regreso a Miyagi de otra forma que no fuese durmiendo. Suga había caído de inmediato, todo su cuerpo bien recostado del espaldar de su asiento; Daichi lo siguió escasos minutos después, casi incapaz de siquiera distraerse con su cuello que podía ver a la perfección desde ahí.

Al llegar a Karasuno, el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Unos pocos decidieron practicar por un rato, la mayoría optó por irse a casa. Daichi consideró que este era un buen momento, por lo que se acercó a Nishinoya, quien intentaba hacer que Asahi despertara más de lo que estaba dormido.

—Eso se soluciona fácil. —Apartó al líbero que solo sacudía sus hombros. En su lugar, le dio un golpe rápido con el costado de la mano en las costillas.

—¡Ah! ¡No tenías que…! —Asahi se repuso en un paso hacia la izquierda—. Ah, eres Daichi.

—No quería recurrir a eso, ¡pero gracias por espabilarlo, Daichi-san! —Nishinoya sonrió con un pulgar arriba.

—¿Tienes un momento?

—Sí, ya me iba a casa… ¡Ah! —Elevó las cejas—. ¡Cierto, Asahi-san me dijo ayer que tenías algo que contarme!

—Sí, le pedí que te avisara. Creo que me bastará el tiempo que toma llegar a tu casa. Andemos.

Antes de irse, Daichi le informó a Suga que esa noche volvería solo a casa, pues tenía algo que hacer primero. Luego se despidió de los pocos que aún no se habían marchado y se fue con Nishinoya.

—¿Sabes qué es el hanahaki? —preguntó al estar lo suficientemente lejos del resto.

—¿Hanahaki? —El más bajo inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Y de alguna enfermedad que te haga toser flores?

—¡¿Existe algo así?! —Abrió muy bien los ojos.

—Yo la tengo. —Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, Nishinoya abrió la boca solo un poco—. Fue más o menos cuando regresaste al club que tosí la primera, ahora es algo que ocurre unas tres veces a la semana.

—Suena demasiado loco. ¿De dónde salen las flores? —Frunció el ceño sin cerrar los ojos ni lo más mínimo.

—Crecen en los pulmones.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Junto aún más las cejas. Daichi estaba casi seguro de que solo le creía por ser él.

—No termino de entender cómo es posible, si tengo que decir la verdad. Ni siquiera las siento hasta que salen.

—¿Y salen completas o cómo?

—Depende. Ayer tosí una por pétalos y una con el tallo.

La confusión en Nishinoya estaba para tomarle una foto.

—Tendré que verlo. ¿Qué hiciste para que te diera algo así?

—Enamorarme de Suga —admitió sin más.

—¡¿Por qué me hiciste creer que no?! —Reaccionó primero a esa afirmación—. ¡Tenía razón!

—Recién me había enfermado, temía que se te escapara algo porque Suga sabe de esto y no habría tenido manera de negárselo.

—Y no entiendo cómo te enfermaste por amarlo, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—El hanahaki aparece cuando no eres correspondido —dijo en voz más baja. Aún dolía recordar ese detalle. Nishinoya tenía el ceño algo menos fruncido.

—¿O sea que estás tosiendo flores porque Suga-san no te ama? —Daichi asintió—. ¿De verdad?

—Aún tengo las flores que tosí ayer conmigo, no las pude botar…

—No, no me refiero a eso —interrumpió, serio—. ¿Cómo es que no te ama?

—Puede ser algo tan sencillo como que no tenga mis mismos gustos. —Se encogió de hombros y trató de disfrazar el rostro dolorido que mostró ante la pregunta.

—No, lo dudo. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Nishinoya, ¿sabes algo? —Era extraño que ese muchacho cambiase su chispa enérgica por un semblante más cuidadoso.

—Es un presentimiento, pero como me fue bien con lo tuyo… —Esperó a que Daichi le indicara continuar con la mirada. En serio, ¿por qué la cautela?—. Creo que eso le es indiferente a Suga-san.

—¿Lo es? —Sintió un ligero peso caer de su interior que casi le hizo sonreír. También hubo una sensación en su pecho que no identificó.

—Eso me parece. —Colocó una mano bajo el mentón—. Una que otra vez ha admirado a Kiyoko-san con Ryuu y conmigo, pero he notado que es el primero en admitir que otro chico es atractivo sin problemas y creo que halaga  _demasiado_  los músculos. Es suficiente para sospechar, ¿no?

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí tiene cierta fijación por los músculos. —Adoptó la misma pose pensativa, recordando esa vez que le prestó su camisa del uniforme.

—Hay más razones y momentos que me han hecho creerlo, pero no sé explicarlo. Simplemente lo presiento. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si es por lo otro, siempre he creído que Suga-san es bastante atento contigo, y muchísimo más ahora.

—Ha sabido de la enfermedad desde el primer día, puede que lo veas más pendiente de mí por eso.

—Tal vez. Había llegado a pensar que estaba empezando a sentir algo, por eso no puedo creer que no te corresponda. Si alguien le gustara, ¡debería ser Daichi-san!

—Bueno, es que no basta con solo gustar para que la enfermedad desaparezca.

—¡Cierto! —Su cualidad ruidosa regresaba—. ¿Cómo se cura?

—Siendo correspondido o por una cirugía si la condición es muy grave, solo que perdería todos mis sentimientos por Suga si lo hiciera.

—¿En serio? —Y el ceño fruncido sobre ojos casi redondos también volvía—. Parece una enfermedad sacada de un cuento. —Daichi asintió una vez con la cabeza, eso era innegable—. ¡No hay de otra, a conquistar a Suga-san! —Nishinoya le dio un codazo suave en las costillas.

—¿De verdad crees que podría tener una oportunidad?

—¡Lo repetiré: si le gustara un hombre, tendrías que ser tú! —Extendió los brazos hacia los lados—. Ustedes son un buen dúo. No quiero que se separen porque tu amor te lleve a olvidarlo, ¡así que estaré pendiente del avance de los sentimientos de Suga-san! —Llevó su mano izquierda al corazón, como si de un juramento se tratara.

Daichi soltó una risilla. ¿Tenía una idea de lo increíblemente poético que había sonado?

—Gracias, Nishinoya.

—Sabes que estoy ahí para salvar traseros como sea posible. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—¿No puedes decirlo de otro modo? —suspiró, aunque fue ignorado. ¡Qué manera de arruinar lo artístico de su respuesta anterior tan al estilo del líbero!

El corto trayecto desde la escuela hasta la casa de Nishinoya les permitió hablar sobre quiénes estaban al tanto de la enfermedad y de sus sentimientos por el vicecapitán. Luego, durante la caminata hacia su propia residencia, Daichi logró olvidarse por unos minutos de la probable tensión que regresaría a él cuando abriera la puerta gracias a la esperanza que había sido sembrada. Alguien creía que quizás era posible que sus deseos se cumplieran, alguien que ya había percibido su propia atracción en el pasado, por lo que podía ser una fuente confiable. Era algo pequeño, pero cualquier esperanza era alentadora. No lo culparía por callárselo si Nishinoya resultaba estar en lo correcto, después de todo, él también se lo ocultaba.

Regresar a casa fue más positivo de lo que esperó. Su madre le preguntó si tuvo algún problema por la enfermedad —no le avisó por teléfono para no preocuparla estando él lejos— y, como recomendó el doctor, quedaron en ir a que le hicieran un examen de sangre en la tarde siguiente. La sorpresa llegó cuando su padre se unió a la conversación sobre su salud. Ya había asimilado su confesión lo suficiente para volver a hablar del hanahaki, exceptuando los significados de las flores. Daichi pensaba que tardaría más tiempo, por lo que era una buena noticia sin importar que fuera poco en comparación al todo por aceptar.

Una vez en su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y sacó su celular del bolsillo. Frunció el ceño al ver el aviso de que tenía cinco mensajes sin leer de Suga. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que se despidieron y ya había acumulado esa cantidad? El contenido de los textos fue inesperado y desagradable. El motivo no fue expuesto, pero era de suponer que la tensión fue más de la que Hinata y Kageyama podían soportar como para recurrir a un enfrentamiento físico. Resaltó que, si aparecían al día siguiente con un moretón en sus rostros, sería obra de Tanaka al detenerlos.

Exhaló después de contestar. Justo cuando creía que las ganas de pelear de veras de ese par se habían ido con la penitencia que les sentenció al ingresar al club, estallaban en el momento que casi nadie podría controlarlos. Temía haber transferido una carga pesada de su casa a los entrenamientos, porque estaba seguro de que el ambiente en la cancha sería ensombrecido con esta pelea.

Tuvo muy pocos minutos para planificar una manera de afrontar ese problema en la siguiente práctica; la pantalla de su celular se encendió junto al tono de llamada, el nombre de Asahi en el aviso. Habría entendido de haberse tratado de Suga o incluso Tanaka, pues lo contactarían para explicarle mejor lo sucedido en el gimnasio; pero, ¿qué pintaba el barbudo en este asunto?

—Creí que estarías dormido por lo casi sonámbulo que parecías cuando llegamos —atendió con una pregunta tácita.

—¡Me han quitado todo el sueño que tenía! —Daichi arqueó una ceja por la exaltación en su tono. Dudaba que lo del dúo de primer año le afectara con esa magnitud, no se le ocurría nada que le concerniera lo suficiente para ser llamado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nishinoya me estaba escribiendo sorprendido por todo esto del hanahaki. Sigue sin entender cómo es posible, así que me pidió detalles si era que yo había visto los síntomas y eso.

—Ah, sí. Tenías que ver su cara, creo que nunca lo había visto tan confundido. —Rio por lo bajo en medio de la respuesta.

—¡Espera a que termine, es importante! —reclamó. En serio, ¿cuál era la inquietud?—. Como somos los únicos que sabemos que es por Suga, me dijo que solo hablará conmigo de esto, por si acaso. Estaba contándome cuánto le sorprendía que él no sintiera lo mismo que tú cuando dijo que esperaba que nunca tuvieras que operarte porque sería muy triste que perdieras tus sentimientos y ahí me perdí. No me habías dicho eso.

Daichi se quedó callado por unos segundos para comprobar que no continuaría. Suspiró, estaba aliviado porque solo tendría que contarle de un detalle no tan peligroso de los que le omitía.

—El día que me descubriste estaba apurado, lo olvidé.

—Aún falta más —soltó más firme, casi severo. ¿Ocurriría la rareza de enojarlo?—. Cuando le contesté que no sabía de eso, dijo que lo investigaría y me enviaría el enlace para que viera que era verdad. A los pocos minutos, me escribió con demasiada seriedad y por partes, me asusté y ahora necesito que me lo confirmes tú mismo, porque realmente espero que sea mentira.

—¿Qué es? —Ya presentía cuál era el centro de todo, pero no había más que decir. Había celebrado antes de tiempo.

—¿La tercera fase es mortal?

—Ah —exhaló, sin muchas ganas de admitirlo aún, mas obligado a ser honesto—. Sí. De hecho, solo puedes estar seguro por menos de un mes, porque se vuelve inoperable si la dejas avanzar demasiado.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso? —Más que molesto, su tono vacilante sonaba consternado.

—Sabía que te ibas a asustar de más si lo hacía.

—¿No planeabas decírmelo nunca? ¿Tuvo que ser alguien a quien dudaste contarle que estabas enfermo? —Daichi se quedó en silencio. No solo no estaba seguro de qué sería adecuado responder sin sonar como una excusa, Asahi se estaba desahogando y lo mejor sería dejarle hablar—. No es que nunca haya creído que el hanahaki pudiese matar, suponía que esa parte peligrosa a la que te referías era la etapa en la que tosías tanto que podrías morir ahogado si no te cuidabas, ¡pero nunca pensé que tuviera un tiempo límite! Dime, ¿cuánto tienes?

—Entre cuatro y seis meses más.

—¡Ni siquiera jugarías en las Nacionales si ganamos! —Casi podía ver sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y el cambio de color de su rostro, a pesar de solo escucharlo—. No sé cómo lo harás, pero  _tienes_  que enamorar a Suga  _ya_  o no te dará tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera dejes que te llegue la última fase! Ahora que sé cómo se ve cuando toses, da mucho más miedo imaginar cómo sería.

—Esa es la idea. En todo caso, pienso operarme apenas comience el marchitamiento, si es que lo alcanzo. No veo el punto de advertir la mortalidad de esto si no me dejaré morir. Solo preocuparía de más sin necesidad. —Se encogió de hombros, por más que Asahi no vería ese gesto.

—¿Esa es tu razón?

—Sí. —Daichi quiso sonar más convincente que rogando por que le creyera.

—Si es así, puedo aceptar que me hayas escondido algo así. La verdad es que me sentía mucho mejor antes de saber esto —murmuró—. ¿Hay algo más que no sepa de lo que preferiría no oír de otra persona?

—Lo demás lo sabes. Siento que Nishinoya haya hecho que te enteraras así.

—Lo importante es que no me lo negaste ahora. Voy a colgar para explicarle a Nishinoya antes de que te moleste con demasiadas preguntas.

—Buena idea. —Puso la mano libre sobre su frente—. Hasta mañana.

—Sería muy triste que olvidaras todo de Suga, sin incluir cómo sería para él que de repente ya no fueran amigos, así que haz todo lo que puedas para enamorarlo. Por tu salud y su felicidad, lo mejor es que te cures solo, ¿sí? —Daichi sonrió ligeramente. Eran pocas las veces en las que se acordaban de que Suga también se vería afectado si todo acababa mal—. Hasta mañana.

Después de colgar, se acostó y cerró los ojos. ¿No podían dejarle ser feliz por una noche? Había recibido dos noticias más o menos buenas que le levantaron el ánimo, todo para que otro par no tan alegre lo emboscara en solo hora y media. Entre la esperanza de la pronta aceptación de su padre como de la posible orientación sexual de Suga y el disgusto por la pelea de los de primero como por haberse visto forzado a admitir la parte más fea de la enfermedad, lo negativo ocupaba una porción mayor en sus pensamientos, mas no la más fuerte. A pesar de todo, el amor era un sentimiento que se apoderaba del control en muchas ocasiones; todo lo relacionado con él lideraría el contenido de su mente.

Reflexionó sobre su decisión de omitir lo letal del hanahaki cuando se lo explicaba al resto. Aún creía que su proceder era correcto. Asahi admitió que prefería no saber de ese detalle, seguramente la mayoría también opinaría lo mismo. Esperaba que ese fuera el único problema que traería el haberle contado a Nishinoya. Recordó que un fragmento de su buen ánimo del día se lo entregó el líbero con su presentimiento, así que no podía estar del todo molesto con él.

Luego discurrió el tema de su padre. La razón por la que antes no quería saber nada de la enfermedad era porque sería un recordatorio de que un chico lo mataba de amor sin darse cuenta. Ahora le preguntaba por su salud —cuántas flores había tosido, cuánto le costó, cómo se sentía—, permitiéndole respuestas estrictamente sin la parte sentimental. Su interpretación de esa regla era que solo había asimilado que padecía una de las peores formas de no correspondencia y que, como padre, igual le preocupaba el bienestar de su hijo.  _Solo_  deseaba saber si se sentía sano y salvo, nada de los mensajes que las flores comunicaban por él. Poniéndolo así, el avance no parecía tan grande. Una de sus esperanzas decreció, por suerte, la otra no se deterioraría sin evidencia que negara su origen.

Tendría que conocer más a fondo los detalles de la discusión de Hinata y Kageyama para predecir lo que vendría. Suponía que tuvo que ver con los deseos de progreso del más bajo y la negativa que el armador le había dado por ello —hasta Suga estuvo de acuerdo con él en su momento—. Estaba bien que quisiera ir más allá, todos debieron percatarse de que les  _urgía_  subir de nivel si planeaban despegar, pero no era algo que pudiese forzar ni lograr sin ensayar; así que entendía el punto de Kageyama: no perdería ni un set de práctica por improvisar un movimiento que todavía no coordinaban. Era similar a cómo él aún no se arriesgaba a ser más directo con sus acciones para atraer a Suga. No saber si había un chance de efectividad lo frenaba, podía ahuyentarlo de no existir.

Y confirmó que el amor era un invasor de pensamientos. No correspondía recordar sus sentimientos en esos asuntos, pero lo hacía de todas maneras sin ser muy consciente de ello. En esos días descubrió el control —descontrol— ejercido, entre sus impulsos afectivos casi imprudentes sin completar y las ideas intercaladas donde no debían verse. ¿Hasta qué punto perdería la cabeza?

Daichi quedó atrapado en un sueño donde ya no necesitarían un futón cuando Suga o él dormía en casa del otro. Fue una lástima despertar a las dos de la mañana con un cosquilleo en su garganta y tos en lugar de un bostezo. Demasiado adormilado para siquiera ver bien los pétalos largos que se atrevieron a interrumpir su descanso, volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de ingresar otra vez a ese mundo perfecto; pero esa puerta ya no existía. Unas horas más tarde, apagado el despertador y encendidas las luces, buscó rápidamente a la flor en el libro. Su tamaño y el patrón dibujado desde el centro facilitaron el proceso. Era un iris blanco, símbolo de la esperanza, y parpadeó impactado porque demoró menos de doce horas en crecer. Con el creciente descontrol de sus emociones, ¿qué tanto le estorbaría la enfermedad en su segunda fase?


	19. Sugawara Koushi, un tramposo por perder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por más que se intente, el amor no puede ser reprimido.

No conocía al amor, pero sabía cómo era su fase previa. En segundo grado, fue uno de esos niños que se apegaron demasiado a su maestra, al punto de llevarle florecillas arrancadas del parque, dedicarle dibujos o regalarle una parte de sus dulces. Esa primera experiencia con esa clase de sentimientos fue catalogada como un amor platónico infantil, por lo que no era tomada tan en serio. La siguiente, más válida para el resto, ocurrió a los doce años por una chica de su clase. Era la mejor dibujante del salón y consideraba que su voz era la más agradable. Con un par de interacciones, notó que su corazón se emocionaba al oírla cerca y que sus ojos la buscaban muy a menudo; supo que era una atracción cuando le dolió de más enterarse de que se mudaría a Shibuya al finalizar las clases.

Desde entonces, Suga tuvo unas cuantas advertencias de que alguien le estaba gustando que nunca llegaron a ser realidad. No quería descontrolarse sin estar seguro de que lo que surgía en él podría ser correspondido, no quería desilusionarse de nuevo. Aprendió a suprimir sus intereses románticos en cuanto aparecían, ahorrándose malas experiencias en el proceso. Sería un amigo cercano en el mejor de los casos, uno que esperaba tener una oportunidad para avanzar que nunca se le presentaba y que, en cambio, observaría cómo esas personas lo pasaban por alto o preferían a alguien más.

El caso más complicado había sido el de una amiga que siempre estuvo enamorada del representante de la sección y candidato a ser el siguiente capitán del club de Natación. ¿Cómo iba a competir contra semejante prospecto? El chico no solo era uno de los mejores estudiantes, era un raro caso de un destacado deportista aplicado también, y eso solo nombrando sus logros. Para rematarlo y expulsarlo de la competencia, su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado que ni el uniforme era capaz de opacarlo. Suga recién comenzaba a desarrollarse en esos días, así que se quedaba  _muy_  atrás. Aunque debió ser sencillo apagar sus sentimientos, su mente iba de él a ella; a veces, el muchacho era quien más lo distraía, cosa que creyó producto de aspirar ser como él.

Todo se complicó en la preparatoria. Hasta esa fecha, estuvo seguro de que solo con mujeres aplicaría su método de freno de emociones; entonces, ¿por qué su mirada caía tan a menudo en su compañero de equipo? Durante los primeros meses, no le prestó demasiada atención a su interés por conocer tanto a Daichi por estar convencido de que solo quería ser su amigo. Admitía para sí mismo que el chico tenía lo suyo; su contextura era envidiable, y aunque su rostro era más bien común, no podía negar que era de buenos perfiles. Además, le agradaba su optimismo incluso superior al de los mayores, era como si él fuese la fuente de la motivación del club. No les costó nada amistarse, Suga estuvo contento por eso.

Fue en verano que sintió los cambios que ya había aprendido a frenar. Se fijaba mucho en ese espacio entre el short y las rodilleras, a veces se trasladaba al  _short_  como tal. Cuando el sudor hacía que su camiseta se adhiriera a su cuerpo, se fascinaba viendo a esos músculos trabajar. Descubrió la dirección exacta de Daichi un día que tuvo curiosidad de acompañarlo hasta el final del camino en vez de separarse en el punto de siempre; ni siquiera había pensado que vivían tan cerca y que por eso coincidían durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Desde esa vez, caminaron juntos tanto de ida como de vuelta, lo que les permitió conocerse más allá de la dimensión del voleibol. Tanta interacción ayudó a que Suga se percatara de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él de una manera que un amigo no debía provocar.

A partir del descubrimiento inicial, su estado de alerta estuvo más que activo alrededor de él. Creía que exageraba, que era imposible que un compañero enloqueciera a su ritmo cardíaco con su cercanía, que solo observaba sus músculos porque deseaba esa figura, que buscaba estar a su lado porque conversar con él era divertido y nada más. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle un igual si siempre le habían atraído las opuestas? Era solo un interés por ser su amigo ya que compartían mucho en común, quería convencerse de aquello, pero Daichi hacía que todo fuese más complicado.

Un adolescente como la mayoría se acaloraba en verano por el sol e iba a una piscina a refrescarse con sus amigos, no se calentaba por el traje de baño de uno de esos amigos ni se enfriaba con el escaso aire que resultaba de abanicarse con la mano. Suga agradeció la tendencia de su piel de enrojecer y no broncearse, porque su rubor pasó desapercibido al ser confundido con una quemadura. Esa tarde, uno de los chicos de segundo invitó a los miembros del club a su casa por su cumpleaños, el cual celebraría en el área de la piscina. Había muy buenos cuerpos en ese entonces —era una lástima que no tuvieran un buen rendimiento en el voleibol—, llegó a sentirse demasiado delgado al ver los brazos y el abdomen a medio formar de Asahi —¿cómo era que le avergonzaba mostrarse así?—; pero el único que descompuso su termostato fue Daichi con sus muslos, sus hombros y aquello oculto en la única prenda puesta.

Su imaginación perdió los estribos. ¿Daichi tendría la suficiente fuerza para cargarlo en brazos?, aunque podía complacerse con subirse a su espalda. ¿Cómo se sentirían sus pectorales? ¿Y si recostaba su cabeza sobre su pierna?, ¿sería una almohada firme? ¿Qué tanto aire le sacaría un abrazo suyo? ¿Qué tan terso era…?

Cada vez que se atrapó en medio de una indecencia, Suga se sumergió hasta la nariz para ocultar el ardor de su rostro. Llegó a asustar a varios más de una vez con el tiempo que solo sus ojos eran visibles. Nunca antes había pensado algo similar sobre alguien, ni siquiera con la primera chica que le gustó. Nunca había imaginado tantas cosas en tan pocos minutos con la misma persona, muchos menos del tipo donde el contacto físico prevalecía. No tuvo que hacerse preguntas, era obvio por qué aparecía en su mente de esa manera, solo le tomó por sorpresa porque ningún hombre había logrado que su temperatura no fuese lo único que se elevara en él. ¿Sería ese el verdadero motivo por el que se distraía con la imagen del muchacho que le atraía a su amiga en la secundaria? Tenía demasiado sentido.

Debía evitar que eso subiera de nivel o se vería en serios problemas. Una cosa era que le gustara una chica, nadie lo reprocharía por eso —a menos que no le agradara— y sería fácil de olvidar para el resto si fracasaba; pero que le gustara un chico —un  _amigo_ — era delicado. Si alguien se daba cuenta, podía arruinar su reputación y sus amistades, se alejarían de él, lo tratarían como escoria. Agradecía ir por ambos bandos, disimular sería más sencillo así al solo tener que reprimir una mitad, o eso imaginaba. Por irresistible que le fuera, debía retroceder.

Se convenció de muchas ideas, pero todas podían resumirse a una principal: era por el bien de Daichi. ¿Qué tan bochornoso sería para un heterosexual que un chico estuviese loco por él? Lo acosarían para asegurarse de que él no le correspondería por no compartir sus preferencias, le llenarían la cabeza de prejuicios y quién sabía si llegaba a despreciarlo por el escándalo. No quería importunarlo, y si para eso debía olvidarse de la curiosidad por cómo sería besarlo cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en sus labios —olvidarse de siquiera posar su mirada en su boca, aunque fuese inconscientemente—, lo haría sin remordimientos.

Aun si nunca alcanzó a sentir una verdadera atracción hacia su persona, el simple interés por su físico fue bastante difícil de superar. No se imaginaba cuán imposible habría sido desconectar sus sentimientos de haberles permitido evolucionar. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo por qué lo hacía. Cuando por fin lo logró, estuvo más que aliviado. Daichi no era como él, solo podrían ser muy buenos amigos y sería feliz con solo eso si así no le ocasionaba disturbios. En un improbable caso en el que pudiese tener una oportunidad, daría rienda suelta a todo lo que había bloqueado.

Así, en segundo año se convirtió en la persona con la que pasaba más tiempo. Eran miembros del mismo club, pertenecían a la misma clase, caminaban juntos tanto de ida como de vuelta casi todos los días y estudiaban en la casa del otro en época de exámenes. También se percató del favoritismo que la madre de Daichi le tenía por sobre el resto de sus amigos. Si tan solo supiera que hubo un tiempo en el que lo deseaba de formas innombrables. En ningún momento pareció mostrar señales de que alguien le movía el mundo, tampoco se lo confesó. Ni siquiera reaccionaba a los rumores de chicas que gustaban de él, por lo que supuso que no estaba interesado en tener una relación.

Por eso, tercer año fue toda una sorpresa. Estaba tan seguro de tantas cosas sobre Daichi que resultaron ser mentira; ya tenía en duda muchas de sus suposiciones basadas en análisis que parecían erróneos. Fue impactante, por decir poco. Para rematarlo, había significados de flores que lo hacían sentirse aludido. ¿Era un remanente de su casi atracción de dos años atrás? ¿Era una pista que le decía que era él? Suga llegaba a asustarse por no saber interpretar esos mensajes y los efectos que eso le causaba. Había emociones tan tristes que lo hacían sentir mal o con ganas de propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago al culpable de todo, algo que odiaba las veces que su pecho se oprimía al conocer el significado de la flor escupida.

Entre conclusiones dudosas, la idea de que un hombre fuese esa persona iba ganando fuerza. Eso, al parecer, había alborotado a sus esperanzas sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Se negaba a reconocerlo, pero versiones muy leves de los desastres internos que originaba gustar de alguien estaban reapareciendo. Temía que todo lo reprimido estuviese a punto de escapar de su aislamiento en un momento así, con Daichi enamorado de alguien más —seguramente— y sabiendo que el hanahaki era real.

¿Cuántos problemas crearía si no mantenía el control? El mayor inconveniente era no tener idea de quién se trataba, porque podía arriesgarse a enamorarse sin tanto miedo en caso de ser un hombre. Mientras no descartara por completo a las chicas de la lista de quién podría ser la persona que amaba, Suga no estaría dispuesto a ceder. Aún se permitía admirar su cuerpo de vez en cuando, nunca con intenciones indecentes; eso era lo único restante de aquel entonces. Pensar en Daichi de una manera no correspondiente a la amistad estaba prohibido.

Durante las últimas semanas, con la enfermedad haciéndose más y más notoria, la preocupación lo estuvo alterando. Hubo pequeños momentos donde la cercanía lo hizo reaccionar tarde y otros donde su corazón cambió de ritmo. Respondía a lo que se había asegurado de mostrar indiferencia. Todavía se frenaba, mas no con la eficiencia de antes. ¿Su trampa sentimental se estaba debilitando?

Cada vez estaba más desesperado por conocer la identidad de la persona misteriosa. Admitía que fue una imprudencia preguntarle a Asahi si sabía algo, solo que la ansiedad le estaba ganando. ¿Y si él era la respuesta y solo estaba posponiendo un evento que ya casi no aceptaba demoras? Si el caso que creía más improbable era el verdadero y no hacía nada al respecto, arruinaría su amistad por tomar medidas destinadas a preservarla.

Desde que su madre dijo que algunas flores daban pistas sobre los sentimientos de la otra persona, Suga estuvo más que pendiente de sus significados. Sin embargo, no había vuelto la sensación de que el mensaje era para él en los pocos días que llevaba en la segunda fase. Las peonías tenían demasiadas traducciones y, aunque una timidez que evitase una confesión amorosa combinaba con el hanahaki, no creía que fuese muy acorde con Daichi. La valentía de su significado más general en el  _hanakotoba_  era más convincente, pero no sabía cuándo pudo desarrollarla. Era difícil adivinar cuál era la interpretación correcta. La otra, la primera que salió con tallo, fue la que casi le conmovió.

No supo de más flores hasta el fin de semana. Invitó a Daichi y a Asahi a ver una película que había descargado y a probar un nuevo videojuego que había comprado. Fue una tarde divertida, excepto por el momento en el que la risa de Daichi por la estúpida manera en la que el más alto había perdido el juego se transformó en un ataque de tos. Lo primero que expulsó fue una larga hoja —ese fue el mismo instante en el que Asahi decidió voltear al otro lado— y luego salieron los pétalos por separado.

—Es un iris, ya lo había tosido antes —dijo al levantarse para desecharlo.

—No me habías contado de esa —reclamó.

—La tosí de madrugada y me volví a dormir, se me había olvidado. Significa «esperanza».

—¡Eso suena bueno! —Asahi por fin dejó de ver a la ventana, aunque sí evitó dirigir la mirada a las manos de Daichi.

—Sí, pero no es que haya confirmado algo.

—Espera, ¿supiste algo de la persona? ¿Está comenzando a enamorarse de ti? —Suga preguntó con palabras aceleradas.

—No, es solo un presentimiento diferente. Si resulta ser verdad, creo que podré ser más directo. El problema es que no sé cómo confirmarlo porque no es algo que pueda preguntar.

—¿Por ser muy sospechoso o por ser muy personal?

—Ambas, en realidad. Solo puedo esperar. —Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, casi choca con la madre de Suga, pues estaba por entrar a dejarles una bandeja de galletas que les había preparado.

—Uh, ¿segunda fase ya? —Arrugó el rostro. Daichi asintió—. Puedes botarla en el baño.

Lo siguiente no lo escuchó, pero supuso que fue un agradecimiento.

—Oigan, si saben de quién está enamorado, por favor, hagan lo posible para ayudarlo a que le corresponda —susurró mientras colocaba la bandeja en medio de la cama—. No quieren ver cómo es el hanahaki en su peor etapa.

—No nos ha querido decir quién es —Suga respondió por ambos.

—¿En serio? —Arqueó una ceja—. Hm, ¿será que les cae mal la persona? Bueno, no respondan, puede regresar en cualquier momento y no queremos que nos atrape en pleno chisme. —Imitó un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice delante de la boca—. Ahora les traigo una bebida. Sé que Koushi querrá un jugo, ¿y tú, Asahi-kun?

—El jugo está bien.

—Si Daichi-kun prefería agua, discúlpense por mí. —Ambos rieron por lo bajo y la mujer se fue.

Suga quedó con la sensación de que su madre tenía algo más que decir, pero se reservó el comentario. Lo que no se esperaba era que decidiera tener una conversación seria con él cuando sus dos amigos regresaron a sus casas.

—Koushi, sobre Daichi-kun, ¿de verdad no lo sabes o no quisiste decirlo porque estaba Asahi-kun y es un secreto?

—De verdad no me lo va a decir. —¿Así que eso era lo que sintió que no dijo antes?—. Lo hará cuando se cure, sea porque lo amen de vuelta o porque se opere.

—¿No te parece sospechoso? Quiero decir, creo que convendría que lo supieras para que lo ayudes.

—Traté de convencerlo, pero no va a ceder. No quiere que la persona se enamore de él por lástima.

—¿Ese es el motivo que dio? —Suga asintió, ella cruzó los brazos—. ¿Te has preguntado quién es?

—Todo el tiempo.

—¿No has llegado a alguna conclusión… extraña?

—¿Extraña? —Frunció el ceño. Sí lo había hecho y se estaba volviendo loco por eso, mas no era algo que pudiese admitir.

—¿Cómo te lo digo? —Suspiró e hizo un pequeño puchero mientras lo pensó—. El hanahaki no es tan común en chicos de su edad, es más probable que lo encuentres en chicas; pero, de los casos de adolescentes, los más comunes son los de jóvenes homosexuales.

Suga abrió muy bien los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que…?

—No, no. —Se apuró en negarlo, mostrando ambas manos entre ellos—. No digo que lo sea, pero sus acciones dan lugar a la sospecha, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Te molestaría si lo fuera? —Cruzó los dedos en su mente. La siguiente respuesta era una que temía y necesitaba oír.

—Para nada. —Una nueva calma se instaló en su pecho. Fue complicado no demostrar cuánto se había relajado—. ¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco.

—Bien. —Sonrió ella—. Te estoy diciendo esto porque tal vez le dé miedo confesar de quién se enamoró si aún se está escondiendo. —Una florecilla azul llegó a su mente. ¿«No me atrevo a confesar mi amor por ti» era que significaba?—. Si ese es el caso, sería bueno que supiera que tiene al menos un amigo que lo apoya. No sé cómo lo harías, pero puedes ir mostrando tu apoyo a la comunidad para que se dé cuenta de que no corre riesgo contándotelo. Si no pasa nada en un tiempo, entonces de verdad no te quiere decir de quién se trata.

—Es una buena idea. Gracias, mamá.

—No hay de qué, Koushi. Aunque me preocupa que ese sea el caso, porque será mucho más difícil que le correspondan así.

—Sí… —Desvió la mirada. Él podría hacerlo, solo que no sentía que fuera el momento de hacérselo saber a su madre.

La conversación le había dado una idea. Desde hacía unos días estuvo pensando en contarle su secreto a Daichi porque creía que era lo justo; pero ahora podía servir también como una estrategia, por más que no le gustara cómo sonaba eso. Claro, aún temía que eso marcase el fin de su amistad, solo que confiaba en que lo aceptaría. Dependiendo de la respuesta obtenida, podría ponerles fin a sus emociones a punto de desbordarse o despejarles el camino para que hicieran con él lo que quisieran.

Lo mejor sería hacerlo ese mismo fin de semana, libre de interrupciones de compañeros de clase u otros amigos; así que tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje:

_«Hey, ¿podemos vernos mañana en la plaza por mi casa?»._

El cuidado que tuvo al escribirlo era uno que casi nunca tenía con Daichi. Debía leerse lo más casual posible, nada que levantara sospechas. Era algo gracioso lo parecido a una confesión de amor que eran las circunstancias, solo esperaba que esto no resultara cruel si lo malinterpretaba. Cuando escuchó el aviso de que había recibido un mensaje, lo abrió de inmediato.

_«Claro. ¿A qué hora?»._

Suspiró al ver que no le pidió la razón del encuentro.

 _«A cualquier hora que puedas, estoy libre todo el día»_ , agregó una carita feliz al final.

_«Que sea a las tres»._

Solo le envió una mano con el pulgar arriba de vuelta y alejó su celular de él. Esperaba que nadie le escribiera pronto, porque no planeaba levantarse a recogerlo. Ya no tenía manera de huir, mañana sería el día decisivo.

Suga no supo cómo hizo para dormir si su mente estuvo corriendo una maratón esa noche, quizás se agotó de tanto pensar y se apagó de repente. Eso podía explicar la hora tan brillante a la que se levantó, porque no era para nada normal para él rozar al mediodía en su primer abrir de ojos. Suerte que era domingo y que sus padres no eran de los que se enojaban por esas demostraciones de pereza. Por más que su estómago reclamara comida, decidió bañarse primero porque sentía que no le alcanzaría el tiempo si lo dejaba para después. Desayunó y almorzó a la vez.

Ya era la una para cuando terminó, fue entonces que se dignó a revisar su celular que había dejado olvidado desde su última respuesta a Daichi. Por suerte, él no le había enviado más nada y los pocos mensajes pendientes eran de chats grupales. Estaba tan nervioso; de no haber sido porque su madre lo mandó a comprar al supermercado —algo común de los días donde despertaba tarde—, no se creía capaz de hacer o pensar en otra cosa hasta que llegara la hora.

Para no quedar en un estado de suspensión, se tomó su tiempo —mas no demasiado— en la diligencia; así, solo regresó a casa para guardar lo adquirido y de inmediato salió a la plaza. Aún faltaban unos diez minutos para las tres, por lo que se sentó en un banco vacío a la vista del camino por el que llegaría Daichi.

Hacía un tiempo que no veía las flores igual que antes. Ni siquiera se salvaban las que eran consideradas malas hierbas que crecían arbitrariamente en casi cualquier sitio. Era imposible no imaginar cómo sería que una brotara en el interior de alguien y por qué razón lo haría. ¿Qué significados cargaba? ¿Cuánto costaría expulsarla? ¿Daichi tosería una? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado su percepción de las flores, siendo quien sufría por ellas?

Arrancó un diente de león que estaba casi a sus pies con cuidado de que su fuerza no lo deshiciera. Había plantas a las que se les atribuían ciertas costumbres más bien supersticiosas, como el juego de «Me quiere, no me quiere» de las margaritas y la buena suerte de hallar un trébol de cuatro hojas. Recordaba que el pompón blanco que sostenía por el tallo era similar a la llama de una vela en un pastel de cumpleaños: al soplarlo, depositaba sus deseos en lo que el aire se llevaría. Solo por eliminar parte de la tensión que había acumulado en su espera, colocó la flor a la altura de su boca, cerró los ojos y susurró:

—Que podamos seguir siendo amigos después de hoy.

Y sopló. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un centro vacío en la punta del tallo y un montón de partículas blancas flotando delante de él. Era relajante verlas volar, sin importar que muchas no llegaron tan lejos. ¿La distancia recorrida por cada una estaría relacionada a las probabilidades de que su deseo se cumpliera?

—¿Estás bien? Te ves nostálgico. —Escuchó a su izquierda, haciéndole sobresaltar. Le dio un golpe en la pierna por el susto; él solo rio un poco—. Lo siento, no creí que estuvieras así de concentrado.

—Siéntate. —Dio dos palmaditas al espacio a su lado en el banco.

—Creí que querías caminar —dijo mientras tomó asiento en el lugar indicado.

—No, solo quiero hablar.  _Necesito_  hablar —corrigió.

—¿De qué?

—Será bastante rápido, quizás estemos en nuestras casas en menos de quince minutos, solo que es algo que debe decirse cara a cara. —Sus latidos empezaban a descontrolarse, esta vez seguro de que no era por cuánto le encantaba cuando Daichi enrollaba las mangas de una camiseta hasta los hombros, sino por los nervios anticipados de lo que diría. Él trataba de mantener su expresión tranquila,  _trataba_ ; Suga podía notar un ligero movimiento consternado de cejas.

—¿Qué tan serio es?

—Depende. —Jugaba con el tallo entre sus dedos—. Desde que te dije que puedes contarme lo que sea que te preocupe he estado pensando en esto, porque no tenía derecho de decirte algo así si yo no hago lo mismo contigo. —Finalmente, Daichi frunció el ceño—. Esto es algo que llevo dos años escondiendo, eres el primero al que se lo confesaré. —Apartó la mirada. El tallo no resistió más, partiéndose entre sus pulgares. Dejó caer una mitad, quedándose con la otra—. No sé cómo irás a reaccionar…

—Suga —interrumpió. Volteó a verlo; tenía una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes decírmelo.

Respiró profundo.

—Soy bisexual.

Los ojos casi redondos bajo cejas alzadas eran una de las posibles reacciones esperadas. Sin embargo, en ese instante le importaba más lo que saldría de su boca, por lo que eso era en lo que más se estaba fijando. Sus labios estuvieron inmóviles por una eternidad equivalente a un par de segundos, supuso, antes de entreabrirse. ¿Qué harían? Suga se impacientaba, enloquecería si no obtenía una respuesta clara pronto. Sin indicios de alguna mueca o sonrisa por aparecer, su inmovilidad superó a su autocontrol.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¡Di algo!

—Sí, sí. Es que esa no me la esperaba. —La incredulidad, no sabía si buena o mala, aún lo dominaba.

—¿Quién lo haría? —Botó lo que restaba del tallo del diente de león—. Si estás pensando en una manera bonita de admitir que te desagrada, ahórrate el esfuerzo. Di lo que se te ocurra.

—No estoy disgustado —negó de inmediato y firme. Se acomodó para darle la cara con más facilidad—. De hecho, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Daichi no debió dejarle dudas, era sincera, solo que Suga tampoco esperaba esa respuesta.

—Sí —asintió. Llevó una mano al pecho por unos segundos; lo ignoró cuando la descendió sin cambiar la cara.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien con esto?

—Claro. ¿Creíste que iba a odiarte por esto? —Suga solo logró encogerse de hombros—. Ven acá, sigues tenso. —Hizo señas con sus dedos y brazos abiertos. Estar en público lo hizo dudar, pero Daichi no trastabilló al abrazarlo, así que le devolvió el gesto—. Si algo cambiará, es que ahora siento que somos más cercanos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijiste que soy el primero, ¿no? Esto prueba cuánto confías en mí. De verdad estoy muy feliz.

—Yo también —murmuró. Estaba aliviado, pero lo bien que se sentía estar envuelto en sus brazos era preocupante. Por si fuera poco, sus palabras también alborotaron a sus latidos.

Daichi no agregó más sobre el tema. Su deseo se hizo realidad, sin embargo, se sentía derrotado. Su confesión tuvo varios motivos: necesitaba serle honesto y que alguien lo supiera, descubrir si la situación de su amigo era parecida y determinar qué hacer con sus emociones según su reacción. Si era negativa, pudo ser sencillo —aunque doloroso— deshacerse de ellas. Si era positiva, habría dos divisiones: una en la que solo lo aceptaba y otra en la que él también confesase algo por el estilo. Planeaba seguir bloqueando cualquier signo de atracción hasta su desaparición en el primer caso, liberarlos si era el segundo; y a pesar de que el primer escenario positivo fue el ganador, Suga no creía seguir el plan.

De no ser heterosexual, ese habría sido el mejor momento para que se lo confesara, ¿no? Que se limitara a animarlo decía mucho. Estaba enamorado de una mujer como cualquier chico promedio, nunca podría corresponderle. O tal vez no debía ser tan extremista y lo correcto sería pensar que lo confesaría luego, pero estaría convencido de lo otro hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

Cuando se despedían, Daichi tosió un montón de pétalos blancos con amarillo y una flor entera con el mismo patrón. Reconoció que eran jazmines, aun así, no quiso averiguar su significado. Ya no necesitaba saberlo si sus presentimientos no eran más que eso, ideas creadas por las sensaciones que intentó suprimir en esos dos años, pero que ya eran tan fuertes que lograron escapar de su trampa. Suga no necesitaba darles más energía a los sentimientos que de por sí ya eran imparables.

Su método de freno de emociones funcionó hasta aquel día. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, la suspensión de sus medidas preventivas no fue voluntaria, sino provocada por su colapso al ocultar más de lo que podía contener. Si de verdad no era él a quien amaba, Suga estaba a punto de comenzar a enamorarse sin remedio de un amigo que nunca pensaría en él como algo más que su mejor confidente.


	20. Esperanza fundamentada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresas de distintos tipos para ambos chicos.

«Jazmín blanco y amarillo: comienza a quererme, yo seré todo tuyo».

Si Suga buscaba ese significado, quedaría completamente al descubierto. Había surgido demasiado rápido en él, porque calculaba menos de media hora entre la confesión y el momento en que se despidieron. O la segunda fase era muy impredecible con los tiempos, o fue el efecto de estar tan cerca de él por todo ese rato. Fuera el caso que fuera, Daichi radiaba felicidad. ¡Podía curarse de la mejor manera! Cerró el libro y se desplomó en su cama, una pequeña sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Nombraría a Nishinoya el adivino del amor, porque había acertado dos de dos casos inesperados. Tal vez no corriera la misma suerte con Kiyoko, pero podría ser producto de no ir tan en serio con ella por también ser el interés amoroso de Tanaka; su trabajo se limitaba a detectar los sentimientos, no los originaba.

No tenía idea de cómo hizo para solo sonreír en el momento de la confesión, porque la ocasión estaba como para ponerse de pie, levantar los brazos y gritar victoria a todo pulmón. Había descubierto el alcance amplio de su autocontrol esa tarde. Cuando Suga le envió el mensaje sobre el encuentro, de verdad creyó que solo sería una salida cualquiera porque tenía ganas de dar una vuelta en compañía de alguien. Al verlo sentado y contemplando los restos de un diente de león llegó a preocuparse, sin importar lo hermoso que lucía sumergido en su propio mundo. Su seria introducción lo dejó sin saber qué esperar, por lo que la revelación fue una enorme sorpresa que lo paralizó por unos segundos. Quizás fue extraño mostrarse tan feliz, ¡pero tenía sus motivos!

Aun si le había asegurado que no había problema alguno con su sexualidad, Suga estaba tan intranquilo que no pudo soportarlo; tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No podía decirle sobre la suya —eso lo habría delatado, prácticamente—, por lo que recurrió a lo físico: un abrazo que también sirvió para calmar su propia emoción desbordante. Rodearlo con sus brazos se sentía tan agradable, tan revitalizante, tan correcto. Se olvidó de que estaban en una plaza, era lo de menos. Su misión era convencerlo de que todo estaba bien entre ellos, el resto no tenía importancia.

Quiso hacer tantas cosas durante el abrazo. Pudo acariciar su cabello o su espalda, girar la cabeza y darle un beso en la sien, decirle palabras bonitas al oído; pero debía reservarlas, no aprovecharse. Ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle poco a poco por quién esperaba.

Era un poco difícil contener su felicidad para no dar explicaciones, porque no era como si pudiera decirle a alguien más por qué sonreía así. Esperaba que ese fuera el primer abrazo de muchos en los que trataría de transmitirle sus sentimientos. Si tan solo tuviera más oportunidades de hacerlo, sería un deleite enamorarlo de esa manera; envueltos sin mezclarse en una burbuja de calma creciente. Pasó casi todo el resto del día encerrado en su habitación; su madre sabía que había visto a Suga esa tarde, así que podía intuir por qué estaba tan contento, y tampoco quería importunar a su padre si llegaba a escuchar algo de eso; podía ser problemático si llegaba a sospechar de Suga como el sujeto de su amor al no haber cómo negarlo.

Los siguientes días no tuvieron nada de especial. Era una semana relajada por ser la última antes de las vacaciones de verano, casi todas las asignaciones eran pautadas para cuando se reintegraran. En cuanto al club, aún había ese roce entre Hinata y Kageyama que no permitía que todo fluyera con calma, pero el resto se contagió de ganas de evolucionar. Cada quien buscaba mejorar sus habilidades; algunos por su cuenta, otros lo hacían en conjunto. Daichi se unió al grupo más grande, ese del ataque sincronizado en el que participaba Suga. Si perfeccionaban esa técnica, ganaría más tiempo en la cancha, algo que deseaba para su último torneo.

Las flores fueron repetitivas: los mismos jazmines y el mismo iris blanco llovieron en casa y en clases. Una vez en especial tuvo que levantar la mano y señalar a la puerta con ella en medio de la lección de Inglés para indicar que necesitaba salir, pues la otra estaba ocupada obstruyendo la caída de los pétalos que tosió en un solo intento. La fase de floración de verdad era un fastidio con la cantidad de flores, las veces al día ilimitadas y el tiempo tan variable de crecimiento.

En general, dudaba que su alegría se fuera por un tiempo, pero había algo raro en Suga que provocó incertidumbre en él. No sonreía como siempre. ¿Aún se sentía inseguro? Daichi creía entender su posición, después de todo, pasaba por algo similar; así que no tardó en apartar el camino de vuelta a casa del miércoles para conversarlo.

—¿Por qué estás comprando dos? —Suga preguntó al Daichi detenerse en una máquina expendedora y marcar dos veces el mismo jugo—. ¿Tanta sed tienes?

—No. —Recogió ambas botellas, una en cada mano. Extendió la derecha hacia Suga.

—¿Para mí? —Se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo. Daichi asintió—. Tengo para pagarlo. —Comenzó a buscar monedas en sus bolsillos.

—Por eso no te avisé. —Suga detuvo su búsqueda—. Lo compré para ti, no aceptaré que me pagues.

—¿Y eso? —Sacó las manos de los bolsillos para tomar la botella. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

—Pensé que una sorpresa te animaría. —Se encogió de hombros. Suga soltó una risilla.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Es fácil saber cuándo piensas demasiado en algo.

—Supongo que puedo contártelo. No creí tener tanta suerte con la primera persona a la que le confesara mi sexualidad, así que ahora me da miedo destruir esa felicidad si la segunda no se lo toma bien.

—Oh. —No podía decirlo, pero lo entendía. Ese miedo al rechazo fue el que le impidió contárselo a alguien más que a su madre por un año entero—. Lo imagino. ¿Ya has pensado en alguien?

—Mis padres deberían ser los siguientes.

—¿Los dos a la vez?

—Me parece lo correcto. —Admiraría su valor si así lo hacía—. Pero eso es lo que me da miedo. ¿Y si alguno de ellos reacciona mal o los dos al mismo tiempo?

—El que reaccione bien puede calmar al otro. —Esa había sido su experiencia, en parte. Luego de unos días de haberle confesado sus gustos a su padre, supo que su mamá había intervenido antes indirectamente, preparándolo para la posibilidad de que su hijo fuese gay. No evitó una respuesta negativa, pero sí una más agresiva.

—¿Tú crees?

—Así funcionan los padres cuando están en desacuerdo sobre algo tuyo. Mi mamá ha ayudado a que mi papá entienda mi posición frente al hanahaki, así que ese problema ha mejorado un poco.

—No es lo mismo.

—No puedo darte un mejor ejemplo. No creo que tus padres se lo tomen mal, parecen ser del tipo de mente abierta.

—Lo son, pero no sé hasta qué punto en este caso —suspiró—. ¿Y si son de los que aparentan serlo y luego lo rechazan si pasa en su familia?

—No lo creo, aunque es cierto que no puedes descartar esa opción. —Y de nuevo, Suga pensaba muchos más detalles que él—. ¿Los has oído hacer comentarios de ese estilo?

—No, solo sé que a mi mamá no le molestaría que tuviera un amigo así.

—¿No? —Daichi elevó las cejas. Si todo salía mal, al menos sabía que no se ganaría su repudio—. Acepta casos bastante cercanos, es una buena señal.

—Tal vez. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—Si no estás seguro, puedes tantear el camino.

—Será después del campamento, no quiero arriesgarme a que me prohíban ir por eso.

—A menos de una semana de ir de nuevo a Tokio, sí, haría lo mismo. —Esa misma idea fue la que lo hizo confesar diez días antes—. O, si quieres ganar más confianza, dile a alguien más que sepas que lo va a aceptar.

—Ajá, ¿y sé de alguien más que lo acepte? —Suga arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que Asahi tenga algún problema con eso —contestó sin mucha certeza, por si acaso. Podía ser sospechoso que supiera tanto.

—No pienso contarle a más nadie antes que a mis padres, de todos modos. Me basta con un solo amigo si tengo que ir a llorar a casa de alguien más.

—¡Suga! —Daichi rio por lo bajo—. Se supone que no es gracioso.

—Pero reíste —canturreó.

—Ahora en serio, no creo que te vaya tan mal. Espero que no te haga falta huir, pero siempre estaré ahí con los brazos abiertos si necesitas un abrazo.

—¿De verdad estás bien con esa cercanía?

—¿Abrazarte en la plaza no fue suficiente demostración?

Suga sonrió.

—Quiero abrazarte ahora.

—¿Para probarme o porque quieres?

—Ambas.

Daichi echó un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores. Ya caminaban por la zona residencial, por lo que no había otras personas cerca a esa hora.

—Hazlo.

—¿En serio? —Fue el turno de Suga de ver a los lados.

—Cumple tu palabra y no te quedes con las ganas. —Mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿No serás tú el que tiene ganas? —bromeó con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Me quieres abrazar o no? —Entrecerró los ojos. Eso estuvo muy cerca. A veces sentía que Suga sabía de su inmunidad a sus ataques de enojo y abusaba de ese privilegio.

—Ya pasó el momento, pero supongo que estará bien con esto. —Pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Podía conformarse con eso. De hecho, no tendría problemas caminando así lo que les restaba para separarse. Era un peso cómodo detrás del cuello, una proximidad no tan íntima e igualmente satisfactoria de la que podía disfrutar sin sentirse a punto de ser descubierto. Debía de ser reconfortante en días más fríos. En un atardecer más cálido como el de esa vez, solo aceleraba a su corazón con sutileza, dándole un ritmo no tan retumbante como otras acciones. También estaba ese extraño revoloteo en su pecho que ascendía a su garganta en solo segundos, una sensación frecuente desde la floración y que ahora apodaría como «arruina momentos», porque no era más que el aviso de que iba a toser.

Suga descendió el brazo, de modo que su mano quedase quieta en la espalda de Daichi en cuanto comenzó a expulsar las flores.

—¿Ahora solo toses jazmines? —La tos le impidió responder, pero tampoco planeaba hacerlo—. Es una suerte que salgan sin esfuerzo. ¿Sabes? Creo que sería buena idea que trajeras una bolsa contigo por si toses en la calle.

—¿Y toser en ella como si vomitara? —Alcanzó a decir antes de continuar.

—¡Exacto! Antes era más fácil que no se te cayeran de las manos y las escondieras en los bolsillos, pero ahora toses por montones y pasa esto. —Señaló varios pétalos desperdigados por la acera.

—Buena idea —habló contra su mano, esperando toser una vez más. Cuando no salió otra, respiró profundo y vio su palma.

—Retiro lo dicho, hay algo verde en tu mano.

—Nunca creí que la primera vez que encontraría un trébol de cuatro hojas sería porque lo tosí.

—¡¿Te creció un trébol de cuatro hojas?! —Suga exclamó mientras se acercó para detallarlo—. ¡Daichi, quizás la suerte está llegando a ti! ¡Guárdalo!

—Lo haré solo porque dudo volver a ver uno, pero tendría que ignorar que salió de mí para no incomodarme…

—¡Tiene que ser un buen augurio! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser un trébol de cuatro hojas si no es buena suerte?

—Suerte en otras cosas, porque los demás pétalos se fueron volando. —Daichi volteó hacia su espalda, donde la acera estaba decorada por los restos de los jazmines que el viento empujó sin orden alguno.

—Ah… —Soltó al comprobarlo—. ¿Vas a recoger eso? —No había mucho ánimo en su voz.

—Se vería muy extraño —contestó con el mismo tono.

—Además, son flores, no las consideraría contaminación.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

—Vámonos antes de que alguien venga. —Empujó a Daichi por la espalda suavemente hasta que comenzó a caminar.

—Me quedaré con la bolsa de los bollos de carne a partir de ahora. —Suga rio con ese comentario.

Con el trébol y el par de pétalos de jazmín que no escaparon en su mano, el resto del camino se dio sin más conversaciones ni contacto. En el cruce donde se separaban, Suga le dio las gracias que había olvidado por el jugo antes de despedirse.

En los últimos días, Daichi había aprendido a diferenciar algunos tipos de silencio. Cuando él y Suga se quedaban callados durante el trayecto, nunca hacía falta rellenar ese espacio vacío. Era capaz de decir que, si por algo podían estar tranquilos sin intercambiar palabras, era por la comodidad que había entre ambos. Solo saber que el otro estaba abierto a cualquier conversación que viniera era suficiente para evadir la ansiedad de hablar. En cambio, durante el corto trayecto sin él, un ambiente solitario se instalaba a su alrededor. Era soportable, podía estar así sin quejarse ni entristecerse, pero ese silencio sí le daba ganas de destruirlo. Por supuesto, la primera persona que aparecía en su mente para ayudarle a distraerse era el chico con el lunar junto al ojo izquierdo. Cada mañana y cada tarde podía comprobarlo.

Después de desechar los pétalos y dejar el trébol de cuatro hojas en un lugar seguro de su escritorio, Daichi se acostó en su cama a esperar la cena. Tenía un mensaje sin leer en su celular de hacía pocos minutos. Era de Suga, y le llamó la atención su longitud.

_«Siento haber estado raro estos días. Se debe un poco a que aún me sorprende que nada cambiara entre nosotros, también, ¡pero ya me quedó claro que seguiremos igual que siempre! No pensaré más en estas cosas hasta después del campamento, no te preocupes por mí»._

¿Suga estaba tan abrumado por su aceptación? Daichi sonrió ligeramente y escribió su respuesta:

 _«Recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea si necesitas que alguien te escuche… o lea»._ Dolería si llegaba a contarle de alguien que comenzaba a gustarle y no era él, pero sería todo oídos —u ojos— en cualquier caso.

 _«Puedes golpearme como a Asahi si vuelvo a ponerme así antes de eso»._  Rio al leerlo. ¿Era tan obvio que nunca le pegaba que le escribía algo similar a un permiso para hacerlo?

_«Estarías pensando en cosas importantes, no te golpearía por eso»._

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, por lo que Daichi se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Ahora que sabía que confesárselo a sus padres estaba en los planes del armador, no hacía más que desearle la mejor de las suertes para que no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él con su papá o algo peor. Era consciente de que era imposible que nunca experimentara el rechazo, pero quería más del Suga incrédulo por el apoyo recibido y mucho más si era de parte de sus progenitores, una de las mayores fuentes de confianza. Si alguien necesitaba el trébol de cuatro hojas a corto plazo, era él.

Varias preguntas aparecieron con eso. ¿De verdad era por la buena suerte? ¿De quién sería esa buena suerte si él lo tosió? No sabía si era un buen augurio en el amor o si había surgido de sus deseos por el bienestar de Suga. La incertidumbre pudo con él, por lo que buscó al tan conocido amuleto verde en el libro. Recordaba que había una sección especial para unas escasas plantas sin flores y algunas hojas que por separado también transmitían algún significado, solo que nunca la había revisado.

Las primeras eran las hojas del gladiolo junto a una señal de peligro, pues eran sinónimo de muerte y, por lo tanto, aparecían en la etapa final del hanahaki. Justo después estaba el trébol de cuatro hojas. Daichi esperaba hallar una explicación sobre de quién era la suerte, sin embargo, un corto mensaje ocupaba su lugar: «Sé mío». Sintió calor concentrado en sus mejillas y agradecimiento por la fuerte asociación de la planta con la fortuna; nadie preguntaría qué quería decir un trébol como ese. ¿Tal vez esa era su suerte?

—¡Daichi, la cena está lista! —Escuchó el aviso de su madre.

—¡Ya voy! —Necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse de esa sorpresa.

En ningún momento se le había cruzado un pensamiento posesivo como ese, aunque podía tratarse de un deseo inconsciente. Fue inesperado, porque había memorizado algunas de las flores alegres basándose en sus emociones de los últimos tres días y, en cambio, escupió algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido. Daichi se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de asombrarse por los significados de lo que salía de su interior.

Ahora que sabía que Suga estaba a su alcance, sus sentimientos no eran los únicos que se atrevían a ser más explícitos en sus acciones. La enfermedad parecía ser más exacta con los significados de lo que crecía en sus pulmones, haciéndolo sentir más expuesto. De verdad era una suerte que nadie se imaginaría lo que ocultaban los tréboles y que todos se quedarían con lo que las supersticiones hacían creer.

Con lo cerca que estaba la continuación del campamento en Tokio, que alguien lo atrapara en pleno ataque de tos ya no era lo más preocupante. ¿Qué sería de él y el aceleramiento de las flores estando toda una semana sin separarse de Suga?


	21. Nada como una buena comunicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es necesario conversar para entenderse si los pensamientos se conectan.

La parte buena de salir a medianoche para llegar en la mañana a Tokio era que no le quedaba de otra más que regular cuánto miraba a Suga. Las horas de sueño limitadas solo le daban chance de admirarlo por unos pocos minutos, algo que era cada vez más complicado de controlar. Además, ya no sentía la pizca de culpabilidad al contemplarlo mientras dormía, ya no era tan prohibido; sin embargo, esa nueva sensación solo intensificaba sus deseos de tocarlo con gentileza y disimulo.

Todos a su alrededor estaban tan dormidos que hasta había ronquidos de por medio, incluso el entrenador dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Los únicos en vigilia eran Takeda y él mismo. Al menos, el profesor tenía un motivo válido para estarlo al ser el conductor de turno, pero Daichi se desvelaba por razones irresponsables de parte de un capitán. Decir que se había quedado despierto viendo lo bello que era el vicecapitán no era una opción si se quedaba dormido en el desayuno. Tenía que dejarse dominar por el sueño pronto, solo que era difícil renunciar a tal imagen.

Su boca apenas estaba abierta; respiraba por la nariz. Sus labios lucían algo resecos, unas extrañas ganas de que una lengua saliera a humedecerlos aparecieron. Daichi relamió los propios inconscientemente. ¿Qué tan incómodo sería un beso así? ¿Qué tal sería encargarse de devolverles su buena textura? ¿Y qué hacía pensando en besarlo? Volteó al lado contrario para deshacerse de esa idea. Ese era el peligro de la relativa privacidad de estar rodeado de durmientes y de alguien que no quitaría sus ojos del camino; su imaginación no conocía límites.

Volvió a verlo. Parecía recordar lo de la última vez, porque se había sentado casi pegado a la pared del vehículo, muy lejos como para inclinarse hacia su costado sin darse cuenta. Sus párpados parecían temblorosos. ¿Qué tipo de sueños tenía? Una que otra vez le había contado de sueños sin sentido o graciosos donde estaba involucrado, mas no eran suficientes para establecer un patrón. ¿Tal vez era del tipo que no soñaba mucho o que casi nunca recordaba sus aventuras oníricas? Solo esperaba que no tuviera muchas pesadillas.

Sin aviso, sus ojos se abrieron. Daichi no halló mejor reacción que cerrar los suyos sin moverse, ignorando que la posición de su cabeza fuese atípica para dormir; Suga notaría el movimiento si se acomodaba. Probablemente no volvería a abrirlos, por lo que aguardaría unos minutos para girar el cuello y dormirse de verdad.

—Daichi, ¿estás despierto?

El suave susurro originó latidos fuertes. ¿Se había dado cuenta? Era una suerte que el corazón no fuese tan ruidoso como para ser escuchado por otras personas sin que se acercaran a su pecho.

—¿Daichi? —Era difícil hacerle caso omiso a esa voz cuidadosa y somnolienta. También fue complicado no reaccionar a la mano en su hombro—. Hey, despierta.

Con la sacudida que le dio, abrió los ojos lentamente y fingió un bufido.

—¿Qué?

—Parecías incómodo.

—Ah. —Entonces, ¿fue solo para evitarle un dolor de cuello en la mañana?—. ¿Y qué hacías despierto? —Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta que debía ser para él, no lo sabía. Todo fuera por preservar la credibilidad de su acto.

—Desperté de un sueño que no recuerdo y te vi. Ahora sigamos durmiendo —bostezó al final, pero entendió lo que dijo.

¿Por qué era tan atento? Suga se fijaba en cosas importantes como una buena postura y ahí estaba Daichi, imaginando cómo sería mojar sus labios con su lengua. Sus pensamientos antes de dormir realmente eran salvajes. Aunque nunca le había pasado, solo por si acaso, se aseguró de que la última imagen en su mente fuese la de sus ojos adormilados sin irse por la tangente con otras razones por las que podían estar casi cerrados; porque arriesgarse a soñar algo similar a sus ideas anteriores alrededor de tantas personas no era tentador.

Luego de un sueño ininterrumpido sin contenido, Daichi despertó con los rayos del sol en la cara, aun si la mayoría eran amortiguados por el techo y ventanas del vehículo. Y aunque consideraba no haber perdido más de veinte minutos de sueño contemplando al chico a su lado, apenas podía despegar los párpados —también podía culpar a la intensidad de la luz solar encandilándolo desde el primer segundo, pero las acciones indebidas resaltaban más en la conciencia—. Solo logró ver con claridad cuando Kuroo se burló de ellos y su pobre conocimiento sobre las torres de comunicaciones; no era lindo empezar el día con alguien siendo grosero, como resaltó Suga.

No sabía qué opinar del nuevo castigo a los perdedores. Si bien la llamada «refrescante carrera cuesta arriba en la loma» de Shinzen era menos dolorosa que los lanzamientos a simple vista, no era algo que pudiese afirmar hasta pasadas varias rondas. Con solo el desorden del primer set jugado, estaba seguro de que tendría muchas repeticiones para estudiarla y definir qué tan peligrosa era para su salud. Era extraño; todos habían mejorado, pero su trabajo grupal no encajaba y su desempeño acabó siendo peor que el del campamento anterior. ¡Ni siquiera parecían un equipo! En su estado del primer día, eran un puñado de jugadores con buenas habilidades individuales al azar que nunca habían probado combinar sus estilos, por lo que todas sus rutas eran distintas y se les complicaba hallar la intersección.

Sus dos compañeros de tercero, Tanaka y él se tumbaron en el césped al finalizar el último castigo del día. Recibir la fresca brisa del anochecer contra sus pieles sudorosas mientras estaban acostados al aire libre era lo verdaderamente refrescante de tanto subir y bajar. Le provocaba propinarle un buen puñetazo en el estómago al genio que nombró a la carrera cuesta arriba con tanto sarcasmo, a ver si eso también le era bonito. ¡No tenía idea de cómo no había exhalado flores de tanto jadeo fuerte! ¿Cómo iba a soportar una semana agitada como esa? Como bien dijeron, no corrían tanto desde la época del otro entrenador Ukai, y ahí fue cuando Daichi se preguntó qué lo mataría primero si el viejo aún fuese el encargado del club.

Luego de un poco de práctica libre, conocieron las duchas de la preparatoria. Fue un alivio que respetasen la privacidad de los usuarios, aunque eso no evitaba que algunos se vieran en trapos menores y aún mojados si salían de sus cubículos a la vez. No le tocó toparse con Suga en esa primera noche; no sabía si era algo que agradecer o lamentar, luego se abofeteó en su mente por deslizarse hacia un pensamiento prohibido en un lugar así.

No había mucho más que hacer pasada la cena. Ya era costumbre ser vecino de futón de Suga y que alguna parte de él fuese lo último que viera antes de dormir en los días de campamento. Había aprendido de la noche anterior; no contempló su rostro por más de tres minutos para no trasnocharse por segunda vez seguida. La ligera falta de sueño y lo exhausto que quedó del ejercicio lo ayudaron a caer en lo más profundo del mundo onírico más rápido de lo normal.

El segundo día comenzó con aires incómodos. Tantos sets perdidos y tanta descoordinación del equipo había llamado demasiada atención indeseable sobre ellos. Daichi estaba seguro de que los murmullos reprobatorios o burlescos después de cada derrota no eran producto de su imaginación harta de fallar y fallar. ¡Sin importar qué, Karasuno no rebajaría su orgullo! Cada aplauso y señal de arranque eran más fuertes, nunca cabizbajos y nunca desanimados; se necesitaba más para matar el espíritu de los proclamados cuervos.

Sin embargo, había algo más contribuyendo a la incomodidad de la jornada, y era raro admitir que era culpa de Suga. Por alguna razón que no se explicaba del todo, al final de cada set y de cada carrera por la loma, se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y le preguntaba si podía jugar el siguiente o si prefería descansar. Por más que Daichi agradeciera un cuidado atento, no le agradaba una vez que lo considerara excesivo. De acuerdo, era peligroso agitar tanto su respiración si alguna flor tenía intenciones de salir pronto, pero él sabría cuándo parar solo; después de todo, era quien menos quería que personas de las que aún no aprendía sus nombres supieran que sufría por amor unilateral.

—Entiendo que puedas preocuparte por todo el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo, pero tampoco es para que me acoses. —Aprovechó de hacer su reclamo a la hora del almuerzo.

—¡No te acoso! —protestó de vuelta—. Simplemente hay que ser muy precavidos, es una situación delicada la que podría ocurrir si eres imprudente.

—Lo sé. Es que estás tan pendiente que ni pareces tú. ¿Pasó algo que te pusiera así?

—Hm, podría decirse que recordé algo. —Daichi le hizo una señal con la mano en forma de interrogación—. Se supone que en la segunda fase aparece la debilidad porque las flores se comen tus nutrientes, ¿no? ¿No crees que de por sí ya estás quemando mucha energía como para que la enfermedad la remate? Puede que no tengas tanta resistencia ahora.

—¿Te preocupa que me exceda y me desmaye?

—¡Exacto! Creo que deberías descansar un poco más.

—Soy el capitán, no puedo salir por mucho.

—Al menos fíjate en cómo te sientes y detente cuando estés muy cansado, ¿está bien?

—¿Dejarás de preguntarme? —Suga asintió—. De acuerdo.

—¡Pero volveré a preguntarte si me parece que estás mal! —advirtió.

El entrenamiento se hizo más tranquilo sin las observaciones preocupadas después de cada set y castigo. Claro, aún estaba esa desagradable sensación de ser criticados por los demás, pero pensar que les callarían las bocas cuando por fin les salieran bien sus nuevos trucos era suficiente para mantenerse sereno.

El cuarto set después del almuerzo cambió las cosas. Fukurodani era un contrincante muy fuerte, y aunque fuese el equipo con el que menos oportunidades tenían de ganar mientras no se acoplaran, algo tenía que alimentaba las ganas de luchar con todo. Al final, la brecha de puntos fue menor que las veces pasadas, mas seguía siendo muy amplia. Era la escuela que más los agotaba, por lo tanto, no le extrañó ni un poco que Suga se le acercara mientras recuperaba el aliento con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo antes de que el armador pudiese preguntar cómo estaba. Continuó luego de un par de inhalaciones—, pero no hacía falta.

—¿Seguro? Te está faltando el aire, y eso sin subir la loma. ¿Crees poder?

—Se puede bajar caminando, estaré bien.

—Pero la subida es lo fuerte. Creo que no es buena idea, Daichi.

—No jugaré el siguiente set, ¿te parece? —Saltarse el castigo se le hacía injusto, algo que llamaría la atención negativamente hacia su persona. Debía convencerlo de cumplir con él y luego tomarse un respiro.

—No jugarás el siguiente set y no correrás ahora.

Daichi exhaló y se irguió, todavía jadeante.

—Estoy bien, ¿no ves? ¿Por qué la insistencia ahora? Ya nos estamos atrasando, tenemos que cumplir la penitencia ahora.

—Lo hablaré con Ukai-san.

—¿Qué? —Fue ignorado; Suga ya estaba camino al banco donde estaban ambos responsables del club de Karasuno—. ¡No exageres!

Admitía que no estaba perfecto, pero tampoco estaba débil. Una carrera más no le haría daño si se quedaba en la banca en la siguiente ronda.

—Yo no lo veo tan mal. —Escuchó al entrenador cuando se acercó. ¡Hasta Ukai estaba de acuerdo con él!

—Eso es lo que trato de decirle… —Suga suspiró en medio de su respuesta, cortándola sin darse cuenta.

—Tendré que explicarlo. —Lucía desganado. ¿Su motivo era tan vergonzoso?—. Quizás no debería tomarlo en serio, pero hoy soñé que Daichi se desmayaba mientras subía la loma.

—Espera, ¿en serio? —Daichi lo vio con los ojos más abiertos.

—Siento no habértelo contando. —Sonrió sin despegar los labios y con los ojos cerrados—. Supuse que no me harías caso, de todos modos.

—¿La situación ahora se parece a la de tu sueño? —intervino el entrenador.

—No recuerdo contra quiénes jugamos antes, pero es más o menos igual. ¿No creen que ya ha pasado mucho como para que esté respirando así? —Señaló a Daichi con el pulgar.

—Siempre terminan más cansados contra Fukurodani. —Se detuvo a pensar—. Sawamura, salta diez veces.

Frunció el ceño con suavidad, pero no desobedecería una orden del entrenador. No presentó inconvenientes en el proceso, sin embargo, parar fue muy distinto. Pasar del ejercicio al reposo le hizo sentir sin equilibrio y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse.

—Decidido. Sensei, llévelo a la enfermería. Sabemos que podría ser por la enfermedad, pero trataremos esto como un golpe de calor, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por la atención, Sugawara, posiblemente hemos evitado un accidente.

Su cabeza retumbaba un poco al salir del gimnasio. Llegó a oír la corta explicación que Suga dio a su ausencia justo antes de dar la señal para subir la loma. No podía creer que estuvo en lo correcto. Unos cuantos saltos acabaron con su estabilidad, ni siquiera era capaz de acelerar el paso, ¿qué hubiese pasado si corría cuesta arriba? No saber qué tan lejos quedaba la enfermería alargó el camino para él, que solo seguía al profesor esperando que la puerta más cercana fuese el destino.

¿Ese era el tipo de debilidad que ocasionaba el hanahaki? Creía que solo aparecía después de toser demasiadas flores, pero llevaba varios días sin expulsar nada. Era probable que se tratara de una combinación entre el cansancio y la enfermedad. Esperaba que no fuera algo tan grave como para necesitar el examen de sangre; con suerte, sabrían qué hacer para devolverle la vitalidad, aunque no le permitieran jugar hasta la noche.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la enfermería, Daichi se tumbó en la primera camilla y dio un largo suspiro. Las vueltas en su cabeza se calmaron y un cosquilleo se aproximaba a su garganta. Llevó las manos al rostro.

—Por favor, no —habló bajo entre dientes.

—¿Empeoró, Sawamura-kun? —La pregunta fue inmediata y con obvia preocupación.

—No, es que voy a toser y no me siento tan bien para eso.

Takeda tenía un vaso de agua para él. Daichi se sentó despacio para tomarlo.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te gustaría una bebida energética?

—Una bebida energética estaría bien.

—Vi una máquina expendedora cerca. Iré a comprar una rápido y regreso, ¡aguanta hasta entonces! —Y salió casi corriendo.

Bebió el agua en pocos tragos, dándose cuenta de que no se había hidratado hasta ese momento por estar discutiendo con Suga. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de al lado y no volvió a acostarse, sabiendo que pronto escupiría una o varias flores.

Justo al poco tiempo de preguntarse qué clase de sueños tenía Suga, resultó tener uno premonitorio y ni siquiera de sí mismo, sino de él. ¡Qué precisión! ¿Sería algo común para él? Por su forma de actuar, diría que sí, porque no todo el mundo se tomaba tan en serio los sueños más realistas. Se disculparía con él más tarde, no quería imaginar la conmoción que hubiese originado si se desmayaba en la loma; aunque le recomendaría avisarle desde el principio si iba a guardar precaución por algo que soñó.

El cosquilleo se hizo más insistente y supo que no podría aguantar como le había pedido Takeda. Comenzó a toser sin tanta fuerza, y en unos cuantos intentos ya había salido un tallo con la punta en capullo. Solo identificó que sería una flor blanca no muy grande. El dolor de cabeza se asomó nuevamente al continuar.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Llegué tarde! —exclamó el de lentes al entrar con la bebida en la mano—. Dame una señal si necesitas ayuda, ¿sí?

Solo siguió tosiendo sin pausa. Un pétalo extraño cayó en su palma, le siguieron dos iguales, una flor entera y lo que supuso que eran los restos de las que se desbarataron. Las detalló al cesar las tosiduras. Esperaba no estar loco por pensar que parecía un ave en vuelo con sus dos pétalos extraños y su centro delgado. No recordaba haber visto una flor similar.

—Qué bien que fue fácil. —Takeda suspiró de alivio—. ¡Oh! Esa es una orquídea. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Es una  _sagiso_.

—¿ _Sagiso_? Nunca la había visto.

—Es hermosa, ¿verdad? —Daichi solo levantó la mirada de las flores hacia él—. ¡Oh, disculpa! ¡No deben parecerte hermosas si salieron de tu interior!

—No, no. —Sacudió la mano libre—. Es… interesante.

—Es como si volara. —Bien, al menos no era el único loco si no había más personas de acuerdo.

—Exacto. ¿Podría usar su teléfono para buscar lo que significa antes de que olvide su nombre?

—¡Claro! —Sacó su celular del bolsillo del mono. Le extendió ambas manos—. Ten también la bebida.

—Gracias. —Dejó las orquídeas a un lado para agarrar ambas cosas.

Primero tomó un sorbo de la bebida para aliviar su garganta, luego abrió el buscador en el móvil y escribió el nombre de la flor. Fue fácil conseguirla al estar incluida en el hanakotoba con la traducción: «Mis pensamientos te seguirán en tus sueños». De haber estado bebiendo algo al leerlo, se habría ahogado o habría escupido todo. Cerró la ventana con la búsqueda antes de devolver el celular de inmediato.

—¿Es algo muy específico? —Daichi solo asintió.

¡Menos mal que, de todos sus pensamientos, la preocupación por cómo le afectaría el hanahaki durante el campamento fue el que se coló en los sueños de Suga!


	22. Los indiscretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un descuido puede ocasionar una catástrofe en cadena o, al menos, Daichi lo ve de esa manera.

Daichi se recuperó a tiempo para participar en los últimos dos sets del día. Varios miembros del club alegaron estar tan preocupados por la tardanza que estaban a punto de ir a visitarlo en la enfermería. Tuvo que inventarse los síntomas de su supuesto golpe de calor para quienes pidieron la historia completa; por suerte, no le dio chance de entrar en detalles por el inicio de la siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, Nekoma era el contrincante, por desgracia. En el momento que se encontró cara a cara con Kuroo en la línea frontal, el chico que no entendía cómo veía bien a través de su flequillo demostró por qué lo llamaban provocador.

—Quiero jugar todo este set contra ti, así que no te nos desmayes de nuevo, Sawamura.

—No me desmayé antes. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Casi. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mira que para que te dé un golpe de calor en el lugar escogido por ser el más fresco...

El silbato los interrumpió. ¡Cómo quería que Yamamoto fallase el saque y diera con la cabeza de Kuroo!

No hubo oportunidad alguna de vengarse. Ningún balón lo golpeó por sorpresa y perdieron el set. No extrañó aplaudir y dar la señal de inicio de la carrera cuesta arriba. Los sets acabaron sin más cambios que el aumento de su número de derrotas en las estadísticas del campamento.

Un rato más tarde, cuando quedaba casi nadie en el gimnasio, Daichi salió con Suga y se sentaron en el nacimiento de la loma, de modo que podían apoyar la espalda del suelo y ver el cielo recién estrellado sin quedar del todo acostados. Pensó que si tan solo hubiesen estado un poco más cerca, habría sido como el final de una cita de picnic, donde inventarían constelaciones por su poca memoria en ellas y el aire más frío los incitaría a reducir la distancia entre ambos. Botó la idea de su cabeza por miedo a que se transfiriera de algún modo a la de Suga y lo soñase.

—¿Cómo fue tu sueño, exactamente? —El tema aún le llamaba la atención. En todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, nunca había oído que predijera algo mientras dormía.

—Terminamos de jugar un set, tardaste en recuperar el suficiente aliento para salir, te desmayabas casi en la cima de la loma y por poco no rodaste hasta abajo. Creo que Yamaguchi te salvó de esa.

—¿Yamaguchi? —Arqueó una ceja y casi rio.

—Era el que estaba detrás de ti, casi se tropieza contigo. Yo estaba al lado.

—Al menos reaccionó y no me terminó de matar con una patada accidental. —Trataba de aguantar la risa. En su imaginación se había formado una caída colectiva en cadena por su culpa.

—Puede sonar gracioso, ¡pero no lo fue en el sueño! El realismo fue tanto que ya pudiste ver cuánto me preocupé.

—Gracias por evitar que ocurriera. Avísame cuando sueñes conmigo, ¿sí?

—¿Sin importar lo que sea?

—Y más si crees que podría suceder.

—De acuerdo. —Suga mostró una pequeña sonrisa, luego volteó a ver el cielo.

A Daichi le hubiese gustado mirarlo con su sutil sonrisa y el tenue brillo nocturno en su perfil, mas no donde podía ser descubierto. Optó por disfrutar el confortable silencio mientras veía estrellas sin contarlas.

—¡Daichi-san, Suga-san! —Un grito tan estruendoso no podía ser de otra persona más que Nishinoya. Qué corta fue la calma.

—¿Ya terminaste de practicar por hoy? —Suga le preguntó.

—¡El hambre llama! —exclamó. Para lo siguiente, se acercó hasta estar parado entre las piernas de ambos y habló más bajo—: Pero vine a preguntarle a Daichi-san si lo de hace rato en realidad fue por la enfermedad.

—Ah, sí. Fue idea del entrenador encubrirlo como un golpe de calor.

—¿Fue solo la debilidad o también hubo flores?

—Tres flores pequeñas, no fue la gran cosa. —Por un momento había olvidado que Nishinoya conocía más detalles que casi todos los demás, por lo que debía saber de los síntomas por fase.

—¿No tenías que hacerte un examen de sangre cuando eso pasara? —Suga recordó.

—Sí, pero lo de hoy pudo ser provocado por el esfuerzo. Me sentí bien al poco tiempo, supongo que no hacía falta. Si hubiese sido peor o si hubiese tosido tres flores distintas, ahí sí habría sido necesario.

—No sé cómo lo harás, ¡pero debes aguantar el resto del campamento! No volverán a creer en otro golpe de calor o en cualquier otra excusa; sabrán que algo te pasa, Daichi-san.

—No es como si pudiera suprimir lo que siento hasta volver a Miyagi, y menos ahora que me salen flores que ni imaginaría. —Cruzó los brazos. Claro que sabía que debía tener muchísimo cuidado con mostrar signos de la enfermedad frente a todos, no era muy grato que se lo recalcaran.

Esa fue la primera noche que no le echó más que un vistazo a Suga durmiente por miedo a la telepatía involuntaria que ahora parecía poseer. Nunca imaginó lo peligroso que era ese poder en manos que no sabían manejarlo. Por lo menos fue recompensado en su propio sueño, donde vivió una versión más romántica del rato que estuvieron mirando al cielo. Daichi deseaba que algún día se hiciera realidad una cita así.

Las cosas mejoraron para el equipo en el tercer día. Las nuevas técnicas por fin daban frutos y ya se veía la cohesión entre los jugadores; incluso se saltaron un castigo por primera vez. Por precaución, se quedó en la banca en varios sets. A pesar de su participación menor a la habitual, nadie sospechó de sus descansos por creer que eran para probar otras combinaciones. Fue una jornada más tranquila y animada para Karasuno, hasta Tsukishima lucía motivado —gracias, quien fuera que logró esa hazaña—; solo hubo una corta discusión que inició Hinata, pero nada muy grave como para arruinar el ambiente.

Donde sí tuvo la oportunidad de observar a Suga fue durante la práctica libre. Era algo atrevido de su parte, pero podía excusarse con que evaluaba qué tanto habían mejorado sus remates; además, todos estaban bastante enfocados en sus trabajos como para fijarse en quién tenía la vista más clavada. Aunque no eran tan fuertes como los de Tanaka, le encantaría que él marcase un punto en un partido oficial con el arma que perfeccionaba. Nishinoya le envió un par de miradas cómplices una vez que paró a beber agua de su termo y otra justo antes de salir del gimnasio; esperaba que fuese el único en darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Nada se comparó al dolor de cabeza que fue el cuarto día del campamento. Si bien ya daban más pelea en los sets, de vez en cuando, y más si saltaba muy alto, una pequeña punzada le molestaba en el pecho; nada conveniente cuando le tocaba bloquear. Llegaron a cambiarlo por el poco empeño que les ponía a los bloqueos —aunque el motivo confidencial era por preocupación por su bienestar—, y estando en la banca Suga le susurró sus preguntas:

—¿Te duele algo? —Daichi supuso que no fue específico por la cercanía de Yamaguchi, porque daba igual que Ennoshita escuchara algo de la enfermedad.

—Es como si algo rebotara aquí cuando salto. —Colocó una mano en la zona afectada.

—¿Qué te creció? —Sus ojos se agrandaron del espanto.

—Me preocupa. Lo que sea, debe salir pronto o no voy a poder jugar bien.

—¿No puedes forzar su salida?

—Lo dudo. Lo único que se me ocurre es esforzarme de más, pero sería peligroso. —También podía juntarse más a Suga para la aceleración del crecimiento, mas no podía revelarle eso.

—Sí, no hagas eso.

Para que le doliera el movimiento de lo que fuera que le había crecido, debía de ser algo de gran tamaño o muy suelto y compacto. Temía cualquiera de las opciones, pues podía ahogarse en ambos casos. Preferiría la primera porque existía la posibilidad de que saliera en partes y no entera, solo que eso significaría más tiempo tosiendo y más probabilidades de ser descubierto. Descartaba que fuese una planta espinosa, ya que el dolor no era agudo.

—¿Sabes? —Suga interrumpió sus suposiciones—. Es extraño estar en la banca contigo. Se siente como en los primeros días de primer año, ¿no lo crees?

—Es verdad, aunque hace dos años jamás habríamos imaginado estar en la banca en Tokio.

—Cierto. —Soltó una risilla.

Había tantas cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado hacía dos años. No sabía de la existencia de una enfermedad por el amor no correspondido, tampoco que no le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Cómo su yo de primer año iba a esperarse algo como padecer hanahaki por su mejor amigo? Todo era tan sencillo en ese entonces, cuando su única preocupación era el poco espíritu del club.

Si algo bueno podía sacar de sus ausencias en los sets, era el haber descubierto que necesitaban ejercitar su defensa. Con el riesgo de que algo así se repitiera durante el torneo, el equipo debía prepararse para no debilitarse ante un posible reemplazo de su capitán.

Tuvo que soportar la molestia por varios sets en los que evitaba bloquear. Los adversarios notaron esa tendencia y comenzaron a apuntar sus ataques hacia su dirección al saber que no serían detenidos; suerte que era bueno recibiendo o les habrían marcado demasiados puntos por su culpa. Eso no evitó que siguieran perdiendo casi siempre, sin embargo.

Fue durante el descanso después del almuerzo que el cosquilleo trepó a su garganta. Conversaba con Suga y Asahi en ese instante, por lo que no le hizo falta excusarse al salir corriendo al baño tan de repente. Comenzó a toser justo antes de la última esquina y llegó a arrepentirse de haber ido solo. Sentía como si le hubiese quedado comida atorada que solo bajaría con agua, sería difícil y doloroso escupir esa flor.

Lo primero que escapó fue una hoja muy verde y de varias puntas casi como púas que se le hizo familiar, mas no supo ubicar en el momento. ¡Por supuesto que una planta con semejantes hojas le molestaría en los pulmones! Pasadas varias tosiduras ruidosas —estar en un baño siempre daba la sensación de ser escandaloso—, algo pequeño golpeó su palma y rebotó de vuelta a su lengua. Extrañado, abrió la boca lo suficiente para sacar con sus dedos lo que fuera que se había posado ahí y alzó las cejas al ver que era un fruto rojo redondo. ¿Desde cuándo era posible? El tiempo no le permitió pensarlo, otro ataque de tos en el que solo disparaba más esferitas rojas y unas cuantas florecillas diminutas se apropió de él por varios segundos.

Una vez calmado, juntó las piezas como pudo. Había expulsado otra hoja puntiaguda que colocó de manera que apuntara al extremo opuesto de la primera. No sabía cómo organizar las florecillas, pero reconoció lo que era al recolectar los puntos rojos y soltarlos en la unión de las hojas. Se sorprendió, no sabía que los...

—¿Quién hacía tanto ruido? ¿Estás bien ya?

Daichi abrió los ojos a más no poder e inhaló sonoramente. Con el apuro de toser todo rápido para evitar un muy mal rato, olvidó meterse en uno de los cubículos. ¡Estaba armando la planta a plena vista sobre el lavamanos! Sin oportunidad alguna de huir, solo pudo darle la cara a quien había entrado.

—¿Sawamura? Con razón me había parecido verte correr hacia acá... —Sus palabras se cortaron de la nada, solo para cambiar su tema de conversación en menos de un segundo y señalar a la planta casi formada—. ¡Espera, ¿eso es un muérdago?! ¡¿Qué haces con un muérdago aquí?! Sabes que estamos en la estación opuesta a la Navidad, ¿no?

Una risa estomacal —¿se valía ese adjetivo para una risa?— tan irritante como esa no podía pertenecer a alguien más que a Kuroo. Daichi solo lo miró fijo con los ojos algo entrecerrados y una mueca a punto de aparecer en su boca.

—¿No pensarás hacer una broma para ver quiénes se besan de verdad? —Con las manos en la cadera, avanzó hasta casi pegar su codo del costado de Daichi—. Estaría buena, pero dudo que te vaya bien si te descubren, empezando con que la proporción entre hombres y mujeres aquí está muy dispareja. —Aún sin respuesta, se encogió de hombros—. No es que me importe.

¿Qué decirle? Lo único que le provocaba era ignorarlo e irse, solo que Kuroo parecía ser del tipo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber qué pasaba. Entonces, ¿le seguía la corriente con el juego del muérdago o le contaba la verdad? Por lo que dijo cuando entró al baño, lo había escuchado toser. Cualquiera que supiera del hanahaki se habría percatado de dónde había salido la planta, y este chico no parecía tener ni la menor idea. Explicarle sería alargar su charla porque presentía que le haría un largo interrogatorio escéptico, así que la opción más cómoda era mentirle.

—Bueno, pero primero contéstame. ¿Eras el que tosía hace un momento? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Me había ahogado con algo, pero ya estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Porque tu voz está horrorosa. —Señaló su propia garganta.

—Por la misma tos.

—¿No habrás cogido un resfriado?

—Solo necesito agua.

—Hm. Así que, ¿cuál es la razón del muérdago?

—Ah, bueno...

—¡Ajá, así que aquí estabas! —Un portazo contra la pared y un grito que hizo eco irrumpieron la conversación.

Ambos voltearon de inmediato hacia la entrada del baño, aunque para ellos era muy obvio que se trataba de Bokuto.

—No tumbes la puerta, ni siquiera estás en tu escuela —recriminó Kuroo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir después de huir? —Cruzó los brazos—. ¡Era la final del concurso de vencidas! ¿No quieres enfrentarme? ¿Sabes que te voy a ganar y no quieres humillarte? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado con cada pregunta.

—Idiota, el que se humillaría serías tú. Te estoy ahorrando molestias.

—Hm... —Alzó una ceja y frunció los labios mientras pensaba algo. Dirigió sus ojos amarillos hacia Daichi—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Que él sea el juez si no quieres tanto público! ¡La final será aquí mismo! —Se agachó lo suficiente para apoyar el codo de la superficie lisa entre lavamanos.

—¡Es un lugar muy incómodo, no!

—¡Admite que...!

—¡Cállense! —Daichi se interpuso entre ambos con un manotazo en las costillas de cada uno. Lo único que el par emitió fue el respectivo quejido por el golpe inesperado—. Gracias.

—Podrías romperle una costilla a alguien, Sawamura —se quejó Kuroo, ambas manos en el punto dolorido. Una sola mirada de ceño fruncido bastó para enderezarlo y hacerle elevar las manos.

—¡Oh! —Ignorando la tensión frente a él, Bokuto exclamó con la vista en el muérdago—. ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

—No me preguntes a mí —comentó el más alto, aún con las manos al aire.

Daichi respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente por la boca. Estos dos eran un dúo nocivo para su paciencia.

—Es mío —admitió sin ganas.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste si no es Navidad? ¿Hay alguien que quieras besar y planeas...? —Bokuto tomó la punta de una de las hojas y la levantó. La decepción en su rostro cuando solo esa hoja quedó en sus dedos contrastaba con la extrañeza en la cara de Kuroo y el espanto en la de Daichi—. Hey, está roto.

—No es eso. —Kuroo recogió uno de los frutos rojos que cayeron por culpa del otro y lo apretó un poco—. Es real.

—¿Crecían muérdagos en Japón?

Las obvias miradas repletas de interrogaciones que recibió intimidaron a Daichi. Debió huir mientras discutían por su estúpida competencia de vencidas, pero se dejó llevar por la molestia de oírlos gritar tan de cerca en un sitio tan cerrado, olvidándose de su presencia. Se golpeó en su mente por no controlar sus instintos.

—¿Son comestibles? —preguntó Bokuto, quien había recogido el resto y lo examinaba.

—No tengo idea. —Lo único que podía hacer era seguirles la conversación.

—¿Por qué lo tienes, entonces?

Suspiró. La excusa de la tradición del muérdago era inservible por no ser artificial. Lo habían acorralado. Aunque eran personas en su lista de quienes no debían enterarse, no vería el final de la situación si no confesaba la verdad.

—Sonará muy loco, pero les juro que no les miento. —Miró a Kuroo—. Lo que me tenía atragantado era el muérdago. No lo traje, lo acabo de toser. —El único movimiento en ambos fue un parpadeo incrédulo—. Tengo una enfermedad que me hace toser flores... y casi toda la planta, a veces —agregó.

La cabeza de Bokuto se inclinó a un lado. El capitán de Nekoma tardó en reaccionar, y hubiese preferido que se quedara sin hacerlo, porque alguna vena debió de brotar en su frente al ver cómo se retorcía para contener su carcajada estomacal sin éxito.

—¡Esa sí fue una broma elaborada, Sawamura! ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! ¡No sabía que fueras tan buen comediante, tan serio! —Llevó una de las manos que abrazaban su estómago a la boca, algo inútil con lo escandalosa que era su risa.

—¡Ah, ¿era broma?! —El otro acomodó el cuello.

—Es en serio. —Y por eso no quería decirles, era probable que no le creyeran—. Es hanahaki. Hace tres meses que la tengo.

—Para que tosas flores tienen que crecerte por dentro, ¿no? ¿Cómo pretendes que crea eso? —cuestionó Kuroo.

—¿Por qué traería un muérdago desarmado al baño?

—No te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué piensas.

—Yo creo que sí está diciendo la verdad —dijo Bokuto—. Creo que he oído de gente que se traga semillas y les crece un árbol en el estómago. ¿Es eso lo que tienes?

—No. Crecen en mis pulmones.

—¡¿Cómo respiras?! —preguntaron al unísono, solo que con distintos tonos. Uno fue preocupado, mientras que el otro fue casi burlesco.

—Estoy bien mientras no...

—Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, sus gritos se escuchan en el pasillo. —¡¿Alguien más?! Daichi estaba al borde de un dolor de cabeza—. En unos minutos retomaremos la práctica, para que vayan al gimnasio.

—¡Ya vamos, Akaashi! —Bokuto se acercó al armador—. Ya que tú sabes mucho, ¿podrías decirnos si lo que dice Sawamura es cierto?

—Está bien.

Agradecía que él fuera la nueva persona en el baño, pues parecía ser la voz de la razón de Fukurodani, sin importar que eso significara esparcir aún más la noticia de su condición. Si todo salía bien y su impresión no era incorrecta, esto por fin acabaría.

—Lo que intento decirles es que este muérdago salió de mí porque tengo hanahaki.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Akaashi con los ojos tan abiertos, por más que su expresión habitual no hubiese cambiado demasiado.

—Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, discúlpense con Sawamura-san. Dice la verdad.

—¡Yo sí le creí, Akaashi! —Bokuto reclamó con los hombros abajo, aparentemente afectado por la orden.

—¿De verdad? —Kuroo seguía escéptico—. ¿Qué explicación tiene?

—Es complicado para el tiempo que tenemos. En general, tose flores que crecen en sus pulmones. ¿Tiene oportunidad de curarse?

—Sí. —La calma regresaba a Daichi. Qué alivio que el menor supiera controlar a ese par de locos. 

—Espero que le correspondan pronto. —Sonrió apenas, casi imperceptible. Luego volteó hacia los otros capitanes con una expresión más seria—. Es algo bastante delicado como para que no lo tomen en serio.

—¿Qué, es muy grave? —El más alto parecía empezar a asustarse.

—Si no se cura a tiempo, puede tener graves consecuencias; pero, si Sawamura-san cree que podrá hacerlo, habrá que confiar en su palabra. Ahora debemos volver al gimnasio si no quieren que nos castiguen a todos con una subida a la loma extra por llegar tarde.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —respondió Bokuto, a punto de salir.

—Mis disculpas por haber creído que bromeabas. —Kuroo le dio una palmada no tan fuerte en la espalda a Daichi, mas sí lo suficiente para hacerlo toser dos veces más—. ¡Ah, lo siento de nuevo!

Algo pinchaba su lengua. No fue necesario preguntarse qué era, conociendo la forma de las hojas que había escupido hacía unos minutos. Esa de seguro era una rezagada. Abrió la boca lo suficiente para extraerla y tirarla a la basura.

—¡Ah, tuvimos la demostración! —exclamó el de cabello grisáceo—. ¡¿Lo viste, Kuroo?!

—De verdad me disculpo, eso debe doler. —Hizo una mueca compasiva a la que no supo reaccionar adecuadamente. Lo irritaba en su rostro, pero entendía que no era malintencionada.

—Solo les pediré una cosa —avisó Daichi mientras envolvía el resto de la planta en papel higiénico para desecharla—. Por favor, hagan como si no hubiesen visto nada. No quiero que esto se sepa.

—De acuerdo —contestaron a la vez.

Qué tranquilidad lo invadió en el instante que puso un pie fuera de ese baño. Que tres personas casi desconocidas se enteraran de su enfermedad al mismo tiempo por un descuido de su parte fue una terrible experiencia; pudo haber sido mejor si tan solo dos de los chicos hubiesen sido otros más pasables. La intervención de Akaashi fue casi una bendición caída del cielo.

Se salvaron de atrasar la práctica por muy poco, pero Daichi no se ahorró el interrogatorio que exigía las razones de su demora. La versión extraoficial fue que no se había fijado en la carencia de papel en uno de los cubículos y tuvo que aguardar a que alguien más fuera al baño para que le pasara la cantidad requerida, de ahí que llegara a la vez que los otros. Se ganó un montón de burlas que no cesaron por el resto de la tarde; las prefería por encima de una realidad de la que no podía reírse.

—¿Qué era lo que te molestaba en la mañana? —preguntó Suga una vez que coincidieron en la banca.

—Un muérdago.

—¿Oh? —Arqueó una ceja y sonrió con picardía—. ¿Quieres ser besado? —canturreó.

—¿Para qué voy a mentir? Sí —admitió sin titubear.

—Bueno, si todo sale bien, lo serás en no más de unos meses.

—Eso espero. —Sonrió.

Tenía motivos para pensar que el muérdago significaría algo relacionado a un beso, pero también podía ser algo completamente inesperado como sucedió con el trébol de cuatro hojas. Por eso, cuando por fin pudo usar su celular ya entrada la noche, lo primero que hizo fue averiguarlo.

No se dejó engañar por la obviedad esta vez. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera creería, el muérdago representaba la superación de dificultades. Daichi lo consideraba adecuado para la situación de esos días, pues estaba relacionado con la evolución que Karasuno estaba a punto de alcanzar en el campamento. Hacía un tiempo que no tosía flores —plantas, porque esas florecillas milimétricas apenas se notaban— que pudiese asociar al equipo. Era un buen recordatorio de que, sin importar cuán fuertes fueran sus sentimientos por Suga, también había un espacio importante para todo lo que el voleibol le había dado. Que su amor entrara en ese combo, esa era una historia aparte.


	23. Deséame éxito, no suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas cosas se salen de control.

Había una tradición de la que recién se enteraba en la noche final de la concentración de verano. Se trataba de una reunión exclusiva de los capitanes para jugar juegos de cartas. En un principio le avisaron que iniciaba a las nueve, pero Bokuto —y luego Kuroo— insistieron que era a las ocho y media. No sospechó; supo que debió hacerlo cuando entró al salón del encuentro y solo estaba ese par sentado en el suelo tratando de construir un castillo de naipes.

—Ah, ya sé a qué viene esto —resopló Daichi, resignado, y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Y a qué viene esto? —preguntó Kuroo con ironía.

—Quieren que les explique la enfermedad y esta fue su única manera de apartarme. —Tomó asiento junto a ellos, formando un triángulo.

—Fue  _tan_  fácil. —Colocó el techo del segundo nivel de su castillo, pero este se desestabilizó y cayó—. ¡Maldición, es imposible!

—Tú al menos llegas al segundo piso —refunfuñó Bokuto con las cejas casi unidas—. ¡Ah, qué más da! —Soltó las cartas con fuerza—. Sawamura ya está aquí, es hora de prestarle atención.

—Bien, ya que te diste cuenta de nuestras intenciones, solo te recordaré que tienes treinta minutos para contarnos cómo es el hanahaki.

—Akaashi nos explicó un poco, pero preferimos tu versión. Debes saber mejor que nadie cómo es.

Ni siquiera Suga había gastado media hora explicándole su condición en el primer día, ¿para qué tanto tiempo? ¿Qué tanto pretendían sacarle?

—¿Qué tanto entendieron? —Al menos se ahorraría los detalles conocidos.

—Te crecen flores en los pulmones, las toses, tiene que ver con los sentimientos, te puedes curar solo u operar, uhm… —Bokuto contó cada punto con los dedos.

—Y algo de que la operación tiene su parte mala —agregó el otro—. Queremos saber el porqué, más que todo.

—Ah… —Se echó algo para atrás. Tratar temas personales con esos dos iba a ser incómodo—. Sonará aún más loco, pero es provocado por el amor no correspondido.

—¿Estás diciendo que te puedes enfermar por enamorarte de alguien que no te ama?

—Sí. —La repetición de la expresión escéptica de la otra tarde crispó sus nervios—. ¡Ni se te ocurra reír otra vez!

—No, no. —Sacudió las manos frente a él—. Es que no entiendo cómo.

—Imagina que es algo psicológico. —Daichi se encogió de hombros—. Solo estoy seguro de que los sentimientos lo son todo, porque no me crece cualquier flor. Siempre tienen que ver con algo que he sentido recientemente.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Bokuto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabes del lenguaje de las flores?

—¡Ah! ¿Tienes que buscar qué significan?

—Exacto. Podría ayudarte a saber si la otra persona se está enamorando de ti.

—¡Oh! —Extendieron el sonido al unísono.

—Supongo que te curas si eres correspondido, ¿no? —Daichi asintió—. Pero es imposible que todos los casos tengan tanta suerte, así que por eso existe la operación.

—No exactamente. ¿No han pensado en lo peligroso que es que crezcan plantas en tus pulmones?

—Por eso te preguntaba cómo respiras. —Kuroo se defendió.

—Al inicio no molesta. Podría haber un girasol en mí ahora mismo y ni me daría cuenta. Luego de unos meses, depende del caso cuántos, crecen tantas que cuesta mucho respirar y es necesario extraerlas en una operación para salvar tu vida. El problema es que pierdes todos los sentimientos por la persona que amabas.

—Sawamura, en serio, esa enfermedad es increíble —comentó Kuroo con una obvia mueca que intentaba ocultar lo divertido por lo extraño que le parecía, o así la interpretó Daichi.

—Suena tan triste. —Bokuto, en completo contraste, no disimulaba su pena—. Cuando nos dices que te puedes curar, ¿de qué manera crees que será?

—Tengo esperanzas de ser correspondido. —No pudo evitar sonreír con solo imaginar la posibilidad—. Creo que voy por buen camino.

—Aw, ¿no es lindo? —El rostro del as de Fukurodani cambió de inmediato a uno más alegre—. Kuroo, ¿no crees que deberíamos seguir este caso?

¿«Seguir este caso»? ¿Acaso era un trabajo policial? ¿Qué estaban tramando? Daichi alzó una ceja sin saber qué esperar de esos dos.

—Definitivamente. —Asintió despacio con la cabeza. De repente, ambos lucían como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo con la mirada y, a la vez, victoriosos—. Verás, no vamos a estar tranquilos sin saber cómo sigues cuando regreses a Miyagi y quién sabe si vuelvas…

—Claro que voy a volver —irrumpió.

—Así que —continuó sin prestarle atención— hagamos un intercambio de números. —Aplaudió una vez.

—¿De teléfono?

—¿De qué más, Sawamura? —Kuroo sacó su celular del bolsillo del mono, tocó la pantalla unas cuantas veces y se lo pasó a Daichi, listo para agregar un contacto—. Anótate; yo te mandaré un mensaje con el número de Bokuto y nos agregas a ambos de una. —Por ninguna razón en particular, solo observó la pantalla sin tocarla ni mover los dedos—. ¿Qué, me vas a decir que no te sabes tu número?, porque no te lo voy a creer.

Levantó la mirada del móvil hacia él por unos tres segundos. ¡Solo por ese comentario lo anotaría tan rápido como sus pulgares se lo permitieran sin equivocarse!

—Toma. —Se lo devolvió con indicios de una sonrisa irritada.

Kuroo pareció leer algo, luego tocó la pantalla una vez y soltó el teléfono sobre su muslo derecho. Casi al instante, hubo una vibración en la pierna de Daichi, quien frunció el ceño y sacó su celular del bolsillo. Tenía una llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? —Ni se molestó en atender; seleccionó el botón rojo.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no me engañaras y pusieras un número falso. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No son las chicas que no están interesadas en ti las que hacen eso?

La carcajada que soltó Bokuto y la falta de expresión del otro —excepto por la boca entreabierta—le hicieron notar que había tocado una fibra sensible del capitán de Nekoma. Casi se le contagia la risa.

—Mereces un premio por noquearlo, Sawamura —dijo cuando le fue posible, aún con restos de su carcajada andando.

—Es algo que…

Un fuerte carraspeo lo interrumpió.

—¡Entonces…! —Kuroo retomó el tema anterior sin mirar a ninguno, escribiendo algo en el celular—. Te pasaré el número del búho idiota ahora mismo para que se agreguen ya. Podríamos crear un grupo nosotros tres; no solo hablaríamos de cómo sigues, sino también de voleibol o cualquier cosa que quieran.

Un chat entre ellos tres sonaba algo extraño y como a una combinación inesperada, pero hubiese sido mentira decir que no le interesaba mantenerse en contacto con los capitanes de dos escuelas élite. Podía volver al deporte el tema principal del grupo.

—Te preguntas por qué hago esto, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no esperaba que te preocupara tanto.

—Bueno, es que si empeoras, no podrás seguir jugando. De verdad quiero que se dé la Batalla del Basurero y que sea este año, porque deseo formar parte de ella y esta es mi única oportunidad, también la tuya.

—Ah, ¿así que el voleibol es tu motivación? —Arqueó una ceja, más por provocarlo de nuevo que por la incógnita.

—Por supuesto que me importa tu salud primero, pero eso iba a sonar vacío. Que sigas en el equipo es importante, ahora que vi que eres el pilar de la defensa junto al líbero. —Daichi frunció el ceño ligeramente. No quería oír críticas de su club de parte de terceros sin pedirlas—. ¡Tienes que llegar a las Nacionales y estar sano para ese entonces! ¡No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que unas flores no te impedirán jugar!

—También quiero jugar contra ustedes en las Nacionales, es divertido enfrentarse a un equipo tan impredecible —agregó Bokuto—. ¡Y claro!, quiero que seas feliz con quien sea que ames, así que pienso ayudarte con eso. —Cruzó los brazos y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Es que tienes experiencia para ayudar a alguien más? —Kuroo se encogió de hombros con las manos arriba.

—¿Y tú tienes alguna experiencia que haya tenido éxito? —Juntó las cejas.

—¡La experiencia en qué no hacer también es útil!

Daichi aguantaba la risa en medio de su discusión. A primera vista, Kuroo y Bokuto eran grandes rivales, pero había descubierto que, en realidad, eran muy buenos amigos que solo tenían la tendencia a caer en disputas. Si no tenía nada que aportar, no le importaba quedarse callado y escuchar —a menos que fuese algo demasiado tonto, ahí sí les daría un buen golpe— o, incluso, era capaz de alimentar la contienda:

—Oigan, ¿quién ganó la competencia de vencidas el otro día? —intervino cuando la discusión acerca de la experiencia amorosa se aflojó.

Bokuto inhaló dramáticamente y Kuroo abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¡No lo menciones…!

—¡Gracias por recordármelo! ¡Kuroo, allá hay una mesa, la final será  _ahora mismo_! —El de cabello grisáceo sin arreglar se levantó y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de inmediato. El otro, en cambio, rezongó y se jorobó, dedicándole una muy mala mirada a Daichi.

—Sawamura, si termino con algo roto, va a ser tu culpa —murmuró antes de dirigirse al asiento frente a Bokuto. Daichi solo rio por lo bajo. Era estupendo ser quien lo molestaba, para variar.

No volvieron a tocar el tema del hanahaki por el resto del tiempo que les sobró antes de la verdadera hora de la reunión. Después de la final —que por las ganas que tenía el de Nekoma sabía que ganaría Bokuto— reanudaron la construcción de castillos de naipes, algo en lo que solo Daichi obtuvo buenos resultados. Cuando los otros capitanes llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron al ver que le había dado tiempo de hacer algo de ese tamaño en los pocos minutos que se suponía que llevaba ahí. Los juegos duraron hasta que el sueño no les permitió desempeñarse inteligentemente, momento en el que dieron por acabada la noche de capitanes y regresaron a sus respectivos lugares para dormir.

El último día del campamento empezó con chismes para Daichi. No fue intencional, solo estuvo en el lugar correcto en el instante exacto en que se aseguraban de que la parrillada iba a darse. No fue capaz de guardar el secreto, aunque solo se lo reveló a sus compañeros —que ellos mismos se encargaran de delatar un poco lo que les dijo con su baile festivo fue cosa suya, no de él—. No podía culparlos del todo, ¿quién no se emocionaría con tal comida?

Con el castigo de los lanzamientos de regreso, se sentía más a salvo. Esas últimas horas en Tokio serían más relajadas para él. Al final, pese a la aplastante cantidad de derrotas acumuladas en el transcurso de la semana, estuvo satisfecho de ver que sus nuevas armas ya estaban lo suficientemente pulidas como para casi llegar al  _deuce_  contra Fukurodani. El cierre con la parrillada fue lo mejor para volver a Miyagi con el estómago contento.

Esa vez sí caminó con Suga desde Karasuno hasta el punto de separación cerca de sus casas. Fue a pocos pasos de la preparatoria que Daichi se percató de que su amigo no lucía del todo emocionado, y no era por agotamiento.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con un tono suave.

—Puede que este sea mi último día de normalidad —suspiró.

Frunció las cejas por unos segundos. Al entender a qué se refería, las elevó.

—¿Piensas contarles mañana?

—Sí, ya no puedo guardar esto más. Es un buen día; estarán libres por ser domingo y estarán de buen humor porque acabo de regresar. Como llegaré cansado hoy, me dejarán descansar y será mañana que salgamos a hacer algo. Quizás comamos algo diferente o compremos víveres, luego volveríamos a casa y allí tendría todo el resto del día para escoger cuándo confesar.

—¿Y has pensado en qué momento hacerlo?

—Explotaré si no lo hago apenas regresemos en la tarde. —La sonrisa en sus labios no era la habitual que amaba ver. Era nostálgica, como si ya se hubiese dado por derrotado—. Así que prepárate para recibirme en tu casa si todo sale mal alrededor de las cuatro.

—Sigo seguro de que te irá bien. En todo caso, ¿qué excusa pondrías para tu tristeza si te ven mis padres?

—Ah. —Abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Se te pasó por alto? Qué raro.

—Bueno… ¿qué tanto lo aceptan tus padres? No me siento con ganas de inventar una excusa.

—¿De verdad estás considerando eso? No te lo recomiendo, mi papá estará en casa.

—Ah —suspiró—. Aguantaré hasta que cierres la puerta de tu cuarto. Prepara una película triste por si acaso, estaría llorando por alguna escena, no sé.

—Insisto, no creo que haga falta.

—Deséame suerte.

—La suerte es algo incierto como para estarla deseando, ¿no crees? —Suga inclinó la cabeza a un lado sin responder—. Puede ser buena, puede ser mala; ¿no parece riesgoso desear suerte a secas?

—Por eso es que suele decirse «te deseo _buena_ suerte». —Arqueó una ceja.

—No entiendes mi punto, ¿verdad? —El silencio y la ceja aún elevada le hicieron saber que no—. Sería mejor desear algo más seguro que no pueda acabar mal. Dejar algo a la suerte suena menos optimista, así que prefiero desearte éxito.

Suga se detuvo. Daichi se percató cinco pasos después, momento en que dio media vuelta.

—¿Suga?

—Tienes razón, causa un mayor impacto —dijo en voz algo baja, casi como un pensamiento que huía por sí solo. Su sonrisa cambió poco a poco, mostrándose más animada—. Gracias.

—¿Te elevé la moral?

—Da más seguridad de esa manera. Creo que seguiré tu consejo y no desearé más suerte, sino éxito.

—No fue un consejo, acabo de inventar eso. —Daichi se rascó la nuca—. Veo que funciona, te ha cambiado la cara.

—Lo probaré. También te deseo éxito enamorando a quien sea que ames. —Levantó ambos pulgares con una gran sonrisa que llegó a cerrar sus ojos.

Hacía mucho que no agradecía lo difícil que le era sonrojarse.

—De verdad es más fuerte. —Apartó la mirada con la mano izquierda cubriendo su tímida sonrisa.

—¿Te tomé por sorpresa?

—¿Te hacen falta más pruebas? —Entrecerró los ojos. Suga rio.

¿Por qué siempre acababa enamorándolo más cada vez que intentaba atraerlo? Si tan solo hubiese estado consciente de que había deseado enamorarse de Daichi…

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que su madre quiso saber luego de saludarlo fue si había tosido demasiadas flores. Desde que la floración empezó, asegurarse de que la enfermedad no le causara problemas se convirtió en la primera tarea a cumplir; ya después haría las demás preguntas esperadas que antes eran las principales: cómo le había ido, qué aprendió, qué quería de comer. Una vez que terminó el resumen de su semana en Tokio, se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama; era tan agradable descansar en su propio colchón de nuevo.

Revisó el celular a los pocos minutos. Tenía varias notificaciones de mensajes, que no era tan raro después de tantas horas de camino ignorándolo, pero que le hicieron fruncir el ceño de igual manera. La mayoría provenían de un chat grupal que no podía ser el del club porque todos durmieron durante el viaje, tampoco era el de su sección porque aún seguían de vacaciones, por lo que la opción restante era uno recién formado.

 _«Ahora que estoy en casa, doy por inaugurado el grupo Entre capitanes»_.Solo tuvo que leer el primer mensaje para saber de dónde habían aparecido tantos.

 _«Con el discursito que tienes para tu equipo, creí que serías más original con el nombre!!»_.

 _«¡Cámbialo si se te ocurre uno mejor!»_ , acompañó de un emoticón molesto. Daichi se llevó una mano a la frente, porque los siguientes mensajes eran una discusión entera para escoger un nombre mejor. De haber estado en línea, habría parado todo con un buen texto en mayúsculas. Bajó la conversación hasta casi el final, donde encontró la idea más inteligente:  _«Dejemos que Sawamura lo escoja cuando aparezca»_. Solo había tres más después de ese: uno de Bokuto preguntando cuántas horas eran de allá a Miyagi, la respuesta que no aportaba nada de Kuroo y una petición de que se reportara apenas abriera el chat.

 _«Ya llegué. El nombre me da igual, déjenlo así. Les agradecería no llenarme de mensajes así si no estoy»_ , adjuntó una carita feliz —que era de todo, excepto  _feliz_ — al final.

 _«Al fin!!! Pensé que nos ibas a ignorar!»_ , incluyó un emoticón llorando. Bokuto escribía tal cual lo había imaginado: lleno de exclamaciones descuidadas y caras.

El siguiente timbre de mensaje no fue del grupo, sino de Suga. Sin importarle el aviso de que Kuroo estaba escribiendo, salió para leer el mensaje más nuevo.

 _«¡YA ESTOY NERVIOSO!»_. Estuvo a punto de responder hasta que vio que estaba redactando otro.  _«No sé cómo les estoy viendo las caras a mis padres, creo que hay algo en mí diciendo que aproveche hacerlo hoy porque no sé si mañana me verán diferente»_.

_«Puedes confesar ahora para tranquilizarte»._

_«¡No puedo! No creo que sea muy lindo que eso sea lo primero que sepan de mí después de una semana lejos, por eso te dije que lo haría mañana»._

_«Entonces espera. Estarás bien. Si te muestras nervioso, se van a dar cuenta de que tienes algo que decirles y te obligarán a confesar ahora, ¿quieres eso?»._

_«…»._ No pudo evitar una risilla al imaginar la cara que debió poner. El chat grupal volvía a llenarle las notificaciones, pero no saldría de este hasta solucionar el problema de Suga.  _«Nadie como Daichi para abrirte los ojos haciéndote chocar contra una pared»_. La risa fue más larga esa vez.

Mantenía el optimismo frente a la situación de su amigo para contagiárselo y darle ánimos. A esas alturas, ya no sabía si estaba convencido de que todo saldría bien porque eso era lo que de verdad esperaba que sucediera o porque deseaba que no pasara por lo mismo que él con tanta fuerza que había descartado cualquier desenlace negativo. No quería que conociera el rechazo en su propio hogar, lo horrible que era sentir que decepcionaba a sus padres por algo que no escogió ni el nudo en la garganta al ver la desilusión en sus rostros; ni hablar de algo peor como una reacción violenta. No soportaría que sus sonrisas se tiñeran de emociones tristes, que fueran fingidas ni mucho menos que desaparecieran. Esa noche oró por su felicidad, pidiendo de corazón que la aceptación fuese inmediata y que el apoyo fuese perpetuo.

Despertó bastante tarde el domingo; era de esperarse después de tantos días parándose temprano por las prácticas. El mensaje más reciente en su celular era un aviso rozando lo fatídico de Suga:

_«Estamos por salir a almorzar, luego iremos a comprar yukatas porque mi mamá quiere que usemos nuevas en el Tanabata de este año. Creo que mi hora llegará alrededor de las cinco. Te repicaré y te mandaré un mensaje cuando esté por hacerlo, pendiente»._

_«¿Te llegará tu hora a las cinco? ¡No hables como si te fueras a morir!»._  Era probable que no le respondiera por estar en la calle con sus padres, pero no perdía nada contestando.

Daichi pudo regañarlo incontables veces por su negatividad y nerviosismo, pero tantos miedos llegaron hasta él de alguna manera. Se pasó la tarde más pegado al celular que de costumbre, en espera del anuncio de que ya iba a confesar. Admitía que estar tan cerca de la hora de la verdad lo llenaba de preocupaciones. Para intentar relajarse y hacer que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido, les preguntó a sus padres si tenían algo pensado para el Tanabata. Por suerte, su madre solía emocionarse al hablar de festivales, por lo que se extendió lo suficiente para calmar sus ansias.

Si así de nervioso estaba él, ¿cómo lo estaría Suga? Tenía una idea aproximada por su propia experiencia, solo que la suya fue dividida a la mitad en vez de soltar la verdad en una sola ronda a ambos progenitores.

Se le detuvo la respiración por un par de segundos cuando le llegó el mensaje más serio del día:  _«Daichi, prevenido»._  Que ignorara las cosas que le había enviado en la tarde para tratar de animarlo un poco cuando revisara su celular era suficiente prueba de lo angustiado que estaba. Calculaba que en unos diez o quince minutos sabría cómo se sentiría Suga durante los próximos días.

No fue capaz de hacer o pensar en algo más en la espera. No soltó el celular de sus manos ni salió del chat con Suga, pendiente de que su estado cambiase a  _En línea_. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al cosquilleo en su pecho. Con lo lento que le pasaban los segundos, perdió la noción del tiempo, por lo que tenía la sensación de que se estaba demorando y eso no le daba un buen augurio. Por eso, cuando la pantalla cambió a la de llamada entrante, su corazón dio un brinco del susto. Antes de siquiera determinar si era bueno o no el hecho de que lo contactase de esa forma, atendió:

—Dime que estás bien. —Se mordió la lengua como castigo justo después, al darse cuenta de que eso no era del todo adecuado.

—¡Están completamente bien con eso! —exclamó muy alegre.

—Sabía que no tendrías problemas. —Daichi suspiró de alivio con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz de no tener que ir a tu casa.

—Créeme, estoy igual. —Rio.

—¿Qué película habías preparado?

—Ah, ninguna.

—¡Daichi, te lo pedí!

—Sí, pero sabes que estaba convencido de que… —Una picazón en la garganta seguida al instante de una tosidura le impidieron continuar.

—¿Vas a toser ahora que celebrábamos?

—Perdón por ser aguafiestas —logró decir antes del verdadero ataque de tos. Por lo menos, solo fue una flor amarilla con su tallo lo que salió esa vez—. Creo que ya.

—Eso fue rápido, ni siquiera te afectó la voz. ¿Fue solo una?

—Con el tallo. —Se levantó de la cama a recoger el libro—. Creo que es una amapola.

—Puedo esperar a que la busques en el libro.

—Eso hago. —Ubicó el nombre en el índice para ir directo a la página donde explicaban a la flor—. Ah, adiviné.

—¿Tiene un significado que me puedas contar?

No se había acordado de ese detalle. Por un segundo se regañó a sí mismo; debió haber esperado hasta después de colgar para averiguar. Sin embargo, al leer el mensaje de la amapola amarilla, hizo un ruido curioso.

—Vaya. Sí puedo, y te advierto que sentirás que es contigo.

—¡Entonces no me lo digas!

—Pero es que de verdad es contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pudo imaginarse los ojos bien abiertos de Suga en ese instante.

—¿No te parece que hemos hablado mucho de éxito desde ayer?

—¿Significa «éxito»?

—Así es.

—¡Maldición, Daichi! ¡Por un momento parecía que te me ibas a confesar! ¡Te quiero dar un golpe! —No sonaba realmente enojado, sino más bien como alguien que recién salía de un susto. Daichi no aguantó la risa.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—¡Te juro que voy a golpearte cuando te vea si te sigues riendo!

—¡Está bien, lo siento! —Hizo su mejor intento por frenar—. Así como a veces toso flores que tienen que ver con el equipo, también puedo toser algunas relacionadas con lo que quiero para los demás. Hoy quería que te aceptaran, eso vendría siendo el éxito en la confesión.

—¿Te preocupaba tanto? —susurró.

—Iba a ser algo muy serio y feo si se lo tomaban mal.

—Gracias. —Daichi deseó haber visto la sonrisa que imaginaba que tenía al decirlo. También deseó estar cerca de él para abrazarlo—. ¡Pero no vuelvas a avisarme que una flor es conmigo antes de decirme lo que significa! ¡De verdad me asustaste!

—Sí, sí. Admito que hablé sin pensarlo primero, fue imprudente y peligroso. —Que el significado no tuviera alguna connotación romántica lo hizo confiarse de que era seguro aclarárselo, pero el orden empleado no fue el mejor.

Le pidió que le contara cómo había sido la reacción de sus padres. Le alegraba que no hubiera ni una pizca de decepción o rechazo en ella y que la vida hogareña de Suga siguiera igual de cálida. ¿Cuándo le tocaría a él recuperar la completa comodidad en su casa?


	24. No es una cita si es casualidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un festival es una buena oportunidad para salir con quien amas.

Los deportistas nunca tenían vacaciones verdaderas. A pesar de que la pausa de las actividades escolares siguiera en pie, con las primeras preliminares a menos de dos semanas, el club de voleibol no podía permitirse descansar. Perfeccionar las técnicas recién dominadas en Tokio era el objetivo a corto plazo más importante, y no iban a lograrlo si tenían el día entero libre. Al menos se salvaban de madrugar porque se ahorraban la práctica matutina, aunque eso se traducía en entrenamientos intensivos en las tardes.

Daichi comenzó a considerarse un joven bastante saludable —dentro de lo posible con su padecimiento mortal sin resolver— al ver que ni tanta agitación provocaba un ataque de tos tan fuerte que lo debilitase. Suga decía que debía de ser por su estabilidad emocional; después de todo, el hanahaki se alimentaba principalmente de lo que sintiera con mayor fuerza o en lo más profundo aun si no se percataba de ello. Si no les daba suficiente abono a las flores, nunca llegarían a crecer tanto como para dejarlo sin energía.

Como todos los años, su madre se unió a un grupo de amigas para ayudar en la elaboración de las decoraciones para el  _Tanabata_ , por lo que se iba y regresaba de una casa vacía casi todas las tardes. En los dos años anteriores había lidiado con eso invitando a Suga y quizás a Asahi también a hacer lo que se les ocurriera, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para seguir esa costumbre esta vez; ¿qué pensaría su padre si se enteraba? Por suerte, su amigo solo tardó dos días en darse cuenta de que debía voltear la tradición por alguna razón desconocida para él.

Apartando ese último detalle, creía que su semana no tendría nada de especial o diferente. Sí era extraño que su madre se rehusara a contarle cuál de las siete decoraciones típicas estaba armando, mas supuso que quería mantener el factor sorpresa en esa ocasión. Tampoco era muy habitual salir de paseo con casi todo el club después de las prácticas, algo que estar exentos de cualquier otro tipo de obligaciones hacía posible; sin embargo, entraba en lo que podía esperar.

 _«Hey, Sawamura, ustedes son específicamente de Sendai, ¿no?»_ , recibió de parte de Kuroo el jueves por la noche.

_«Sí, ¿por?»._

_«Eso quiere decir que su festival de Tanabata es en unos días»_. La ausencia de interrogación en el texto desconcertó a Daichi. ¿Por qué deseaba saber eso? Solo le envió otra afirmación, esperando que entendiera que necesitaba el motivo que lo llevó a consultarlo.  _«¿Cuándo son los fuegos artificiales?»._

_«El cinco»._

_«Te sonará muy poco original, pero… ¿qué tal si invitas a tu chica a verlos contigo?»._

«Tu chica». No se había tomado la molestia de aclarar que en realidad era un chico; se limitaba a siempre mantener un lenguaje neutral que no se viera forzado. Si les prestaban la suficiente atención a sus mensajes, podrían inferirlo por sí solos, aunque dudaba que sucediera muy pronto.

_«No pienso darle un beso justo cuando termine el espectáculo, si a eso te refieres»._

_«Tú eres el desesperado por afecto que pensó eso, Sawamura»._

_«No nos engañas, Manga Shoujo-kun~»_ , Bokuto apareció antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta.  _«Quieres volver realidad una de esas historias, eh!!»._

 _«Manga Shoujo-kun??????»._  Oh, no. Kuroo solía escribir bastante bien, pero descuidaba la limpieza del texto y exageraba con los signos y las mayúsculas cuando empezaba a discutir, o eso era lo que había aprendido en los días que llevaba el grupo andando.  _«No le daría un consejo sacado de un manga a alguien en una situación tan delicada como la de Sawamura»._  A pesar de la falta de emoticones, Daichi pudo imaginarse la expresión indignada que debió tener al escribir eso.

_«Tú mismo advertiste que no era muy original, así que de algún lado sacaste la idea»._

_«¡Es completamente normal ver fuegos artificiales con alguien más!»_ , agregó una cara de boca recta y ojos cerrados.  _«Sawamura, di algo»._

 _«Admito que he pensado en ir juntos al festival, solo que no en el día exacto»._  Era la verdad. Primero quería preguntar qué días —u horas— estaban reservados para su familia, luego determinaría el mejor momento para encontrarse.

 _«¡Perfecto! Veo que no necesitas tanta ayuda»_ , incluyó un guiño.  _«No sé cómo es el festival allá exactamente, pero diría que los días de los fuegos artificiales y el de los deseos en los tanzaku son tus mejores opciones»._

 _«Eso se puede en cualquiera de los tres días, me has dejado casi igual»_ , contestó más por fastidiarlo que por otra cosa.

_«Que sea el mismo día de los fuegos artificiales, entonces»._

_«La inauguración con los fuegos artificiales es el día anterior al inicio del festival»._

_«¡ENTONCES SON CUATRO DÍAS, TÉCNICAMENTE!»._ Daichi rio por su aparente exasperación. El siguiente mensaje fue una larga risa —con emoticones incluidos para recalcar cuánta gracia le había causado— de Bokuto junto a algunos comentarios burlones. Cuando terminó de divertirse a costa de su amigo, fue quien retomó la conversación.

_«Podrían hacer sus propios tanzaku juntos, si quieres algo distinto»._

El silencio habría permanecido intacto en su habitación de no haber sido por los avisos de la invasión de emoticones sorprendidos de Kuroo. Ya no le prestaba tanta atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla —tuvo la sensación de leer muchas expresiones de asombro y felicitaciones, pero no era posible percibir algo exacto de reojo—, sumergido por completo en las imágenes que su mente creaba.

Tal vez no era algo del todo —o en absoluto— romántico, sin embargo, era una buena idea para pasar tiempo juntos haciendo algo muy distinto a lo habitual. El material era fácil de conseguir —incluso podía pedirle a su madre que le trajera un poco de lo empleado en lo que fuera que estuviera construyendo con sus amigas—, de repente podrían hablar un poco sobre sus deseos sin delatarlos del todo e inevitablemente dirían en qué momento planeaban guindarlos en un bambú. ¡Sería la oportunidad más natural de quedar en ir juntos!

Una película entera había sido rodada en la cabeza de Daichi, quien ignoró los timbres y vibraciones del celular en su mano al dejarlo botado en su cama e ir a averiguar si podía hacerla real sin tanto presupuesto.

Trató de ser lo más disimulado y casual posible al preguntarle si podía darle una mínima parte de su material para elaborar algunos  _tanzaku_ , pero la intuición materna era algo invencible. De alguna manera entrevió sus intenciones y comenzó a hablarle de lo buena idea que era ir juntos al festival en cualquiera de sus días; incluso, se puso de acuerdo con él para escoger en qué momentos ir en familia a partir del rato que pasaría con Suga. Daichi reclamó que debía ser al revés, pero su madre no cambiaría de opinión al respecto.

—Solo no te ocupes al mediodía del lunes. A esa hora ya estará listo lo que estoy armando y quiero que lo veas. —Fue su única condición.

Cuando por fin volvió a hacerle caso a su celular, el número al lado de la barra del chat grupal de capitanes le provocó una mueca de fastidio. Lo abrió solo porque estaban tratando de ayudarlo poco antes de que lo ignorara, pero casi todos los mensajes nuevos eran protestas por su repentina desaparición. Solo envió que les avisaría el día siguiente qué había decidido, dejó el móvil abandonado sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó a dormir.

Al final de la última práctica de esa semana y ya lejos de los demás chicos que caminaban de vuelta a sus casas, Daichi puso en marcha el guion que había repasado unas cuantas veces en su cabeza desde la mañana:

—¿Recuerdas que te conté de la decoración que mi mamá está haciendo para el festival? —Suga solo asintió—. Bueno, llevó un poco del material a la casa y me dio unas cuantas hojas que sobran que puedo usar para armar lo que quiera. Como no soy muy bueno con el origami, se me ocurrió hacer los  _tanzaku_  de mis padres y el mío.

—Oh, me gusta esa idea —comentó—. Te ahorras unos cuantos gastos.

—Sí, pero igual seguirá sobrando papel. Solo somos tres, de todos modos. Así que, ¿qué tal si haces el tuyo y el de tu padres?

—Espera. —Requirió unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que Daichi no le quitó la mirada de encima—. ¿Me vas a regalar la mitad?

—Me refería más a que los hicieras conmigo en mi casa mañana. —Eso fue mucho más directo de lo que había escrito en su libreto imaginario, aunque no era tan sorpresivo que las cosas no fueran tal cual como las pensó; eso era lo más seguro. Suga parpadeó y sus ojos permanecieron un poco más abiertos que de costumbre—. Sé que los  _tanzaku_  no son tan complicados, pero, en caso de que algo no nos salga bien, mi mamá estará en casa y podría ayudarnos.

—No expliques tanto, iba a aceptar desde el principio. —Le dio un codazo suave en las costillas. Había un deje de diversión en su voz—. ¿Qué más tienes planeado para el festival?

Esa pregunta se suponía que iba a formularla él. Supuso que desde ahí tocaría improvisar.

—No mucho. El lunes al mediodía iré a ver lo que sea que esté haciendo mi mamá y ya. Creo que también iré a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Irás? ¡¿Quieres decir que irás al río Hirosegawa a verlos de cerca?! —Elevó las cejas.

—Sí. ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? —No pudo evitar una sonrisa pequeña. Suga se veía tan lindo con el asombro en su expresión.

—¡Siempre he querido ir!

—¿Nunca has ido?

—Siempre los veo de lejos. A mi mamá le da algo de miedo estar tan cerca de donde los lanzan y no es como si a mi papá le encanten lo suficiente para ir a verlos allá.

—Algunos años vamos allá. Mis padres no han dicho nada para ir, pero quiero hacerlo este año, no me importa si voy solo —Daichi volteó a verlo. A pesar de parecer neutral, tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de Suga imploraban inclusión—… o podrías preguntar si te dejan ir conmigo.

—¡Claro que me dejarán si es contigo! —Sonrió en grande.

—Bien, entonces ya tenemos algo más que hacer en el festival. —También sonrió, aunque sin separar los labios.

Le tocó controlar el impulso de tomar su mano cuando los nudillos de Suga rozaron los suyos por accidente justo después.

Llegó a casa contándole a su madre de los nuevos planes que había hecho para el fin de semana. Algo bueno de que su padre regresara del trabajo alrededor de una hora más tarde de la hora del fin de las prácticas era que podía conversar libremente sobre los temas referentes a su enamoramiento durante ese rato. También cumplió su promesa y contó sus logros en el grupo de capitanes. Recibió una mezcla de felicitaciones para él y para ellos mismos por ser «gurús de las citas». Daichi puso los ojos en blanco ante la fingida grandeza e iba a contrariarlos, pero prefirió dejar que se calmaran solos, sería más rápido.

Un poco antes de dormir esa noche, Daichi ordenó lo que necesitaría para elaborar los  _tanzaku_  en el escritorio de su habitación. Tosió unas pocas amapolas amarillas en el proceso; esta vez, el éxito era suyo.

Tuvo que reconocer que exageró al decir que su madre podría ayudarlos con los  _tanzaku_  si algo les salía mal, porque no había ni una parte donde fallar, a menos que fueran pésimos recortando o no supieran amarrar el lazo. No les tomó mucho tiempo terminarlos, por lo que pasaron la mayor parte de la visita conversando y unos cuantos minutos comiendo trozos de sandía que la mamá de Daichi les ofreció.

—¿Y si le haces uno a  _la persona_? —Suga comentó en medio de la merienda.

—Ya sabe cómo hacerlos y tiene el suyo.

—Hm, entonces invítala a ir al festival contigo.

—Ya lo hice.

Suga inhaló sonoramente con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Al fin estás tomando la iniciativa!

—¿Estás diciendo que no tengo iniciativa? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, es que siempre que te doy una idea no la has ni pensado.

—No exageres. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Es verdad! —Soltó una risilla—. Me cuentas qué tal te va.

«Si tan solo supiera que sabrá cómo me fue por sí mismo».

—¿En qué día dejarás tu deseo? —preguntó Suga, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a sus  _tanzaku_.

—El martes iré con mis padres.

—¿También tienen la costumbre de dejarlos el siete?

—Se supone que ese es el día oficial, así que es el mejor para eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Sonrió—. Ese será el día que use la yukata que compramos el domingo.

—También es el único día que usamos yukatas.

—Ah, hay familias con tradiciones parecidas —dijo con un tono casi cantado.

Cuando Suga se marchó con sus tres  _tanzaku_  correspondientes, Daichi supo que sería una larga espera hasta la noche siguiente. Era menos tiempo del que pasaban sin verse cuando no se encontraban durante el fin de semana después de la práctica del sábado, pero la naturaleza de esa salida —sin importar que solo él la sintiera así— le agregaba un peso especial. No la consideraba una cita porque no fue acordada así, mas era el primer plan que se le asemejaba lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez.

¿Por qué era tan complicado dormir la noche antes de un evento esperado? Una buena parte de las horas que debió pasar descansando las gastó imaginando cómo sería sentarse cerca del otro en la grama —o estar de pie en el camino, si no tenían suerte—, con el ruido de las demás personas hablando alrededor y del agua tranquila del río de fondo. ¿Qué sonrisa le mostraría al cielo oscuro y colorido? ¿Qué reacciones tendría frente a los brillantes colores ruidosos? Su mente se entretuvo en vez apagarse para dejarle soñar, por lo que se levantó mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Suerte que no tenía obligaciones en la mañana, aunque su padre le llamó la atención por la supuesta flojera.

Su tarde consistió en afinar los últimos detalles de su salida, desde si llevarían algo de comer y tomar —el espectáculo pirotécnico era un tantito largo— hasta la hora y sitio de encuentro, de modo que no tuvieran que moverse de su lugar una vez que consiguieran uno bueno ni arriesgarse a perderse porque uno se separara a comprar algo. Como extra, la madre de Suga lo invitó a cenar con ellos después como agradecimiento, pues sabía cuánto había querido ir su hijo a las orillas del río para admirar los fuegos artificiales de cerca.

Se reunieron a las seis para que les diera chance de llegar temprano a pie, pues la caminata desde sus casas era larga, mas no lo suficiente para ser extenuante. Ambos cargaban bolsas ligeras con lo que consumirían allá, y en sus bolsillos estaban sus celulares completos de carga para tomar alguna que otra foto y tal vez un video. Después de media hora de conversación como único entretenimiento, se toparon con la última fila de visitantes.

—Vaya, esto se llena bastante —comentó Suga, viendo si conseguía un hueco por donde avanzar algo más.

—Y aún falta para las ocho. —Daichi hacía lo mismo. No estaban muy lejos del río, pero querían pasto sobre el cual sentarse y no pavimento.

—Creo que podemos pasar por aquí.

Aprovechaban cada espacio que la multitud dejaba libre para ir cada vez más adelante; se detendrían cuando pudieran sentarse. Era un poco complicado, más de un empujón accidental —y algunos más bien intencionales— los hicieron trastabillar, hubo otras personas que no les permitieron «hacer trampa». Fueron varios minutos así, hasta que Suga vio a alguien a su izquierda que lo hizo exclamar:

—Oye, ¿no crees que esa niña se parece mucho a Hinata?

—¿Dónde? —Volteó a la misma dirección, donde divisó a una pequeña de cabello igual de naranja que el del número diez de Karasuno—. ¡Esa es su hermana!

—Hinata debe estar por ahí. ¿Y si nos acercamos?

—¿Estás pensando en…?

—¡Están aquí! —No fue necesario terminar su pregunta. El chico de primero exclamó a la distancia, tomó la mano de su hermana y corrió como pudo hacia ellos—. ¡Hola! ¿Acaban de llegar?

—Sí. No te…

—¿No me vas a presentar? —interrumpió una vocecita desde más abajo. Natsu halaba el borde de la camisa de su hermano.

—Sí, eso es de mala educación, Hinata —bromeó Suga, a lo que el mencionado infló los cachetes.

—¡Ya lo hago! —Se agachó un poco para quedar casi a la altura de la niña—. Natsu, ellos son el capitán y el vicecapitán de mi equipo.

—¡Ah! Um… —Llevó el dedo índice encima de sus labios y entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Sugawara-san y Sawamura-san! —Señaló a cada uno con el mismo dedo, pero un pequeño error hizo a todos aguantar sus risas.

—No, no. Al revés. —Daichi sacudió las manos en el aire—. Yo soy Sawamura y él es Sugawara.

—¡Pero recordé sus nombres! —se defendió.

—¡Sí, lo hiciste! —Hinata le sacudió el cabello, sonriente.

—¡Hermano, me vas a despeinar! ¡Suéltame! —protestó, tratando de escapar. Solo logró que fuese más insistente por dos segundos antes de apartarse.

—¡Bueno! —Ignoró la cara molesta de Natsu mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, asegurándose de que siguiera recogido—. Están aquí para ver los fuegos artificiales, ¿no? ¿Ya tienen un puesto?

—No, acabamos de llegar.

—¿Y no están con más nadie? —Ladeó la cabeza. Ambos negaron—. ¿Solo son ustedes? Yo vine con Natsu y mi mamá, ella nos está guardando el puesto más adelante. ¡Estamos bastante cerca de la orilla! Fuimos a comprar cosas de comer antes de que comience el espectáculo, ya estábamos regresando.

—¿Está lleno por la orilla? —Suga preguntó.

—Un poco… ¡Oh! ¿Quieren sentarse por allá?

—Sería lo mejor, solo que nos ha costado bastante llegar hasta acá con tanta gente.

—¡Puedo ayudar! Nadie le negará el paso a una niñita, ¿no? —Guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡No soy una niñita! —Pisó fuerte.

—¡Sí lo eres! —canturreó.

—¡Con ellos con nosotros, pensarán que tú también eres un  _niñito_  de primaria! —Cruzó los brazos.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Frunció el ceño con un puchero.

A su lado, Suga ya tenía una mano cubriendo su boca, seguramente con la sonrisa que advertía una risa; pero, por graciosa que fuese la discusión de los Hinata, cada vez quedaba menos para la primera detonación colorida.

—Bien, bien. —Daichi aplaudió una vez, llamando la atención de todos—. No perdamos más tiempo si queremos estar cómodos antes de que empiece la inauguración. Guíanos, Hinata. Te seguiremos hasta que consigamos un espacio que nos guste.

—¡Vale! Por aquí. —Agarró la mano de Natsu y tomó la delantera. Daichi y Suga los siguieron justo a sus espaldas.

—Hermano —habló con la voz más baja que pudiese ser audible entre la multitud—, ese chico da miedo.

—¡Natsu,  _shh_! —casi chilló. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Daichi con ojos preocupados.

Tenía ganas de decir que la había escuchado, pero no terminaría de atemorizar a la niña que les servía de ayuda.

—Mal, Daichi —dijo Suga con un tono juguetón pocos segundos después—. Asustas a niñas pequeñas. —Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Él solo bufó en respuesta.

Tres minutos de esquivar personas más tarde, caminar se hizo más sencillo al estar en la zona de grama donde los grupos se sentaban guardando distancia entre sí. Cuando divisaron a una mujer sola que reposaba sobre un mantel de picnic, la exclamación de los dos más bajos fue de esperarse. Hinata presentó a su madre y conversaron hasta que casi les dieron las siete, momento en el que agradecieron la ayuda y se despidieron para hallar asiento.

—Ah —suspiró Suga cuando se sentaron a unos diez metros a la derecha de la familia—, menos mal que llegamos temprano.

—Sí, ya no debe faltar mucho. —Sacó una botella de jugo de su bolsa.

En el instante que llevó la botella a su boca, el primer grupo de fuegos artificiales detonó en el cielo.

—¡Daichi, te perdiste el primero! —gritó a punto de reírse mientras daba palmaditas a su brazo para que le hiciera caso.

—Supongo que agoté toda mi suerte de hoy. —Eso acabó de provocar la risa del armador.

El evento era tan espectacular como lo recordaba. Había momentos muy efímeros en los que la luz de los fuegos artificiales era tan intensa que parecía ser de día. En su mayoría, la armoniosa disposición de los colores hacía que la molestia del estruendo de cada explosión se atenuase. Algunos daban la sensación de acercarse al público y querer envolverlo, mas se desvanecían en humo antes de cumplir ese supuesto cometido.

En su visión periférica detectó el destello de varios celulares, fue entonces que recordó que iba a tomar algunas fotos. Apartó la mirada del cielo por unos segundos para sacar su celular y activar la cámara, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en el perfil de su acompañante. La vista a su derecha no tenía nada que envidiarle al paisaje frente a él. Para empezar, estaba del lado correcto para ver su lunar. Su piel se pintaba de un color distinto cada segundo, y a veces era una combinación de dos o más, según lo que fuese lanzado al aire. En sus ojos se reflejaba el resplandor de arriba, y Daichi estaba seguro de que se mezclaba con el propio de la emoción.

Las preguntas que pospusieron su sueño la noche anterior estaban siendo respondidas. La sonrisa en sus labios no era muy grande ni exhibía su dentadura, pero sí demostraba la complacencia de estar presente ahí. Su reacción ante los fuegos artificiales más hermosos era sencilla: abría un poco la boca, sin deshacer la sonrisa, y la cerraba pocos segundos después. Estaba tan concentrado en el espectáculo que no notaba cómo era observado.

Antes de que alguien de atrás se diera cuenta y le gritase algo por su «raro» comportamiento, retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Desbloqueó la pantalla, activó la cámara y tomó varias fotos de las explosiones más llamativas a su parecer. De no haber estado tan al descubierto y rodeado de tantas personas, también habría capturado la expresión de Suga decorada por los colores festivos.

—¡Cierto, mi mamá pidió fotos! —exclamó de la nada, saliendo de su embelesamiento. Extrajo su móvil del bolsillo y tomó algunas, luego tocó el hombro de Daichi con una de sus esquinas—. Tómame una con los fuegos atrás. —Sin esperar su aprobación, se posicionó frente a él y de espaldas al espectáculo—. ¡Apúrate, no quiero perderme de tanto!

—Ya voy. —Agarró el celular—. Luego me sacas una a mí.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahora apúrate!

—Espero a que el fondo sea bastante bonito, calma.

—¡Solo tómala, cualquier fondo con fuegos artificiales estará bonito! —Sonrió al finalizar. Daichi interpretó eso como una advertencia de que no seguiría discutiendo porque ya estaba posando. El flash de la cámara le ahorró un aviso de que ya estaba listo. Suga regresó a su lugar de inmediato—. Tu turno. —Apenas revisó que la foto había quedado bien cuando ya tenía la mano en posición para recibir el celular ajeno.

—De verdad no quieres perderte ni un segundo.

Cuando consideraron que ya tenían la cantidad de fotos suficiente para contentar a sus padres, guardaron sus teléfonos y abrieron las bolsas de galletas que habían comprado más temprano. No hubo muchas palabras por el resto del evento aparte de algunos murmullos asombrados que eran más para sí mismos. Una vez concluido, esperaron que se despejara un poco el lugar antes de levantarse para irse con más calma. Hubo un saludo de lejos de parte de Hinata cuando él se fue. Suga dijo algo de comprarle un bollo de carne extra en la siguiente práctica que prefirió ignorar, luego vería si los fondos del club alcanzaban para gastos así.

El cuello les dolía de tanto mirar para arriba, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba. El ligero rugir de sus estómagos sin cenar era lo principal, por lo que se apresuraron en su caminata a la casa de Suga. En segundo plano y solo para Daichi estaba cierto nerviosismo, porque si algo lo inquietaba desde que había decidido enamorar a su amigo, era encontrarse con su madre y tener que intercambiar más palabras que unos simples saludos o un par de preguntas de respuestas concisas; una cena en agradecimiento por supuesto que incluiría un nivel elevado de interacción con ella. Por suerte, la mayor parte de la conversación fue acerca de lo que acababan de ver y de los planes para los tres días del  _Tanabata_.

Daichi regresó a su casa tarde, mas no hubo regaños porque sabían de antemano que lo haría. Solo les mostró las fotos y un corto video antes de meterse a su habitación para no salir de ella hasta la mañana siguiente.

Como había acordado con su madre, fue a las doce del mediodía a un local de bisutería pequeño, propiedad de una de sus amigas, para por fin descubrir qué decoración construyó. Fue recibido efusivamente por dicha amiga —como siempre ocurría— en cuanto se asomó en la tienda, luego fue guiado por su mamá hasta el centro del pasillo justo enfrente. Volteó hacia arriba para tratar de identificar la decoración, pero estaba oculta en una bolsa opaca.

—Sé que te he tenido esperando desde la semana pasada por esto, debes estar pensando que estoy jugando contigo por tanto suspenso. —Ambos soltaron una risilla—. De verdad quería mantener la sorpresa, porque esto es algo que no me había atrevido a hacer antes. Sabes que siempre colaboro con la red de las buenas pescas o el kimono, pero esta vez opté por otra decoración por su significado. —Hizo una señal con la mano a alguien que no alcanzó a ver para que retirara la bolsa. De inmediato, una cortina de grullas de origami cayó en cascada frente a ellos. Daichi inhaló rápido del asombro.

—¿No que eras mala con las grullas?

— _Era_. —Lo abrazó por los hombros—. Aprendí a hacerlas la semana pasada especialmente para esto. ¿Sabes qué representan en el  _Tanabata_?

—No lo recuerdo.

—Salud, seguridad familiar y larga vida. —Volteó a verla con una expresión más sorprendida a medio formar—. Mi deseo este año es más personal. Mejor dicho, es más de nosotros, para la familia… para ti. —Le sonrió.

Daichi sintió la emoción acumularse en sus ojos y en su sonrisa creciente. No demoró en girar para abrazarla como era debido: con sus brazos rodeando la parte alta de su espalda con fuerza.

—Hey, hey. —Le dio golpecitos al costado—. Muy fuerte. Recuerda que no soy uno de los chicos de tu equipo.

—Gracias. —Se separó, mas no por completo, pues aún sostenía sus hombros—. Te quedó genial.

—¡Más valía que te gustara, eh!

Los buenos deseos de su madre llenaron su pecho de calidez y no de cosquilleos, lo cual agradecía de todo corazón; habría odiado arruinar el momento si a las flores se les ocurría salir justo entonces.


	25. Sin marcha atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi debe hallar esa zona gris en la que pueda moverse.

—Como bien deben saber, el séptimo día del séptimo mes del calendario lunisolar es el día en el que las grullas forman un puente sobre la Vía Láctea, permitiendo que Orihime y Hikoboshi se encuentren después de un largo año separados.

La práctica del martes culminó con un discurso de Takeda sobre la festividad de esa fecha. Varios lo veían con expresiones que preguntaban qué relación tenía eso con el voleibol, pero callaron al suponer que lo descubrirían más rápido si no le cortaban la inspiración.

—Para nosotros, la noche de su reunión anual es hoy. Que estos amantes puedan verse aunque sea por tan poco tiempo fue gracias al deseo tan fuerte de Orihime de reencontrarse con su esposo; por eso es que este es el día ideal para escribir sus deseos en un  _tanzaku_  y guindarlos en cualquiera de las plantas de bambú por las calles del festival. ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos hoy a dejar nuestros mejores deseos? —Varias exclamaciones animadas le dieron el visto bueno a su idea—. Sé que probablemente tengan otros deseos, pero dedíquenle uno al club, sobre todo ahora que estamos a nada de las preliminares, ¿sí? —Más gritos lo apoyaron, y con eso se despidió con un «hasta luego», pues esperaba toparse con algunos más tarde.

Como casi siempre, tomó el camino a casa junto a Daichi. Había muchas más personas por las calles que de costumbre, varias en yukata y con sus tiras de papel en manos listas para ser colocadas en una rama de bambú. Por algo el festival de  _Tanabata_  de su ciudad era el más popular del país.

—¿Qué vas a desear? —preguntó. Daichi lo miró con una ceja arqueada, a punto de reclamar—. Sí, sí, sé que no se deben decir, pero todavía no lo has deseado, así que supongo que aún no cuenta.

—Te lo diré en clave, por si acaso —dijo, luego de pensarlo—. Mi deseo es un muérdago.

—¿Un muérdago? —Le tocó a Suga arquear las cejas—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—No puedo decir cuál es mi deseo directamente. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Al menos me puedes decir de qué trata?

—Si quieres ponerlo de algún modo, podría decirse que es superación. El muérdago no es lo que quiero con exactitud, pero se acerca bastante. Lo mezclaría con las amapolas amarillas, tal vez.

—Daichi, esta conversación en lenguaje floral es casi imposible de seguir. —Entrecerró los ojos e hizo puchero—. Es una lengua extranjera para mí; apenas entiendo que las amapolas serían el éxito y ya, más nada.

—Vas bien, pero no explicaré nada. No me arriesgaré a que no se cumpla.

—Bueno —suspiró. Un Daichi con una idea clavada en la cabeza era un Daichi indoblegable—. Mi deseo es simple. En pocas palabras, sería felicidad.

—¿Solo eso?

—Es más específico, solo que no te voy a contar detalles si tú no lo harás. —Levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros.

— _Touché_.

La curiosidad por descifrar el deseo de Daichi lo impulsó a investigar el significado del muérdago, aun si no le había interesado conocer alguno desde su confesión. No planeaba retomar su búsqueda de cada flor que tosía, pero esto era algo que quería saber, una excepción especial. Sus palabras tuvieron sentido cuando lo encontró: su deseo debía de ser algo parecido a superar con éxito las dificultades. Era una buena manera de redactarlo, pues incluía cualquier ámbito: desde los estudios y el club hasta el amor que lo enfermó.

Su deseo, en cambio, era impersonal y no tan simple como se lo había hecho ver. Suga consideraba estar libre de carencias que requirieran de la intervención de una tradición para ser cubiertas, por lo que pediría algo para alguien más. No era tan supersticioso como para creer que no se haría realidad si se lo contaba antes, sin embargo, no había manera de que se lo revelara a Daichi al ser el sujeto tácito de su deseo.

—¡Koushi, ya vamos a salir! —Escuchó a su madre a la distancia justo cuando encontró su marcador negro.

—¡Voy a escribir mi deseo!

—¡Lo haces allá! ¡Sal ya!

—¡Voy! —Agarró el  _tanzaku_  y el marcador, cada objeto en una mano, y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, donde sus padres lo esperaban.

Hubo una corta sesión de fotos iniciada por su madre de los tres en sus yukatas nuevas antes de salir de verdad. Debido al tráfico congestionado de esos días, prefirieron ir a pie a las dos calles comerciales más importantes del festival. Era una caminata un poco más corta que la que recorrió con Daichi al río Hirosegawa, al menos.

A pesar de ir cada año, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse al ver la multitud que asistía al  _Tanabata_  ni se aburría de las enormes decoraciones de papel que, por más que siguieran algunos patrones, siempre tenían algo que las diferenciaba del resto. Eran muy raras las veces en las que no coincidía con algún amigo o conocido. En cuanto llegaron a los primeros puestos típicos de festivales, vio a Tanaka y a Nishinoya tratando de capturar pececillos. Se detuvo a saludarlos, asombrado por la cantidad que llevaba el líbero.

—No solo soy cauteloso en la cancha. ¡Cada año son más! —presumió con esa sonrisa de suficiencia suya y señalándose con el pulgar.

—Y yo nunca he logrado atrapar uno. ¡Noya-san es el único maestro en esto! —agregó el de cabello rapado.

—Yo tampoco soy muy bueno —admitió Suga—. No veo que tengan  _tanzaku_. ¿Ya guindaron sus deseos?

—¡Fue lo primero que hicimos!

—¡Nuestros deseos son para el club y para Kiyoko-san!

Suga soltó una risilla. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

—Mi deseo tampoco es para mí.

—Eso es de hombres valientes y admirables, Suga-san —Tanaka dijo casi dramáticamente, con la mano derecha apoyada en su hombro y la otra hecha un puño sobre su corazón.

—Los tres somos hombres valientes y admirables este año, chicos. —Suga se unió al juego, colocando cada mano en un hombro de cada uno.

—¡Sí, lo somos! —Ambos completaron el triángulo de manos en hombros. Estaban por acercar sus cabezas al centro para luego gritar al aire como antes de algunos juegos, pero un flash a un costado los distrajo por completo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Nos tomaste una foto? —preguntó el armador al notar que tenía el celular en sus manos.

—¡No pude evitarlo! Se veían tan lindos y graciosos, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

—Lindos y graciosos, ¿eh? —murmuró, mas pasó desapercibido ante el sonrojo de Nishinoya y la petición de Tanaka para que le mostrase la foto.

Luego de una mejor fotografía de los tres en la que el más bajo alardeaba de su enorme bolsa de nuevas mascotas, se despidió para continuar su recorrido. No hubo más interrupciones que las compras en puestos de comida antes de hallar un bambú con el espacio suficiente para guindar sus tres deseos juntos. Suga tuvo que buscar una superficie lisa para poder escribir su deseo, por lo que se separó de sus padres por unos momentos. De cierto modo, le gustó la privacidad que eso le brindó, pues así logró escribir: «Que encuentre felicidad en la adversidad» sin preocuparse de que alguien lo leyera y pidiera explicaciones.

La siguiente sorpresa apareció mientras revisaban las fotos que su madre —y padre— tomaron de cada uno guindando su  _tanzaku_  en el bambú. Ella hablaba de cómo quería fotografiar tanto como fuera posible ese año, pues aún no estaba asegurado que su hijo se quedase en casa después de graduarse, cuando fue llamada por la voz de otra mujer que reconoció de inmediato como la señora Sawamura. Suga volteó de inmediato hacia la dirección de donde vino, seguido con poco tiempo de diferencia por sus padres, e identificó a la familia que esperaba ver.

—¡Daichi! —Y, por supuesto, su amigo fue al primero que saludó.

—Veo que ya dejaste tu deseo. —Señaló sus manos libres con un gesto de la cabeza, a la vez que elevó la mano con su tira de papel—. Nosotros estamos por dejar los nuestros.

—¿En este bambú? Porque ahí están los nuestros.

—Vaya, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que nos tocase el mismo bambú? —Alzó las cejas.

—Cuesta creerlo, ¿no? Anda, no te atraso más. —Suga le dio palmadas en la espalda con algo de empuje para alentarlo a avanzar.

—Esperaré a que mis padres dejen de hablar con los tuyos. —Miró al grupo de adultos.

—Oh, eso puede tomar un tiempo. —Con lo bien que congeniaban sus progenitores, no sería una novedad que incluso decidieran no separarse por el resto del festival. No era una mala idea, diría si tuviera que dar una opinión.

Se integraron a la conversación de sus familias y, tal como lo predijo, acordaron quedarse juntos por el resto de la noche. Tal vez no era una salida del todo convencional con un amigo si eran escoltados por sus padres, pero cualquier oportunidad de estar más tiempo con él era aceptaba con gusto.

Regresó a casa alrededor de las diez y media pidiéndole el móvil a su madre para ver las fotos. Se emocionó de más con ellas, se percató con solo visualizar las miniaturas en la galería. ¡Había hasta muchas tomadas sin aviso! Envió cada una en la que aparecía a su teléfono, y luego le reenvió a Daichi las fotos donde él estaba. También compartió el par con Tanaka y Nishinoya con ambos. De todas, las que miró por más tiempo fueron las que incluían a su mejor amigo, y por primera vez no se preguntó el porqué de eso.

Sin que se lo preguntara primero, Daichi le contó en la noche final del festival lo bien que consideraba que le había ido en su salida con  _la persona_. Sonrió al leer sus mensajes, de verdad le alegraba que sus avances fuesen exitosos, mas tuvo que ignorar una punzada insistente en el pecho.

Entender y aceptar su situación fue lo que provocó un cambio en su rutina después de la práctica del jueves. No solo caminaría con Daichi hasta el punto de separación, también los acompañaría Asahi por la invitación que le hizo a su casa esa tarde. La sorpresa del as fue notoria, no era muy común que fuera a su residencia solo y mucho menos en vacaciones. Estando los tres juntos en el camino, su tema de conversación fue la emoción y nerviosismo entrantes al solo faltar un día más para las preliminares, lo que derivó en preguntarle a Daichi si las flores aún no lo debilitaban, ya que eso sería peligroso en un juego oficial. Más tranquilos ante la negativa, se despidieron de él y fueron en silencio hasta llegar, por petición de Suga.

A diferencia de otras veces, sus padres ya estaban en casa a esa hora, por lo que recibieron al invitado inesperado con preguntas de lo que quería merendar, cosa que dejó a su elección. Luego de acomodar sus bolsos y zapatos a un lado de la puerta, se dirigieron a la habitación de Suga.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Asahi deshizo su peinado ya flojo —poniéndose la liga como pulsera en la muñeca derecha— y se acostó en la cama, mientras que él se sentó casi al borde y tomó una almohada para recostar su espalda de ella en lugar de la pared, quedando sus piernas encima de las más largas.

—Supongo que estoy aquí porque me vas a contar algo.

—Sí, y necesito discreción, así que no reacciones muy fuerte.

—De acuerdo —asintió, aunque frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Ya has sabido algo de la persona que ama Daichi?

—Nada nuevo.

—Ah —protestó—. Su secretismo me hace dudar. ¿Crees que podría ser uno de nosotros?

—¿Eh? —Volteó a verlo al instante con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tiene sentido que no nos lo quiera decir si es así. Como sabe que somos amigos que podrían chismeárselo al otro hasta por accidente, lo mejor sería no contarle a ninguno, ¿no?

—¿Y sabes si es gay o algo?

—Estoy casi seguro de que no lo es, ya debió contármelo a estas alturas.

—No creo que sea algo muy sencillo de confesar como para que calcules cuándo debería hacerlo.

—Tengo mis razones para decirlo. —El silencio le indicó que debía continuar hablando. Suspiró—. Estoy jodido.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gusta Daichi.

Asahi levantó medio cuerpo de repente, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus manos a su espalda.

—¿Eres consciente de que ni siquiera sabía que eres gay?

—Bisexual —corrigió.

—Bueno, eso. —La incredulidad en su rostro era casi graciosa.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que no te lo tomarías mal. —Se encogió de hombros.

El de cabello largo llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Su boca abierta casi formaba una sonrisa; era lo más divertido de su expresión junto a sus cejas queriendo juntarse.

—¿Fue tan inesperado? —bromeó Suga.

—¡Sí! —Su voz fue casi chillona. No pudo evitar una risilla—. Entonces, ¿me preguntas todo esto porque quieres que la persona seas tú?

—Sí —admitió en voz baja. Asahi volvió a quedar boquiabierto.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró. Suga supuso que su cara de tener ganas de reír era producto de la sorpresa—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Si te soy completamente sincero, desde primer año.

—¡¿Qué?! —Esa vez, su respuesta sí fue del todo aguda.

—Sí, solo que no lo acepté y digamos que ignoré todo hasta ahora. Ya no tengo cómo negarlo. Es que no tienes idea de lo bueno que ha sido Daichi conmigo en estos días; creo que eso fue lo que me descontroló.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—¡¿Qué no ha hecho?! —exclamó, para luego cubrir su rostro con sus manos y dar un grito suave—. En serio, ¿qué tan mala suerte tengo para que me haya terminado de gustar justo cuando está enfermo por amor a una chica?

—No puedes estar tan convencido de que es una chica…

—¡Ya le confesé mi sexualidad! —interrumpió. Asahi elevó las cejas—. Me ha apoyado un montón, pero solo por no molestarle ese hecho y no por gustarle los hombres también. Ya ni le pregunto qué significan las flores que tose, porque estoy tan idiotizado que pienso que son indirectas para mí. Es más, hubo una flor que sí era conmigo y te juro que creí que se me iba a declarar. Ese día confirmé que me gusta.

—¿Por qué creíste que se te iba a declarar?

—Primero admitió que era conmigo antes de decir qué significaba. ¿Qué iba a esperar? La única razón por la que me asusté en ese momento fue porque no podría contestar que lo amaba también, ya que solo me gusta y el hanahaki no se cura solo con eso.

—¿Qué harás?

—Me temo que ya no puedo frenar lo que siento, así que no me queda más opción que enamorarme de él y creer en la mínima probabilidad de que sea yo a quien espera —suspiró débilmente.

—¿Por qué temerías eso? Creo que es muy bueno —opinó con una sonrisa gentil que casi le daba rabia. ¿No veía la gravedad del asunto?

—Sería bueno si estuviera seguro de que soy yo, pero ahora mismo pienso que me estoy arriesgando a enfermarme también. No quiero enamorarme de él, me da miedo, aunque sé que será imposible no hacerlo si sigue así. ¿Sabes qué hizo? ¡Me llevó a ver los fuegos artificiales del cinco! ¡Nunca había ido y me invitó cuando lo supo! Casi lo sentí como una cita —confesó lo último en voz muy baja, la mirada en sus manos sobre su regazo y con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Si lo dices así, suena como una. —Su sonrisa creció solo un poco, pues no sabía si estar feliz o triste por eso—. Si quieres un consejo, te diría que no tengas miedo.

—Que  _tú_  aconsejes no tener miedo es tan extraño —comentó.

—¡Oye, no te burles de mí cuando intento ayudar! —Arrugó la frente por unos segundos—. El punto es que no sabemos a quién ama Daichi y tampoco estamos del todo seguros de sus preferencias, así que podrías ser perfectamente tú quien no le ha correspondido. De ser así, es mejor que te arriesgues y te enamores de él a que por miedo te bloquees y termines perdiendo cualquier oportunidad que tenías.

—¿Y si no soy yo y es correspondido por quien sea la persona?

—¿Quieres que te devuelva el golpe contra la negatividad? —amenazó con la mano preparada para atacar. Suga contuvo una risa y sacudió la cabeza—. Tendrás que ver cómo desenamorarte antes de que te enfermes, si es que te pueda dar, porque dudo que sea en todos los casos o habría una epidemia mundial de hanahaki. —Suga rio. Tenía que admitir que era cierto—. Si no es seguro que te vayas a enfermar, ¡arriésgate! Si excluyes el hecho de que Daichi no ha aclarado si es un hombre o una mujer, todo parece apuntar a que eres tú, ¿no te parece?

Respiró profundo y suspiró. Eso era lo bueno de pedir opiniones de personas externas a la situación.

—Gracias, Asahi. ¡No le cuentes a nadie de esto!

—No hacía falta que lo pidieras. —Al calmarse la conversación, por fin volvió a acostarse—. De verdad espero que te enamores de él a tiempo.

—Lo dices como si dieras por hecho que me ama.

—Bueno, eso quiero creer. Todo sería sencillo y estaría casi solucionado, solo habría que esperar a que pases de gustar a amar para que puedas confesárselo y curarlo. No quiero que se opere y pierda sus sentimientos, sin importar de quién se trate; tampoco quiero que termines como una especie de daño colateral si no eres tú o si olvida todo lo que sentía por ti si no le correspondes pronto.

—El único final feliz para ambos es que sea yo y que me enamore antes de que se marchite, ¿eh? —resumió al aire, como un pensamiento hablado.

—Exacto. Sé que no es controlable, pero hazlo rápido, ¿sí? Por si acaso.

—De acuerdo. Soltaré cualquier freno y esperaré no morir en el choque.

—Agradéceme si un  _airbag_  te salva en el choque.

—¿Supongo que el  _airbag_  es que sí sea yo? —rio en media pregunta, no creyó que le siguiera el juego.

—Me entendiste bien.

—Vale, pero solo si te haces responsable por los daños si no se activa.

—Ah. —Apartó la mirada—. De acuerdo.

Dieron por finalizado el tema, y muy pocos segundos después la madre de Suga tocó la puerta con una bandeja de manzanas cortadas como conejitos. Asahi se fue unos minutos luego de acabar la merienda, pues ya se le hacía tarde y no vivía tan cerca de él como Daichi. Al quedarse solo, Suga revisó su celular, mas no había notificaciones pendientes. La pequeña decepción que sintió por la ausencia de un número al lado del nombre de Daichi en su lista de conversaciones fue otro indicador de que ya no podría retroceder.

Suga se estaba enamorando, y de verdad esperaba que las suposiciones de Asahi estuvieran en lo correcto, porque manejaba con el acelerador hasta el fondo y los frenos averiados.


	26. ¡Mi cuerpo está listo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que piensa que no podría ser más incómodo, se vuelve aún más incómodo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, la cantidad de sensaciones percibidas era abrumadora. Había un olor leve y envolvente según se acercase a algo que no podía identificar sin la vista; lo describiría como una mezcla de un cuarto de colonia, un cuarto de ambientadores y una mitad de esencia propia o sudor. Reconocía distintas telas y piel en su tacto, una combinación de frescura y calor que apenas tenía sentido. Incluso su lengua estaba en acción contra una superficie aparentemente lisa y algo salada. Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante era el silencio alrededor, hasta llegaría a creer que había perdido la audición.

Su cerebro no era capaz de enlazar todas esas percepciones con un único todo sin alguna otra pista, por lo que decidió obtener la más obvia: la que sus ojos le darían. Los abrió cuando paró de recolectar sabor y sus labios se separaron de lo que fuese que tocaban, aunque todo lo que captó durante los primeros segundos fue un borrón blanco y de piel clara. Cuando lograron enfocarse, sus párpados se separaron un poco más y, de seguro, sus pupilas se dilataron al mismo ritmo. Sonreía, pero, ¿cómo no lo haría? No había ropa en su campo de visión, aparte de un cuadrado a un costado que guardaba látex de bordes redondeados que no contaría como vestimenta, sino como un revestimiento.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese punto; ¿importaba saber cómo alcanzar las puertas del Paraíso cuando ya las abría? Su respiración era laboriosa, mas no como la que le causaban las flores. Era un esfuerzo satisfactorio, de ese que deseaba continuar hasta cruzar la meta, similar a las fuerzas que le permitían moverse a finales del último set de un partido extenuante, mas ese ejemplo se quedaba corto. Además, no era el único en ese estado; la boca a centímetros de la suya luchaba entre morderse los labios y dejarlos formar un círculo no tan perfecto, pero de buen tamaño, y a juzgar por el movimiento del pecho al abdomen, era más lo que buscaba aire que lo que buscaba solo contenerlo.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que mantenía el equilibrio con solo una mano, porque la otra estaba muy ocupada más al sur de lo que veía. Siendo específico, tres dedos exploraban un camino estrecho y de alguna manera húmedo, mientras los otros dos —meñique y pulgar— estaban estirados hacia los lados, pinchando carne más blanda. Entraban y salían, intentaban separarse y se juntaban, se flexionaban un poco —no siempre lo lograba, pero había un punto que solo lograba tocar de esa forma y que desencadenaba las más dulces reacciones— para enderezarse en breve.

Sus labios, dientes y lengua jugaban con lo que estuviese a su alcance; a la vez, por su parte. A la falta de sonido, los pequeños espasmos y la rojez adquirida en las áreas atendidas le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien, aun si no sabía cómo proceder con exactitud. De un momento a otro, el contenido del paquetito cuadrado lo envolvía y sus antebrazos, apoyados a los costados de los hombros más pálidos, eran los encargados de su equilibrio. Una corta quietud para contemplar la mirada en los ojos acaramelados que lo veían con la misma adoración y deseo, una aproximación de bocas muy despacio y a ciegas, un movimiento hacia delante de sus caderas; y sus oídos por fin funcionaron, aunque el resto pareció colapsar.

La temperatura disminuyó de golpe, y donde esperó novedad absorbente no hubo más que la conocida sensación de esas ocasiones en las que no estaba de ánimos para usar su mano. Su boca recién había soltado algo muy seco e inmóvil para ser otros labios; el olor era el de su habitación y propio. No tenía ni una idea aproximada de cómo se debía sentir lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero estaba seguro de que no era tan insípido como lo que hacía en ese instante, en la realidad. Resignado y con sospechas demasiado claras, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el decepcionante —más realista— escenario: sus brazos estaban ocultos bajo su almohada, abrazándola; su cabeza descansaba incómoda sobre el colchón, de lado, con su boca entreabierta dejando escapar jadeos; y su mitad inferior embestía el borde de la almohada.

Daichi nunca esperó tener tantos celos de sí mismo, y mucho menos de su yo onírico.

Se detuvo, apoyó la frente sobre las sábanas que desordenó solo y suspiró con pesar. Era una injusticia haber despertado en la mejor parte, aunque consideraba que eso era lo correcto, pues descubrir esos placeres en sueños primero no sonaba muy adecuado. Al aún sentir cierta aceleración en su sistema, descendió una mano para comprobar su estado dentro del short de pijama, provocándose un espasmo y un consecuente gruñido desganado. Terminaría solo porque ya había llegado hasta ese punto —inconscientemente, pero lo hizo— y sería una molestia aguardar a suavizarse para volver a dormir o levantarse.

Restregarse contra una almohada grande no era tan satisfactorio ni tan rápido como masturbarse como era más común hacerlo, pero era suficiente cuando la pereza de la somnolencia aún no abandonaba su cuerpo y no había voluntad de cambiar de posición —se preguntaba cómo había acabado así; él no solía moverse tanto al dormir—. El truco para acelerar era aprovecharse de su imaginación. Hasta entonces, habían sido muy pocas las veces en que pensó en Suga de esa manera, ya que se le hacía un tanto complicado e incluso vergonzoso, inhibiéndose en el proceso; sin embargo, con las escenas del sueño aún intactas en su memoria, podía dejar la pena para más tarde.

Su posición era coherente con las acciones del sueño, así que la almohada representaría al torso que tanto deseaba volver a abrazar. Para más detalles, le hubiese gustado que sus brazos le envolvieran la espalda y, tal vez, que sus piernas se engancharan más o menos a la altura de la cintura o caderas —no estaba seguro del alcance para ser específico—; mientras más contacto, mejor. Hundiría la cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, marcando esa zona; de vez en cuando subiría para besar los labios que no podrían callarse aunque lo quisieran, también a su punto favorito unos pocos centímetros más arriba.

Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, producto del esfuerzo y el calor que de por sí eran parte de esos momentos; se bañaría en cuanto se levantara de la cama. Escuchaba más su respiración y sus latidos con cada minuto que pasaba. Era una suerte que no fuese tan ruidoso en esas ocasiones; casi todo era jadeos, algunos resoplidos nasales y uno que otro gruñido. Se sentía indecente de solo pensarlo, pero, ¿qué clase de sonidos haría él?, ¿qué tanto cambiaría su voz? Si algo acertado había tenido el sueño, fue el hecho de ser silencioso. No contaba ni con una pista de cómo se expresaría en la intimidad; su fantasía onírica se ahorró el trabajo de inventar el audio. Su conocimiento más aproximado era el de sus jadeos y suspiros en otros contextos, insuficiente para completar la idea.

¿Con cuánta fuerza cerraría los ojos? ¿Qué tan cerca estarían sus cejas de tocarse? ¿Cómo trataría de ser silencioso? ¿De qué manera cubriría su rostro? ¿Cuáles serían sus puntos débiles? ¿Clavaría las uñas? ¿Exigiría más? ¿Diría palabras de amor o palabras obscenas? Se recreaba con las posibles respuestas que venían a su cabeza, haciendo aún más real la fantasía.

Sentía ese acumulamiento —por no hallar una mejor palabra, Daichi no recurría a eso muy seguido— en el vientre, aviso de que estaba por terminar. Aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y aumentó lo explícito de sus pensamientos para liberar su carga más rápido. El clímax lo alcanzó con la imagen de una espalda arqueada y un cuello blanco —aunque algo enrojecido— disponible para seguir marcando. Su imaginación era una realidad tan mejorada que la decepción lo golpeó potente al bajar de la nube y percatarse de que se había venido en su short de pijama. Suspiró, estaba más derrotado que nunca. Cada vez que utilizaba ese método, acababa sintiéndose como un perro al que cualquier cosa —viviente u inanimada— que pudiese atrapar entre sus patas delanteras le servía. Por suerte, no ocurrió en el campamento; estuvo a muy pocos días de que así fuera.

En el mundo onírico, Suga y él eran  _algo_. No estaba enfermo, no esperaba por algo incierto. Amaba con correspondencia y acción. ¿Cuándo tendría algo igual? ¿ _Tendría_  algo igual? Se suponía que debía sentirse menos frustrado después de autosatisfacerse, pero esa era la premisa más alejada de la verdad en ese instante.

No paró de reflexionar ni mientras se aseguraba de que nadie lo descubriera en el trayecto desde su cuarto al baño; ser sorprendido semidesnudo y con su única prenda sucia en una zona muy fácil de adivinar por qué no figuraba en la lista de formas ideales de empezar un día. ¿Su deseo ya había escalado al plano sexual? ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? Por maduro que pareciera, aún era un adolescente repleto de hormonas curiosas. No podía simplemente ignorar todas las tentaciones, mucho menos si su propio subconsciente las creaba y se las presentaba.

Había escuchado en alguna parte que los sueños húmedos en una persona virgen no querían decir que deseaba hacer lo soñado con quien fuera el otro protagonista, sino que eran avisos del organismo de que ya estaba preparado para eso, que era el cuerpo quien pedía sexo. Ponerlo de esa manera lo hacía sentir menos culpable de haber usado sin permiso su imagen hipotética para su complacencia. Sin embargo, había un defecto en esa teoría: implicaba un desinterés sexual en el acompañante, y Daichi mentiría si dijera que no le atraía la idea de poseer a Suga de esa manera.

Pensaba, con el agua de la ducha bien fría, en cómo le gustaría llamarlo por su nombre al llegar juntos a la cúspide del placer. ¿Qué tan diferente sonaría su propio nombre en los labios hinchados de besos y mordidas?

Se obligó a cambiar de tema para no tener que repetir en el baño.

Aligeró el nivel a solo demostraciones de afecto que no importaría dar bajo la luz pública. Hacía dos días tuvieron los dos partidos de las preliminares, en ambos estuvo tentado a abrazar a Suga cuando ganaron, pero se contuvo por lo rara que sería una celebración tan efusiva en un juego que, al final, ni tanto había costado. Ahora sí tenían su semana de vacaciones enteras —nada de entrenamientos en la tarde—, lo que significaba que no vería a nadie del club hasta el lunes próximo si no quedaban en visitarse o salir por ahí. ¿Una falta de dos días lo llevó a tener un vistazo en sueños de sus deseos más enterrados?

Resopló. Pensara lo que pensara, acabaría regresando a ese asunto en contra de su voluntad. Era bueno que no se encontrara con Suga en unos días, porque no estaba seguro de cómo lo miraría mientras esos recuerdos siguieran frescos en su mente.

Volvió a intentarlo. Hacía ya una semana del festival. La galería de su celular se llenó de fotos de esos días como nunca. Cada vez que las revisaba, las emociones de los momentos capturados regresaban a él como una efervescencia cuyas burbujas se acumulaban en una sonrisa que crecía despacio, sobre todo con aquellas en las que aparecía Suga. El color crema un tantito oscuro de la yukata nueva que usó iba de maravilla con él. Lo poco de sus clavículas y pecho que alcanzaba a ver antes de que la tela interrumpiera era un deleite de no todos los días; le provocaba llevar su boca ahí y consentir esa área con besos, lamidas, mordidas y chupo…

—¡No! —Se abofeteó. ¡¿Qué hacía pensando en marcarlo si se suponía que iba a recordar las ganas que tuvo de tomarle la mano al caminar por las calles decoradas?!

Había enloquecido, definitivamente.

Regresó a su habitación después de bañarse. Era un poco temprano, por lo que su madre aún no terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Mientras tanto, se puso una camiseta y otro short y abrió el libro de las flores. Ojeó en busca de significados eróticos o sugerentes para saber qué esperar; con la intensidad e insistencia de sus pensamientos, alguna flor de ese estilo tenía que escupir. Escribió una lista mental con aquellas que más se acercaban a esos ámbitos: dalias blancas, gladiolos rojos, pensamientos naranjas o rojos, peonías multicolor, lirios malvas y nardos. Si le crecía alguna —o una combinación— de ellas, no tendría que averiguar lo que quería decir.

Ese día consistió en mil maneras de tratar de silenciar su mente, casi todas fallidas. Tal vez, la más efectiva por el factor «susto» fue leer el primer mensaje que Asahi envió al grupo que tenían los tres de tercero:

_«Oigan, ¿quieren ir al cine?»._

Normalmente, se habría alegrado con la invitación, pero el solo pensar en tener que encontrarse con Suga esa misma tarde o noche le montaba presión. ¡Aún era muy pronto!

_«¡Claro! ¿Cuándo?»._

_«¿Mañana a las cinco está bien para ustedes?»._

Suspiró con mucho alivio. En algo más de veinticuatro horas ya debía haber controlado las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza.

 _«Seguro»._  Después de confirmar su asistencia, abrió la conversación individual con Asahi para aclarar algunas dudas:  _«¿Planeas algo con eso?»._

 _«No, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras si ya pensaste en algo»_ , respondió bastante rápido, de seguro porque ya estaba en línea por el chat grupal.  _«No me sentaré en medio»._

_«¿No te sentirás como la tercera rueda si hago algo?»._

_«Nah, siempre me siento como la tercera rueda con ustedes»._

_«¿Qué?»._  Frunció el ceño y ahogó una risa.  _«¿Es en serio?»._

_«¿Estás molesto? No sé cómo proceder»._

_«Pff, no»_ , acompañó de un emoticón que reía.  _«Me da curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo?»._

_«¿Casi siempre? Me había acostumbrado, pero volvió cuando supe que lo amabas»._

_«No tenía idea»._

_«¡No me compadezcas! Como dije, estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así entre amigos, no es nada muy fuerte ni incómodo. Es más como una sensación ligera que no dura mucho cuando estoy entre dos mejores amigos»._

_«¡Deja esa actitud! Por eso es que nadie cree que seas la estrella del equipo»._

Casi de inmediato, Asahi envió solo una cara asustada. Tardó un poco más en reclamar:  _«¿Por qué eres así?»_  junto a un emoticón cabizbajo.

 _«Alguien tiene que darte carácter»._ Ante la falta de respuesta, agregó:  _«No me imagino cómo será si logro enamorar a Suga»._

_«Estaré tan feliz por ustedes que creo que no habría espacio para sentirme mal por mí mismo»._

_«De acuerdo, no sé cómo reaccionar a eso»._

_«Bueno, tienes días sin contarme nada de avances. Cuéntame si has notado alguna diferencia en Suga o algo así. Te diré si estoy de acuerdo o no»._

No mucho pudo haber pasado desde el sábado, y la verdad era que no había notado un cambio significante. Ni siquiera se habían visto, a menos que eso incluyera en sueños; entonces tendría una anécdota que jamás divulgaría y que estuvo feliz de haberla apartado de su mente por unos minutos.

 _«No realmente»_ , resumió.  _«¿Tú sí?»._

_«Parece que se está dando cuenta de que estás siendo muy bueno con él. Creo que está a poco de darse cuenta de que es él y que no tiene problemas con eso»._

Daichi sonrió en grande al leer el mensaje.  _«¿Voy por buen camino?»._

_«¡Muy buen camino! Si puedes hacer más cosas que le hagan pensar que es él, mejor»._

La conversación acabó poco después, por lo que su ciclo de intentos fallidos por mantener su imaginación casta reinició. Esa noche cerró los ojos con una obligación para sus sueños: ser inocentes.

Sus sueños obedecieron de tal manera que ni era capaz de recordarlos en la mañana. Las escenas explícitas del día anterior ya no tenían tanto protagonismo en las memorias reproducidas aleatoriamente en su mente, como pudo comprobar con la normalidad con la que saludó a Suga en la fila de la taquilla para comprar las entradas del cine.

Verían una comedia romántica porque era el único género en el que los tres estaban de acuerdo —cualquier otro género tocaba una de las tantas fibras sensibles de Asahi y no era muy recomendable escogerlas si no era en casa—. Cada uno compró su combo grande de palomitas y refresco, además de algunas otras golosinas porque ni la caja más enorme era suficiente para la hora y media de la película. Tal como le dijo la tarde anterior, el castaño no se sentó en medio, sino que fue Daichi quien quedó entre los dos.

La sala estaba más vacía que llena, mas no tan sola como para contar con la vista cuántas personas había en total. El grupo más cercano a ellos —en la misma fila— estaba a unas cinco butacas de distancia. Nadie se sentaba detrás, cosa que supuso que era producto de la altura de Asahi —suerte la suya, nunca conocería el martirio de tener a un niño que pateaba la espalda de su asiento atrás—; las amigas delante de ellos no molestarían una vez que empezase el filme, momento en el que esperaba que dejarían de activar el flash de sus celulares para tomarse  _selfies_ ; aunque algo de diversión sacaron al respecto. Suga, siendo el que más estaba al alcance de la cámara, comenzó a entrometerse en las fotos a partir de la cuarta, lo que provocó risas y algunas expresiones sorprendidas de las chicas.

—La idea era que se fastidiaran, no que siguieran —murmuró con cierto puchero.

—¿Quién se va a fastidiar de que un chico atractivo se atraviese en sus fotos? Obviamente van a querer más —contestó Daichi.

—¿Acabas de decirme atractivo? —Volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Acaso no lo he hecho antes?

Suga abrió la boca como si fuese a responder algo, pero acabó girando la cabeza de nuevo y la cerró al meterse un puñado de palomitas.

Más o menos por la segunda mitad de la película ya habían vaciado sus cajas y abierto las bolsas de otras golosinas. A pesar de haberla escogido por ser la única que encajaba en los requisitos, estaba bastante bien: habían reído varias veces, ese era el objetivo general de cualquier comedia. Pero, como en cualquier comedia también romántica, algunas de las bromas eran de doble sentido, y esas le traían  _recuerdos_  que atacaban a un revoloteo conocido en su pecho que no era su corazón acelerándose. Con cada escena así, se preocupaba un poco más, algo que no esperó sentir con tanta fuerza en una película de ese género.

Hubo un largo rato sin escenas de ese estilo, por lo que confió en que no habría más hasta el final. No pudo estar más equivocado. Faltaban tal vez unos veinte minutos para que terminara cuando otro chiste no tan disimulado apareció, sirviendo como catalizador para la expulsión de las flores. Daichi comenzó a toser sin pausa. Sentía un montón de pétalos acumulados en la tráquea, aunque no demoraron mucho en separarse y escapar, cayendo en la caja vacía de palomitas. Bebió casi todo lo que quedaba de su gaseosa y se aseguró de que nadie mirase en su dirección con odio por el ruido ocasionado antes de revisar qué había salido de él. Cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda al instante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Suga en una voz tan baja que casi se perdió en el audio de la sala.

No contestó. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que el gladiolo rojo, el nardo y la peonía multicolor que crecieron en su interior significaban «parte erótica del amor», «placeres peligrosos» y «tu belleza alimenta mi deseo por ti» respectivamente? Era una suerte que la oscuridad no permitía que se detallara el rubor que ardía en sus mejillas.

Su silencio hizo que Suga se inclinara lo suficiente para ver el nuevo contenido de la caja de palomitas. Escuchó una inhalación impactada, luego susurró:

—¡Son tres! —Daichi solo asintió, aún con la mano cubriendo su boca en un intento preventivo de ocultar un poco el sonrojo—. ¿Te sientes bien? —Volvió a asentir—. ¿Tendrás que ir al médico cuando salgamos de aquí?

—Puede esperar unas horas si no me siento mal.

—No te fuerces solo por unos minutos más con nosotros, ¿vale? —Posó una mano sobre su antebrazo—. Podemos reunirnos cualquier otro día, ¡pero no si te desplomas!

Le echó un vistazo fugaz a la mano que no hacía contacto directo con él, pues la tela de su chaqueta estaba en el camino, pero que le brindaba un calor cómodo adicional de todas formas. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Suga lo soltó en ese momento y devolvieron sus miradas a la pantalla grande hasta los créditos.

Daichi tapó las flores con el resto de la basura que acumularon antes de levantarse a botarla. Se mareó un poco en cuanto se puso de pie, cosa que notaron sus dos amigos, por lo que Asahi terminó siendo quien llevó todo al basurero mientras Suga se mantuvo cerca para servirle de apoyo por si perdía el equilibrio. Tomaron asiento en el primer lugar disponible que hallaron al salir del cine: las mesas de afuera de un café, las cuales decían que eran solo para sus clientes, razón por la que tuvieron que lidiar con un empleado un tanto molesto y explicarle que esperaban por la mamá de uno de ellos porque se sentía  _muy mal_  como para seguir caminando. La mitad del cuento era un invento, no se sentía  _tan mal_ y aún no la habían llamado en ese momento, aunque sí prefería estar sentado el tiempo que su madre tardase en recogerlo.

Durante el rato que duró su acto de enfermo de gravedad, se dio cuenta de la malísima jugada que le había hecho el sueño al final. No solo perturbó sus pensamientos del día anterior, sino que también le hizo pasar un montón de vergüenzas: tosió —y debió molestar bastante— por varios segundos en el cine, la escasa luz de la sala lo salvó de ser descubierto con el sonrojo del año, de verdad esperaba que Suga no preguntase por esas flores y que no las hubiese reconocido, la primera vez que expulsó tres flores fue por  _eso_ —más todo lo que eso implicaba—,tuvo que ser auxiliado de más de una manera e incluso sus amigos se vieron obligados a que mentir por su bien.

La primera buena noticia que recibió después de todos esos problemas llegó en forma de foto al chat grupal de ellos tres. Suga y Asahi le enviaron una  _selfie_  en la que aparecían con tres papeles pequeños en la misma mesa donde los dejó, los cuales resultaron ser cupones gratis del café que les regalaron por las molestias ocasionadas luego de ver que su cuento había sido real. Practicaría muy bien lo que le ocurrió para no arruinar la credibilidad de la historia y no ser rebajados a cupones de mitad de precio; no todos los días se ganaba un postre gratuito por enfermarse.


	27. El confidente inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque hay respuestas que simplemente no esperas oír.

La última semana de vacaciones de verano consistió en pequeños ajustes en su alimentación, de modo que ganase los nutrientes necesarios para contrarrestar el efecto debilitante de toser demasiadas flores a la vez. El viernes, también, fue al café con Suga y Asahi para gastar sus cupones gratis en lo que nunca hubiesen comido de haber tenido que pagar. El sábado se reunió con Suga para hacer revisiones finales en sus tareas y el domingo lo pasó en familia, pues a su padre le tocaba salir el lunes de la ciudad por unos días por razones laborales.

Con las prácticas matutinas de vuelta, Daichi esperaba estar lo suficientemente saludable para aguantar el ejercicio; consideraría estar bien si la agitación lo hacía solo escupir flores sin quitarle fuerzas. Los primeros dos días fluyeron con normalidad y sin malestares, pero el miércoles fue otra historia. El aliento se le iba con solo algo de esfuerzo continuo; de vez en cuando le salía una tos débil, incapaz de expulsar el contenido intruso de sus pulmones. Se vio forzado a tomar unos cuantos descansos para recuperar la respiración, ya que la deficiencia de oxígeno lo mareaba. Quizás, esas pausas fueron las que lo ayudaron a resistir hasta terminada la práctica.

Al haber notado su estado, Suga fue precavido y echó a todos del gimnasio tan pronto como fue posible, diciendo que esa mañana serían los mayores quienes se encargarían de la limpieza —cuando la verdad era que solo él y Asahi lo harían, porque Daichi se había dirigido hacia los bebederos—. Agradecía su colaboración, aunque le habría gustado que sus órdenes hubiesen sido un poco más específicas. «Los mayores» no solo se limitaba a los tres jugadores de tercero, sino que la mánager también iba incluida en el combo. Descuidar ese detalle le costó una inhalación aguda al oír una pregunta a sus espaldas:

—Sawamura, ¿de dónde salieron esos crisantemos?

Suspiró justo después. Ni siquiera había estabilizado su respiración y ya alguien la alteraba de nuevo. No estaba tan mal; fueron solo dos crisantemos rojos, flor que conocía de hacía unos meses y que casi siempre le daba algo de dificultad toser por sus numerosos pétalos; solo que recién acababa de liberarlos y no le había dado tiempo de normalizarse.

Resignado, Daichi giró sobre sus talones para darle la cara a Kiyoko, uno de los crisantemos en su mano izquierda. Antes de que lograra articular palabra, ella agregó:

—¿Eras el que tosía?

—Sí, era yo.

—¿Es hanahaki? —Su rostro se mostraba tan apaciguado como siempre, como si su consulta hubiese tratado de lo que planeaba reforzar en la práctica de la tarde.

—Sí. —Viéndola bien, le pareció identificar discreción en su postura.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo…? —habló en voz baja.

—Sí, sí. Cerca de cuatro meses. —Kiyoko abrió un poco más los ojos—. Sigo bien, solo tengo algunas molestias muy de vez en cuando.

—¿Por eso es que desmejoró tu resistencia? —Inclinó muy ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿se nota mucho? —Sintió una punzada directa a su orgullo—. Se supone que podía durar de seis a diez meses, así que espero aún estar bien para las eliminatorias en octubre.

—Estarías rozando los seis meses en ese momento.

—Lo sé, eso me preocupa, pero no me detendré por eso. Seguiré jugando hasta que mis pulmones no aguanten más.

—Sé cuidadoso, Sawamura.

—Lo soy —le aseguró con una tenue sonrisa.

—Parece que no quieres que esto se sepa mucho, así que no le diré a nadie sobre esto.

—No, en realidad, iba a pedirte algo. Yachi también debería saberlo, pero creo que estaría más calmada si se lo dices tú. Solo avísame cuando lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Asintió una vez con la cabeza.

La conversación no fue mucho más allá, de lo contrario, habrían llegado tarde a sus respectivas primeras clases.

Que la mánager de lentes lo atrapara en el acto —o justo después, para mayor precisión— lo puso a pensar. En cualquier otro momento, también pudo ser visto fácilmente por Tanaka, quien casi siempre tenía al menos un ojo en ella y un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuándo estaba cerca de un hombre. ¿Cómo sería la reacción del rapado en caso de descubrirlo con flores cayendo de su boca? Consideraba que era algo impredecible, pues podía esperar desde un escándalo horrorizado hasta un rotundo silencio de incomprensión de su parte. En sus ratos libres, se sorprendió debatiéndose si ya era hora de hacérselo saber.

Sentía que era más o menos injusto que él no tuviese idea de su enfermedad, siendo uno de los miembros del equipo con los que más interactuaba incluso fuera del club. En cambio, no le daba tanto remordimiento que nadie de primero lo supiera, pues llevaba conociéndolos alrededor de tres semanas más de lo que llevaba enfermo y el hanahaki implicaba algunos detalles personales. Aun si la personalidad de Tanaka le infundía cierto temor a su respuesta, nada podía ser peor que el par más desastroso de Tokio. En todo caso, tenía a Ennoshita para mantenerlo a raya y a Nishinoya para que conversara con él del tema cuando lo necesitara, y con lo bien que el líbero se había comportado hasta la fecha, estaba seguro de que no habría riesgos de que entre ambos arruinaran por accidente la confidencialidad del asunto.

Esa tarde, Tanaka no se separó del dúo raro, por lo que no halló ni un minuto para apartarlo y darle la noticia. En su lugar, Yachi se le acercó para algo similar a subirle los ánimos, solo que su mensaje no llegó del todo bien por sus nervios que no cedían por más que le sonriera suavemente para intentar eliminar cualquier rasgo intimidante. Kiyoko fue bastante rápida en contarle. Solo esperaba que no se pusiera igual de intranquila en cuanto presentase síntomas frente a ella, aunque eso podía ser mucho pedir.

Cuando regresó a casa, no esperó que el mensaje que recibió mientras caminaba con Suga fuera de Nishinoya. Era conveniente, podía pedirle que buscara la manera de aislar a Tanaka para poder decirle de su enfermedad después de hablar de lo que hubiese escrito. La sorpresa le hizo leerlo de inmediato para volver a asombrarse:

_«No sé qué habrá pasado en esta semana que no nos vimos, pero tengo la sensación de que Suga-san te ve diferente!»._

_«¿En qué sentido?»_ , envió antes de emocionarse por algo que podía no ser lo que creía.

 _«En uno MUY bueno!!»._ En ese instante sí se permitió sonreír y no le importó la pequeña aceleración de sus latidos.  _«Ni siquiera le he dicho a Asahi-san de mis sospechas para decírtelo a ti primero!»._  Esperó unos pocos segundos. El líbero era de esos que escribían casi todo en mensajes separados.  _«Creo que has logrado el primer paso!»._

 _«¿Y cuál es el primer paso?»_ , preguntó más por no ilusionarse automáticamente de nuevo que por no saberlo de verdad.

 _«Que le gustas!!!»_ , incluyó el emoticón del guiño.

Su sonrisa se agigantó y su corazón bombeó aún más rápido. ¡Esperaba y aspiraba que fuese cierto!

_«Más vale que no te estés equivocando, Nishinoya»._

_«No te lo contaría si el presentimiento no fuese tan fuerte!»._  Siguió escribiendo, por lo que Daichi no hizo amago de teclear una respuesta.  _«No es siempre, es más cuando calentamos, sabes?»._

_«¿Cuando calentamos?»._

_«O en los estiramientos. Sabes los que son en pareja? Bueno, ustedes siempre se juntan para eso»._  Paró por unos segundos en los que Daichi se preguntó si debía intervenir para que continuara o si solo fue una interrupción de la que no podría saber. Con el siguiente mensaje, supuso que se detuvo a pensar cómo redactarlo.  _«Digamos que por eso fue que comencé a darme cuenta de que te gustaba el año pasado»_.

 _«¿Qué?»_. Fue imposible no expresar su desconcierto. Si siempre emparejarse para los ejercicios era una señal de atracción, podía hacer una lista de más dúos sospechosos en el club.

 _«Tu cara cambiaba al momento de tocarlo o de él ponerte las manos encima»_ , explicó el origen de sus ideas. Apretó los labios con ese texto. Ya había pasado una semana desde eso, pero todavía quedaban algunas combinaciones de palabras que le recordaban al  _sueño_  sin quererlo. La manera de decir algunas cosas de Nishinoya no ayudaba a mantener esas memorias lejos.  _«Está pasando lo mismo con Suga-san»._

Quedó boquiabierto. La mayoría de esos estiramientos se hacían con uno detrás del otro, por lo que no había manera de ver el rostro del compañero. Tal vez no se tocase más que los tobillos, brazos y espalda del otro, pero el contacto tenía la duración indicada para encender las chispas nerviosas —o de la imaginación— de aquellos que gustaban de ese alguien, e incluso a veces se infiltraba un cosquilleo en las manos en los segundos siguientes al fin del agarre. Que su rostro no delatara su estado mental en esos momentos fue complicado de controlar, mas no se esperaba que hubiese una persona tan observadora como para percatarse del inconveniente.

 _«Esa es una buena pista. Me fijaré cuando nos toque hacer abdominales»_.

_«Hazlo!»._

Al no seguir la conversación, Daichi consideró que era el momento de pedirle el favor.  _«Por cierto, ¿puedes apartar a Tanaka por un rato mañana?»._

 _«Oh, piensas decirle?!»._  Una corta espera.  _«Eso es bueno!! Guardarle un secreto a Ryuu no es algo que me agrade mucho, así que me alegra que te hayas decidido a decirle!!!»._

_«¿No te agrada guardarle un secreto así? ¿Y qué hay de mis sentimientos por Suga?»._

_«Eso ES DIFERENTE!!!!»._  Daichi ahogó una risilla. Que Nishinoya recurriera a los gritos no era tan irritante por escrito, sino más bien algo gracioso. Una que otra vez lo había visto tecleando esos mensajes; era todo un espectáculo de pulgares intensos, labios prensados y ojos agigantados. Lo siguiente fue una tanda de varios textos defensivos, uno tras otro.  _«Los sentimientos de alguien más SON OTRO NIVEL DE SECRETO!!!». «Tampoco sería un buen senpai si compartiera chismes así». «Que le dijera a Asahi-san fue porque él podía confirmar la información!». «Una enfermedad es algo de lo que te puedes preocupar si ves a la otra persona mal y no sabes por qué está así, a eso me refiero!»._

 _«YA ENTENDÍ»_ , interrumpió la estampida de mensajes en un intento por tranquilizarlo, aunque el uso de mayúsculas podía no causar ese efecto.  _«Solo le diré del hanahaki, así que seguirás contando solo con Asahi para hablar de mis sentimientos»._

 _«Está bien! Me basta con que sepa qué tienes, así dejará de verse tan preocupado cuando desapareces de las prácticas o te sientas muy seguido en la banca!»._  Daichi cerró los ojos por unos segundos. ¿Cuántos más se preocuparían por no saber qué pasaba con él en esos momentos? ¿Cuántos lo estuvieron hasta que les contó?  _«Por cierto! Le he dicho del hanahaki, así que no tendrás que explicarle de qué se trata! Te entenderá!»._

 _«¿Cómo que le has dicho?»._  Frunció el ceño.

_«Se lo dije como que lo descubrí viendo cosas por internet, tranquilo!»._

_«Hm, vale»._

_«Es en serio!!»._

_«Sí te creo, no sé por qué piensas que no»._

_«…»._

Sacarle los puntos suspensivos a Nishinoya —dejarlo mudo— era difícil y memorable, por lo que decidió frenar ahí, solo para saborearlo. Además, muy poco después su madre lo llamó desde el comedor con la computadora portátil en manos porque su padre les hacía una videollamada. No le habría alcanzado el tiempo para continuar chateando.

Fue cerca de la hora de dormir que Daichi volvió a hacerle caso a su celular. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes de Asahi, el primero era de veinte minutos antes que el resto. Le preguntaba si Nishinoya le había contado de sus sospechas de Suga y, al no tener una respuesta pronta, soltó lo demás. En pocas palabras, le decía que eso reforzaba su teoría de que iba por buen camino y que con más razón debía demostrarle más lo que sentía. Luego de contestarle, apagó el móvil y se acostó sonriendo. Nada era completamente seguro, pero noticias así le hacían sentir cada vez más cerca de la meta anhelada.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Nishinoya cumpliera con el favor: en uno de los recesos de diez minutos entre clases, se lo llevó directo a él en medio de los pasillos. Ambos quedaron algo perplejos cuando el más bajo se fue al haber sido algo sin previo aviso, aunque decidieron obviarlo y dirigirse a un espacio menos concurrido para la charla. Llegaron al pequeño descanso entre escaleras y ahí se quedaron. Quien pasase por ahí, no lo haría por más de dos segundos, insuficientes para descifrar de qué conversaban.

—Así que, ¿puedo saber por qué Noya-san me empujó hasta ti de la nada?

—Sabía que quiero contarte algo importante y que para eso necesitaba apartarte del resto. No esperé que lo hiciera así.

—¿Algo importante? —Arqueó una ceja y llevó las manos a la cintura. Dos segundos después, la otra ceja se elevó e inhaló sonoramente—. ¡Espera! Si me vas a decir que estás pensando en mí como candidato a próximo capitán del club, ¡ahórrate tus palabras! ¡No aceptaré ese cargo, no soy el adecuado! —Sacudió sus manos inquietas como negación en el aire.

—¡Como si fuera a escoger a alguien como tú para capitán! —Le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

Tanaka se encogió un poco, suspiró y murmuró:

—¿Cómo es que puedo sentirme aliviado y ofendido a la vez?

—Iré directo al grano. —Ignoró la pregunta. El rapado se enderezó con curiosidad—. Esto es algo que quiero que mantengas en secreto: tengo hanahaki.

—¿Era eso? —Inclinó apenas la cabeza a la izquierda—. Ya lo sabía.

Daichi frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? ¿Nishinoya sí te contó algo, entonces?

—¡¿Noya-san lo sabe?! —Sus ojos se abrieron a casi más no poder—. ¡Pensé que Suga-san era el único!

—Vas a tener que explicarme. —A esas alturas, su boca también quedó entreabierta del desconcierto.

—Fue empezando este año escolar. Estábamos saliendo de una práctica, creo que del sábado, cuando oí a alguien toser muy fuerte detrás del gimnasio. Me asomé un rato por la ventanilla y te vi con Suga-san. Estabas tosiendo flores. Creí que mis ojos me engañaban, así que investigué eso por internet apenas llegué a casa y confirmé que sí era posible y que eso debía ser lo que tenías.

—Oh —soltó únicamente mientras relajaba sus facciones. Esa historia coincidía con la vez que tosió el crisantemo amarillo y el pensamiento negro, las segundas flores que crecieron en él—. ¿Alguien más nos vio?

—Me acusaron de chismoso; nadie quiso asomarse conmigo —masculló con la mirada desviada y los brazos cruzados—. Cuando supe de qué se trataba, supuse que no querrías que algo así se supiera, así que me hice el que no sabía nada hasta ahora.

—Tanaka… —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo responder. La situación con él resultó ser muy distinta a cualquiera que había imaginado.

—Lo sé, no tienes que agradecérmelo. —Levantó las manos a la altura de la cabeza por unos segundos. Sonreía con un toque de suficiencia—. Si ahora es que me lo estás contando, puedo ver cuánto deseas esconderlo. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió lo de Noya-san. ¿Quién más sabe?

—Una buena parte del club, en realidad —suspiró, sintiéndose culpable por haber dudado tanto—. Algunos saben porque me descubrieron tosiendo y no me quedó de otra, como Suga, Asahi y Kiyoko. El que falta es Ennoshita, que lo sabe porque me pareció conveniente… Ah, y Yachi se enteró ayer.

—¿Ukai-san y Take-chan también lo saben?

—Claro, por eso saben cuándo enviarme a la banca. Como notarás, no es  _tan_  secreto, pero sí prefiero mantenerlo callado.

—Entiendo. Mira, no me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada hasta ahora, en serio. —Se encogió de hombros—. Igual estoy en la primera mitad del club que se enteró si no cuentas que te vi antes. ¡También soy el segundo al que le contaste porque quisiste, si lo entendí bien!

—Cuarto. A Nishinoya le dije hace como un mes y Yachi se enteró porque le pedí a Kiyoko que se lo contara.

—¡El cuarto no es un mal lugar si somos doce! Bueno, once, tú no cuentas… o trece, incluyendo a las chicas. —Colocó una mano bajo el mentón, pensativo, aunque no tardó en deshacer la pose—. ¡Ah, como sea! Sigo siendo parte de la primera mitad por donde lo veas, así que no importa.

—De todas formas, me disculpo por no habértelo dicho antes.

—¡Descuida! Lo que sí me gustaría saber ahora, si es que puedo, es quién es —canturreó lo último.

—No puedes —contestó, seco y sin expresión alguna.

—¡Ah, qué directo! —Llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Por qué no?

—Eso sí es algo que no se lo cuento a nadie. Ni siquiera Suga lo sabe, así que ni lo intentes.

—Vaya, eso sí es grave. ¿Es que la odiamos?

—No, solo es alguien que conocen y no me arriesgaré a que se les escape algo.

—¡Alguien que conocemos! Hm… —La pose pensativa regresó. Chasqueó—. ¿Michimiya?

¿Por qué la mayoría pensaba en ella como si fuera algo automático?

—No.

—Hm… —Entrecerró los ojos sin mover el resto del cuerpo.

—Te dije que no lo intentaras, ¿por qué si…? —Una inhalación dramática lo irrumpió, acompañada de una mirada que se volvió sombría en un instante.

—¡No me digas que es…!

—Menos. —Con solo ver su semblante, era obvio que nombraría a Kiyoko. Daichi compadecía a su futuro novio si no resultaba ser alguno de los admitidos en su club de admiradores.

—No se me ocurre otra mujer que conozcamos que… —Parpadeó y frenó de repente—. Oh. —El tono compasivo casi lo saca de quicio. Lo que sí logró fue que su ceja izquierda se arqueara. Tanaka se acercó, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Es un caso muy jodido el enamorarse de una profesora, ¡pero estoy seguro de que podrás sobrellevarlo, Dai-san!

—¡No es una profesora! —Justo en ese momento, la campana del fin del receso sonó.

—Es lógico que a un chico con tu madurez le gusten maduras. Ya no puedes negarlo. —Le dio dos palmadas suaves en el hombro izquierdo—. No te preocupes, también callaré esto. —Simuló cerrar un cierre en sus labios, luego se fue.

Daichi resopló. Llegaría tarde a clase si no se apuraba, por lo que no podía convencerlo de que estaba equivocado. Con el tiempo se percataría de su mala interpretación.

Por suerte, la clase aún no comenzaba cuando entró a su salón. En cuanto se sentó en su pupitre, Suga le preguntó:

—Nishinoya me dijo que estabas hablando con Tanaka, ¿qué tal fue?

—Hay algo que sí puedo decirte de la persona que amo: no es una profesora.

—¿Uh? —Ladeó la cabeza con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa divertida—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Eso es lo que creyó.

La carcajada de Suga valió la pena el embrollo.


	28. Cambio de ambiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sustos y gustos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el resumen es por no poner el meme.
> 
> Este capítulo estuvo hace tres días, pero no tenía internet para publicarlo. ¡Al fin lo tengo y al fin lo hago! Por eso la demora, lo siento u.u

Daichi despertó con un descubrimiento bastante triste. Se había quedado a dormir en casa de Suga por primera vez en un tiempo y, aunque despertar primero que él era un encanto visual de unos minutos, la comodidad que sentía en ese lugar ajeno era plena e incorrecta. Era feliz en un hogar tan cálido y acogedor como el de los Sugawara, mucho más de lo que había sido en el último mes y tantas semanas en el propio.

Fuera malinterpretaciones, Daichi no sufría en su casa. De hecho, agradecía haber nacido de una madre amable y dedicada y de un padre trabajador y algo estricto, pero la fuerza de la personalidad de su padre resaltaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, provocando que el ambiente se hiciera pesado mientras el descontento durase. Era poco común que él fuese el culpable de ese estado anímico, dada su responsabilidad y buen comportamiento en general; de ahí que no estuviese acostumbrado a la incómoda sensación de ser el causante de la molestia.  En casos así, unas simples disculpas sinceras bastaban para alivianar la situación, sin embargo, no existía esa opción para algo que no podría cambiar y que tampoco había hecho a propósito.

Era cierto que ningún Sugawara sabía de su sexualidad, pero, con solo ver cómo habían aceptado a su amigo y cómo nada sufrió alteraciones a partir de la confesión, estaba seguro de que él correría con la misma suerte y seguiría siendo igual de bienvenido. En cambio, cuando su padre estaba presente, llegaba a sentir que no era bien recibido en su propia casa. Era mucho mejor cuando solo eran su madre y él; buscaba evitar los lugares donde el hombre solía estar sentado en las noches y fines de semana para ahorrarse posibles malos ratos, limitándose a interacciones que fuesen estrictamente necesarias.

Daichi se sentía más a gusto en un hogar ajeno o cuando el suyo no estaba completo. ¿Desde cuándo eso era correcto? ¿Desde cuándo despertar y recordar que su padre regresaba esa tarde le sacaba un suspiro cansado?

Para quitarse el desánimo de encima, levantó el torso del futón para quedar sentado y a la altura suficiente para confirmar que Suga seguía soñando. Se había quedado dormido de lado y con la sábana hasta la cintura esa vez, dándole la cara a él. Sonrió como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de que su rostro fuera el primero que viera esa mañana. Se preguntó si algún día podría verlo más de cerca, tanto, que solo estirar el cuello bastaría para besarle la frente o el lunar; si en el futuro podría descansar con él en sus brazos y las piernas entrelazadas; si podrían definir cuál era el lado de la cama de cada quien.

Desde que se enfermó, imaginar cómo sería su vida con Suga como su pareja se había vuelto agridulce. Su pecho se bañaba en calidez al mismo tiempo que su corazón se estrujaba por la posibilidad de que la fantasía jamás subiera de nivel, a la realidad. Según su estado de ánimo, alguna de las sensaciones predominaba. Las primeras semanas fueron café y cacao puros con momentos de limones y naranjas sin azúcar; ahora, con el avance de cuatro meses, sabía más a frambuesa y a chocolate un poco amargo. Ese momento en específico era de una cucharada de miel con unas cuantas gotas de limón.

Se reencontró con sus ganas de acariciarle el cabello. No sería tan complicado. Suga dormía cerca de la orilla, por lo que no tendría que estirar tanto el brazo para alcanzarlo ni apoyarse del colchón para mantener el equilibrio. Solo haría falta acercarse medio metro más y arrodillarse. Si despertaba, diría que le había quitado una pelusa. Casi decidido, se desarropó.

—Oh, estás despierto. —Un susurro a sus espaldas lo paralizó en el punto, excepto por su cuello, que giró a ver a la mujer en la puerta entreabierta.

—Sí. Buenos días —saludó en voz aún más baja por su cercanía al durmiente. Esperaba que el volumen impidiera que la mediana vergüenza fuese notable.

—Venía a despertarlos para que les diera tiempo de bañarse antes del desayuno, pero aprovecharé que ya te has levantado para hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar conmigo? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Sí. Vayamos a la sala para no molestar a Koushi. —Le hizo señas con la mano para que la siguiera.

Daichi salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y con los nervios en la garganta. ¿De qué podría ser la conversación que la señora Sugawara quería tener con él si prefería convocarlo mientras su hijo dormía? Sus presentimientos no ayudaban, tampoco el remanente del susto de casi ser atrapado en su intento por tocar el cabello gris que siempre lo tentaba.

Por el silencio en el interior de la casa, dedujo que eran los únicos despiertos a esa hora, lo que magnificó la privacidad de la situación y su inquietud interna; no todos los días se sentaba en los muebles de la sala a conversar en una camiseta vieja, medias y shorts de pijama con la madre de su mejor amigo —y amor secreto— apenas abría los ojos por la mañana. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo mientras esperó a que la mujer iniciara la charla.

—Debes estar haciéndote miles de preguntas en la cabeza ahora mismo, ¿me equivoco?

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza. Se sintió observado; los ojos de la señora Sugawara eran muy perceptivos.

—Esto puede o no empeorar tus nervios: creo que lo que te preguntaré es lo que estás imaginando.

Tragó saliva. Sí, llegaba a dar miedo. A veces pensaba que tenía poderes de lectura de mentes.

—Están peor —admitió con la voz pequeña.

—Era lo más probable. —Mostraba una sonrisa blanda que solo lo desconcertaba en medio de la seriedad que también transmitía—. Como tienes una idea de lo que diré, espero que no te sorprendas ahora, tampoco te sientas incómodo; no me molestaré.

—Todo ese preámbulo me pone más tenso. —Daichi no era capaz de emitir un sonido más alto que un murmullo.

—Ah, lo siento. —Cerró los ojos y rio un poco mientras movía la mano derecha frente a su boca. En serio, casi toda la influencia en Suga era de parte de ella—. Vayamos al punto. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que Koushi sea a quien estés esperando?

Tan directa que el impacto se minimizaba, tal vez por su rapidez. Sin embargo, sí logró paralizarlo. Fue una descarga eléctrica, probablemente. Lo esperaba, solo no estaba preparado para recibir ese choque.

—Responde sin miedo, ya debes saber que no te trataré diferente por algo así. Sé que debe ser difícil por ser su mamá, pero…

—¿Cómo se dio cuenta? —interrumpió, levantando la mirada de sus pies.

Ella le sonrió con suavidad ante la afirmación indirecta.

—Me tomó mucha observación. Te felicito, eres bastante discreto. —Daichi solo estiró los labios, no muy seguro de cómo sentirse por esa felicitación en específico. También trataba de regular la temperatura de sus mejillas, aunque sabía que eso no era algo tan voluntario—. De no saber que amas a alguien, habría pensado que todos esos detalles eran simplemente una amistad muy profunda. Tal vez por eso sea que Koushi no parece tener idea.

—Así quería que se viera antes de…  _esto_.

—El hanahaki arruina planes, ¿eh? —El silencio siguiente le provocó un suspiro a la adulta—. Mira, es en serio cuando digo que no te incomodes. Háblame como siempre.

—¿No se le hace raro?

—Lo único que se me hace raro es que Koushi no se enamorara de ti antes, pudiendo hacerlo. —El pecho de Daichi se estrujó. En días de menor seguridad, llegaba a creer que eso era un indicador de que Suga nunca se interesaría en él de esa forma—. Espera, eso se escuchó muy mal, ¿cierto? —Llevó la mano izquierda a su pecho a la vez que arrugó el rostro con culpa.

—Descuide, es algo que ya he pensado.

—Sí, pero oírlo de alguien más no debe ser alentador. —Juntó las manos en modo de disculpa—. Lo que quería decir era que no se me hace raro hablar de la posibilidad de que ustedes pasen a ser algo más. De hecho, si Koushi fuese a salir con un hombre, me encantaría que fueras tú.

—¿Me…? —Parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar—. ¿Me está dando la bendición?

—Esa es la razón de ser de esta conversación. —Sonrió.

La boca de Daichi se abrió en un círculo inexacto que fue extendiéndose a los costados para ir formando una sonrisa. De todos los escenarios que se reprodujeron en su cabeza luego de ser convocado a la sala, el que ocurría fue de los que menos esperaba.

—Creo que te contienes estando aquí y supongo que es por mi presencia y la de mi esposo, así que quise dejarte claro que eres libre de cortejarlo aquí también. —Le guiñó un ojo. La elección de palabras hizo que ahogara una risa avergonzada en su garganta—. Y si necesitas alguna ayuda que pueda darte, no dudes en avisarme. Deseo que te cures sin necesidad de ser hospitalizado. Si mi hijo es la medicina, ¡hay que hacértela llegar!

—Gracias, de verdad. —Hizo una reverencia. No creía estar conteniéndose cuando estaba en casa de los Sugawara, aunque tal vez era algo más bien inconsciente que se solucionaría ahora que contaba con el permiso explícito de su madre—. ¿Cree que logre enamorarlo? —agregó, ya que se sinceraban.

—Son lo suficientemente cercanos para ser confundidos por una pareja, así que dudo que sea tan complicado. Puede que le dé miedo por creer que está malinterpretando esa cercanía, pero estoy segura de que se le quitará cuando sepa que es poco probable que arruine algo si se enamora de ti. Solo debes ser bastante directo para que le entre en la cabeza.

—Mas no lo suficiente para confirmarlo; creo que acabaría sintiéndose demasiado culpable.

—Excelente punto, Daichi-kun. —Asintió una vez con la cabeza—. Se nota que lo conoces muy bien. —La sonrisa tonta en sus labios y ojos fue inevitable—. Por eso es que también quiero que esto no llegue a mayores. No quiero imaginar cuán mal se sentirá Koushi después de descubrir la verdad si te operas.

—Se echaría toda la culpa. —El pecho de Daichi dolió con la simple idea de un Suga deprimido, sin tomar en cuenta razones.

—Por eso también, haz todo lo que puedas para enamorarlo. Estaré feliz de ayudarte en lo que haga falta. Por la felicidad de ambos.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Con una reverencia más larga, comprobó una vez más la calidez de la que estaba hecho ese hogar—. Me alegra tanto que aceptaran a Suga sin problemas y sin cambio alguno —dijo con una sonrisa más pequeña y la mirada en ninguna parte.

—¿Hm? —Percibió por el rabillo del ojo cómo ladeó la cabeza—. Espero no estar entrometiéndome, pero… ¿qué hay con esa expresión?

Le tomó unos segundos responder. Sabía que no se entrometía, que solo era su forma de ser solidaria la que la hacía preguntar qué sucedía en cuanto veía a alguien con la más mínima pizca de malestar. Justo cuando pareció que iba a retroceder, consiguió abrirse:

—Hasta tosí una flor por lo mucho que deseé que a Suga sí le fuera del todo bien cuando les confesó ser bisexual y lo feliz que estuve cuando así fue.

—Ah, creo que esto es un terreno muy personal. Perdona. —Se encogió en su asiento.

—No, no es tan grave. —Daichi levantó una mano solo un poco para restarle importancia—. Nada más es mi papá y no es que me haya rechazado por completo, solo le cuesta aceptarlo y eso ha hecho las cosas incómodas.

—¿Pero crees que se solucione pronto?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría. No me agrada sentirme más cómodo en otras casas o cuando él no está.

—Bueno, solo puedo decirte algo trillado, pero cierto: los padres queremos que nuestros hijos sean felices. Tal vez haya ocasiones en las que no entendamos cómo es que algo en especial los llene tanto y por eso es que nos oponemos al inicio; sin embargo, si ese algo no es dañino, tarde o temprano terminaremos aceptándolo, aunque sea de mala gana. —Elevó un dedo para indicar un paréntesis en su sermón—. ¿Qué eres?

—Gay.

—La felicidad por parte del amor la encontrarás en un chico. Amar, por sí solo, no tiene nada de malo, así que tendrá que aceptarlo algún día. Sé paciente y fuerte mientras llegue ese día.

—Espero que así sea. —Sonrió ligeramente, esperanzado. Necesitaba oír eso—. Gracias,  _otra vez_. —Ella cubrió su boca con el puño y soltó una risilla.

—Bien —aplaudió una vez—, ya hemos hablado demasiado. Ve a despertar a Koushi, que ya haré el desayuno. —Señaló en dirección al cuarto de Suga.

—Enseguida.

Mientras ella se dirigió a la cocina, Daichi regresó a la habitación con mucha cautela para no despertarlo antes de tiempo. Tal vez no podría darle un beso de buenos días como deseaba ni extraerlo de sus sueños acariciándole el cabello y la cara, pero sí había otras formas que podía probar sin ser un obvio sospechoso. Iba a sentarse al borde de la cama y aprovechar que estaba casi desarropado para…

Entreabrió la puerta despacio y no había nadie en la cama. Frunció el ceño. Más rápido, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para pasar; no alcanzó a hacerlo. Al otro extremo del cuarto, Suga estaba de espalda, despierto y con el short del pijama saliendo por sus pies. La vista inesperada le originó una inhalación aguda que estropeó todo su sigilo y que no tardó en ser imitada por el otro.

— _¡No te quedes mirando y sal!_  —vociferó por sobre su hombro.

Daichi recordó que sus pies servían para moverse y que retirarse era uno de los tantos movimientos que podían realizar. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dio media vuelta para pegar la espalda a la pared, llevó una mano a su pecho acelerado y la otra cubrió su rostro enrojecido.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Para rematar, la madre de Suga se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Nada! ¡Fue un accidente! —Apuró las palabras, girándose al lado contrario.

—No te acabo de dar libertad para que metas la pata, Daichi-kun. —Más que un llamado de atención, fue una burla que acabó de recalentarlo.

Si eso hubiese sucedido de noche, estaba casi seguro de que el incidente habría servido de material para otro  _sueño_  que ya no tendría que inventar cómo lucía la redondez que siempre estaba oculta.

No se movió de su punto de la vergüenza, el cual consistía en reclinarse de lado contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Suga, dándole la espalda a cualquier lugar por el que alguien pudiese aparecer. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él, mas sí se fijó en detalle de lo que podía suponer con el oído. Suga no se alejó más allá de uno o dos pasos del marco; temió las palabras que, seguramente, estaba planeando decirle para desaprobar su comportamiento. Sin embargo, él fue el primero en usar su voz sin esperarlo. En vez de ser atacado por un reclamo, recibió una cachetada —y no en la cara— que le sacó un chillido. Giró lo suficiente para verlo en ese momento sin importar el posible color encendido en sus otros cachetes.

—Eso es por verme el trasero sin permiso —reía—. Ahora estamos a mano.

—¡Fue un accidente! —insistió—. No esperé que ya hubieses despertado y que te cambiaras ahí mismo.

—A ver si aprendes a tocar la puerta primero, Daichi. —Se encogió de hombros, aún risueño.

La única explicación que le halló a no haber tosido en ese instante fue que no existían flores que denotaran el bochorno del que no se libraría por un tiempo.

Alrededor de hora y media más tarde, Daichi estaba de vuelta en casa, no muy preparado para lo que serían los últimos momentos de relajación total en ese lugar hasta nuevo aviso. Al menos logró distraerse gracias al grupo de los capitanes —por llamarlo de una manera fija, porque siguieron cambiándole el nombre al menos dos veces a la semana— que, desde el día de las preliminares, se había vuelto en una conversación de tres cuartos de voleibol, un cuarto de cualquier otro tema. También pensó en qué podría hacer a partir de ese día, ahora que tenía el consentimiento de la señora Sugawara para conquistar a su amigo.

Excluyendo lo que implicó el accidente, lo que llevaba del domingo sabía a victoria. De verdad no quería que la tensión regresase y arruinase su burbuja contenta, aunque se sentía algo mal si lo ponía de esa manera, pues sonaba a que no apreciaba la presencia de su padre en casa y esa no era la realidad. El problema no era él, sino el ambiente pesado que traía consigo al estar disgustado.

Por eso, cuando Daichi escuchó llaves girar para abrir la entrada principal, respiró profundo.

—¡He vuelto! —avisó como siempre lo hacía después de días afuera.

No tardaron en ir a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida. Como de costumbre, su madre dijo que debía estar cansado del viaje y que por ello debían ayudarle a llevar las maletas a su habitación, mínimo. También dentro de lo común, habló de cómo le había ido y les entregó pequeños regalos que compró estando en otra ciudad o en el camino. Esa fue la primera sorpresa: el suyo se trataba de un dulce que no había comido en  _años_  por creerlo descontinuado, pero que solía ser su predilecto de niño. Y la sorpresa no fue la golosina en sí, sino que recordaba que no era del todo económica y por eso no la comía con frecuencia.

—Amabas estos en primaria, ¿recuerdas?

¡ _Por supuesto_  que se acordaba! Su madre hizo comentarios emocionados por la nostalgia encima de su afirmación y gracias que no repetiría.

Miraba el empaque con asombro, por resaltar solo una de las emociones de ese instante. Rememoró las incontables veces que lo chantajearon obligándole a portarse bien para tener ese dulce de premio y cómo siempre cumplió con lo pedido. ¿Habría un motivo especial detrás de esa compra? No quería creer que era sospechoso, pero una parte de él quedó alerta de cualquier llamado que su papá le hiciera. No se lo comería hasta estar seguro de que no había segundas intenciones. Lo que sí hizo fue tomarle una foto y enviársela a Suga, preguntándole si alguna vez lo había probado.

Un chat repleto de nombres de golosinas de la infancia y una cena más tarde, justo cuando se convenció de que fue un simple regalo para recordar el pasado, escuchó dos toques firmes a su puerta que se abrió apenas dos segundos luego; típicos golpes a la madera de aviso y no de permiso.

—¿Daichi? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

El aire quedó trancado en sus pulmones. Aunque el tono empleado por su padre no fue demandante, era muy raro que entrase a su habitación y mucho más que tomase asiento en una de las esquinas de su cama. Se acomodó para estar sentado con la espalda apoyada de la cabecera y no le apartó la mirada de encima al adulto, aguardando a que empezara un probable sermón mientras deseaba que no le echara a perder el día.

—El dulce está más caro que nunca —bufó. Daichi se mordió la lengua para no decir que sabía que había un motivo oculto en la compra—, pero te debía disculpas.

—¿Ah? —Ladeó la cabeza. Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba.

—No he sido bueno contigo por algo que no debería enfadarme. —Daichi se enderezó y entreabrió la boca. ¿Esta era la conversación que creía?—. Creo que han sido cerca de dos meses así. No es muy justo para ti, mucho menos cuando ya tienes una carga como la de las flores encima… o dentro.

—Esa fue una mala broma —comentó sin verdadera molestia, solo recalcándolo.

—No lo digas, ya lo sé. Desde un poco antes de irme te he notado más alegre, hoy ni se diga. ¿Es porque ya sabes si el chico puede corresponderte?

Demoró unos segundos en procesar la información explícita e implícita en la pregunta. Una vez analizada de inicio a fin, sonrió. Su papá era un hombre con su orgullo; nunca admitiría su error directamente, sino que cerraría el asunto con algo ambiguo que diera a entender su derrota.

—Sí. De hecho, parece que ya está enamorándose. —La sonrisa se agigantó, aun si su padre puso una cara de no querer tanto detalle.

—Ah —suspiró—, aún es raro imaginarte con un hombre, pero no me interpondré si vas a ser feliz así.

—Los padres quieren que sus hijos sean felices, ¿ah? —susurró las palabras de la madre de Suga.

—A veces nos cuesta validar lo que los hace felices, pero sí, queremos eso y que estén seguros.

—Entonces, ¿ya estás bien con esto? —Por no dejar, intentó sacarle la respuesta directa.

—Aún no me acostumbro, pero puedes hablarme de eso sin darme tanta información. Tampoco estoy listo para saber quién es, primero necesito adaptarme a que tú seas así antes de descubrir quién más lo es.

—De acuerdo. —No tenía la mejor manera de decir las cosas de ese aspecto, mas era mejor que el rechazo inicial.

—Ah, pero sí quiero descartar a alguien.

—¿A quién? —Salió apresurado, casi atragantado del miedo.

—Azumane.

—Pff. —Daichi se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de contener la risa—. ¿Qué tiene de malo Asahi?

—Primero dime que no.

—¡No! —Sus hombros temblaban del esfuerzo por no reír. Ya sabía que el barbudo no era el favorito de su papá, aunque no esperaba que fuera para tanto—. Creí que dirías otro tipo de persona.

—Si te refieres a los delincuentes de segundo, créeme que sé que no serían tu tipo aun si no termino de adaptarme a esto.

Fue imposible no soltar una carcajada.

—Tienes razón —dijo cuando le fue posible—. No sé qué te dice que Asahi pudiese serlo.

—No sé, solo quería estar seguro. —Se levantó—. Ya te dije y oí lo que necesitaba, ya podemos estar tranquilos. —Extendió una mano frente a él. Daichi la estrechó, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa sin exhibir los dientes, como señal de que habían hecho las paces.

Cuando lo dejó solo en su habitación, revisó su celular para encontrarse con una línea de al menos diez mensajes seguidos sobre más golosinas de Suga. Fue en ese momento que Daichi se percató de que su padre nunca lo mencionó entre los no deseados. Su día había empezado con pensamientos desalentadores, eso no evitó que culminara en los mejores términos. Adiós a la incomodidad en su propia casa, hola a mostrarse sin antifaces en su hogar.


	29. Sin restricciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentes y descuidos que no acaban mal.

Era el fin de una práctica mañanera que fue más intensa de lo normal para compensar el descanso que habría esa tarde por fumigaciones en la escuela. Suga trotó con las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta donde estaba su termo en el suelo, desesperado por sentir cómo recuperaba vitalidad con cada trago de agua. Sin embargo, en el momento de llevar el pico a su boca e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para beber, un tipo de frescura diferente lo bañó, literalmente.

—¿Qué? —dijo al alejar el termo de sí mismo y encorvarse para que la camiseta mojada no se pegara a su cuerpo. Inútil, porque todo su frente desde la barbilla para abajo se había empapado y goteaba.

Detrás de él, escuchaba a Nishinoya tratando de esconder su risa y a Tanaka carcajear sin disimulo.

—¡Alguien busque un trapeador! —El único consciente pareció ser Ennoshita, quien no se encargó él mismo de hacerlo porque recogía los balones.

—¡Yo iré! —Yamaguchi fue quien le respondió. Pudo comprobar que obedeció al instante porque volteó a ver al resto.

No, no debía engañarse más a sí mismo. Volteó a ver a Daichi. Lo encontró acercándose a Tanaka con la mirada ensombrecida. Sonrió de lado sin despegar los labios; sabía que iba a enojarse. Nishinoya se percató de la amenaza y se alejó de su amigo sin rastros de la risilla que trataba de ocultar. Se dirigió hacia él, en cambio.

—Suga-san —susurró con un leve codazo a sus costillas—, es evidente que te gusta si lo ves así.

—¿Eh? —Si la función del anuncio era cambiarle la expresión, había funcionado—. No digas eso tan de repente, Nishinoya.

—Tenía que hacerlo antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta. ¿Cerraste mal la tapa? —Señaló al termo en su mano derecha con un gesto de la cabeza.

—No, estoy seguro de que la cerré bastante fuerte. Creo que lo terminé de romper.

—¿Se estaba dañando?

—Tenía una grieta por aquí. —Lo acercó a sus ojos y lo examinó hasta hallar un defecto que lo hizo sisear—. Uh, esto no tiene arreglo.

—Con razón te diste un baño —comentó el líbero, divertido. Veía el daño en la tapa de puntillas.

—Es bueno que haya pasado al final de la práctica, hoy no traje otra camiseta por no haber actividades en la tarde.

—Suga —llamó Daichi, uniéndose a ellos. Tras él, podía ver a Tanaka algo encorvado y con la mano en el hombro, como si se lo hubiesen golpeado—, ten. Sécate.

—¿No es tu toalla? —preguntó antes de tomarla.

—No la he usado. Tengo otra. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió.

Si bien podía aprovechar y secarse el sudor, solo se deshizo del exceso de agua en su mentón y cuello. Estaba demasiado consciente de que era algo que Daichi le había prestado. Si hubiese hecho más uso de la toalla, no se habría sentido capaz de devolvérsela sin antes lavarla; no le daría algo infestado de un olor que no era de sus mejores. No estaba seguro si eso era una manifestación intrascendente de su educación o si era uno de esos pensamientos rebuscados por no quedar mal ante quien le gustaba.

Fue al salón del club tan pronto le devolvió el paño a Daichi para cambiarse la ropa húmeda por el uniforme seco. Se hidrató al toparse con el bebedero en el camino y botó el termo roto a la basura, suspirando. Hacía ya unas semanas que necesitaba uno nuevo, pues sabía que esa grieta en la tapa iba a agrandarse rápido; pero no pensó que llegaría a su límite tan pronto. Había sido cuidadoso de no ser brusco al ponerla y quitarla, supuso que ni esa prevención fue suficiente o que no había sido suave en absoluto. Fuera como fuera, su demora en la compra le costó una empapada y un par de burlas de los testigos.

También tuvo su lado positivo: experimentó la generosidad de Daichi en primera plana. Tal vez acababa de propinarle un puñetazo a Tanaka, pero eso fue defendiéndolo, un regaño por reírse de él, una buena acción. Si algo le encantaba, era lo amable que era dentro de su rudeza, sobre todo cómo se apaciguaba con él más que con cualquier otro. Se percató de que sonreía como bobo recordándolo, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a pensar en otras cosas para no ser capturado con esa vergonzosa expresión cuando llegaran más personas al salón del club.

Antes no le pasaba eso. ¿Sus sonrisas embelesadas eran producto de ya no reprimir su atracción creciente o eran una señal de que el enamoramiento estaba llegando a él? Aún daba miedo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a no controlar ni ignorar hasta la más mínima reacción típica de estar interesado en alguien más, su mejor amigo. Mientras Daichi no se diera cuenta, estaría bien.

Una vez seco hasta la ropa, Suga esperó fuera del salón a que saliera Daichi para ir juntos a su clase. No era algo de todas las veces, mas sí recurrente; no levantaría sospechas… ¿no? Hizo puchero. Por culpa de Nishinoya estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer si involucraba al capitán, fuera directa o indirectamente. Si alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su sexualidad lo descubrió, ¿qué quedaría de a quien quería ocultar su gusto por él?

—Vayamos. —Una voz profunda a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la fuerza. Casi da un brinco del susto. Qué suerte que leer mentes fuese un don único de la ficción o se habría encontrado con su propia imagen junto a palabras que no eran dedicadas a amigos. Ya en marcha, preguntó—: ¿Ya botaste el termo?

—Sí. ¿Para qué iba a quedármelo? No quiero un recordatorio del accidente.

—¿Y tienes otro en tu casa o vas a comprar uno nuevo?

—Compraré uno esta tarde.

—Oh, entonces vayamos juntos —propuso con una sonrisa casual. Suga alzó las cejas—. Necesito rodilleras nuevas.

—¿Ya se te estiraron otra vez?

—Sí —rezongó—. Cada vez duran menos.

—Ah, Daichi, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes estos muslos. —Dio un par de palmadas suaves al frente de su pierna.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Que a tus rodilleras les pasa lo mismo que a tus pantalones.

— _¿Qué intentas decir?_  —insistió y arqueó una ceja. Suga suspiró al verse obligado a hablar.

—Que ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por tener muslos trabajados, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hm, debe ser eso. —Daichi relajó su expresión. El más mínimo atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de su boca—. Entonces, ¿te parece si me uno? También pensaba ir a comprar hoy.

—¿Iríamos después de comer?

—Sí. Almorzamos en casa, nos cambiamos y nos encontramos donde siempre, ¿vale?

—Vale —asintió con una sonrisa más grande.

Pasar más tiempo del que se suponía con Daichi era algo normal en su amistad. Solían visitarse a menudo por motivos de estudio u ocio —las responsabilidades eran la razón más frecuente—, muchas de esas ocasiones acababan en uno de los dos quedándose a dormir en casa del otro; también salían muy de vez en cuando a entretenerse, algo que se había vuelto más habitual en los últimos meses. Suga estaba más que feliz con el incremento de sus salidas y por la naturalidad con la que se dio; era maravilloso que su relación no se limitara al voleibol, a las horas escolares y a los deberes que esta implicaba.

El aumento también significaba que habría más posibilidades de ser descubierto en un descuido, mas no quería pensar demasiado en eso. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas, sentía que se delataría más fácilmente. Solo actuaría como le naciera, un mínimo control en las acciones para determinar si eran inofensivas o si mejor se las guardaba y, solo en momentos donde el contexto le permitiera disfrazar sus actos, haría algo más atrevido.

A pesar de ser menos evidente, aún trataba de hallar pistas acerca de quién se había enamorado Daichi. Ya estaba casi convencido de que se trataba de una chica, solo que algo aún le decía que él era el dueño de sus sentimientos. Una corazonada, la actitud que a veces tenía ante él, las flores que ya no traducía; consideraba que no debía desechar esa hipótesis. Con el secretismo respecto a todo lo concerniente a la persona amada que preservaba, solo le restaba provocar un error. Si resultaba ser él, alguna insinuación ligera tendría que sacarle una reacción: un sonrojo, una sonrisilla, ojos más abiertos, nerviosismo, una mirada azucarada,  _algo_  que afianzara sus sospechas.

Aun si fueron menos clases que de costumbre, su final se sintió más lejano y le encontró un parentesco con los caracoles al transcurso de sus horas. Ir a comprar artículos deportivos como reemplazo de los viejos dañados no sonaría emocionante, sin embargo, cualquier tiempo libre al lado de Daichi era de esperar con ansias —incluso si Daichi estaba en el puesto delante del suyo; no era lo mismo estar juntos concentrados en alguna lección que en encontrar el local de lo que adquirirían—. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, fueron a cambiarse los zapatos para irse de inmediato.

Pudo notar que su amigo estaba mucho más alegre desde esa semana. El tono discreto y la mirada algo perdida al hablar sobre lo que hacía con sus padres habían desaparecido, también esbozaba más sonrisas. Solo se le ocurrían dos razones. Suga formuló la pregunta con cuidado y en voz más suave:

—Hey, Daichi, ¿ha habido algo particularmente bueno para ti esta semana?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Arqueó una ceja. Sí, era probable que se desconcertara.

—Estás más alegre. ¿Tiene que ver con algo o son ideas mías?

—Nah, tiene que ver con algo —afirmó, sonriente. Vio al cielo por unos segundos; volteó hacia él a mitad de lo dicho—: ¿Recuerdas el problema que tenía con mi padre? Por fin hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿En serio? —Enseñó los dientes con felicidad aliviada. El otro asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo de que esperar era lo mejor?

—Le dije que ya sé que es posible que se enamore de mí. —Decidir quién tenía la sonrisa más feliz solo viéndolos era imposible, pero Suga sabía que era la de Daichi por todo lo que había tras ella.

—¿Y eso es verdad?

—Claro que es verdad.

—Hm, todo parece apuntar a que te irá bien. —Tuvo ganas de preguntar cómo lo sabía, solo que habría sido un desperdicio de palabras seguro.

—Mientras no demore demasiado en enamorarse y el marchitamiento no sea más rápido, creo que sí.

—Esperemos que así sea. —«Debo ser rápido si soy yo, y si de verdad soy a quien ama, que no haya frenado por demasiado tiempo».

Estaban a punto de llegar al punto de separación, por lo que la conversación no llegó más allá. Se despidieron con un par de «Hasta luego» y un recordatorio de que se reencontrarían en alrededor de una hora, hora y media.

Como la mayoría de las veces que regresaba al mediodía a casa, calentó el almuerzo que su madre le dejó en la nevera. Comer solo no era algo que le agradara del todo, de hecho, se le hacía un poco triste; así que agradecía que no fuese un caso muy repetido, más ocasional. Para contrarrestar la sensación de soledad, encendía el televisor y lo dejaba en cualquier canal que murmurara lo suficiente para rellenar el silencio —si colocase música, cantaría en vez de masticar—.

Descansó unos minutos al terminar de almorzar, luego se cambió de ropa y se acostó en el sofá de la sala a esperar mientras revisaba cualquier aplicación en su teléfono. Le escribió un mensaje a su madre avisándole que saldría con Daichi, por si acaso inventaban y hacían algo más que demorase su regreso hasta la noche, aprovechando que estarían en un centro comercial. No le explicó el motivo; prefería mostrarle el termo nuevo y relatar lo sucedido en persona. Después repasó su lista de contactos para recordar si tenía que hablar un asunto con alguien, fue ahí que se acordó de algo importante que debía aclarar con Nishinoya.

 _«¿Estás ahí?»_ , primero se aseguraría de que estuviera conectado para no dejarle mensajes de ese tipo guindando por horas. Necesitaba que fuera al instante, nada interrumpido ni aplazado.

 _«Aquí estooy!!»_ , apareció en su pantalla en menos de un minuto. Cuando el líbero estaba en su casa, respondía el celular bastante rápido.  _«Por qué??»._

_«¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que mi cara me delataba?»._

_«Se te veía!!»._ Suga apretó los labios.  _«Es más, llevo varios días notándolo, solo que quise esperar a que fuera algo innegable para decírtelo»._  Alzó las cejas. ¡Varios días!  _«Sabes, tenía que estar seguro»._

_«¿No te he confirmado nada y ya lo estás dando por hecho?»._

_«Suga-san, no me asustes»._  Casi ríe de imaginar su cara. Antes de que lograse contestar, otro mensaje desplazó al anterior.  _«Esto es algo serio en lo que no debo equivocarme!! ¡No me hagas dudar!»._

_«Tranquilo, es así»._

_«ES ASÍ?!!!??!»._

_«¿No se suponía que estabas seguro?»._ Esa vez no pudo contener la risa.

_«ES DISTINTO TENER TU CONFIRMACIÓN»._

_«¿Así que te sorprendes igual?»._

_«Mis sentidos no fallan!!»_ , envió junto a un emoticón con lentes de sol. Tardó un poco en continuar.  _«Puedes contarme lo que quieras de eso, no lo hablaré con nadie que no lo sepa»_. En ese incluyó un guiño.

_«Asahi era el único hasta ahora. Dudo que te haya mencionado algo»._

_«¡Asahi-san sí que sabe esconder las cosas!»._

Suga arqueó una ceja, había algo raro en la redacción.  _«Lo dices como si ha pasado antes»._

Y otra vez, Nishinoya se tomó unos segundos más en responder.  _«Es que esto es un doble secreto! Tu… no me has dicho qué y que te guste Daichi-san son dos cosas aparte aunque estén relacionadas!!»._

 _«Bi. Ya entiendo»._  Le dio el beneficio de la duda. No estaba del todo convencido, pero podía atribuirle la tardanza a la longitud del texto.  _«¿Crees que alguien más se haya dado cuenta?»._

 _«Nah»._  Justo entonces, el aviso de que en otro chat le escribían apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla. De reojo alcanzó a leer que era Daichi avisándole que estaba listo. Le contestó que ya iría al punto de encuentro y volvió a la conversación con el menor, que ya tenía un mensaje nuevo.  _«Te diré cada vez que te vea embobado como hoy, no te preocupes! También podemos inventar una seña por si estamos lejos o cerca del resto!»._

 _«Pensaré algo más tarde. Gracias, Nishinoya. Ahora debo salir, ¡hablamos luego!»._  Suga estuvo a punto de guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su jean, pero una flecha de curiosidad se clavó en él y no podría sacársela si no formulaba la pregunta, por lo que tecleó tan rápido como pudo.  _«No, espera. Otra cosa. ¿Puedo llamarte?»._

 _«Claro!»._  Suspiró. Qué suerte que no se había despegado del teléfono luego de su despedida.

Marcó su número tan pronto leyó su aprobación. Daichi no se molestaría con él por una pequeña demora, pero eso no era un justificativo para aprovecharse de ese privilegio.

—Como quieres que sea rápido, escúpelo. —Atendió justo después del primer tono.

—Dijiste que tus sentidos no fallan, así que… ¿tienes alguna idea de a quién ama Daichi?

—Ah… —Extendió la sílaba, pensativo, como si no estuviese seguro de qué contestar.

—¡No me lo digas directamente si lo sabes! —exclamó apresurado. Aunque quisiera descubrir la identidad de esa persona, aún recordaba que Daichi le había pedido que no la averiguara—. Solo quiero saber de sospechas, ¿sí?, a ver si coinciden con las mías.

—Supongo que quieres saber si podrías ser tú —dijo con un toque de interrogación.

—Aún me da miedo enamorarme de él sin siquiera saber si le gustan los hombres —confesó cabizbajo, por más que Nishinoya no pudiese verlo.

—Bueno, si te sirve de algo, creo que el único hombre del que Daichi-san se enamoraría serías tú.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso?

—¡Casi al cien! —respondió de inmediato, seguro de su estimación—. ¿No lo crees?

—Llevo un tiempo pensando que soy yo, pero no tener claro sus gustos me tiene dudando. Mientras más personas crean lo mismo, más me convenzo. Asahi y tú están de acuerdo conmigo.

—¡Que te baste con nosotros dos y lo que te haya hecho pensar que eres tú! Suga-san, no lo pienses demasiado, solo déjate caer.

—Y que aterrice donde tenga que ser, sus brazos o al suelo —murmuró como complemento del enunciado.

— _Wow_. —Silbó. En ese instante, Suga se percató de lo que acababa de decir y se acaloraron sus mejillas—. ¿Seguro que no estás enamorado ya?

—¡Seguro, esto aún no es tan fuerte! —Salió como un graznido, para la risa de Nishinoya—. Ah —suspiró con una mano en la frente—, pero sí estoy en proceso. No sabría decir en qué momento ya sería amor, solo sé que ahora mismo me falta.

—A Daichi-san le dieron seis meses como mínimo y ya han pasado cuatro, creo. Vas a tener que apurarte.

—Apurarme voy a tener que hacer ahora para que no espere tanto por mí. —Revisó el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

—Espera, ¿la salida es con Daichi-san?

—Vamos a comprar un termo y rodilleras nuevas. Iba saliendo cuando te dije que habláramos luego.

—¡¿Qué haces hablando conmigo todavía?! ¡Ve, ve!

Entre risas, Suga se despidió de Nishinoya —de verdad esta vez— y colgó la llamada. Tomó un vaso de agua y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir de la casa.

Que el líbero hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos en desarrollo con solo mirarlo le originaba nervios, pues cualquier otro podría hacerlo también. Era una consecuencia inconveniente de haber soltado los frenos; cada vez se hacía menos y menos hermético respecto a su atracción. Al mismo tiempo, sus inseguridades se aligeraron con la creencia compartida con el muchacho de segundo año. Tal y como había dicho en un arranque de inspiración inconsciente, se lanzaría a ciegas para caer donde le tocase.

La sorpresa lo invadió cuando llegó al punto de encuentro y no había señales de Daichi cerca. Una de sus cejas se alzó, ¿no debía de haber estado ahí ya? ¿Debía preocuparse? Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le escribió que lo esperaba en el sitio. Para su calma, no fue cuestión de mucho tiempo que sonase la notificación de mensaje.

_«Ya casi llego. Te explico cuando te vea»._

No respondió, no le halló mucho sentido si ya iban a saludarse cara a cara.

—¡Suga! —Palabras cumplidas, Daichi apareció en un minuto—. ¿Llevabas mucho aquí?

—No, te escribí cuando llegué. —Sonrió suavemente para restarle importancia.

—Yo salí cuando te mandé el otro mensaje, solo que tosí como cinco… —Se detuvo a pensar—… clemátides justo después.

—¡¿Cinco?! —Suga abrió muy bien los ojos—. ¿Y estás bien?

—Tuve que tomar algo para el mareo, pero ya estoy bien —admitió con una mano rascando los pelos más cortos de su nuca.

—¡Daichi! ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es bueno que estés caminando tanto?

—¡Seguro, seguro! Ya tomé algo, lo dije. Podemos caminar más lento si te hace sentir mejor.

—Será si te hace sentir mejor a ti. —Entrecerró los ojos.

—Que ya estoy mejor —insistió sin molestia—. Como tuve que volver a casa, aproveché y busqué la flor. Eran todas blancas, así que significan «espero poder llegar a tu corazón».

—Hasta que por fin lo dices normalmente. —«Pero igual sentí que me pedías permiso para entrar al mío».

—Siempre lo dije con normalidad, tú eres el que se sentía aludido por alguna razón. —Se encogió de hombros.

«Porque quiero ser yo».

Esa tarde donde podían escoger cómo matar el tiempo, Suga no solo compró un buen termo con su mejor amigo. Por pequeña y disimulada que fuese, guardó cada sonrisa como una razón para ignorar el miedo a que Daichi se apropiara de una porción cada vez más grande de su corazón.


	30. El truco del consejo indirecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga usa un viejo truco de series para pedir un consejo para sí mismo.

Si se trataba de viajes escolares, Suga tenía la tendencia de quedarse dormido mucho más rápido que Daichi durante el trayecto. No le había hallado explicación alguna, pues era algo que variaba bastante en otros casos, como cuando se quedaban hasta el día siguiente en casa del otro. Solo recordaba dos veces en las que él fue quien se quedó despierto por más tiempo, y ambas tenían una característica en común: había sido su amigo quien reclamase el asiento al lado de la ventana. ¿Ver más de cerca y sin un cuerpo de por medio al paisaje que dejaban atrás era un somnífero para él?

Esa segunda vez había sido hacía solo unas horas. Recién partían hacia Tokio para un fin de semana de práctica —el primero de dos que tendrían antes de las eliminatorias— y el moreno ya había caído rendido en su silla. ¿Qué tan agotador fue su día para eso?, ¿o acaso era obra de las flores robándole energía? Suga solo quería verlo dormir como casi nunca le era posible, pero sus preocupaciones eran más audibles en su mente que el encanto por su ligero cabeceo.

Cada vez que mostraba síntomas, era imposible evitar calcular cuánto le restaba para alcanzar el límite mínimo de la enfermedad. Ya a inicios de septiembre, la cuenta regresiva era casi alarmante con su cantidad menor de dos meses por esperar. Parte de lo aterrador del asunto era que cumpliría el medio año de ser un vivero andante en los días de los partidos oficiales, en media competencia por clasificar a las Nacionales. Deseaba que se curara antes de eso, ¿qué tan terrible sería jugar por tres días seguidos con la fatiga y dificultad respiratoria que daba el hanahaki? Además, sería una excelente manera de elevar su moral para esos momentos decisivos para el club —aunque podría llegar a derrumbar la suya si resultaba estar enamorado de cualquier otra persona; no importaba tanto, no era un regular cuyo ánimo afectase al rendimiento grupal—.

Si existiera una manera infalible de enamorarse en menos de ocho semanas, Suga habría considerado implementar el plan para lograrlo. Solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón más para zambullirse de lleno, una pizca más de confianza en que no era una locura exponerse a ser el próximo en toser flores si sus suposiciones eran fallidas. Como no podía obtener respuestas en ese instante, prefirió lo sencillo: observar a Daichi en su descanso en lo que él se le unía y tratar de no pensar de más.

Envidiaba lo mucho más pesado que era su sueño. Transitaban una calle llena de reductores de velocidad y ninguno de los repetidos saltos espabiló al capitán. Con tan pocos minutos desde el cierre de ojos, Suga estuvo seguro de que habría despertado de haber sido él en su lugar. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la boca apenas abierta, solo le faltaba roncar para demostrar qué tan lejos estaba de la consciencia.

Estaban tan cerca, habría sido muy fácil hacer cualquiera de las cosas que venían a su imaginación a medio camino del amor, como entrelazar sus dedos si alguna de las manos no hubiese estado detrás de sus codos o acariciar su muslo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie lo mirase. También dio dos toques a su hombro para asegurarse de que sí dormía lo suficiente para no responder un llamado. Ya tranquilo por saber que su acto no sería desenmascarado, cerró los ojos y esperó el coro de la primera canción que se le ocurrió cantar en su mente para balancearse hasta que su cabeza reposó en el hombro izquierdo de Daichi.

No era lo más cómodo —¿dormir sentado lo era?—, pero era la mejor manera de silenciar sus pensamientos. Era lo más cercano a dormir con Daichi que tendría por el momento —o en su vida—; solo esperaba mantener la boca cerrada para no babearle encima.

Tuvo un inesperado despertar una vez en el destino. Por lo general, esos días se levantaba repentinamente con los gritos de Ukai avisándoles a todos que debían bajarse; en cambio, esa vez fue más acolchada. Hubo una voz suave y firme a su derecha que no comprendía al inicio, luego fue ganando claridad conforme la somnolencia abandonaba a sus oídos.

—Suga… Suga, despierta. Ya llegamos, estamos estacionando y listo… Suga.

—Hm. —Soltó un bostezo antes de retirar su cabeza de su apoyo, que no dejó de ser el hombro de Daichi por toda la noche, y abrió los ojos al girar el cuello hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Su amigo estaba  _demasiado_  cerca. Esperó que retrocediera, mas nada de eso ocurrió, y si él no se movía, Suga menos. Habría sido una perfecta imagen de bienvenida a la mañana si su visión no hubiese estado aún borrosa y de no haber estado encandilado por el sol en la ventana, robándole su nitidez.

—¿Estabas cómodo?

Suga entrecerró los ojos y sonrió sin despegar los labios.

—Buenos días, Daichi. —Le dio un empujón sin tanta fuerza. Él apenas rio mientras recuperaba su postura anterior al ataque.

—Tienes la mejilla roja. —Indicó el lado colocando el dedo en su propia mejilla.

—Supongo que tenía que marcarse mi almohada de lo cómodo que estaba —comentó con mucha ligereza y con la mano cubriendo ese cachete.

—Me alegra saber que soy cómodo —contestó con un orgullo que le hizo fruncir el ceño de extrañeza divertida.

—¿Cómo es que despertaste antes?

—Ni idea. Supongo que me aprendí cuánto dura el viaje y hago como los que duermen en el metro y no pierden su estación.

—Buen ejemplo.

—¡Llegamos! —Escuchó la vociferación de Nishinoya en el momento exacto que el entrenador apagó el vehículo y podía jurar que hizo eco. Respingó, pues no esperaba que alguien más estuviese despierto, aunque no era tan raro si era el líbero.

Ukai terminó pidiéndoles que despertaran a los de sueño más pesado que no se levantaron con la exclamación de Nishinoya, y así finalizó el inicio de un sábado peculiar.

El siguiente hecho destacable de la jornada no tardó demasiado en suceder. Solo los calentamientos y el primer set de práctica bastaron para alborotar los pétalos en los pulmones de Daichi, quien salió corriendo entre tosiduras al baño. Quiso acompañarlo, pero había atraído suficientes miradas por su carrera como para alertarlas más con su auxilio. Si no regresaba en unos tres minutos, iría por él con cualquier excusa de encubrimiento. Se mantuvo en una ubicación que le permitía ver la entrada del gimnasio sin dificultad, así debía ser capaz de divisar a Daichi a la distancia cuando volviera; sin embargo, perdió la cuenta del tiempo cuando Asahi se le acercó a opinar sobre el set recién jugado y a lamentarse porque no quería imaginarse cuántas derrotas más acumularían, ganándose un golpe karateca en las costillas.

Daichi entró de vuelta con buen aspecto, haciéndole relajar, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Fueron muchas flores, pero eran pequeñas y no me dieron problemas.

—¿Qué flores fueron? —intervino Asahi.

—Margaritas y una camelia blanca. «Esperando» y «fe» en el  _hanakotoba_.

—¡Lo recuerdas! —Alzó las cejas.

—Daichi se ha estudiado algunas flores —explicó Suga.

—¿Cómo haces? Estás en el curso de preparación universitaria y todo; yo apenas puedo con mis clases normales. —Se encorvó y se rascó la nuca.

—Ah, ya sé que tú no podrías. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tu fuerza de voluntad solo alcanzaría para una de las cosas.

—Ah —suspiró y sus cejas casi se unieron para consolarse entre sí—. ¿Cómo es que somos amigos?

—No debiste preguntar, era obvio que Daichi iba a responderte así. —Suga cruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Y tú lo defiendes. De verdad estoy perdido con ustedes. —Siguió quejándose, pero no había verdadera molestia en su tono, única razón por la que Suga soltó una risilla sin miramientos.

Su siguiente set empezó poco después, por lo que Suga se paró en una zona equivalente a la banca con la que no contaban junto a Daichi, quien sería sustituido por Ennoshita por ese turno.

—¿Dices que tosiste margaritas? —preguntó de la nada, casual.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿No crees que jugar al «Me quiere, no me quiere» con una margarita que salió del hanahaki sea bastante preciso? Quiero decir, se supone que vienen cargadas de las emociones del portador y de los sentimientos de la otra persona, ¿no?

—Esa es una manera divertida de pensar las cosas de más —rio un poco—. No creo que estés tan mal, solo que daría miedo si presumes que dará un resultado verídico. Además, no sabría si salieron completamente intactas o con un pétalo menos, no sería muy seguro así.

—Entonces cuenta todos los pétalos de cada una.

—Hablaba en serio cuando dije que fueron demasiadas, ni siquiera las conté. Nunca hubiese terminado de contar pétalos. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que me siento bien.

—Creo que será mejor que descanses más esta vez, solo por si acaso.

Escuchó a Daichi rezongar, pero no se negó.

El tercer set lo tuvo a él de armador y a Daichi aún en la banca imaginaria por precaución. Se reintegró en el cuarto, Suga se retiró en el quinto. Como sabía que descansaría por el tiempo que durase, decidió sentarse aparte, donde fuese menos probable que un balón extraviado lo golpeara de repente. Consiguió un buen punto donde también observaba el juego contra Nekoma.

Si algo debía admitir sobre el estilo rival, era que tenían mucho que aprender de su defensa. Incluso cuando cambiaron al líbero titular en esa oportunidad, funcionaban casi tan bien como siempre. Si Karasuno fuese tan excelente en sus recepciones aun sin Daichi y Nishinoya, sería mucho más formidable. Si el capitán no se recuperaba, el equipo se debilitaría; otra preocupación de la que su cabeza se guindó para extraer más y más de la caja donde escondía lo que no debía pensar en exceso.

En algún momento que no logró distinguir, dio tantas vueltas a la espiral de su mente consternada que no se percató de que ya no le prestaba atención a la competencia frente a él.

—No deberías estar mirando lejos con esto delante. —Fue necesario que alguien se sentara a su lado y le hablara para salir disparado de vuelta a la realidad.

—Estaba analizando a tu equipo y todo, no sé qué pasó —se defendió.

—¿Nos analizabas? ¿Qué viste?

—Que debe ser difícil ser líbero en un equipo donde todos son buenos recibiendo.

—Es un honor y un alivio. —Sonrió, solo que no demoró en transformarse en mueca al oír a Kuroo regañar a Lev por algún error de bloqueo—. Aunque me gustaría estar en la cancha cuando está ese chico al frente.

—Sí, le falta mucho por aprender. —Suga soltó una risilla. Llegaba a ser gracioso cómo se irritaba Yaku cuando se trataba del imprudente medio ruso.

—Te veías preocupado, pero dudo que tu análisis haya sido tan malo para ustedes como para eso.

—¿Se notó? —susurró con la vista en sus pies.

—¿Qué es?, si puedes contarme, claro.

Suga lo pensó. No daría detalles exactos, mas no le parecía mala idea compartir lo que ocurría con alguien completamente ajeno a la situación. Como solía escuchar por ahí, a veces era más fácil contarles algunas cosas a personas que no eran tan conocidas.

—Aclaro que no soy yo el del problema; es un amigo el que me preocupa.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué es hanahaki?

—¿Tu amigo lo tiene? —Abrió los ojos un poco más.

—Sí. Que te conste que estoy sano, de verdad no soy el del problema —insistió, quería mantener la explicación lo menos personal posible para su comodidad y conveniencia del resultado—. Se ha negado por completo a revelar de quién se enamoró, ni siquiera su mejor amigo lo sabe.

—¿Y nadie lo sabía de antes?

—Casi todos nos sorprendimos cuando supimos que estaba enamorado. Ya han pasado cuatro meses, está en la segunda fase de la enfermedad y su diagnóstico era de seis a diez meses; ya se está quedando corto de tiempo si nos basamos en el más corto.

—¿Te preocupa que empeore de pronto y que deba perder sus sentimientos si lo operan o que decida no operarse?

—No, ahora es que se pone complicado. —Se detuvo un momento. Debía ser cuidadoso de cómo ordenaba las ideas y del tono con el que las expresara—. No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar, pero varios hemos llegado a la conclusión de que… tal vez, su secretismo se deba a que… a que ame a  _un amigo_ , más específicamente, su mejor amigo.

—Vaya… Eso fue inesperado. —Tenía las cejas un poco elevadas.

—¿Puedo seguir o te incomoda eso?

—No es algo a lo que esté muy acostumbrado aún, pero puedes seguir.

—Bien. —Otra pausa para pensar en cómo decirlo y para relajarse—. El que tiene hanahaki cree que ya le gusta a la persona que ama. También resulta que su amigo, al saber casi todo, comenzó a creer que era él y terminó atrayéndose.

—No me digas.

—Lo sé, suena muy loco, pero así está pasando. El problema es más o menos visible: él ahora no sabe si debería arriesgarse y terminar de enamorarse, viendo lo que podría pasar si no es él y acabase enfermándose también, sin contar cómo podría arruinar la amistad. Ha pedido consejos de un par de amigos y me gustaría contribuir, solo que… ¿cómo lo explico?... ¿no crees que, como amigo, esté parcializado?

—Creo que entiendo. —Asentía con la cabeza despacio—. Crees que tu opinión está influenciada por lo que quieres que pase.

—¡Exacto! Como quiero que todos acaben felices, estoy contando con que nuestras suposiciones sean correctas, así que todo lo que pienso es que sí, debería enamorarse y ya porque será correspondido y lo curará; pero una partecita me dice que eso es una locura de consejo. Si te estoy contando algo así, es porque creo que una opinión de alguien externo es más objetiva en este caso.

—¿Mi opinión? —Suga asintió—. Que se enamore. Seamos sinceros, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que él también se enferme?

—Son pocas.

—Imagina la epidemia que habría si fuese tan fácil enfermarse de eso. Si no es él, bueno, se arrepentirá de ilusionarse, pero pienso que eso es mejor que arrepentirse de no haberse arriesgado y haber perdido cualquier relación que tuvieron y pudieron tener después de la operación.

—En una sufriría por una relación que nunca pudo haber sido; en la otra, por una relación que pudo ser.

—Y me parece que duele menos la que nunca pudo ser. No hay lugar para pensar «¿y si…?».

Suga sonrió.

—Me gusta ese consejo, me lo robaré.

—No reclamaré créditos.

—Gracias por escuchar y ayudarme con esto, sé que no era para nada lo que estabas esperando y que pudo ser incómodo. Necesitaba una opinión de afuera y eres el más confiable.

—No te expliques tanto, que me haces sospechar que la tos de tu capitán fue por algo y, por lo que he visto, me parece que eres su mejor amigo.

—Ah. —Su voz se atragantó y su cara se congeló en ojos muy abiertos junto a una sonrisa nerviosa. En el instante que sintió las orejas calientes, se escondió en sus rodillas.

—No seas tan obvio, Sugawara.

Aparte de haber confirmado que esos trucos de «le pasó a un amigo» no tardaban en perder credibilidad —si quien lo probase no era atrapado en el acto— como ocurría en la ficción, Suga encontró quien le diera el último empujón. Al ser el definitivo, requería que fuese firme, liso, sin la delicadeza que alguien más cercano aplicaría para no herirle. Los consejos debían buscarse en fuentes adecuadas, no en aquellas donde su respuesta fuera casi predecible o pobre; no buscaría orientación sobre cómo mantener un matrimonio estable en un divorciado reincidente. No podía pedírselo a otra persona que gustase de Daichi, tampoco a homofóbicos ni a fanáticos del amor; debían ser individuos más neutrales en sus aspectos generales. Una amistad recién formada y sin mucho desarrollo, pero con la suficiente confianza, había sido su mejor opción.

Como las flores que Daichi tosió esa vez, tendría enormes cantidades de fe en que él era ese ser amado y estaría esperando enamorarse a tiempo para confesarse en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos. Si antes manejaba con el acelerador hasta el fondo y sin frenos funcionales, ese día había decidido desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad.


	31. Alianzas silenciosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El otro lado de Kuroo.

El domingo se quedarían solo hasta algo después del mediodía, de modo que pudieran regresar a Miyagi a buena hora y descansar bien para un lunes escolar. Esa mañana empezó con calentamientos que podían realizar en la distribución que quisieran, por lo que había algunos equipos un tanto dispersos y mezclados. Daichi inició dirigiendo los ejercicios de sus compañeros, sin embargo, fue interceptado por el dúo de los dolores de cabeza para luego ser alejado de su grupo sin tanto disimulo. Suga se ocupó de reemplazarlo, así que no se preocupó mucho en regresar con los suyos.

—Sawamura, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de la razón por la que creamos el grupo —advirtió Kuroo sin parar de calentar.

—Solo pensamos que era mejor preguntar cada cierto tiempo para notar más el avance —añadió Bokuto mientras hacía sentadillas.

—¿Qué parte quieren que les diga? —Por su parte, Daichi daba saltitos como si emplease una cuerda.

—¿Cómo has seguido?

—Ustedes debieron notar que lo de ayer fue que tosí flores.

—Ah, sí —asintió el más alto, quien tocaba las puntas de sus pies con las puntas de sus dedos—. ¿Tenías que descansar por tanto tiempo?

—Normalmente no, pero la cantidad de ayer era para debilitarme. Fue pura prevención, en realidad.

—Así que presumo que sigues bien —concluyó el de Nekoma.

—Bueno, puede que no tosa tan a menudo como al principio, pero salen  _muchas_  cuando lo hago. Eso me debilita a la larga.

—¿No duele? —Bokuto preguntó.

—¿Qué parte?

—Toser flores. Suena doloroso.

—No tanto. —Daichi dejó de saltar e inclinó la cabeza de lado a lado un par de veces—. Digamos que lo que duele es la cabeza y la garganta después si tuviste que esforzarte demasiado por expulsarlas. —Pasó a hacer movimientos circulares con los hombros—. Mientras toses, te fijas más en la sensación de asfixia que en el dolor.

—¿Se te trancan las flores? —El de cabellos grises decidió imitar su ejercicio; era más sencillo conversar sin tanta agitación.

—Es bueno que casi nunca suceda, es espantoso. —Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda de solo recordar la escasez de oxígeno, las lágrimas involuntarias y las punzadas generales de esos instantes—. Tienen que golpearme la espalda para que salgan en esos casos. Esos  _sí_  que duelen.

—Ah —suspiró Kuroo, quien solo sostenía su rodilla derecha a la altura de su cadera con las manos—, ahí es donde puedes decir que  _el amor duele_.

Daichi le envió una mirada que deseaba abrir fuego.

—Hey, creo que cruzaste la raya, Kuroo. —Bokuto respingó aun si no era con él.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —En lo que cambió de rodilla, levantó las manos en son de paz; aunque la sonrisa ladina que exhibía no lo hacía ver sincero o arrepentido—. De verdad que tu situación apesta, Sawamura.

—Esa es otra cosa que está de más recordar.

—Déjame terminar. ¿Has hecho algo para que no apeste tanto? Creo que no hemos sabido nada desde el festival, y dudo mucho que mejores si no has hecho nada desde entonces.

—Claro que he tomado acción. —Sus ojos se harían más pequeños de tanto que llevaba entrecerrándolos—. Creo que está funcionando.

—¡Así que pronto tendremos a un Sawamura más relajado! —Kuroo deshizo su posición y aplaudió una vez.

«Suficiente». Daichi no aguantó las ganas de sacarle el aire de un golpe. Qué satisfactorio fue que se doblara y abrazara su estómago para algo que no fuese reír.

—No es por nada, ¡pero lo tenías merecido! —Bokuto fue quien carcajeó en su lugar—. ¿Crees que se relaje un día? —Por su adición distorsionada entre risas, se ganó una versión suavizada del puñetazo en sus costillas—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hice yo?!

—¿Qué más desean saber? —Ignoró la interrogante.

—Demonios, Sawamura —dijo Kuroo con voz débil, recién recuperándose—, ya entiendo por qué te temen.

—¿Hm? —Volteó a verlo con  _la_  sonrisa. Kuroo dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—Quiero saber sobre la persona. ¿Quién es? —Se aseguró de guardar distancia.

—No.

—¿No?

—No hay manera de que te cuente. —Cruzó los brazos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ni somos de la misma prefectura, ¿crees que valga la pena esparcir el chisme?

—Tendremos cierto renombre cuando clasifiquemos a las Nacionales —declaró con seguridad.

—Tu determinación no tiene límites, ¿eh? —Silbó—. Nah, tampoco lo esparciría. Además, si no estás curado para entonces, no creo que vayas a hacerlo sin medidas extremas.

—¡Yo tampoco lo esparciría! —exclamó Bokuto.

«Me preocupa el volumen en el que contestarías si lo revelo».

—Me guardaré eso —insistió.

—¡Vamos! —El capitán de Fukurodani se acercó lo suficiente para pasar un brazo por sus hombros—. No es como si conociéramos a la persona y vayamos corriendo a decírselo para que termine de hacerte caso.

Daichi agradeció que regulara su voz estando a poca distancia de sus oídos, pero su alegato solo lo hizo girar la cabeza al lado opuesto con una expresión tan neutral como le fue posible mantener.

—No… —Kuroo levantó la mano derecha lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza. Sus ojos algo entrecerrados alertaron a Daichi—.  _Conocemos_  a la persona. —Chasqueó.

Su mandíbula se tensó sin permiso.

—Déjense de trucos, no voy a confesar —masculló.

—Mira, no te vamos a culpar si es tu mánager. No creo que exista alguien que no se enamore aunque sea de su cara.

—Aunque hay muchos en tu equipo que morirían de envidia si salieran —comentó Bokuto mientras liberaba a Daichi de su agarre.

—En mi propio equipo hay un par que jamás lo superaría. —Recordó por un segundo la expresión de Tanaka cuando pensó que su idolatrada era quien lo había enfermado—. Solo para evitar malentendidos, puedo decirles que no es Shimizu.

—Ya vas cediendo —canturreó el más irritante—. Pero, si la nueva mánager no puede ser porque la conociste después, entonces no queda nadie que conozcamos que pueda ser. ¿Me estaba equivocando?

Daichi solo se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir más exasperado que nervioso. La astucia de Kuroo no solía darle buena espina. En ese instante, era como si acechase su secreto y ya estuviese a punto de correr a cazarlo.

—Oigan, no querrán ver a Daichi molesto. —Sus hombros se relajaron al oír la voz que siempre sería hermosa, aun si daba una advertencia.

—Ya nos golpeó, ¿puede empeorar? —El capitán de Nekoma se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—¿Eres masoquista, que te la buscas? —Suga arqueó las cejas luego de que Daichi soltase algo similar a un bramido de amenaza—. ¿De qué hablan?

—¡Queremos saber a quién ama! —Bokuto respondió.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Suga parecía a punto de reír—. Ni yo lo sé.

—¿Ven? No es porque sean ustedes —resaltó Daichi.

—No le cuenta a  _nadie_. Les recomiendo rendirse, la verdad. Solo lograrán que se moleste con ustedes y no…

—¡En dos minutos arrancamos con los sets de práctica! —Escucharon a alguno de los entrenadores gritar—. ¡Vayan reuniéndose con sus equipos!

—¿Vienes? —Suga le preguntó a Daichi con un pie dando ya el primer paso fuera del círculo.

—Solo terminaré de decirles algo y voy.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero te apuras!

Daichi observó cómo trotó de vuelta a los suyos. No tenía nada que agregar a la conversación, solo no quería concluirla tan abruptamente por el tema que tocaban; así que les daba la oportunidad de declarar su retirada.

—Oh… —Kuroo murmuró algo más que no logró captar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Volteó a verlo con las cejas hacia el centro.

—Pensaba que le haré caso. —Sus ojos seguían algún movimiento frente a él; Daichi estaba casi seguro de que era el camino que había tomado su vicecapitán, mas no lo comprobó. Cuando descendió la mirada hasta su rostro, dijo con una reverencia—: Discúlpame, te dejaré tranquilo y no preguntaré más.

Dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa. Ni cuando pidió perdón por irritar a Tsukishima en el campamento anterior había sido tan serio. No estaba tan harto para eso.

—¿Suga sí te convenció? —Cruzó los brazos.

—No ha sido él, fuiste tú. —Se enderezó. Daichi inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué tan de repente? ¡No entiendo, Kuroo! —reclamó Bokuto.

—Puedes insistir si quieres, pero yo no seguiré.

—¿Y crees que debería parar?

—Sí. Es algo… delicado. Dudo que a Sawamura le agrade divulgar algo así.

—¿Dices que hemos sido insensibles? —Se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿De dónde…? —Frenó. La sonrisa ladina que apareció después delató que había cambiado de opinión a mitad de camino—. Tal vez.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Pidió disculpas al instante y con alarme, agachando la cabeza frente a Daichi por solo dos segundos.

—No sé por qué Kuroo se ha puesto serio de la nada, no le creas tanto. —Daichi sentía que se estaba perdiendo algún detalle importante que no estaba seguro de querer averiguar cuál era—. Pero agradezco que paren; nadie en mi lugar querría que se sepa por quién se ha enfermado.

—Resulta vergonzoso, ¿no? Por eso me percaté de que debía detenerme.

—¡Oh, fue que te pusiste en sus zapatos!

—Exacto. Por eso, Bokuto, sigamos apoyándolo a ciegas, ¿sí? —Se acercó a él para apoyar su codo del hombro ajeno.

—¡De acuerdo!... Sí podemos seguir apoyándote y dándote ideas, ¿no? —Decidió asegurarse.

—No tengo problemas si no tratan de descifrar quién es. —Se encogió de hombros por un tiempo bastante breve—. Y ya deberíamos reunirnos con nuestros equipos.

—¡Hablamos más tarde!

Había algo sospechoso. A pesar de haber dado un motivo válido, la brusquedad del cambio de actitud no lo convencía. Algo de la intervención de Suga provocó la transformación; ¿qué cosa?, no dijo nada que alimentase sus ideas. Sin embargo, debía despejar su cabeza para concentrarse en el juego y por fin elevar el índice de victorias de Karasuno, por lo que apartó sus dudas durante las siguientes horas.

Esperó que alguno de los dos o ambos se dirigieran a él para abordar algo más sobre su condición, pero el único que le habló en el almuerzo fue Bokuto con una declaración que no vio venir.

—Debo felicitarte, tu equipo es uno contra el que nos gusta y no nos gusta competir.

—¿Qué? —La contradicción pudo con su capacidad comprensiva—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—¡Son muy impredecibles! —Empezó a gesticular con las manos y brazos amplios—. Cuando creemos que ya conocemos su estilo de juego, ¡aparecen con algo nuevo! ¡Es un dolor de cabeza y un desafío emocionante!

—¿Se supone que esto es un halago?

—¡Lo es! Son los que nos dan más problemas, aunque siempre terminemos ganando.

—Entonces ni tan problemáticos somos —murmuró Daichi con ojos un poco entrecerrados y brazos cruzando su pecho. Si de verdad trataba de darle una felicitación, sentía que recibía cachetadas en su lugar.

—Ganamos con una brecha pequeña, ¡claro que son problemáticos! Creo que cuando vuelvan en unas semanas podrán vencernos, ¡aunque no tan fácilmente! —Lo señaló con el dedo.

—No hará falta un  _deuce_  para definir su derrota. —Levantó la barbilla.

—¡Me gusta que seas tan confiado! —Le dio un manotazo en la espalda que lo envió un traspié adelante.

—¡Hey, cuidado! —Sobó el área atacada—. A mí no solo podrías sacarme el aire.

—¡Ah, perdón! —Juntó sus manos rápido, casi como un aplauso, y luego se inclinó con la misma velocidad—. Mi punto es que, como estás seguro de que vendrás con tu club a Tokio y yo estoy seguro de que vamos a ser uno de los representantes de la región, espero que podamos enfrentarnos también oficialmente... Y sé que están esperando ese partido, ¡así que será después de que derroten a Kuroo, ¿sí?!

—¡De acuerdo! —Mostró su palma para chocar los cinco y después los puños.

Que uno de los cinco mejores rematadores del país y capitán de la escuela más fuerte de la concentración fuera personalmente a expresar su deseo de jugar contra su equipo en la Copa de Primavera era un honor indescriptible. ¿Quién habría esperado que eso sucediera al inicio de su año? Era una excelente motivación, no solo para dar lo mejor y más de sí en el deporte, sino para curarse cuanto antes para poder cumplir con lo primero.

Cuánto deseaba poder abrazar a Suga con tanta emoción que girarían sobre sus pies y acabarían besándose al frenar la rotación. Hacerlo al final de un partido extenuante como celebración de su triunfo; olvidarse de los cientos de ojos que podrían observarlos. Para eso, debía curarse de la mejor manera.

Medio día de voleibol no los agotaba lo suficiente como para hacerlos caer rendidos en el transporte de regreso a Miyagi, pero la duración del trayecto bastó para que el aburrimiento hiciera el trabajo de dormirlos. Por eso, Daichi revisó su teléfono al llegar a casa. Se encontró con un chat inesperado con muchos mensajes pendientes.

_«Sawamura, creo que te debo una explicación»._

Solo la burbuja en la cima del montón le hizo seguir leyendo sin pausa y con calma. Se venía algo importante que no debía malinterpretar por leer apurado y ansioso.

_«La única mentira que dije allá fue que me callaría porque me puse en tus zapatos._

_No quiero decir que no lo haya hecho, pero esa no es la razón completa. Lo dije solo para que Bokuto cerrara el pico._

_Ahora que me puse a releer la conversación del grupo, no puedo creer que no me fijara de que siempre te referías a quien amas como una persona y no como una chica para mantener la ambigüedad porque resulta que es un chico»._

Dio un respingo con ese texto. Era de esperarse que, si alguien se percatara por su forma de decir las cosas, ese sería Kuroo; sin embargo, no reducía el impacto de ser descubierto.

_«Sí me decidí cuando Sugawara nos interrumpió, pero no fue por lo que nos dijo. Vi cómo lo veías y logré ver la respuesta._

_(el uso repetitivo de "ver" es intencional)._

_Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Intentas tanto no equivocarte al hablar, pero solo basta que te lo pongan al lado y ver tu mirada para saber lo que no quieres decir»._

Daichi no sabía si enrojecer de enfado o de vergüenza. Solo agradecía que la conversación fuera por mensajes y no cara a cara.

_«Me pregunto cuántas personas se habrán enterado así y tú ni idea de eso._

_¿O sí?»._

Y ahí hubo un corto pánico en su pecho. Su madre lo descifró porque «lo miraba como a las cosas lindas», o algo así había explicado. Al menos Suga no era una de esas personas.

_«No te preocupes por esto. Ya viste que no pienso dejar que esto se me escape y que no planeo hablarlo donde puedan escuchar, por eso es que decidí escribirte. Tampoco tengo problemas con los gays. Podemos ser como siempre»._

Llegó al final del chat. Daichi releyó todo solo para asegurarse de haber entendido cada línea y pensar una buena respuesta. Después de ese discurso, no podía salirle algo cortante ni nada similar a las típicas contestaciones que le daba a Kuroo.

 _«¿Mi mirada de verdad es tan obvia?»_ , fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

El timbre de un nuevo mensaje sonó poco menos de un minuto después.

_«¡Hasta que por fin apareces!_

_Sawamura, te lo juro que tu mirada es demasiado explícita._

_... No malpensar»._

_«Decir eso solo provoca lo contrario»._

_«Lo sé»._

_«Idiota»._

_«Si te relaja, tengo una teoría._

_Bueno, dos._

_Una es que tal vez lo miraste así porque te había salvado de nosotros y el agradecimiento fue más grande que tu control._

_La otra es que lo has mirado así desde el principio y por eso todos creen que simplemente esa es tu mirada habitual»._

_«La segunda explica mucho»._

Kuroo envió un  _emoji_  sonriente y de ojos cerrados que interpretó como un sabiondo orgulloso, por lo que le contestó con una cara que lo miraba de lado con molestia.

_«Oye, pero... Me preocupa. ¿Sí tienes oportunidad con él?»._

_«Sé lo que estoy haciendo._

_¿Le puedes contar a Bokuto? Me sentiré mal por él cuando hablemos de cómo sigo por el grupo._

_Claro, solo si sabes que no reaccionará mal»._

_«JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA»_. Daichi arrugó el rostro de solo imaginar —sin quererlo— la risa estomacal del muchacho.  _«Bokuto?? Despreciando a alguien por eso????? GRACIAS POR EL CHISTE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA»._

 _«¿Cómo esperas que supiera eso?»_ , colocó la misma cara molesta de antes al final.

_«No había manera, pero no le quita lo gracioso!_

_Mierda, creo que siento tu aura asesina desde aquí._

_Es que Bokuto es la primera persona que quiere que los demás se emparejen, no importa cómo ni con quién si se aman y si le agradan ambos. Dirá que yo soy el cursi, pero él es el idiota que se emociona»._

_«Sí parece ser de ese tipo»._

_«Es que ya me imagino lo genial que le va a parecer que el capitán y vicecapitán de un equipo sean novios»._

_«¿Le dirás?»_.Ignoró lo genial que le parecería que  _él y Suga_  fueran novios.

_«Aprende a tener paciencia, Sawamura. Ya voy»._

Lo que no encajaba hacía unas horas se había solucionado. El cambio de actitud fue lo que temió sospechar, mas no hubo repercusiones negativas. En su lugar, tuvo una prueba de que el capitán de Nekoma no era tan malo como aparentaba cuando los asuntos eran importantes —aunque era capaz de preservar una porción de su lado insoportable; no sería él si perdiera su cualidad de provocar, según su criterio—. Sentía algo más de comodidad al saber que tenía un grupo menos en el cual fuese necesario esconderse.

La siguiente vez que su celular cantó, alcanzó a ver palabras en letras mayúsculas antes de abrir el chat grupal. No hacía falta leer el nombre a color sobre el contenido enviado para saber quién lo había escrito.

_«SAWAMURA, POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES??? SABES LO GENIAL QUE SERÍA QUE EL PAR A CARGO DEL EQUIPO FUERA PAREJA?? TIENES QUE LOGRARLO! TE APOYO CON TODO, HEEEEEY!!!»._


	32. Pensamientos y pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los jóvenes soportan menos de lo que quisieran y aceptan.

Sin importar cuánto control pudiese tener de la expresión de sus sentimientos, Daichi no era inflexible. Claro, se guardaba esos momentos de cero restricciones para cuando estuviera solo e aislado, donde nadie lo importunara con su presencia ni intenciones de hablarle, o eso intentaba.

Con la intensidad de su amor, era inevitable que este decidiera apoderarse de sus ideas. Era una acción silenciosa e imposible de percibir con exactitud; quien lo viera, solo intuiría que pensaba en algo con mucha concentración. Ocurría cuando menos lo esperaba, nunca era planeado. Podía robarle de minutos a horas de descanso en las noches, impedirle tomar una siesta en la tarde. Despertar de un sueño que lo involucrara llegaba a desatar lo mismo. A veces eran cosas dulces; en otras, subían un tono o dos; no siempre debía alcanzar algún punto con lo imaginado.

Empezó en los entrenamientos. Daichi podía estar solo feliz de lo mucho que su equipo había crecido en pocos meses, pero acababa con una sonrisa enorme de imaginar cómo eso permitiría que Suga jugase parte de no uno, sino de tres o cuatro sets en las eliminatorias; después de todo, una de sus razones para mejorar el desempeño de Karasuno era para que él disfrutase más de su tiempo en la cancha a pesar de haber perdido su titularidad. Siempre terminaba de vuelta a la banca por su hábito de pensar de más luego de unos cuantos puntos de ambos lados, sin embargo, valía la pena su satisfacción por haber formado parte de algunas jugadas y su sonrisa al entrar.

Continuó en sus caminatas a casa. Conversaban la mayoría de las veces, era en las pocas que el silencio los acompañaba sin ser incómodo ni tenso que su cabeza fantaseaba con tomar la mano más blanca. No quería solo juntar las manos de modo que formasen una cruz si no las cerraban, quería juntarlas de modo que sus palmas se alinearan para que sus dedos se entrelazaran. También sería lindo cruzar los meñiques, algo mucho más delicado y que resultaba muy dulce para él al recordar cómo los elefantes se agarraban de la cola. Una buena parte de su camino no era tan transitada como para toparse con demasiadas personas, no era tan arriesgado que dos chicos mostrasen su afecto así por esas calles. En ocasiones, el balanceo natural de los brazos al andar causaba breves choques de sus manos que enviaban hormigueos por su brazo y encendían alarmas en su interior.

No paró durante sus reuniones de estudio. Siempre se sentaban uno frente al otro a los extremos de una pequeña mesa en sus habitaciones. Era muy sencillo observar a Suga desde tan cerca. Le gustaba ver cómo se fruncía su puchero con cada segundo más de concentración en un ejercicio más o menos complicado. Su cabeza retrocedía un poco al darse cuenta de algún detalle que no encajaba. Su lengua salía al obtener la respuesta y escribirla antes de olvidarla. Cada vez era más frecuente quedarse atrás por mirarlo y solo reanudar al recibir la pregunta de por qué no avanzaba. Con esa proximidad, ¿cómo no repararía en sus pestañas?, ¿cómo no se perdería en su lunar como si fuese un espiral muy apretado?, ¿cómo no desearía humedecer sus labios resecos con su propia lengua?, ¿cómo no querría apartar ese insistente mechón que se cruzaba en su cara, acomodarlo detrás de su oreja?

—Creo que tengo que cortarme el cabello —soltó una de esas veces a medio septiembre.

—¿Qué? No —salió automático, inconsciente.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —Suga cruzó los brazos. Lucía divertido, su tono se escuchó igual.

—Ah. —Daichi se enderezó en un segundo en cuanto se percató de sus palabras—. No, nada. Es que... ¿lo veo bien? —improvisó.

—La pregunta me convence de que no está bien.

—¡No! Está como siempre, Suga.

—¡Molesta más que de costumbre! Me pondría un gancho si tuviera uno justo ahora. A este ritmo, acabaré con el cabello de Asahi.

—¡No exageres! —Rio—. Ese estilo no te quedaría.

—¡Lo sé! Tampoco me lo dejaría como en primer año, solo serían las puntas, no creo que las extrañes —bromeó. Daichi agradeció por enésima vez su dificultad de enrojecer.

La corta discusión implantó una nueva imagen tierna en Daichi: Suga con un gancho reteniendo su flequillo.

Fue más difícil retener sus pensamientos pocos días luego. Cierto informe individual de Ciencias que resultó más complicado de lo que parecía trasnochó a Suga a un nivel bastante visible. Llegó con un importante retraso a la práctica matutina. Su respuesta era lenta. Sus ojos estaban cansados y parpadeaban más lento de lo normal. Le pidió que le hablara frases cortas en clases o que lo tocase con el borrador del lápiz para mantenerlo atento, despierto. Estaba preocupado.

—¿Cuánto dormiste hoy? —preguntó en el intermedio de la tercera y cuarta clase. Suga hacía ejercicios improvisados para sacudir el sueño.

—¿Unas tres horas? ¿Tres horas y media? No estoy seguro, no vi la hora.

—¡Suga! —Se levantó y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, deteniendo el movimiento. A solo la longitud de sus brazos de separación, pudo ver la oscuridad bajo sus ojos. Ese aspecto no combinaba con la sonrisa alegre habitual—. ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?!

—La maldita pregunta tres me estropeó el plan —murmuró con una mueca y ojos entrecerrados por la molestia, aunque podían confundirse con el cansancio—. ¡Era imposible de encontrar como la pedía! ¡No me avisaste eso!

—Creí que ya habías hecho ese informe, lo pautaron hace una semana. Es raro de ti dejar algo así para último minuto.

—A veces te confías. —Se encogió de hombros. Sonreía autocompasivo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Sí, sí. No suenes como mi papá. ¿Tan mal me veo que te preocupas así?

—No, es solo que no te ves como siempre.

—¿Hm? ¿Y cómo es eso? —Inclinó la cabeza un poco a la izquierda.

—Como si fueras a animar a alguien con solo estar ahí.

Luego de la mirada bien abierta y silenciosa de Suga, comprendió lo que él mismo había dicho.

—¡Ah! —Se alejó apenas—. Quiero decir, siempre te ves ligero, como alguien a quien no cuesta hablarle; pero ahora se siente la pesadez de tu sueño a tu alrededor. ¿Me entiendes?

—Ah, eso. Supongo que es así.

—Lo siento si sonó raro. —Daichi sonrió apenado. ¿Qué le ocurría a su lengua en ese momento?

—Nah, estoy a punto de proponer algo aún más raro. —Batía una mano en el aire.

—¿Algo más raro? —Solo fue capaz de repetir; su cabeza se había vaciado en autopreservación.

—¡Abrázame hasta despertar! —Extendió los brazos hacia él por énfasis.

—¿Eh? —Toda señal de confusión y sorpresa fue visible en su rostro.

—¡Lo que dije!

—¡¿Cómo va a funcionar eso?! —Podía no mostrarse seguro de hacerlo, pero Daichi sentía cómo su corazón y nervios organizaban una fiesta interna anticipada.

—Me abrazas por la espalda e intentas levantarme. —Su reacción debió ser graciosa, porque Suga rio antes de continuar—. ¡Sí funciona! Mi papá solía hacer eso cuando era pequeño. El impacto de estar en el aire de la nada ayuda mucho.

—Por algo lo hacía cuando eras pequeño. Suga, eres casi de mi tamaño, no estarás en el aire.

—No, pero sentiré que me voy a caer y el susto debe servir igual.

—¿Ah? —Arqueó una ceja, desafiante—. ¿Dices que voy a dejarte caer? —Se acercó con los brazos listos para atraparlo.

—Solo sabré si no lo harás si me lo demuestras —canturreó con una sonrisa juguetona. Le dio la espalda, preparado para su truco.

Daichi no tardó en rodearlo por la cintura ni en levantarlo un par de centímetros del suelo. Escuchó una inhalación aguda de impresión de parte de Suga que lo hizo ahogar una risa.

—¡Ya, bájame! —Movía un poco los pies, tratando de encontrar el suelo.

—No caerás, cálmate. —A diferencia de las casi exclamaciones del mayor, las palabras de Daichi salieron tan tranquilas como la llovizna.

—¡No! ¡Ya desperté! —Sus manos buscaban golpearlo, pero tenían pésima puntería de espaldas.

—Déjame despertarte un poco más. —La posición no era del todo cómoda. Comenzaba a pesar, la agitación de Suga no colaboraba con él; sin embargo, era divertido y, de cierto modo, tenerlo apretado entre sus brazos se sentía como lo correcto. Para aumentar el reto, caminó cortos pasos.

—¡Daichi, ya! —chilló, aunque había rastros de entretenimiento escondidos en su desesperación.

—Solo un poco más para que...

—Daichi, Suga, ¿alguno...? —La puerta del salón se abrió con una pregunta incompleta. Daichi soltó a Suga de inmediato, él se encargó de distanciarse—. Ah, ¿era mejor entrar en otro momento?

—Ah, si solo es Asahi —bufó Daichi. «Aguafiestas».

—¡También estoy yo! —Detrás del más alto, apareció Nishinoya. «Par de aguafiestas»—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Despertar —contestó Suga sin mayor explicación—. ¿Y por qué vinieron ustedes?

—Nishinoya necesita un diccionario que se le quedó en casa. Yo no lo tengo, así que pensé buscarlos a ustedes. ¿Interrumpimos algo?

—No lo hagas sonar raro. —Daichi entrecerró los ojos. Vio a Suga dirigirse a su asiento a sacar un libro de su bolso—. Creo que ya despertó, así que no importa.

—Tienes suerte, Nishinoya. —Suga se acercó a entregarle el diccionario.

—¡Me has salvado el trasero, Suga-san! —Hizo una corta reverencia en agradecimiento—. ¿Y cómo despertaste? ¡Estuviste terrible en la práctica temprano!

—Ah. —Notó cómo se encorvó por un segundo con el recordatorio—. Bueno, es más fácil enseñarlo que decirlo, así que...

Sin aviso, los brazos de Suga lo acorralaron e hicieron fuerza para cargarlo como había hecho con él, sacándole una voz aguda que no sabía que tenía. El líbero rio al instante, Asahi dio dos pasos atrás, el armador gruñía de esfuerzo.

—¡Pesas más de lo que esperé!

—Em, chicos, ¿de qué trata esto? —Pregunta temblorosa del castaño.

—Te asustas cuando te agarran de repente o cuando te cargan y eso te espabila. Esa es la idea.

—¡Y Daichi-san sí que se asustó! —Nishinoya seguía carcajeando. De no haber sido por la presión por su estómago y la distracción por lo juntos que estaban sus cuerpos, le habría lanzado una mala mirada—. Suga-san, dudo que puedas con él, es...

Sus pies se separaron del piso, la risa se detuvo.

—¡¿Qué decías?! —presumió, olvidándose de que estaba cerca de su oído.

— _Wow._  ¡Suga-san, eres fuerte!

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Y puedo más alto, mira!

—¡Suga, no...!

El tiempo fue insuficiente para advertirle que perdería el equilibrio si intentaba cargarlo más arriba. Hubo un gran contraste entre las reacciones ajenas al accidente: mientras uno gritó del susto, el otro reanudó su risa. Por su parte, ambos involucrados se quejaron luego de golpear el suelo.

—¡¿Están bien?! ¡Eso fue peligroso, pudieron golpearse con una mesa!

—Pero no lo hicimos, Asahi. —Daichi logró decir justo antes de toser tres veces.

—¡Olvidé por completo que la presión podía sacarte flores! —Suga exclamó al borde del espanto.

—Descuida, solo salieron hojas. —Le mostró lo que su mano atrapó.

—¿Hojas? ¿No había unas hojas peligrosas que solo salían al final?

—Sí, pero no son estas. Te preocupas demasiado. —A pesar del reclamo, Daichi le sonrió—. Supongo que las flores saldrán más tarde.

—Lo siento, hice que se adelantaran las hojas.

—¡Tranquilo! Pero... ¿qué decías sobre quién dejando caer a quién?

—Cállate. —Orden sin verdadera molestia acompañada de un manotazo muy real en el hombro.

Los diez minutos de receso acabaron poco después, por lo que cada quien se fue a su sitio. Por esa clase, Daichi fue quien solo estuvo presente en físico, pues su concentración se había ido al recuerdo fresco del contacto tan cercano de hacía unos minutos.

El efecto de los abrazos con levantamiento y la caída fue bastante duradero. Aunque aún era visible el trasnocho, Suga tenía la energía de alguien que había dormido sus horas requeridas. Tal vez fue esa eficacia la que lo hizo confiarse y ofrecerse a hacer la tarea de Matemática en casa de Daichi cuando ya no daba para mucho más.

La señora Sawamura saludó a su amigo con preocupación, preguntándole si de verdad no prefería ir a su casa a dormir; él le restó importancia porque aún le restaba vitalidad en ese instante. Entraron a la habitación de Daichi luego, acomodaron lo que necesitarían sobre la mesita de estudio y tomaron asiento en el suelo. Discutieron por un minuto qué método era el adecuado para el primer ejercicio, acordaron probar un camino cada uno para después comparar y decidir cuál era el más sencillo e iniciaron la resolución. Ambos modos eran largos y tediosos, por lo que Daichi se prohibió mirar a otro lugar aparte de su cuaderno o calculadora hasta llegar al resultado.

—Terminé el mío. ¿Cómo vas con el tuyo...? —Al levantar la mirada, se topó con Suga en posición de descanso sobre sus cosas—. Oh.

La ternura de la escena frente a sus ojos le sacó una sonrisa suave. Después de todo su esfuerzo por permanecer despierto, tenía merecido descansar en cuanto saliera de la escuela, no realizar la tarea que podía esperar unos días más.

Verlo dormir activó sus pensamientos. Los abrazos de ese día dejarían una huella profunda; no podía dejar de asociarlos con todo. ¿Qué tan cálido sería rodearlo por la espalda, así como lo hizo, solo que acostados de lado y sin el forcejeo? ¿Cuánto tardaría en quedarse dormido así? ¿Qué tan protegido se sentiría en sus brazos? ¿Sería posible compartir sueños?

De las veces que le tocó estar en el futón vecino al de Suga en los campamentos, sabía que su único mal hábito —si podía considerarse como tal— al dormir era no tener una posición fija para toda la noche. Podía acabar el día con Suga boca abajo y empezar el siguiente con él de costado. Era como si rotase hasta ser derrotado por el sueño. ¿Cómo sería dormir con alguien así? ¿Amanecería en sus brazos o libre de ellos? ¿Podría siquiera conciliar el sueño sin moverse? ¿Lograr que despertara en la misma pose en la que comenzó a dormir sería igual a domarlo?

Entonces vio el mechón que fastidiaba a Suga al escribir. Casi una semana después, seguía sin cortarse el cabello. Daichi estaba seguro de que le habría hecho cosquillas de haber estado algo más consciente. La urgencia por acariciar su cabello regresaba en forma de ganas de llevar ese mechón detrás de su oreja. Le estaría haciendo un favor. Solo sería apartarlo y ya, nada de peinarlo con los dedos ni de enredarlos por el resto de su flequillo. Nada sospechoso en eso. Sí, podía atreverse. Aguantó la respiración —sin darse cuenta—, levantó la mano lo suficiente y la acercó despacio a su cabeza reposada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Dos toquecitos a la puerta bastaron para abortar la misión.

—Les traje chocolate caliente para los ánimos. —La atención de la señora Sawamura se enfocó en el chico durmiente casi al instante—. Sabía que no iba a resistir.

La impresión de casi ser descubierto con las manos en la masa —cabello— provocó la tos que faltó más temprano. Por supuesto, el ruido incontrolable de las tosiduras despertó a Suga, pero Daichi no percibía mucho más allá del dolor de garganta y el montón de pétalos que chocaban con la palma de su mano derecha al ser expulsados. Cuando el ataque cesó, su regazo estaba tapado por una capa de hojas y pétalos no muy grandes en morado, amarillo y negro. Las otras dos personas presentes en su habitación lo observaban en silencio, consternadas.

—Son pensamientos, por los colores. —Él mismo se encargó de deshacer la tensión. Se percató de que su madre había bajado ambas tazas con chocolate a su alcance. Tomó una y bebió un poco para aliviar la garganta—. «Piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti».

—Son demasiadas —dijo Suga con voz inestable.

—Son cinco pétalos desiguales por flor, por eso parecen tantos. —Se mantuvo sereno.

—Daichi, hijo, son demasiadas —repitió su madre—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, no hay nada mal. —Estaban por contagiarle su preocupación—. Oh. Suga, mamá nos trajo chocolate. —Señaló la taza a su lado para que supiera que era suya.

—Gracias. —La tomó—. Pero no desvíes la atención a otra parte. ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes nada raro?

—Solo el mismo impacto de siempre por lo acertado del significado de la flor.

—¿Has estado pensando mucho en esa persona?

—Mucho —afirmó con la mirada fija en la de Suga—. Creo que la cantidad equivale a cuánto he estado pensando en la persona en estos días.

—Si lo pones así, suena más bonito. Sigue preocupándome, sin embargo.

—En todo caso, estoy en mi casa. Podrán cuidarme, ¿verdad?

—Daichi, no le restes importancia solo porque esté aquí —regañó su madre—. Koushi-kun, también me preocupas hoy. Hasta hace nada estabas dormido. ¿Crees terminar la tarea así?

—No —contestó con un tono muy bajo.

—Será mejor que recargues esa energía tan pronto como puedas. No te estoy echando, solo pienso que lo más saludable para ti sería regresar a casa a descansar. Mañana puedes volver. Además, vi que es de Matemática. Acabarás haciendo cálculos muy locos si sigues como estás.

—Tiene razón.

—Termina el chocolate y ve a dormir, ¿sí? Yo vigilaré que Daichi no esté haciéndose el fuerte.

—Mamá, en serio estoy bien —protestó.

—Repítelo en diez minutos.

Y así como decían que las madres tenían algo de psíquicas, en ese tiempo le tocó levantarse para despedir a Suga, que ya había bebido su taza de chocolate, y se mareó antes de siquiera dar un paso. Le pidió que reposara; él se encargaría de llevar ambas tazas al fregadero —tal vez hasta las lavaría, era muy capaz— y luego se iría, por lo que ahí se dieron las buenas noches. Se quedó con las ganas de acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

—¿Sigue sin preocuparte la cantidad de flores que tosiste? —preguntó su madre al traerle caramelos de menta. Solía esconderlos para que no se acabaran muy rápido.

—Esperaba que fueran muchas. —Pausó para meterse un caramelo en la boca y aislarlo en el interior del cachete—. Tenía mucho sin toser.

—¿Supones que es lo normal, que tosiste el acumulado de todos esos días?

—Exacto.

—¿Y cuántos días fueron?

—Desde Tokio.

—¡Casi pasan dos semanas! —exclamó. Se sentó a un lado de la cama de su hijo—. ¿No era bueno eso?

Daichi abrió los ojos de más.

—Creo haber oído algo así, pero no estoy seguro.

—¿Las últimas veces han sido así, con mucho tiempo de por medio?

—Más del que acostumbraba, sí.

—Voy a averiguarlo. Quédate aquí —avisó, visiblemente contenta, y salió de la habitación.

Daichi devolvió el caramelo a su lengua y no sabía si debía recibir los pensamientos esperanzados que le tocaban el timbre. Decidió distraerse con el sabor fresco de la menta mientras esperaba a que su madre regresara con noticias. Estaba por quitarle el envoltorio al segundo cuando ella le pasó el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa. Arqueó una ceja, pero solo obtuvo insistencia, así que lo agarró sin saber con quién hablaría. Se retiró luego de entregar el teléfono.

—¿Aló?

—Daichi-kun, ¿me reconoces?

—¡Ah, hola! —saludó a la señora Sugawara—. No esperaba esto.

—Bueno, tu mamá me llamó por cierto posible avance. ¿Es verdad que estás tosiendo menos seguido?

—Sí. Ya no es cada dos o tres días, sino cada cinco como mínimo.

—Me contó que ahora incluso casi tardas dos semanas en volver a toser.

—La última vez había sido después de llegar a Tokio el otro fin de semana.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Daichi negó estar seguro—. Un aumento del tiempo entre ataques de tos significa que hay un avance en los sentimientos de la otra persona.

—¿O sea que...? —No se atrevió a decir el resto. Le tenía miedo a la falsa esperanza.

—No quiere decir que ya esté enamorado, solo que sus sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes.

—Así que es algo bueno. —Sonrió.

—Espera un poco, eso no es todo. ¿También estás tosiendo demasiadas por cada vez?

—Sí, al menos diez si son pequeñas.

—¡Eso es demasiado! —Daichi hizo una mueca con la boca. ¿Cuántas veces iba a escuchar eso?

—¿No es normal con lo que demoran?

—¡No! Esta es la parte mala: has llegado a la etapa donde siempre toserás  _demasiadas_. Puede que esté bien si son pequeñitas, pero no creo que te agrade toser diez crisantemos o diez peonías. —Arrugó el rostro con solo la idea—. Imagina cuánto te costaría respirar con todo eso en tus pulmones. Daichi-kun, ten mucho cuidado. Dentro de poco comenzarás a tener problemas respiratorios y toserás para liberar espacio para el oxígeno, no porque el sentimiento esté a flote en ese momento.

—¿Voy a empeorar?

—Ahora es que viene lo feo. —No se molestó en maquillarlo—. Solo el marchitamiento es peor.

—Suena como si ya fuera a llegar a esa fase.

—No, diría que aún tienes algo más de un mes por soportar. Prepárate y cuídate bien, será el más fuerte. Quizás haya días en los que ni siquiera querrás pararte de la cama, será comprensible. —Daichi miró a la pared a su derecha sin saber qué responder. Ella pareció entender el silencio—. Hey, no te desanimes. Ya tienes la prueba de que Koushi se está enamorando, y con lo mucho que se está volviendo lento el proceso, creo que ya está muy cerca. Haz todo lo que puedas, esta es tu recta final para ganártelo.

—¿De verdad falta tan poco? —murmuró. No podía evitar que algo de pesimismo se colara luego de oír todo eso.

—Seguro que sí. Ve con todo. No dejes que la enfermedad sea más rápida que tú. Velo así: no falta más de mes y medio para que estén juntos.

—Gracias. —Logró hacerlo sonreír—. Parece que será un mes difícil, pero no será la primera vez que saque adelante algo que parecía imposible.

—¡Así se habla, Daichi-kun! Procura no forzarte para que no te afecte demasiado el crecimiento masivo de flores. También deberías hacerte exámenes de sangre, podrías tener anemia. En general, trata de mantenerte tan estable como puedas para aguantar lo que viene y retrasar el marchitamiento tanto como sea posible.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Por cierto, ¿Suga ya llegó?

—Se tumbó en su cama con lo que cargaba puesto, apenas puedo creer lo exhausto que está. Estará hambriento cuando despierte.

—De seguro —soltó una risilla—. Espero que tenga una buena comida cuando lo haga.

—Oh, no. —El tono de la mujer fue de negación divertida—. Primero tendrá un buen regaño por abusar de su resistencia. ¿Ustedes creen que por ser jóvenes y deportistas pueden con todo? ¡Están equivocados!

—No nos gusta pensar que tenemos límites, pero sabemos que los tenemos. —Daichi tenía una sonrisa culpable. Reconocía que cometía ese error a menudo.

—Acéptenlos, solo así los superarán. Te dejaré descansar a ti también, sé que te debilitaste con el montón de flores que tosiste hoy.

—Buenas noches. —Colgaron la llamada.

Daichi fue a dejar el teléfono en su base y regresó a su cama. Mientras el segundo caramelo que por fin pudo degustar se disolvía en su boca, reflexionó lo recién aprendido. La lentitud y cantidad de sus flores al salir de él eran buenas y malas noticias a la vez. Confirmó que, como mínimo, le gustaba a Suga; eso le hacía sonreír y le provocaba latidos un poco acelerados. Su esperanza era más real que nunca, su objetivo era más alcanzable. Por otra parte, estaba a punto de sufrir los efectos de estar acercándose al final de la segunda fase del hanahaki. Serían los peores que podría soportar, pues síntomas más fuertes como los del marchitamiento eran para erradicarlos de emergencia.

Lo sentía. Pronto tomaría la última curva de su carrera de obstáculos con meta en escuchar un «Te amo» sincero de Suga. Sería el tramo más accidentado, donde cualquier descuido lo haría tropezar y jamás levantarse o llegar demasiado tarde al final. Solo debía evitar perder la respiración para mantenerse corriendo.


	33. Imparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un comentario en el momento inoportuno puede sacar a relucir las inseguridades mejor guardadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya es 31 de diciembre, así que puedo decir que esto cuenta como celebración del cumpleaños de Daichi :'D A pesar del resumen, hay bastante lindura aquí n.n
> 
> ¡Feliz Nochevieja! ^o^/

Eran pequeños síntomas los que evitaban que se olvidara de su enfermedad. En esos días de nueva demora, le habría encantado recordar cómo vivía sin nada más que gases en sus pulmones; pero, incluso en su etapa lenta, el hanahaki era constante en hacerse presente de alguna manera u otra. Estornudar sin sentir un pinchazo interno era casi imposible. Tratar de inhalar cuanto oxígeno cupiese en él acababa en el mismo tipo de dolor. Jadear por el ejercicio era más difícil, quedarse sin aire era más fácil. Si algo lo hacía toser, temía que escaparan pétalos. ¿Era mucho pedir volver a la normalidad aunque fuera por veinticuatro horas?

Era incómodo tener problemas respiratorios, sobre todo al ser deportista. Su resistencia caía; temía no estar apto para aguantar todos los partidos de las eliminatorias. Ukai le recordaba que podía retirarse si consideraba que su salud corría mayor riesgo jugando, pero Daichi no iba a rendirse mientras pudiera respirar lo suficiente para ponerse en pie sin sentirse mal. Seguiría en la cancha mientras no estorbara en su objetivo de alcanzar las Nacionales, mientras fuera capaz de darle la oportunidad a Suga de participar más.

Había otro motivo por el que ignorar su condición era imposible, sin embargo, no había manera de quejarse de su reciente descubrimiento y causante de la lentitud. Le gustaba a Suga. Sonreía de solo recordarlo. Su esfuerzo daba frutos, era satisfactorio saber que era un hecho innegable. Bajo otras circunstancias más normales, solo eso sería suficiente para comenzar a salir; con su enfermedad, debía ser más paciente. Podía ser un poco frustrante; pensarlo como un visto bueno a cualquier intento de enamorarlo lo aliviaba.

Mantenía la esperanza de que la tardanza se extendiera hasta después de regresar a Miyagi de su última ida a Tokio, pero no fue complacido. Estaba tirado sobre el césped fuera del gimnasio junto a sus compañeros de tercero como un breve descanso antes de las prácticas libres. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, el calor disminuía y la brisa era fresca contra su piel sudada. Disfrutaba esa paz en silencio, al punto de querer cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundo por la nariz; hacerlo fue el error. Le picó un punto por debajo de la garganta y supo que en menos de dos segundos tosería.

Salió disparado al baño, pero un inconveniente lo hizo frenar a mitad de camino. Los pétalos caían sin control, trazando un sendero de delgadas líneas moradas a su paso. Daichi no deseaba dejar un desastre, por lo que paró luego de cruzar a un lado del gimnasio. El viento no volaría el montón de pétalos a sus pies desde ahí. Esperaba que nadie fuera a revisar quién tosía tanto y tan fuerte, que todos estuvieran muy distraídos entrenando como para darse cuenta.

—¿... salieron? ¿De dónde salieron? ¿De dónde salieron? —De haber sido posible silenciar su tos de golpe, el murmullo repetitivo que escuchó a unos metros lo habría hecho lograr tal hazaña.

Daichi deseó desaparecer, adquirir invisibilidad en ese preciso instante, tener dónde esconderse, ser áfono por unos minutos, idear la excusa perfecta; nada se le cumplió. Permaneció parado en el mismo sitio, su cuerpo no se desvaneció, ninguna pared lo tapó, su tos insistió con mucho ruido y su mente no dio para inventar ni una línea que le ahorrase explicaciones.

—¿De dónde sal...? ¡Oh! —Ni siquiera le dieron ganas de dar la cara—. ¡Capitán, se le cayeron unas flores...! —Un golpe seco. Debió imaginar que no estaba solo—. ¡Ah, ¿por qué fue eso, Kageyama?!

—No lo grites, idiota.

—Esta vez estoy... —Daichi tosió dos veces y volteó. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—... de acuerdo con Kageyama.

—¡No esperaba encontrarte al final del camino de pétalos! —A pesar del reclamo, el más bajito siguió exclamando. Solo porque ese era su aparente volumen natural y porque era más pasable, lo ignoró—. ¿De dónde salieron?

No tuvo chance de considerar sus opciones. Una última hilera de tosiduras respondió por él. Por más que cubriera su boca con la mano, la cantidad de pétalos que expulsó superaba a lo que podía contener en su puño; así que el par de primer año vio cómo cayeron de su interior a sus pies.

—¡¿De su boca?! —gritó con extensión en la última vocal, ganándose una mala mirada que lo calló al instante.

—¡Hinata, que hablaras bajo, idiota! —También obtuvo otro manotazo de Kageyama.

—¡¿Por qué me... hm?! ¡¿Hm?! —Trató de terminar su pregunta aun con la mano del armador tapándole la boca.

—Es hanahaki, ¿verdad? —Directo y serio como nadie más, el más alto no perdió el tiempo.

—Ah, sí. —Le sorprendía que él supiera de qué se trataba todo, mas no averiguó cómo lo sabía. Con que no hiciera un escándalo de ello, estaba tranquilo.

—¿ _Hana-_  qué? —Hinata, que saltó para librarse de la mordaza, preguntó.

—Hanahaki —repitió Kageyama—. Por eso te digo que no lo grites.

—Pero, ¿qué es eso?

—Tose flores porque no lo aman. —Una de sus cejas se elevó al instante, irritada por la franca manera de decirlo.

—¿Qué? —Hinata inclinó la cabeza a un lado, visiblemente confundido—. ¿Eso es posible?

—¡Si lo acabas de ver, idiota!

—Pe... pero, ¿cómo...?

—Crecen en mis pulmones, las toso cuando no caben más. —Decidió ponerle fin a las dudas del pequeño. Prefería que esto acabase rápido, antes de que alguien más los encontrase.

— _¡¿Y eso es pos... hm?!_   _¡Hm!_  —La mano de Kageyama volvió a enmudecerlo.

—No preguntes lo que acabas de ver —regañó. Hinata intentaba zafarse de nuevo, el otro luchaba por inmovilizarlo.

—Bueno. —Aplaudió, llamando la atención de ambos, mas no frenó su pelea—. Ya que saben qué es lo que tengo, solo les pediré que no se lo digan a nadie y que esto llegue hasta aquí. —Sonrió, y eso sí funcionó para que se separaran.

—Sawamura-san, ¿podrá jugar así? —No le extrañó en absoluto que Kageyama se preocupara por eso.

—Mientras no empeore demasiado este mes, aún podré participar en las eliminatorias.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió con la cabeza una vez. Dio media vuelta; Daichi sintió algo de calma regresar a él—. Así que por eso rendía menos —murmuró, no lo suficientemente bajo para no alcanzar sus oídos.

—¿Perdón? —Cruzó los brazos.

Hinata respingó y haló a Kageyama del costado de su camiseta para alejarse rápido de él. Lo último que escuchó fue al pelirrojo preguntarse cómo se había enfermado. Supuso que el armador se encargaría de explicarle —aunque no le agradaba cómo imaginaba que lo haría—. Suspiró antes de recoger cuantos pétalos pudo, los botaría en el primer basurero que viera. Por su forma y tamaño, sabía que eran de dalia. Buscaría el significado antes de dormir, pues había demasiados colores de esa flor y no los memorizó todos.

Luego de deshacerse de toda la evidencia que no salió volando de su ataque de tos y de hidratarse, volvió al lugar donde descansaba con sus amigos. Creía que no estarían ahí con los minutos que habían transcurrido, pero Suga y Asahi seguían donde los dejó sin avisar.

—Van a creer que están vagueando.

—No es como si estuviéramos obligados a participar en la práctica libre. —Suga se encogió de hombros—. Además, podemos fingir que discutimos estrategias y que por eso nos quedamos en un sitio alejado y tranquilo.

—Eso es cosa de capitán y vicecapitán. ¿Qué pinta la estrella del equipo en eso?

—Oye —se quejó el aludido.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero acepto la excusa —dijo mientras se sentaba en medio de ellos—. Necesito un respiro.

—¿Literalmente? —Asahi se atrevió a completar.

—También —afirmó.

—Vi que te fuiste a un lado del gimnasio y que Hinata y Kageyama también cruzaron por ahí —comentó Suga—. ¿Te encontraron?

—Sí. Fue menos problemático de lo que esperé de ellos, pero Hinata estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo más de una vez. Si Kageyama no hubiese tenido idea de lo que es el hanahaki, habría sido peor.

—¡¿Kageyama sabe?! —Ambos exclamaron al unísono.

—Sí, también me sorprendí. —Daichi estuvo a nada de soltar una risilla—. Tosí muchas dalias, no me pregunten el significado ahora.

—Esas tienen muchos pétalos. ¿Sabes cuántas fueron? —preguntó Suga.

—No tenía manera de saberlo. El punto es que voy a quedarme quieto por si acaso y ustedes me van a acompañar para no sentirme tan mal. —Terminó de acostarse en la grama.

—Vaya, ¿qué pasó para que aceptes reposar tan fácilmente?

¿Cómo era que Suga siempre sabía cuándo había ocurrido algo?

—¿Se nota mucho que ya no juego como antes? —soltó al aire, voz suave.

—¿Ah? —Escuchó de ambos lados. Solo el armador levantó medio cuerpo, apoyándose de sus antebrazos.

—¿Quién te metió esa idea? —Había un tono muy poco común por debajo, más duro, solemne.

—¿Sí se nota? —insistió—. No teman admitirlo, yo sé que mi resistencia está decayendo...

—Daichi, sigues mereciendo tu puesto —declaró Suga, firme. Sus ojos, un poco más abiertos de lo normal, lo buscaron; querían saber con qué cara combinaban sus palabras.

—Y aun si desmejoras, sigues siendo fundamental para el equipo como lo es ahora —agregó Asahi.

—¿Qué te dijeron para que te pusieras así? —¿Cómo Suga estaba tan seguro de que no había llegado a esa sospecha por sí solo?

—Lo dijo para sí mismo, pero Kageyama cree que rindo menos ahora, palabras exactas. —Devolvió su mirada al cielo—. Un armador es el que conoce mejor las condiciones de sus compañeros, así que algo de razón tiene.

—Yo también soy armador —recalcó. Daichi temió que se hubiese enojado—. Y sí, tal vez tu aguante no sea el mismo, ¡pero tampoco estás en decadencia! Creo que se te contagió lo dramático de Asahi en estas cosas.

—¿Pueden dejar de usarme como mal ejemplo? —rezongó.

—No —negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento, creo que el avance de la enfermedad me tiene un poco mal. —Pasó ambas manos por su rostro.

—Creo que lo que te tiene mal es el miedo a volverte una carga para el equipo.

Se quedó callado. ¿Cómo lo leía tan bien? Desde hacía mucho le preocupaba no haberse curado para finales de octubre, y ahora que solo restaba un mes para la competencia, sentía que la peor parte del hanahaki iba a apoderarse de él en el momento más crítico. No ayudaba que más de una persona ya hubiese notado la disminución de su resistencia, él mismo era consciente de que requería descansos más largos para recuperarse y de que tomaba menos tiempo agotarlo. Si eso era en entrenamientos, ¿cómo sería en el momento de la verdad, con el peso de una posible eliminación encima?

Llegar a las Nacionales fue su sueño desde su primer año en Karasuno. Por primera vez sentía que era muy posible, que estaba muy cerca de volverlo realidad; no planeaba echarse para atrás a tan pocos pasos de la meta, pero le aterraba la posibilidad de ser derribado en contra de su voluntad antes de alcanzarla. Si perdían por su culpa...

Un apretón en el hombro vació sus pensamientos.

—Daichi, nunca serás una carga para el equipo. Incluso si tuvieras que salir por un set porque no puedes más, confío en que solo nos costaría un poquito más ganar, pero no perderíamos. —Volteó a ver el rostro de quien no soltaba su hombro. Se encontró con una sonrisa más brillante que la primera estrella visible en la poca oscuridad del cielo a esa hora—. Ninguna derrota sería tu culpa, sería nuestra por no saber funcionar sin ti.

—Suga... —Su interior se convirtió en chispas, nada que le permitiera pensar una respuesta.

Justo en ese momento deseó poder proceder aunque solo le gustara, porque las ganas que tenía de besarlo casi activaron el modo automático de su cuerpo. De hecho, sus manos ya iban rumbo a su nuca cuando despertó del trance y, como ese movimiento no era uno fácil de disfrazar de otra cosa, no le quedó de otra más que bajarle el tono a su intención y abrazarlo. Suga se tensó un segundo, probablemente por la sorpresa, antes de acomodarse y corresponder el contacto.

—Gracias —susurró en cuanto las ideas coherentes regresaron a su cabeza. Sin muchas ganas, deshizo el abrazo y volvió a acostarse.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso, ¿sí? —Más que verlo, escuchó cómo él imitó la acción.

El silencio en que se sumieron fue relajante y necesario. Su corazón desbocado fue todo lo que sus oídos captaron por un minuto. Eso estuvo  _demasiado_  cerca. Sus preocupaciones lo tenían algo emocional por dentro; el comentario de Kageyama, sin ser malintencionado, alteró la inseguridad por encima del nivel que acostumbraba controlar. Suga no demoró en darse cuenta ni en darle vuelta. ¡Claro que se iba a conmover! Por razones como esa, su amor jamás se debilitaba; pequeños actos como ese llenaban su esperanza y ponían a prueba su paciencia.

—Solo tenemos un mes asegurado más en el club. —De la nada, una voz reflexiva a su derecha acabó con la comodidad del ambiente mudo.

—No nos arruines el momento, Asahi —protestó Daichi, volteando a verlo—. Habíamos quedado en no hablar de eso.

—Lo digo porque quiero que volvamos aquí. —También le dio la cara.

—¿Crees que vuelva a haber otro campamento así antes de las Nacionales? —Suga cuestionó.

—No me refiero a eso, aunque también me gustaría. Me refiero a volver a  _Tokio_  —enfatizó—. No precisamente aquí, sino en competencia,  _los tres_.

—¿Hoy es el día de sentimentalismos? —bromeó el armador—. Pero concuerdo, quiero que volvamos todos para competir.

—Tenemos que volver, aunque no es seguro que yo vaya a pisar la cancha...

—Daichi, no —interrumpió—. ¡Menos seguro es que  _yo_  vaya a pisar la cancha! Tú estarás curado para esa fecha.

—Si me operan, no creo que vaya a recuperarme tan pronto como para estar en forma para eso.

—Te van a corresponder y no te abrirán los pulmones.

—¿Por qué tan crudo? —Asahi dijo con un tono casi adolorido.

—Para que se le grabe que se va a curar por las buenas. —A pesar del toque amenazador en su voz, Daichi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó al oírlo.

—Hay ocasiones en que la agresividad es más efectiva que la calma. —Daichi lo apoyó.

—Creo que comienzo a entender algunas cosas...

—En fin —ignoró el murmullo del más alto—, creo que deberíamos ir a entrenar ya si queremos volver aquí.

—¿Te sientes completamente bien?

—Sí. —El remordimiento por no hacer nada mientras los demás practicaban era mayor que cualquier pequeña molestia física, pero Daichi no iba a admitirlo de esa forma. Suga multiplicaría la magnitud de su malestar cuando solo era un fastidioso dolor de garganta—. ¡Hagamos que nuestro mes asegurado en el club se alargue!

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los otros dos al levantarse.

El cansancio lo obligó a parar en media hora más. Mientras se acababa el agua del termo de una sola vez, su frustración estuvo por dominarlo; sin embargo, la conversación de antes lo ayudó a pensar diferente: sin importar que solo pudiese contribuir por un set o la mitad de uno, mientras sus jugadas fuesen buenas, no sería una carga para el equipo. Solo debía confiar aún más de lo que ya lo hacía en las habilidades de sus compañeros, dejar de creer que él debía estar a cargo siempre. Solo con la mente en positivo sería capaz de conocer las Nacionales en persona, por experiencia propia, no como espectador.

Un poco antes de bañarse, Daichi tuvo el chance de coger su celular y averiguar lo que una dalia violeta comunicaba: «mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día». Tan cierto, que solo horas antes lo había comprobado. El impulso que apenas controló de demostrar su agradecimiento con un beso, cuánto le costaba más con cada día que pasaba callar lo que sentía, la expansión de la calidez en su pecho mientras lo animó, el tamborileo resonante de su corazón después del abrazo, las ganas de contarle ese significado sin contexto alguno.

«Y si la atracción que siente Suga hacia mí también es fuerte y crece cada día, ¿cuánto le tomará volverse en amor?». Como toda reflexión, floreció mientras se enjabonaba el abdomen. De haber estado en su casa, se habría perdido por un largo rato en el baño por darle vueltas a esa idea. Como ni siquiera estaba en su prefectura, la desvió para más tarde, para desvelarse por el ruido en su mente.

—Hey, Daichi. —A los veinte o treinta minutos de desvelo, sin embargo, Suga le siseó, arruinando sus planes.

—¿Hm? —Giró para verlo de frente. Ambos estaban acostados de lado. Los demás, aparentemente, estaban cubiertos por capas de sueño.

—¿Recordaste buscar el significado de la flor?

—Lo hice antes de bañarme.

—¿Y qué significa?

—¿Seguro que quieres saber? Es del tipo que te incomoda. —Alzó las cejas. Hacía un tiempo que no se lo preguntaba directamente.

—Puedo soportarlo. —Mostró una pequeña sonrisa que le restaba importancia—. No te preocupes en suavizarlo, sé preciso.

—Bueno... —Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, era complicado. Desobedeció al agregar una palabra de introducción—: Significa «mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día».

Suga sonrió algo más amplio, sus ojos se achicaron. La poca luz le impidió notar algo más si lo hubo.

—Tienes bonitos sentimientos, ¿sabes? —Y al contrario, los ojos de Daichi se agrandaron. Suga reprimió una risilla ante su reacción—. Mereces que te correspondan y poder demostrarlos. Lo harás.

—Estás siendo demasiado condescendiente conmigo hoy.

—No es condescendencia, es sinceridad. Sea quien sea, debe quererte cada día más y estar cerca de enamorarse de ti, porque sería injusto y un gran desperdicio que te sacaran los sentimientos.

La expresión de Daichi no cambió. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas aun gustándole? ¿Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que le faltaba poco? Además, hasta donde sabía, él no tenía idea de quién era su persona amada, así que se estaba basando en suposiciones o arriesgándose, en todo caso. Le dolía y le alegraba el corazón, ¿cómo exhibir dos emociones opuestas al mismo tiempo?

A pesar de distinguir en la periferia el movimiento del brazo de Suga, tampoco reaccionó a su acercamiento ni opuso resistencia al par de golpecitos que le dio en la cara.

—Hey, no te quedes así —rio por lo bajo y retiró la mano.

—Lo siento —salió automático. Seguía atónito. Una vez más, probó por qué su amor crecía a diario—. Gracias. Me siento mejor ahora.

—Es mi trabajo como vicecapitán el encargarme de cosas como subir el ánimo cuando el capitán no está bien. —Encogió el hombro del que no estaba apoyado.

—¿Solo como vicecapitán?

—Como amigo preocupado también. Creí que se sobrentendía. —Hizo un puchero corto—. Ahora vacía tu cabeza y duérmete, que no llegarás ni al mediodía si no descansas —mandó.

—¿Por qué tan brusco de la nada? —se quejó del fuerte contraste.

—La agresividad, Daichi —dijo en un tono ligero, casi juguetón.

—Ahora usas mis palabras en mi contra, ¿ah? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy muy seguro de que son a tu favor.

—Admito que funcionó la agresividad. Ya duermo. —Para enfatizar, se dio la vuelta y reacomodó su cobija. Lo último que escuchó de Suga fue la risilla que le siguió a su acción un tanto exagerada.

Aun con sus altibajos, el día cerró bien. Una novedad de la etapa lenta era la notable diferencia a la hora de dormir; supuso que tener los pulmones más despejados le facilitaba caer rendido. Por primera vez en cerca de una semana, despertó con una sensación de frescura más satisfactoria. También presentó una resistencia mayor a la de días anteriores. Como última mejora, su mente estuvo más relajada con la ausencia de dudas respecto a su rendimiento y al desenlace de la enfermedad. Solo pensó en que el crecimiento de los sentimientos de ambos era imparable y que, en algún momento, eso debía dar lugar a la evolución que tanto ansiaba.


	34. Gustar vs. Amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las altas horas de la noche son los mejores momentos para sincerarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como es la primera actualización del año, ¡feliz 2018! ^o^/

Una lluvia demasiado fuerte encerró a Suga en la residencia de los Sawamura hasta el día siguiente. Estuvo dispuesto a caminar bajo un paraguas prestado, pero el rugir de varios truenos esfumó cualquier intención de regresar a su casa. Un aviso por mensaje a su madre y una respuesta después, se cambió el uniforme por ropa cómoda —algo grande— para la noche. Solo había ido a explicarle a Daichi algunos ejercicios de Matemática que no le quedaron claros en clase; acabó cenando y preparando el futón donde dormiría.

Por esos días, Suga estuvo tratando de examinar sus sentimientos solo para descubrir que no tenía manera de medirlos con precisión, ni siquiera contaba con un punto de referencia. Ya conocía la diferencia entre querer y gustar, ¿qué había con la de gustar y amar? ¿Cómo sabría que estaba enamorado? ¿Cómo se enteraría de que su gusto había ido un paso más allá? 

Era la segunda mitad de la primera semana de octubre, mes en el que Daichi cumpliría los seis meses de enfermedad y en el que, según el pronóstico, podría avanzar a la etapa final. Estaba preocupado. Nadie más mostraba señales de estar enamorándose de él y aún no confirmaba si le gustaban los hombres siquiera. Si se había equivocado al darles rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, la situación no iba a ser buena para su amigo. Si estuvo en lo correcto, quería estar seguro de que era amor lo más rápido posible, ya que evitaría una confesión en falso. No saber cómo cerciorarse entorpecía sus planes, llegaba a angustiarle.

Aprovechándose de que los pensamientos eran intransferibles, Suga se perdió en esas ideas luego de cepillarse los dientes. Sus dudas seguían destacándose en su mente justo antes de dormir, al punto de llamar la atención de Daichi, que estaba por apagar la luz.

—Estás pensativo desde hace rato. ¿Sucede algo? —Alejó su mano del interruptor.

—¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? —No apartó la vista de la pared de al frente.

—¿Qué? —El tono desprevenido en la pregunta lo hizo percatarse de lo que había dicho.

—¡Ah! No, nada. Olvídalo —se retractó con apuro. Desvió la mirada a un lado, hacia la cama.

—Ya te escuché, solo me tomaste por sorpresa —explicó. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que se acercó hasta sentarse sobre el futón, en ese espacio donde se suponía que debían estar sus piernas, pero que estaba vacío porque Suga también estaba sentado.

—No tienes que responder si te incomoda. —Sacudió las manos en el aire entre ellos.

—Quiero saber por qué lo preguntas. ¿Es eso lo que pensabas?

—Sí, era eso. —Se resignó a que tendrían la conversación que empezó inconscientemente.

—¿Y eso?

—Curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que amabas a quien sea?

—Ya te he dicho que no sé el momento exacto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me refiero a cuándo se volvió amor, sino a cuándo supiste que lo era.

—Ah… —Daichi miró a la derecha mientras pensaba. En medio de su inseguridad, resaltó una disimulada sonrisa de su boca abierta—. Solo pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hm —rezongó. Demasiada inexactitud para su gusto—. ¿Y qué diferencias hay?

—Además de que el sentimiento es más fuerte, supongo.

—Claro —afirmó, casi exasperado. Aún no podía creer que estuvieran hablando de temas personales cuando debían estar durmiendo.

—Es un poco complejo.

—No importa, explícame.

—Bueno… —Se detuvo por unos segundos—. Los cambios pueden parecer sutiles, por eso podrías tardar en darte cuenta. Creo que el punto más importante es que aceptas que la persona es imperfecta.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó—. Eso es lo que menos esperé.

—Suena raro, pero es así para mí. Creo que tendemos a idealizar a las personas que nos gustan. Creemos que son perfectas y negamos sus defectos para esconderlos con una excusa. Nada debe arruinar la imagen perfecta de la persona que te gusta, incluso si es la verdad. Cuando amas… aceptas que tiene defectos que pueden no gustarte, pero que no impiden que la quieras.

—Entonces, en uno quieres al ideal de la persona, en el otro quieres a la persona como tal.

—Ese es mi punto resumido —concordó—. Pasas a amar a la persona cuando, aun conociendo sus partes buenas y malas, deseas estar con ella. Creo que muchas de las relaciones que terminan luego de descubrir un defecto del otro son porque se amaba a lo que se creía que era esa persona, aunque también hay falta de sinceridad en ese caso.

—Pero es difícil conocer a alguien por completo.

—Por eso creo que el amor verdadero, no idealizado, viene luego de una larga convivencia, sea como amigos o como pareja.

—O sea que amas a alguien con quien has pasado mucho tiempo —concluyó.

—Sí. —Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco. El corazón de Suga se alegró con la afirmación y con la imagen; también sonrió, algo más amplio.

—¿Qué otra diferencia hay? —Le gustaba mucho oír a Daichi hablar de sus sentimientos, sobre todo si sonreía en el proceso. Feliz era como merecía ser y como debía verse.

—Haga lo que haga, lucirá hermosa.

—¿Eso es una diferencia? —Ladeó la cabeza—. No veo comparación ahí.

—No, solo quería decirlo.

—Daichi —soltó una risilla y le dio un manotazo suave en el hombro—. Solo diferencias.

—Ah… —Llevó una mano debajo del mentón—. Sé que son distintos en cada quien, pero mis celos cambiaron.

—¿Celos? —repitió, sorprendido—. ¿Eres celoso, Daichi?

—No es que haya podido confirmarlo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien, sí lo eres —comentó con bastante ligereza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —Apoyó ambas manos de sus rodillas e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante.

—Cuando crees que el regalo de alguien más es más genial que el tuyo.

—¡Pero es que tu…!

—¡Sin peros! —interrumpió. Ahogó una risilla ante los ojos entrecerrados de Daichi—. Entonces, ¿cómo son tus celos en este caso?

—Cuando me gustaba, cada persona que pareciera tenerle interés era un rival con más posibilidades que yo, eso me frustraba y enojaba un poco.

—¿Por qué tendrías menos posibilidades que el resto? —Frunció el ceño—. Eres un buen partido.

—No sabía eso antes —susurró con la cara hacia el colchón. Parecía tratar de no sonreír y, al fallar, colocó una mano en el camino. Suga se maravilló con la vista peculiar que era el que no supiera controlar sus reacciones luego de un halago—. Si imaginaba que tenía pareja, me daba impotencia.

—¿Y ahora?

—Duele.

—¿Duele? —Arqueó una ceja, frunció la otra.

—Es agridulce —aclaró—. Imaginar que es feliz con otra pareja me alegra, pero me duele que no sea conmigo.

—Son celos del tipo «quisiera ser yo».

—Exacto, solo que nunca los he sentido de verdad, es algo hipotético. Supongo que cambiarían si estuviéramos juntos.

—¿Y cómo crees que serían en ese caso?

—Le tengo confianza plena, así que creo que solo me preocuparía de las personas que se le insinúen.

—Vaya. —Alzó ambas cejas—. Eso es bueno.

—¿Quieres más? —Sonrió con la boca cerrada.

—Cuantas puedas darme. —Le devolvió la sonrisa. Daichi pensó por varios segundos en los que Suga deseó identificarse con el siguiente punto expuesto.

—Cuando la atracción comenzó, me pregunté mucho por qué. Qué lo causó, qué le vi de especial, cosas por el estilo. Algunas me las pude responder, en otras con suerte conseguí alguna suposición. Ahora la pregunta es por qué no amaría a esta persona.

—Eres _tan_ cursi.

—¿Eso es malo? —No parecía preocuparle demasiado.

—Con tal que no te excedas, para mí está bien. Pero ten cuidado, eso varía bastante por persona.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso contenerme. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me tendrá que querer así.

—Seguro lo hace —rio por lo bajo. «Claro que te quiere así»—. ¿Qué más?

—¿Más? —Salió como un quejido. Suga solo asintió con la cabeza—. Veamos… Hm… —Prolongó el sonido por todo el rato que demoró en hallar otra diferencia. Estuvo a punto de creer que lo hizo para molestarlo y hacerle cambiar de opinión—. Por alguna razón, exceptuando el hanahaki, estoy más cómodo con mis sentimientos ahora. Antes me sentía más nervioso.

—¿No es más grave que descubran que amas a alguien en secreto que lo otro? —Echó la cabeza algo para atrás.

—Por eso no lo entiendo muy bien. Quizás sean las circunstancias o por la inseguridad que sentía antes. En general, me mantuve bastante tranquilo, pero hubo días en los que me inquietaba. Fue más que todo al inicio; daba miedo cruzar la raya de la amistad. Desde que es amor, eso no ha vuelto a suceder, _exceptuando el hanahaki_.

—¿Será que te acostumbraste a estar más allá de la amistad?

—Puede ser.

—¿Qué hay de los pensamientos? —Esa vez, Suga propuso el punto.

—¿Los pensamientos? Hm… —Podría ver su gesto pensativo todo el día. Era atractiva la forma en que sus párpados se cerraban lo mínimo y en que aumentaba la tensión en sus labios—. Nunca te cansas, la verdad.

—Supongo que pasa lo mismo al verlos.

—Mucho menos te cansas —contestó al instante con un pequeño suspiro. Suga mostró una sonrisa que encogió sus ojos—. Me parece que los pensamientos son algo egoístas cuando te gusta.

—Vas a tener que explicar eso.

—Piensas más en lo que te gustaría a ti. Sigues haciéndolo cuando amas, pero tomas más en cuenta lo que le gustaría a la otra persona. Te preguntas si estaría bien con eso, cómo reaccionaría, si te devolvería la muestra de afecto, qué diría, ese tipo de cosas.

—En pocas palabras, consideras más su disfrute.

—Lo entiendes bien. Igual hay impulsos que cuesta controlar más. Digamos que siempre quiero tocar su cabello. —Suga retuvo una risilla, eso no evitó que Daichi se percatara de que estuvo por burlarse—. ¡Hey, es que se ve muy suave! Es como cuando vas a una tienda de muebles y sientes que un sofá te pide que te sientes en él. —No fue capaz de contener más su risa. Él suspiró—. Me lo estoy ganando, ¿cierto?

—¡Lo siento, es que no creí que tuvieras tentaciones de ese tipo!

—Como sea —continuó por encima de sus risas—. El punto es que muchas veces he estado a punto de tocar su cabello, pero siempre me detengo por creer que alguien más me descubrirá. Creo que solo una vez me detuve por pensar que no le iba a gustar si se daba cuenta. Amar no te exime de ser egoísta.

—Si es por cosas inofensivas que no molestan a todos como tocar el cabello, no creo que sea tan malo.

—Sí, pero… —Se encogió de hombros. Había comenzado a hablar antes de saber lo que diría—. El amor puede volverte impulsivo en ocasiones. Más de una vez he estado a nada de delatarme por actuar en modo automático. Recuerdo que era más fácil mantenerme a raya cuando me gustaba.

—Creo que he aprendido lo suficiente —dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—Bien, ya me estaba quedando sin ideas —celebró. Suga le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada.

—Gracias por responder, Daichi. —Le sonrió—. Espero que no te haya incomodado todo esto.

—Para nada. Me hace bien hablar de mis sentimientos de vez en cuando. —Con tantas sonrisas suaves esbozadas en esos minutos, Suga esperaba tener dulces sueños en breve.

—Bueno, ahora vete de ahí. —Pateó ligeramente sus piernas al estirar las suyas para instarlo a levantarse—. Hay que dormir.

—Sí, sí. —No tardó en hacerle caso—. Que duermas bien, Suga.

—Igual tú, Daichi. —Justo después, apagó la luz.

Qué equivocado estuvo al creer que dormiría de maravilla. Sus buenos deseos fueron en vano, inútiles, pues la mente de Suga recreó por una hora entera la conversación recién terminada, haciendo especial énfasis en las expresiones más inusuales de su amigo: la mínima vergüenza, las sonrisas sutiles, la suavidad general de sus facciones al mencionar lo más bonito de sus sentimientos. Para rematar, sus pensamientos solo pudieron ser interrumpidos cuando escuchó una fuerte tos a sus espaldas. Daichi tampoco había conciliado el sueño y, para empeorar su situación, escupió varios pétalos carmesí que identificaron con suma facilidad como de rosas.

Se sentó al lado de él al borde de la cama para ayudarle a expulsar una flor más pequeña que el resto que no se deshizo. Al parar el ataque de tos, ninguna espina había salido; ninguno sabía si aliviarse o preocuparse por ello. Suga encendió la luz y fue a la cocina a buscarle un vaso con agua. Regresó cuando Daichi pasaba las páginas para encontrar el significado de esas rosas. Volvió a reposar junto a él luego de que tomase el agua. Su cabeza casi se apoyaba sobre su hombro por la posición que adoptó para ver el libro. No le tomó tanto tiempo hallar lo que quería averiguar.

—«Si me quieres, lo descubrirás» —leyó en un murmullo que no habría comprendido de no haber sido por la cercanía. Cerró el libro de inmediato, lo devolvió a su sitio y se dirigió hasta el interruptor—. Suga, ¿no te devolverás al futón?

—¡Ah, sí, sí! —Había entrado en un trance sin darse cuenta, pues no se había movido ni un poco desde que escuchó el significado de la rosa carmesí.

Suga no fue capaz de tener dulces sueños esa noche. No solo se sumergió en las imágenes y palabras de Daichi grabadas en su cabeza, también cayó en la incredulidad. Nunca antes se había sentido tan aludido por el mensaje de una flor, y que algunas de las diferencias aprendidas hubiesen sido tan familiares solo intensificaba la sensación. Dudaba que fuera amor aún, pero estaba seguro de que muy pronto sería suficiente.


	35. Deseos pendientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cumpleañeros no son los únicos con derecho a pedir deseos.

A solo dos semanas de las eliminatorias para definir al representante de la prefectura, el club de voleibol masculino de Karasuno tendría un último día de relajo: el cumpleaños de Nishinoya. Después de la práctica, todos fueron a su residencia a pie —por algo era quien vivía más cerca de la escuela— para una pequeña celebración casera. Había globos, música y varias mesas con dulces servidos, a la mano de quien quisiera comerlos, además de un paquete de helados en el congelador —que el cumpleañero quisiera esconderlo para sí mismo era un asunto aparte—.

Se entretuvieron con distintos juegos, desde duelos divididos en grupos en videojuegos hasta imitaciones; pero las cosas se pusieron interesantes al implementar un sistema de retos a los perdedores. Era algo bastante simple: el primero al que se le ocurriera una penitencia era quien la decía y, si era aceptada por la mayoría, debía realizarse. Gracias a eso, Suga nominó a Hinata a un enfrentamiento para probar quién tenía más tolerancia a la salsa picante —el pequeño apenas soportó un poco antes de enrojecer, el mayor ni se inmutó—, Tanaka se arrodilló y le recitó un poema improvisado a los ojos de Kageyama como si fuese Kiyoko —«¡Tiene sus ojos!» fue la razón de su elección— y Asahi tuvo que combatir a un monstruo en un videojuego sin huir —perdió al no saber cómo controlar a su personaje para otra cosa que no fuera correr o saltar—.

Daichi hizo todo lo posible por no quedar en último lugar, sin embargo, los juegos de azar nunca fueron su fuerte. Esperaba que no lo retaran a alguna estupidez. Los chicos tardaron _mucho_ en proponer algo, hasta llegó a preguntarse si siquiera hacían el intento de inventar un desafío para él. Había pensado en poner una mirada amenazadora para que no se pasaran con sus ocurrencias; vio que no era necesario, al parecer.

—¿Por qué demoran tanto? —Cruzó los brazos. Notó que varios respingaron.

—Creo que les da miedo tu reacción —Suga susurró a su lado.

—Rétame tú, entonces.

—Nah, quiero ver qué se les ocurre. —Echó un vistazo a todo el círculo—. ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil retar a Daichi!

—¡Es un reto retar a Daichi-san! —Nishinoya se quejó.

—¡Eso lo dices porque eres tú, Suga-san! —Tanaka le siguió—. ¡Podrías retarlo a lo que sea y no se enfadaría contigo ni se negaría a hacerlo!

—¡Rétalo tú, Suga-san!

—¡Háganlo ustedes! Es su oportunidad de ponerlo a hacer lo que quieran. —Posó una mano sobre su hombro. Daichi volteó a verlo con una ceja arqueada—. Les prometo que no les hará nada —pausó un segundo para darle una mirada que le prohibía llevarle la contraria—, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí —asintió en voz baja.

—¡Acabas de retarlo! —exclamó Nishinoya—. ¡Daichi-san tendrá doble reto!

—¡Que sean dos retos, entonces! —No se molestó en negarlo—. ¡Aprovechen!

Suga iba a provocar que lo mandaran a hacer cualquier locura y no iba a ser capaz de reclamar por ello. Lo veía, boquiabierto. De verdad sabía que le costaba demasiado —por no decir que le era imposible— enojarse con él y cuándo tomar ventaja de eso.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido ver —comenzó Tanaka, una mano bajo el mentón. Daichi no tenía idea de qué esperar—. Nunca has mirado mal a Suga-san.

Alzó ambas cejas. No soltó palabra alguna, a diferencia del resto que comenzó a opinar igual que su compañero y a expresar su sorpresa por lo cierto que era.

—Eso es porque no funciona esa intimidación conmigo —explicó. Sintió cierto alivio al creer que lo defendía—, pero creo que sería interesante que lo intentara. ¡Buen reto, Tanaka! —Levantó un pulgar aprobatorio.

Daichi celebró muy temprano.

Los demás se emocionaron con la idea de que Suga _por fin_ conociera el terror de estar en la mira de los ojos ensombrecidos del capitán, por lo que el reto tuvo una aceptación unánime y Daichi ya sentía la derrota venir.

Suga se sentó frente a él y lo miraba a los ojos con demasiada tranquilidad. Respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos, esperó tres segundos. Al abrirlos, solo fue hasta la mitad y con el ceño fruncido. No mostró reacción alguna. ¿Estaba haciendo la expresión correcta?

—¡Eso no es ni la mitad de la cara que normalmente haces! —Tanaka respondió su pregunta sin saberlo.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a verlo feo si no estoy molesto con él? No puedo fingirla.

—¿Y si recuerdas alguna vez que te haya hecho molestar? —sugirió.

—Suga sabe comportarse, a diferencia de _algunos._ —Volteó a ver directo a los pares de primero y segundo año más problemáticos.

—¡Ahí está! ¡E-Esa es la mirada! —trastabilló Hinata, señalándolo con el dedo detrás de Kageyama.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó casual, en alto contraste con la oscuridad en sus ojos. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Supuso que era algo más automático, no una expresión que hiciera a propósito.

—¡No cambies de cara y voltea a ver a Suga-san!

Obedeció, muy consciente del fruncimiento en su entrecejo, la ligera tensión en sus labios y de lo poco que bajaron sus párpados. Suga sonreía, aparentemente divertido por la discusión, y Daichi sintió cómo sus labios regresaron a su estado natural al instante. Poco después, sus ojos se abrieron algo más y sus cejas se relajaron solo un poco. Maldijo por dentro, ¿tan rápido fallaba?

—Te ves más como si estuvieras en problemas que enojado.

No hacía falta que Tanaka lo resaltara para él mismo saber que tenía problemas para siquiera fingir severidad ante su vicecapitán. La mueca que hizo con la boca debió demostrar aún más su conflicto interno.

—¡No puedo creer que vaya a perder así! Dai-san, te daré una oportunidad más para que lo logres. —Por primera vez, deseó que su derrota hubiese sido declarada en ese momento—. Imagina que Suga-san es yo.

Una comparación así sonaba casi como un crimen para sus oídos. Frunció el ceño solo con eso, luego se concentró en seguir el consejo. El chico frente a él era Tanaka, no Suga; Tanaka, no Suga, _Tanaka._ Sus ojos fueron entrecerrándose despacio; sus manos se unieron debajo de su mentón, sirviéndole de apoyo. El lunar desaparecía, la mirada dulce se transformaba en una más retadora, la piel oscurecía. Una expresión retorcida aparecía en las facciones antes sonrientes; Daichi ya sentía las ganas de deshacerla con solo un vistazo. Cuando elevó la mirada para enseñarle toda su molestia, todo acabó en un ataque de risa de su parte.

—¿Qué demonios? —Su retador fue el primero en exponer el desconcierto del grupo—. ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

—Creo que Daichi se descompuso —comentó Suga con una risilla escondida en sus palabras.

—No, no. —Trató de explicarse, pero la risa no le permitía ser fluido—. No lo entienden.

—Sí, de eso estamos muy seguros, Dai-san. ¡Por eso nos tienes que contar qué rayos sucede!

—Es que —rio más—… lo que pasa es —respiró hondo—… su pelo.

—¿Su pelo? —Varios repitieron al unísono, también arquearon sus cejas o ladearon la cabeza.

—Esperen. —Pidió paciencia, pues necesitaba recuperar el aire sin dejarlo escapar de nuevo en forma de otra carcajada. Cuando estuvo casi seguro de que solo jadearía, reanudó—: Hice lo que me dijiste, solo que no pude reemplazar su cabello.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces tú tenías el cabello de Suga.

Silencio, o algo parecido; la música aún se oía, siendo la única prueba de que el tiempo no se había congelado, porque la inmovilidad de los chicos daba esa impresión. Daichi creyó que le dolería el roce de alguna flor con el interior de sus pulmones por la fuerza de la risa renovada que soltó, esa vez, a causa de la perplejidad a su alrededor.

—¡Sabes que mi cabello no es ni la mitad de lindo que el de Suga-san, ¿qué dices?! —Tanaka fue el siguiente en caer en un ataque de risa.

Poco a poco, el resto se contagió a distintas proporciones y por distintos motivos. Algunos imaginaron lo mismo que inició todo, otros reían por la reacción del rapado y una minoría fue entretenida por las carcajadas a sus lados. Para el momento que la calma volvió a la sala, el fracaso de Daichi fue anunciado. No pudo importarle menos. No quería dirigirle una mala mirada a Suga; su incapacidad de hacerlo le permitió escuchar su risa fuerte y clara, aun si había unas diez más interfiriendo.

Por suerte, ni siquiera Suga intentó averiguar de dónde venía su dificultad para enojarse —aunque fuese de mentira— con él. Entre algunos pensamientos serios, se preguntó si la razón era algo profundo, algo como que no deseaba que su amado conociera de primera mano esa cara que todos temían de él. No ahondó en el tema para mantenerse en el ambiente de la fiesta.

Jugaron hasta que todos fueron retados al menos una vez, sin importar que a algunos les tocase hasta tres desafíos que, en ocasiones, estuvieron más cerca de ser penitencias. Tsukishima fue forzado a cantar el tema principal de un musical y a Hinata le tocó bailar con pasos que desconocía. Hubo rondas donde algunos formaron alianzas para hacer perder a alguien en específico, como ese intento de Tanaka y Nishinoya de sabotear a Ennoshita —que fue un fracaso rotundo— y la más efectiva estrategia de Suga y Daichi para que Asahi durase el resto de la celebración con el cabello suelto.

Al acercarse la hora de partida de los que vivían más lejos, apagaron las luces y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor para cantarle el cumpleaños a Nishinoya. Apenas distinguía algo en el ligero resplandor de las velas, aparte del pastel con mucha crema batida en sí, por lo que solo se enfocó en cantar —y un poco en separar la voz de Suga de las demás, pero era más complicado cuando debía excluir su propia voz también—. Cuando la canción acabó, el cumpleañero inhaló profundo.

—Recuerda pedir un deseo —dijo Suga justo antes de que soplara las velas.

—Espero que no haya sido algo como «que Kiyoko-san me preste atención», porque eso sería un desperdicio de deseo. —Reconocieron la burla de Tsukishima por encima de los aplausos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —La indignación de Nishinoya no se hizo esperar. La única razón por la que no lo atacó de alguna forma u otra fue el haber estado a extremos opuestos de la mesa, mas eso no evitó que le mostrase el puño y dientes.

—¿Oh? ¿Sí acabas de desperdiciar tu deseo de cumpleaños? —Sonrió detrás de su mano, burlesco.

—¡Para que sepas, no…!

—¿Qué tal si cortamos el pastel? —Daichi aplaudió una vez.

—¡Oh! —Sonó a nada de un tartamudeo—. ¡No sé si le tengo más miedo a la versión sonriente de su cara molesta! —Tanaka chilló, alarmado.

—¿Hm? —Volteó a verlo sin deshacer su expresión. Con eso, Nishinoya se unió al chillido y se apresuró en buscar los platos y cucharillas para repartir el pastel.

Mientras esperaba por su porción, pensó en qué desearía él de ser su cumpleaños. Lo más seguro era que estuviera curado para esas fechas, por lo que, en el caso hipotético de que ese día fuese el suyo, lo que más quería era la correspondencia de Suga. También estaba clasificar a las Nacionales, pero sentía urgente que el hanahaki fuese eliminado antes. Aunque en sus sueños él era el primero en declararse, deseaba escuchar un «te amo, Daichi» sincero de Suga lo más pronto posible. Se había acostumbrado a la idea de que él se le confesara primero desde que enfermó.

Se dio cuenta de que había una cosa en la que su amigo lo desesperaba: su lentitud para enamorarse. Sabía que era imposible echarle la culpa, que era incontrolable, inconsciente, no se molestaría con él por eso; solo que su paciencia se tambaleaba junto a su salud con cada día más de demora. Si excluía ese factor, podía aguardar cuanto fuese necesario. En sus condiciones, darse ese lujo era morir u olvidar. No era algo por lo cual mirarlo feo, no habría sido capaz aun pensando en ese detalle.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, solo Suga, Asahi, Tanaka y él restaban por irse. La madre de Nishinoya picaba lo que sobró del pastel —excepto por un pedazo que su hijo reclamó como suyo— para que se los llevasen a sus familias. Sin la música y con menos de la mitad de los invitados presentes, los chicos solo conversaban sobre lo que les viniera en mente. El de barba había intentado rehacer su peinado habitual, pero el cumpleañero lo frenó porque «no lo harás mientras estés en esta casa», razón que hizo reír a todos por su parecido a una frase típica de padres a muchachos desobedientes.

Fue mientras se dispusieron a recoger el desastre que dejaron que le picó la garganta de una manera que ya era inconfundible. Cuando comenzó a toser, utilizó una bolsa vacía de papas para retener lo que saliera de su boca. Recordó que hacía unos meses había hablado de una opción así con Suga, pero que nunca la puso en práctica hasta ese momento de improvisación. Le dio algo de vergüenza la posibilidad de que la mamá de Nishinoya malinterpretase lo que sucedía en su sala, se multiplicó cuando se asomó y preguntó si vomitaba.

—Luego le explicamos —contestó Suga por encima de sus tosiduras. Para Daichi, fue una respuesta ideal, ya que le daba la libertad de escoger si contarle la verdad o no en cuanto pudiera hablarle.

La bolsa pesaba un poco cuando el ataque de tos paró. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su interior, donde tallos, hojas y flores de tulipán naranja descansaban. Dio un ligero respingo, ¿cómo cabía eso en sus pulmones?

—Creo que agradezco que se te haya ocurrido toser en la bolsa —comentó Nishinoya al echarle un vistazo—. ¿Son tulipanes?

—Sí, pero no recuerdo el significado del naranja. ¿Puedo botar esto aquí aunque tenga las flores adentro? —Señaló la bolsa.

—Claro, no veo el problema. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo asegúrate de que no se vean o algo.

Daichi arrugó el borde superior de la bolsa para que permaneciera cerrado luego de soltarlo y buscó un cesto de basura con tapa, por si acaso. Lo encontró en uno de los baños. Al regresar, habían preparado un vaso con agua para él.

—Gracias. —Bebió.

—Lo busqué —soltó Nishinoya.

—¿Ah?

—Dijiste que no sabías el significado. Lo busqué. —Le mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde aparecía una página sobre lenguaje floral. Ya había ubicado la línea del tulipán naranja.

—«Cumple mi deseo» —leyó en voz baja.

—¿Te pasé mis pensamientos?, porque eso es justo lo que pensé después de soplar las velas.

—Quién sabe —rio por lo bajo. No iba a admitir que había salido una flor con ese mensaje porque deseaba que su persona amada lo correspondiera pronto.

Antes de irse, decidió decirle la verdad a la mamá de Nishinoya. Salió de la casa con Suga, por lo que ambos se despidieron del resto a la vez. Se preguntó a qué hora planeaba Asahi retirarse —era el que vivía más lejos de los cuatro—, o si quizás habían planeado una pijamada con él y Tanaka, que tampoco parecía tener intenciones de irse en breve.

El cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro; todas las residencias en el camino tenían sus luces encendidas, no mucha gente transitaba a esas horas por esas calles. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de caminar con Suga entre tanta tranquilidad y hasta privacidad, a pesar de estar al aire libre. Estaba tan tentado a entrelazar sus dedos, a acercarse más para compartir calor en medio de la fría brisa nocturna, a tomar la iniciativa para cumplir su deseo.

—Estás deseando que te correspondan ya, ¿cierto?

La pregunta repentina lo hizo frenar de golpe.

—Supongo que para ti es más obvio eso —murmuró.

—Te conozco mejor. —Sonrió. El pecho de Daichi se acaloró por su cuenta—. De seguro lo hará dentro de nada. Ese será un deseo que se cumplirá.

—Espero que estés muy seguro de eso por algo.

Le tocó a Suga paralizarse por dos segundos.

—Tal vez. —En esa ocasión, sus labios no se separaron al sonreír. Tampoco le miró de frente. En cambio, siguió caminando.

Daichi lo alcanzó con esperanzas de que el amor fuese el sentimiento de Suga por él en menos de dos semanas. Solo así su deseo sería cumplido.


	36. Todo tiene un inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay límite para la cantidad de veces que alguien puede enamorarse de una misma persona.

Daichi no siempre estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Sus esperanzas se habían disparado por los cielos hacía una semana gracias a la insistente indagación sobre las diferencias de gustar y amar; pensó que era una excelente señal. Tal vez ya estaba enamorado de él y quería confirmarlo, quizás notaba que su atracción se transformaba en algo más intenso que no sabía definir; pero también podía seguir lejos de su objetivo y solo preguntar para tener el dato en caso de alcanzarlo algún día.

No iba a mentir, estuvo muy ansioso los días siguientes a esa conversación esperando una confesión que no llegó. Había soñado más allá de lo posible, al parecer. Por cada noche que se acostara aún enfermo, más fuerte era el golpe que se daba en su mente. Iluso. Si ya tenía una idea sobre cómo era el amor, debió identificar alguno de sus ejemplos como suyos. Que no haya hecho movimiento alguno era prueba de que aún no llegaba a nada.

Su nivel de esperanza hacía variar su estado anímico. Los chicos podían encontrarse a un Daichi bastante contento en la práctica matutina y luego sufrir el mandato casi tirano de un capitán malhumorado en la tarde. Lo bueno: era atribuible a la presión de la cercanía a las eliminatorias. Lo malo: aún no estaba seguro de que su cansancio progresivo fuese la consecuencia de su molestia o si se debía a un empeoramiento de su condición.

Para calmarse, trataba de hallar la respuesta que no pudo darle con precisión. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado? Daichi lo recordaba como algo muy casual y acompasado. Inconsciente. Fue obra de la voz en su cabeza percatándose de sus cosas antes que él mismo.

Se acercaban a una tanda de exámenes en segundo año. Por más que el profesor resolviera muchos ejercicios similares en la pizarra, no había manera de que el procedimiento tuviese sentido en el cerebro de Daichi. La trigonometría nunca había sido su amiga, pero esa vez estuvo por sacarle arrugas. Sus ideas se iban por la tangente de lo perdido que estaba. Los ángulos eran tan agudos para amenazarlo con cortarle el cuello si fallaba.

A diferencia de él, Suga no parecía tener complicaciones con todas las funciones de la calculadora que debía activar. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo libre para estudiar, así que debía aclarar sus dudas esa misma semana o estaría frito. Cuando le pidió que lo ayudase a comprender la materia, con una mueca culpable de su boca y las cejas algo fruncidas le dijo que no le sería posible esa tarde, pues tenía un compromiso familiar. Quiso golpearse la frente en ese instante, ¿cómo no se acordó de que estaba ocupado si se lo había contado la semana anterior?

—¿Estás muy mal? —preguntó al ver su reacción.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar estudiando toda la noche.

—No te desveles, Daichi —advirtió.

—Trataré de conseguir a alguien más que sepa —murmuró, más para quitarle algo de culpa a Suga de encima que por ser verdad.

—Claro. —Su tono le dejó saber que no le había creído.

Suspiró. Cualquier tema de Matemática era un caso perdido si Suga no era quien se lo explicaba. No se llevaba del todo bien con uno de los mejores de la clase y la otra amiga capaz de entender esos ejercicios era como Hinata o Nishinoya: le salía bien por instinto, por lo que era pésima enseñando. Sus amigos de otras secciones no veían problemas tan complicados. Ese día se resignó a intentarlo por su cuenta y a cambiar de asignatura si no lo lograba.

La mañana siguiente, recibió un mensaje de Suga avisándole que no llegaría a tiempo a la práctica, que fuera sin él a la escuela. Nunca le respondió por qué. «Ojalá solo se le haya hecho tarde». Entre su preocupación por la demora del ya vicecapitán y por considerar la cancelación del entrenamiento de la tarde para poder estudiar, llegó la hora de recoger y cambiarse el uniforme. Cuando entró al salón del club, escuchó pasos apresurados a sus espaldas. Al voltear para regañar a quien fuera que corría en un espacio tan estrecho, las palabras se estancaron en su garganta.

—¡Acabo de llegar! —Suga jadeaba.

—Me tenías preocupado. —Se acercó a él—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba terminando esto. —Le hizo una señal con la mano abierta para que aguardase. Abrió su bolso, sacó varias fichas grandes y se las pasó.

—¿Hm? —Las tomó. Solo con ver las fórmulas en la primera supo lo que eran. Inhaló con algo de ruido.

—Las empecé cuando volví a casa ayer, pero me quedé dormido a mitad de camino —explicó mientras las ojeaba—. Las terminé ahorita, por eso llegué tarde. Espero que lo compense. —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Me has salvado la vida. ¡Claro que está más que compensado! —Sintió tantas ganas de abrazarlo ahí mismo. En cambio, le agradeció, y Suga soltó una risilla.

¿Quién más se preocupaba tanto por sus calificaciones como para prepararle fichas muy bien detalladas y organizadas del procedimiento de cada tipo de ejercicio? Era tan afortunado. Un amigo que le hiciera esos favores sin siquiera pedírselos era valioso. «Por cosas así es que lo amo».

Daichi abrió muy bien los ojos. ¿Qué acababa de pensar? « _¿Lo amo?_ ». Sintió la cara acalorada y el corazón a mil por minuto la siguiente vez que vio a Suga. Desde ese momento, comenzó a fijarse más en sus reacciones ante él. En cuestión de semanas, concluyó que sí, sus sentimientos habían ido más allá de lo que imaginaba. En cuestión de meses, lo llevaron a su estado actual.

Esas primeras semanas de enamoramiento —o de estar consciente de que era amor— estuvieron llenas de emociones casi tontas. Había diferencias pequeñas pero importantes que notó con los días. Era capaz de distinguir cuándo Suga entraba en su modo de pensar de más, sacándolo del mismo con un aviso o una recomendación; antes, trataba de convencerse de que no hacía tanto mal preocuparse más que el resto. Ya reconocía que era un mal hábito perjudicial que no debía prolongarse.

Quizás no cada día, pero cada vez que se dedicaba a pensarlo, Suga le parecía más hermoso. Si era porque el desarrollo hacía maravillas con su aspecto físico o si eran sus ojos parcializados por el amor, Daichi se inclinaba por que era una mezcla de ambas. Sin importar cuántos chicos encontrara atractivos, ninguno superaba a Suga, ni siquiera se acercaban a su belleza. Nunca tuvo un  _tipo_ , empezando con que no sabía que debía pensar en características masculinas antes de conocerlo. Por esos días, supuso que no era complicado describir su tipo, pues se definía con dos palabras tan bonitas como el conjunto de significados que albergaban: Sugawara Koushi.

Se puso nervioso las primeras veces que sus miradas se cruzaron sin planearlo al no saber si el sentimiento era muy obvio en sus ojos. Lo saludaba con un movimiento de la mano si estaban lejos. Nunca apartó la mirada al instante. De vez en cuando, Suga iniciaba una conversación. En medio mes, ganó la confianza suficiente para olvidarse de la forma en que lo veía fijo en ocasiones. Si alguien tan observador como él no lo había notado en ese tiempo, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Daichi agradecía un montón su capacidad de mirarlo directo a los ojos y a la cara sin mayores problemas. Solo debía cuidar no sonreír como idiota. Conforme más lo amaba, más cercano se sentía a él, pero también percibía una brecha más amplia entre ellos. Lo casual y lo reprimido. Las diferencias abismales de sentimientos. Su amor crecía al conocerlo más; de igual manera, el querer amistoso de Suga iba quedándose atrás en la carrera. Evitaba entristecerse con esas ideas. A veces, se entretenía imaginando cómo sería una mirada de Suga cargada de esas emociones.

En su actualidad, Daichi intentaba atraparlo en medio de alguno de esos vistazos —si ya le gustaba, alguna vez debía hacerlo—; sin embargo, su amigo era muy bueno disimulando. Las metafóricas mariposas estomacales eran acompañadas por flores reales en sus pulmones cada vez que se emocionaba de verlo. En los últimos tres días, había notado la sensación de que algo brotaba dentro de él mucho más que antes; ya debía estar a nada de vaciar el contenido por no haber espacio suficiente.

Estiraban al inicio de la práctica matutina. Varios metros los separaban, pero no hacía falta girar el cuello para mirarse. Estaban sentados en el suelo, trataban de alcanzar las puntas de los pies con las yemas de los dedos. A Daichi se le ocurrió levantar la mirada hacia el vicecapitán, supuestamente para detallar qué tan bien se le daba ese ejercicio. Sabía que a Suga no se le daba tan mal aun si no lo disfrutaba demasiado, así que no le sorprendió hallar un rostro concentrado en lo que hacía. Tampoco le extrañó olvidar que solo chequearía cómo le iba; sus ojos se rehusaron a proporcionarle otra imagen.

Como los demás debían de estar viendo solo a sus pies, consideró que era seguro observar a Suga. Lo que no esperó fue que él tuviera la misma idea. Como siempre, mantuvo su mirada en el mismo punto, ignorando el latido que se saltó su corazón y la aceleración que proseguía. Como si no bastara con eso, Suga sonrió sin dejar de verlo. Daichi devolvió una versión más pequeña del gesto inconscientemente. Las mariposas figurativas revolotearon sin control ante el brote de nuevas flores. «Ah, espero poder practicar después de toser».

Algo en ese momento lo hizo reaccionar por dentro como en esos primeros días de estar enamorado. Podía ser gracias al atrevimiento de dedicarse sonrisas en presencia de tantos otros que ni pendientes estaban de ellos. Tal vez fue su esperanza estirándose porque divisó cariño en la expresión suave de Suga. Quizás fueron los nervios de que ese mismo cariño se reflejase en la suya.

Se volvía a enamorar; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho. ¿Cuándo le tocaría a Suga enamorarse por primera vez?

—¿No creen que llevamos mucho tiempo en esta posición? —La pregunta alta de Nishinoya sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

—Oh. Sí, perdón. —Solo cuando relajó los brazos se percató de que se estaban agotando de estar estirados—. Aunque pudieron avisarme antes o cambiarlo ustedes, los habría seguido.

—Era mejor avisar, no sabía si pretendías algo haciendo eso por más tiempo.

—Hm. —Daichi creyó captar un mensaje oculto en sus palabras. Decidió ignorarlo.

La magia del momento disminuyó lo suficiente para que las mariposas descansaran, pero la energía restante mantuvo las flores en crecimiento. Trató de aguantarlo para participar en la mayor parte de la práctica —ya sabía que no sería posible retenerlas por más de una hora— sin éxito. Era la primera vez que sentía con tanta incomodidad y exactitud cómo se multiplicaban los brotes en su interior. Había picor, había ardor, había dolor. Era peor conforme se acercaba a Suga. ¿Qué relación tan estrecha guardaba el significado de lo que fuera que expulsaría con sus sentimientos?

—No se ve como si respiraras bien, Daichi —dijo Suga, una mano sobre su hombro. El tacto cuidadoso intensificó lo que ocurría en él.

—Voy a toser pronto —susurró, su voz no daba para un volumen más alto. Del espanto, la mano se retiró de donde se apoyaba.

—¡Estás muy mal! —Sus ojos se abrieron más, sus cejas se juntaron un poco—. ¿Qué te hemos dicho de forzarte? ¡No lo hagas! ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

—Desde que estirábamos —respondió con mucho menos aire.

—¡Daichi! —Había un tono que lo reprendía muy oculto en su preocupación—. No puedes ni  _debes_  seguir así. Vamos, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

—No, tú no. —Detuvo el paso que apenas alcanzó a dar—. No puedes perder prácticas a estas alturas y menos por mí. Te dejaré a cargo.

—Entonces, que sea Shimizu.

Después de que Suga se alejara para llamar a la chica de lentes y a informarle al entrenador lo que sucedía, las flores frenaron. ¿Ya no había espacio por donde expandir su territorio o fue el efecto de que él no estuviese cerca? Creía que podía ser cualquiera de las opciones. Respirar costaba demasiado trabajo. Deseaba vaciarse pronto y sin dificultades.

Kiyoko lo acompañaba. Ella no trataba de sacarle conversación, lo que agradecía un montón en esos instantes. Cuando tosió montones de florecillas moradas antes de siquiera llegar, corrió lo que restaba del camino para buscar a algún empleado de la enfermería que lo ayudase.

Parecía infinita la cantidad de flores que caían al suelo. Su garganta ardía y su pecho aún se sentía pesado. Hablar y tragar iban a ser una pesadilla por el resto del día. Derramaba lágrimas involuntarias. Tuvo miedo. Estaba muy seguro de que sus pulmones fueron ocupados casi en su totalidad, ¿cómo iba a ser eso una buena señal? El crecimiento tan masivo tampoco le daba buena espina. Temía lo peor. Rogaba que, al terminar y abrir los ojos luego de una profunda bocanada de aire, no hubiese rastros de sangre ni de raíces o pétalos marchitos a sus pies.

Su cronómetro interno, afectado por la agonía, calculó media hora de tosiduras en lo que debieron de ser un par de minutos nada más. Sin despegar los párpados, lo primero que hizo fue secarse el rostro. En segundo lugar, inhaló profundo varias veces, aliviado. Probó tragar saliva, se arrepintió enseguida. Por último, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Solo se encontró con una montaña morada y unas cuantas hojas verdes que eran grandes en comparación con las flores. Suspiró.

—Aún tienes tiempo, Sawamura. —Kiyoko lo alentó. Daichi solo pudo asentir una vez con la cabeza.

La empleada de la enfermería que consiguió le ofreció una botella de agua que bebió sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque sí con algo de queja de su garganta maltratada. Él mismo se ofreció a barrer el desastre que ocasionó. Botó la mayoría, quedándose con un puñado de florecillas y una hoja de referencia para identificarlas más tarde. La cabeza le dio vueltas en cuanto se agachó a recogerlas, por lo que tuvo que reposar en una de las camillas durante un rato. No alcanzó a recuperarse a tiempo para siquiera dirigir el resto del entrenamiento; tuvo que apresurarse en ponerse el uniforme escolar para asistir a clase. Casi se marea una segunda vez, por lo que tuvo que cuidarse de movimientos bruscos por toda la mañana.

Suga estuvo a nada de interrogarlo al verle regresar, sin embargo, se contuvo al escuchar lo ronca que salía su voz. La consideración de su amigo le devolvía la sensación de cosquillas en el jardín —ahora sin flores— en su estómago y pecho. Hacía que el malestar corporal fuese más pasable. Mucho más tarde, en el receso del almuerzo, logró contarle sin sufrir demasiado. Omitió el detalle de que su cercanía desencadenase una reacción tan violenta.

Soñó despierto con las miradas que cruzaron temprano, las sonrisas que se dedicaron. Volvía a suavizar sus rasgos de solo recordarlo. De veras era como en sus primeros días enamorado. Quizás era el mal hábito de pensador exagerado contagiándosele, pero esperaba que esa regresión no significase que en breve iría más atrás, que recordaba cómo era el amor naciente porque el sentimiento desaparecería.

El entrenamiento de la tarde se lo tomó con calma que solo era admisible en sí mismo; a los demás se les exigió un rendimiento que destacara. Se sentía culpable cuando recurría a eso. Aunque ya la mayoría del club estaba al tanto de su enfermedad, todavía había unos cuantos que de seguro sospechaban de su salud y diferencia de esfuerzo. Se acercaba el momento de acabar con ese secreto.

El regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso. Suga aún cuidaba de su garganta, evitando en todo lo posible hacerlo hablar. De nuevo, su amabilidad lo inundó de calidez y le provocó una sonrisa tonta que no se molestó en ocultar.

—Estás pensando en esa persona, ¿cierto?

Daichi volteó a verlo sin deshacer su expresión y asintió con la cabeza.

—Amo tanto cómo es —agregó, lo sentía necesario. Suga sonrió.

—Me encanta que te mantengas positivo aun con lo mal que la has pasado hoy.

—Supongo que esa es mi mayor fortaleza. —Se encogió de hombros. Por dentro, repetía «me encanta» como un eco envolvente y dulce.

—Siempre lo ha sido. —Fin de la única conversación.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación para averiguar qué flor había tosido. Extrajo las pocas que guardó junto a la hoja de su bolso, las dejó a un lado del libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Fue una búsqueda larga, pues las lilas se ubicaban un poco antes de la última sección. Sus latidos eran audibles en sus oídos; esa proximidad lo llenó de nervios. Con el valor queriendo escapar de su ser, leyó la línea: «Primeras emociones de amor».

—Oh. —Así que sí tenían relación directa con lo sentido en el día.

Cerró el libro con enorme relajación. Desechó las lilas y la hoja en el bote de basura del baño. Estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que la fuerza de sus emociones era tanta como para generar tantas flores en tan pocos minutos. También estaba asustado, no sabía si debía interpretar esa aceleración como la originada por la cercanía de la persona amada o si era el progreso del hanahaki. Se suponía que se había ralentizado por el avance de los sentimientos de Suga, entonces, ¿por qué había sucedido eso?

Daichi no consultó esa vez. Prefirió quedarse con la felicidad de los pequeños momentos bonitos del día. Olvidó que hubo una opción que no analizó.


	37. Lo que resta por saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos secretos se ven obligados a ser revelados.

Cualquier día que empezase sin la capacidad  _real_  de levantarse de la cama estaba destinado a ser un pésimo día. Daichi abrió los ojos con la sensación de que recién los había cerrado hacía veinte minutos, como mucho, cuando sí había descansado sus seis horas mínimas. Pudo confirmar la pesadez de su cuerpo al levantar un brazo para apagar el despertador. Gruñó contra la almohada. Estaba agotadísimo. Dormir le había drenado la energía en lugar de recargarla, aparentemente.

Ni la fuerza ni la voluntad quisieron llegar a su cuerpo que apenas se deshizo de las sábanas. Solo observaba a la nada con ojos que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. Se dio cuenta media hora después, quizás, cuando su madre lo sacudió del hombro, preocupada porque a esa hora ya debía estar desayunando. Rezongó. Sus músculos eran plastilina endurecida: podían moldearse a sus órdenes, pero el esfuerzo era superior al habitual.

—Hijo, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó con el volumen más bajo audible para él.

—No mucho —admitió. Era imposible mentirle con que se había quedado dormido.

—¿Puedes respirar?

Tan abatido estaba que no había considerado esa opción. Giró hasta quedar boca arriba y tomó aire con lentitud. Frenó en cuanto sintió incomodidad, soltándolo todo.

—Duele si respiro profundo, pero sí puedo.

Su madre le dedicó una de esas miradas que detestaba. Caídas hasta los hombros, por toda la postura. De esas que transformaban la voz en algodón remojado en agua oxigenada para desinfectar la herida.

—No puedes ir a practicar así.

—Eso lo sé.

—Ni a clases. Te llevaré al médico.

—¿Qué? —salió sin ganas y con ojos entrecerrados.

—No me pongas esa cara, Daichi. —Y por alguna razón, su madre empleó su tono autoritativo. Cerró los ojos. Por lo menos le dolía el pecho y no la cabeza—. Comerás algo mejor de desayuno e iremos en cuanto puedas caminar.

—Pero si no he tosido en días…

—¡Pero algo debe andar muy mal para que estés así! —Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y colocó una mano sobre su frente—. No has tosido raíces ni flores marchitas, ¿verdad?

—Nada de eso, mamá.

—Esperemos que sea algo que se solucione con vitaminas. —Le acarició el cabello antes de retirar la mano—. Creo que es mejor que duermas un poco más.

—Antes de eso, ¿me pasas mi bolso? Por favor.

—¿Para? —Se levantó a buscarlo, de todos modos.

—Tengo las llaves del gimnasio. Llamaré a Suga para que venga por ellas.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. —Dejó el bolso a su lado. Daichi abrió el bolsillo donde guardaba las llaves—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—No, se preocupará de más si no le explico yo. —Tomó su celular tan rápido como pudo de la mesita de noche y comenzó a marcar el número de Suga.

—Al menos déjame las llaves a mí para que no tengas que despertar cuando llegue.

—Bueno. —Accedió por ya estar esperando ser atendido. Su madre salió de la habitación con el pequeño llavero en manos.

—¿Daichi? —Al cuarto tono, escuchó su voz por la bocina—. ¿Qué sucede? Estaba por cepillarme los dientes.

—No podré ir hoy. —Trató de sonar lo más sano posible. Algo de somnolencia escapó, sin embargo.

—¿Estás bien? —Solo con oírlo podía imaginar el fruncimiento de su entrecejo y el brillo consternado en sus ojos.

—No tengo fuerza ahora mismo. Sigo en cama. —Hubo una inhalación ruidosa del otro lado.

—¡Estás mal! ¿Has tosido? ¿Irás al médico? —lo interrogó sin pausa.

—No he tosido y no me siento como si fuera a hacerlo. Iré al médico cuando recupere algo de fuerza.

—¿Crees que esto sea el inicio de…? —Frenó, incapaz de terminar. En su imaginación, su mirada estaba perdida y su boca hacía una mueca dolorida.

—No. —Le ahorró molestias, malestares—. No hasta que tosa plantas enteras y flores marchitas.

—¿Y si…?

—Y antes de que pienses en todas las malas opciones —interrumpió—, la razón por la que te llamaba era para avisarte esto y que vengas por las llaves.

—¡Cierto! Pasaré por allá en unos quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Luego de colgar, Daichi dejó el celular donde estaba y volvió a arroparse. No planeaba dormirse hasta después de que su amigo pasase por la casa; tenía intenciones de saludar y demostrarle que no estaba tan mal como pudo creer por su voz. Sacaría fuerzas por él. No quería que durase todo el día preocupado, quería que esperase con más calma el diagnóstico que le darían en unas horas.

Pensaba en eso cuando, sin percatarse, le cerró los ojos al techo. Al abrirlos, enfocó la preciosa vista enmarcada por cabello gris y decorada con un punto a la izquierda.

—¿Uh? —soltó, automático, mientras parpadeaba para asegurarse de que su presencia no era alguna clase de espejismo—. ¿Suga?

—¿Cómo te duermes profundamente en tan pocos minutos? —Sonó a una queja—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Sé sincero, Daichi.

Suspiró.

—Es una debilidad como la que me da luego de toser demasiado, pero peor y con los pulmones llenos.

—Así que estás mal —concluyó. Daichi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de suspirar de nuevo.

—Sí. —«¿No querías tranquilizarlo? Qué brillante eres»—. Seguro se me adelantaron los síntomas por la cantidad que debo tener adentro ahora.

—Puede ser. —Aceptó la opción sin tanto convencimiento.

—Vamos. No me siento  _fatal_ , es imposible que sea la última fase.

—¿Qué le digo al equipo? —Desvió la conversación. Notó cuánto le incomodaba hablar del final, como si la mera idea de empeorar a ese nivel lo llenase de remordimiento. Tal vez era su imaginación ilusa la que veía eso en sus gestos.

—Tuve una emergencia médica. Pedí discreción.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que se enteren todos? Tu situación ya es muy grave como para ocultarla.

—Me he estado preparando desde hace unos días —admitió—. Ya no puedo posponer esto. No creo durar más de un mes, así que pronto se enterarán, sea por mí, porque me curé de la nada o porque me hospitalizaron. Prefiero que lo sepan antes de que algo me suceda, para bien o para mal.

—Sí, eso sería lo mejor —concordó.

—Solo que no sé si eso afectaría a la moral del equipo.

—Que vean que su capitán está débil sin razón aparente es peor. Crea incertidumbre en los muchachos, Daichi.

—Tienes razón. Si me siento bien en la tarde, iré a dar el anuncio.

—Puede esperar a mañana, no te fuerces. —Le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo.

—Mi mamá no se separará de mí hoy mientras me vea mal. Créeme que no podría forzarme aun queriendo. —Suga soltó una risilla ante eso, contagiándosela.

—Debería irme ya. —Aflojó la presión que ejercía contra su hombro, mas no apartó su mano. « _Debería_ , pero preferiría quedarme contigo aquí hasta que mejores», la mente de Daichi le hizo oír lo que deseó que fuese la versión completa de sus palabras—. Cuídate y avísame en cuanto sepas qué tienes.

—Seguro. No te veas tan preocupado, creerán que me estoy muriendo.

—¡Podrías estarlo! —Cambió la palma por un puño que hundió su hombro en el colchón ligeramente.

—Pero no —insistió con una mirada algo entrecerrada como énfasis—. No te adelantes a los hechos.

—Bueno, ya. —Por fin cortó el contacto—. De verdad me tengo que ir. Sigue durmiendo.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Que te mejores. —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Esa vez, Daichi durmió tan relajado que pudo soñar con que le regalaba girasoles a Suga para decirle que era su sol.

Su cuarto despertar ese día fue el mejor en cuanto a estado físico se refería —en cuanto a imagen, nada superaría al tercero—. La pesadez y la debilidad seguían ahí, mas no lo suficientemente fuertes como para actuar como una gravedad mucho más potente que lo adhería a su cama. Se dio una ducha rápida luego de un montón de advertencias de su madre, preocupaba por que se resbalara o se desplomara ahí adentro. Luego de cambiarse, desayunar y cepillarse los dientes, fueron en auto al consultorio.

Estaba muy confiado de que todo se debía a alguna baja en sus niveles de cualquier elemento en su sistema, por lo que no estaba ni la mitad de nervioso que su mamá. Por suerte, no se llevó ninguna mala sorpresa. Sus expectativas acertaron hasta en la peor de las noticias.

—Me temo que le quedan tres semanas, con suerte, para llegar a la última fase. —Cerrar los ojos fue inevitable—. ¿No ha habido avances?

—Está muy cerca, lo sé.

—¿Qué significa la última flor que tosió?

—«Primeras emociones de amor».

—¿No suena a que se enamoró ya? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Ese día me sentí como cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. ¿No sería demasiada coincidencia?

—No descarte opciones, Sawamura-kun, mucho menos ahora.

¿Cómo iba a descartar una opción que no se le había ocurrido?  _¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?_  Tal vez se convenció tanto de que era una emoción propia que su cabeza eliminó la posibilidad de que fuera ajena automáticamente.

—Dijo que presentó lentitud en el crecimiento de las flores en las últimas semanas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, aunque están volviendo a acelerar.

—Con un montón de flores más que antes, ¿verdad?

—Ya salen porque no hay espacio para más.

—Por eso es que están acelerando. —El doctor extrajo una placa de tórax de su sobre—. Y por la cuestión del espacio que podemos notar aquí es que estimo el tiempo que le queda. —Señaló varias formas que supuso que eran las flores. ¿Cómo entendían las radiografías?—. Vea hasta dónde se han acumulado. En su estado actual, debe estar tosiendo cuando las flores alcanzan los bronquios. En el momento que se extiendan hasta la tráquea, comienza la cuenta regresiva.

Si algo recordaba de las clases de anatomía, era que esas dos partes de su aparato respiratorio no estaban tan alejadas. Tragó saliva, tenso.

—¿Y cuándo se vuelve irreversible?

—Daichi. —Su madre volteó a verlo con temor en toda su postura.

—Solo quiero saber.

—No le recomiendo que se arriesgue así —advirtió primero—. De hecho, solo llegar al marchitamiento es bastante peligroso porque podría asfixiarse si no es tratado con rapidez. La enfermedad es irreversible cuando las flores están a pocos centímetros de la laringe. Los pétalos salen con solo exhalar con fuerza. Insisto, lo mejor es operarse apenas empiece la última fase.

—No pienso llegar a esos extremos. Sé que me corresponderá antes. —La seguridad de sus palabras tambaleaba en su rostro.

—Eso esperemos. —Guardó la placa—. De todos modos, prepárese emocionalmente para cualquier caso.

—Y… —Respiró profundo. No obtener la respuesta deseada lo haría toser toda variedad de flores para las penas—… ¿podré jugar? Las eliminatorias son en una semana.

—¿En una semana? —Una punzada suave en su pecho. ¿Sería la primera flor del susto brotando?—. Espero que no sea de los que se mueven mucho por la cancha.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —Otra aguja penetraba por el esternón.

—Le conviene toser uno o dos días antes del partido para que sus pulmones estén tan despejados como puedan estarlo. Si tose ese día, no juegue. Procure no tener accidentes ni sobreexplotarse.

—Haré todo lo posible para evitarlo.

El doctor le escribió un récipe con lo que debía tomar para estabilizar sus niveles y le mandó reposo por ese día. Adiós al plan de revelación en la tarde.

_«Tenía razón. Las flores me quitaron energía, estaré bien mañana»._

Sabía que estaba en clases a esa hora, por lo que tendría que esperar una hora —como mínimo— para escuchar el timbre de respuesta. La sorpresa que se llevó al ver la notificación de un nuevo mensaje solo dos minutos después, mientras revisaba su galería para distraerse, no fue para menos.

_«¡Qué alivio que estarás bien!_

_¿Alguna otra noticia?»._

_«¡¿No se supone que estás en clase ahora?!»._

_«¡Estoy “en el baño”!»._

_«¡Vuelve al salón ya!»._

_«A eso voy. Necesitaba leer el mensaje, sabía que tenía que ser tuyo. Ahora estoy más tranquilo._

_¿Podrás venir en la tarde?»._

_«Estoy de reposo por hoy»._

_«Oh, bueno._

_Tsukishima no está siendo muy lindo con esto._

_Para que también le des su golpe cuando vengas»._

_«¿Qué dijo?_

_Espera…_

_¿“También”?»._

Solo recibió un guiño como respuesta antes de que volviera a clases, según lo que infirió al ver que se había desconectado.

Si tenía que ser muy sincero, Daichi se aburría como nunca cuando debía reposar. No era tan aficionado a las redes sociales como para sumergirse por horas en ellas, no se sentía tan bien de la cabeza como para leer o jugar algún videojuego, ni siquiera podía ser responsable y estudiar un poco. Estaba al día con el par de series que seguía, no era fan de ver dos veces algún episodio reciente —de hacía menos de un año— y tampoco le agradaba la idea de poner una película solo. Su única opción, además de dormir, era escuchar música sin audífonos. Dejó que  _YouTube_  hiciera de las suyas por su cuenta, mala decisión. Se fastidió en media hora de sus malas recomendaciones, cerrando la página.

«Al menos puedo comer», pensaba al abrir el envoltorio de una barra energética.

Ser como un oso que hiberna no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero era lo más productivo que podía hacer. Le haría bien a su cuerpo descansar. Se levantaba para comer y otras necesidades que no debían posponerse. Alrededor de la hora a la que acababa la práctica de la tarde, su estado físico era más soportable y menos incapacitante. Permaneció la incomodidad en el tórax al inhalar profundo, algo no muy requerido si solo iba a vaguear por su casa.

 _«Tendrás visita»_. Su celular le mostró un mensaje de Suga justo cuando pensaba preguntarle qué tal le había ido.

 _«¿Vendrás?»_ , sonrió, mas no dejó que su emoción se notase en el texto.

 _«Asahi»_. Y su ilusión se resquebrajó.  _«Iría, pero quedé exhausto. Liderar sin ti es cansado y más faltando tan poco»._

_«Lo siento._

_¿Y eso que viene el barbón?»._

_«Asahi también puede preocuparse, Daichi»._

_«Sabes que bromeo»._

_«Ya debe estar por llegar, te avisé cuando nos despedimos en el sitio donde nos separamos siempre»._

Y como si le hubiese puesto un localizador al castaño, en solo unos diez segundos escuchó el timbre de la casa.

—Daichi, ¿Koushi-kun iba a venir de nuevo? —Su madre se asomó por el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—No es él, es Asahi. —Se sentó en medio de la cama—. Déjalo pasar.

—Menos mal que ya te ves mejor —dijo antes de ir a abrirle.

Luego de un saludo donde observó cómo los hombros de la estrella se destensaron, este tomó asiento a su lado y conversaron lo esperado: cómo había sido el día de cada uno, qué tan mal pudo estar como para faltar. Su madre les ofreció mandarinas que aceptaron con gusto. Alrededor de la cuarta semilla apartada de Daichi, más seriedad los envolvió.

—Creo que no te he dicho que ya sé que le gusto a Suga.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Lo vio con ojos redondos.

—Eso no importa. Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —En vez de contestar, Asahi se llevó un pedazo de fruta a la boca—. No me voy a molestar por mantener el secreto, sé que es probable que te lo haya pedido. Creo que ahora tiene sentido que me hayas recomendado tanto avanzar y avanzar, estabas seguro de que surtiría efecto.

—Sí. —Escupió la semilla en su mano—. Es complicado ser el confidente de ambos, ¿sabes? Me dejan poco espacio por donde moverme.

—Supongo que es un área gris muy subjetiva. —El otro asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, no te alarmes, pero te pediré que rompas la confidencialidad con Suga.

—¿Qué? —Sus cejas trataron de unirse hacia arriba.

—Si llega a decirte que está  _seguro_  de que me ama, dímelo. Puede que se dé cuenta de que me contaste, pero no se va a molestar si es recíproco; por eso quiero que esté  _muy_  seguro de sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, dudo que me cuente si no está seguro —comentó, revisando dónde estaba la semilla del siguiente pedazo.

—Sí, igual yo. —Una sonrisa débil venció a su expresión por defecto—. Así que no le vayas a preguntar, deja que te lo diga cuando quiera.

—De verdad espero que esto acabe bien y pronto.

— _Y yo_. —Llevó un trozo sin semilla a su boca.

—Imaginar que en solo tres semanas podrían ya estar juntos me emociona… aunque mi condición como tercera rueda empeore.

—No es como si fuéramos a besarnos frente a ti todo el tiempo.

—No, pero presiento que les va a encantar incomodarme.

—Es que es  _tan_  sencillo. —Contuvo una risilla.

—¿Ves? Lo harán, ya lo sé. Lo peor es que no puedo desear que no lo hagan, porque eso sería igual a que no estén juntos y no, no podría soportar que pasen a ser nada.

Daichi dejó de mascar la mandarina. No le gustaba la habilidad inconsciente de Asahi de decir verdades pesimistas que solían acabar en silencios incómodos.

—Eh, ¿perdón? —dudó por la quietud.

—No, no. No puedo regañarte por eso. Prometo flirtear con Suga cuando estés cerca.

—¡Tampoco pedía que lo hicieras! No me molestaré por las circunstancias, pero algún día tendré mi venganza.

—Ja, claro. Atrévete. —Cruzó los brazos y sonrió por no burlarse de la rojez en sus pómulos. Si solo pensándolo se avergonzaba, no había esperanzas de que la amenaza fuese real.

Asahi solo lo miró de reojo con los párpados a medio cerrar y siguió comiendo su mandarina.

Su amigo se retiró justo cuando su padre regresó del trabajo. Tuvieron un saludo breve y un pequeño chiste del adulto antes de cerrar la puerta.

—En serio, ¿cómo ese chico es más grande que casi todos y le teme a casi todo? —comentó al aire antes de percatarse de cierto detalle—. ¡Daichi, no te ves tan mal como dijo mamá que estabas!

—En la mañana arrastraba los pies —resaltó, sentándose en el sofá. Aún no se sentía del todo bien, no se arriesgaría a recaer por estar mucho rato parado—. Estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Bueno, ya que te encuentro aquí… —Se sentó a un lado de Daichi.

—¿Qué? —Tenía el  _presentimiento_. No sabía exactamente de qué, solo estaba seguro de que vendría una charla seria.

—Ya sé cuáles fueron los resultados, así que no hablaremos de eso. Quiero hablar de qué ves dentro de tres semanas.

—Me veo curado —respondió sin especificaciones. Suga no era el único al que no le agradaba recordar que había malos finales.

—Por supuesto que vas a estar curado, pero, ¿de qué manera?

—Fuera del hospital.

—¿Seguro? —Su padre era experto en debilitar voluntades con solo el tono de su voz. Algo de su fuerza debió entrenarse bajo su crianza.

—Ya le gusto, papá. El ritmo al que crecen las flores ahora indica que se está enamorando de mí.

—Y si la última fase te llegase mañana, ¿qué harías?

—No empezará maña…

— _Si así fuera_ , ¿qué harías? —interrumpió con un mayor volumen. Daichi no hizo más que resoplar—. Hijo, eso es lo que me preocupa. Nos has convencido de que te operarás cuando eso suceda, pero no veo que estés convencido. No tienes ganas.

—¿Quién tendría ganas? —La emoción sonaba más que sus palabras—. Si fuera solo perder el amor, de acuerdo, podría con eso; pero no. La operación elimina  _todos_  los sentimientos que tengas hacia esa persona. Si ni siquiera vamos a ser amigos después, es muy duro.

—Ah. —Cada vez que veía a alguien respirar profundo, se preguntaba cuándo podría suspirar sin pinchazos—. En serio, ¿a quién defiendes tanto?

—¿Ya estás listo para asimilar que a otro chico le gusten los hombres también? —Alzó una ceja.

— _El tono, Daichi_ —desaprobó—. Pase lo que pase, voy a saber a quién amas dentro de poco. Prefiero enterarme ya, en un momento tranquilo, que en unas semanas en el hospital o cuando los vea de la mano; así me preparo con tiempo para despedirme de alguna amistad o para verlos como pareja.

—Creo que lo has sabido todo este tiempo, pero no has querido pensar así de él y por eso no querías confirmaciones. —Se atrevió a no desechar la ironía. Había desperfectos en la aceptación de su padre que no pasaba por alto.

—Sugawara. —Le fue inevitable sonreír cuando el silencio se rompió con su mención—. Me siento contrariado.

—¿Justo en tu favorito?

—Te estás excediendo —reclamó. Daichi levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza; eso último ya no había sido con intenciones de molestar—. No es eso. Es que ahora entiendo lo de perderlo todo si te operas. Dolería que terminasen así.

— _¿Ves?_

—Tu persistencia tiene sentido ahora. —Llevó una mano a su frente—. Me cuesta visualizarlos así, pero es mucho mejor a que no tengan nada de repente. También me alivia que sea él, de cierto modo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No quiero explicar eso.

—Ah. —Volteó al otro lado. « _¿Es en serio?_  ¡Por supuesto que  _eso_  debía ser una preocupación!»—… Creo que tampoco quiero que me lo expliques.

—Gracias.

—Aunque podrías equivocarte —agregó, por ver qué cara ponía. Solo porque tenía más ganas de bromear que de corregirlo, aunque algo de eso hubo en la aclaratoria, la risa superó al enfado cuando su padre entreabrió la boca, dejó ver el iris entero de sus ojos y quedó en blanco por el resto de su expresión.

—No necesito esos datos —murmuró.

—Fuiste tú el que trajo el tema. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ignórame en esos casos, ¿sí? —Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta reclinarse del espaldar.

—Entonces, ¿estás bien con que sea Suga?

—Es el mejor de los chicos. Supongo.

Sonrió. Era mejor que un rechazo total. Probablemente, cuando los viera felices juntos, terminaría de aceptarlo.

Daichi regresó a su habitación después de la cena. La siguiente vez que se quedase dormido, sería hasta la mañana, por lo que se aseguró de tener todo listo para ir a la escuela. También pensó de qué manera daría las noticias al club y en qué momento sería conveniente hacerlo, cómo desviaría la atención de las típicas preguntas curiosas sobre el hanahaki frente a todos. Por suerte, la mayoría estaba al tanto, por lo que controlarlos debía de ser más sencillo. Era abrumador. Había guardado esperanzas de no tener que verse obligado a confesar su enfermedad porque se curaría antes; planear cómo lo haría agravaba la situación, le daba realismo al posible resultado indeseado y a su decadencia.

 _«Hey»._  El tono simple —predeterminado— de su celular lo sacó de su mente por unos segundos. Suga le había enviado una sola palabra que hizo saltar a un signo de interrogación imaginario de su cabeza. Bajo su nombre, aparecía  _«Escribiendo…_ », por lo que aguardó.  _«¿Te gustaría que estuviera a tu lado cuando les cuentes del hanahaki? Ya sabes, apoyo moral»._

_«Justo pensaba cómo se los contaría._

_Y sí, creo que me hará mucha falta»._

Suga contestó con una cara sonriente y un pulgar levantado. De repente, una onda expansiva de relajación inició su recorrido desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo. El ruido de sus latidos alborotados fue la detonación; la calidez en sus mejillas, el humo en ascenso. Tenían razón cuando lo llamaban refrescante, porque era capaz de eliminar tensiones con solo aparecer —aunque fuera a través de textos—.

No mucho después de saber que tendría quien aligerase su carga de ser demasiada para él solo, Daichi pasó a soñar que le regalaba girasoles una vez más.

Cuando la alarma lo despertó, no pudo creer la tranquilidad con la que durmió sabiendo lo que haría justo antes de comenzar la práctica matutina. No había rastros del malestar del día anterior. De hecho, sentía que su cuerpo le pedía la actividad que no había tenido en las últimas horas. Sus ansias fueron tantas que estuvo listo para salir varios minutos antes que de costumbre. Le mandó un mensaje a Suga para que le avisara cuándo saldría él, de modo que se encontrasen donde siempre.

Una vez en Karasuno, apaciguó sus nervios con unos cuantos saques mientras los demás llegaban. Algunos celebraron su recuperación, otros preguntaron cómo seguía. Por cada compañero más en el gimnasio, la tensión regresaba más y más a sus hombros. Suga notó lo mucho que miraba la entrada, por lo que buscó distraerlo con pases para rematar.

En el momento que todos estaban presentes, Ukai les pidió que se reunieran. Daichi aprovechó esa oportunidad para pararse en el centro del semicírculo y avisarle lo que haría. El entrenador asintió con dos palmadas en su hombro, retrocedió hasta donde estaba Takeda y el vicecapitán tomó su lugar.

—Antes de entrenar hoy, les debo una explicación por lo de ayer… y por lo de prácticamente todo este año —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—. Espero que los de primero no tengan una impresión tan mala de mí como capitán por tantas ausencias. —Le echó un vistazo a Kageyama, quien apenas hizo una mueca por saber que, de cierto modo, eso iba con él. También vio a Tsukishima, pero él solo parecía algo más pendiente de lo normal—. Ya la mayoría lo sabe, algunos conocen más detalles que otros. —Respiró no tan hondo—. Me enfermé de hanahaki a inicios de este año escolar.

—Ah, así que lo que tiene el capitán es mal de amores. —Resaltó entre otros murmullos.

— _Tsukishima_. —Suga y él se sincronizaron en la advertencia. En serio, iba a darle un coscorrón cuando estuviera a su alcance.

—Para quienes no sepan qué es, poniéndolo simple, me salen flores de los pulmones. A veces me cuesta respirar y a veces me chupan toda la energía, por eso todo lo que ha pasado conmigo en estos meses.

—¿Y en qué fase está? —preguntó Yamaguchi. Sus ojos estaban algo más pequeños por su ceño fruncido.

—En la segunda. Y aquí viene lo que no quería revelar, pero es necesario que lo sepan: solo tengo tres semanas más para curarme.

—¿Es… m… mor… mortal? —Al parecer, Kiyoko le había ocultado detalles a Yachi al contarle de la enfermedad y ella no había investigado más.

—Solo si no se trata. Tengo esperanzas de curarme naturalmente, pero, si no tengo suerte, tendrán que sacarme las flores. Eso sería una operación que me dejaría fuera de juego por más de dos meses. —Escuchó diversas reacciones entre preocupadas, asustadas y lastimeras—. Eso quiere decir que estos podrían ser mis últimos días en el club aunque ganemos.

—Daichi-san…

—Capitán… —lamentaron varios a la vez.

—Incluso es posible que no pueda jugar algún partido la semana que viene, por eso decidí avisarles ahora. Creo que saberlo desde hoy aminorará la conmoción. Si llegase a faltar, ya sabrán exactamente qué es lo que me sucede y no estarán tan preocupados. Podrán cubrir mejor cualquier hueco que mi condición abra. Igual, espero no ser una carga en esos días. Sé que llegarán lejos, sea conmigo o sin mí en la cancha junto a ustedes.

—Aunque preferiríamos que fuera contigo, capitán —soltó Suga a media voz.

Daichi volteó a verlo con una sonrisa suave por tres segundos. Las pocas veces que lo llamaba  _capitán_  hacían que sintiera algo más de orgullo por el título.

—¡Demos todo ahora para que Dai-san pueda jugar sin problemas en las Nacionales si se cura solo! —exclamó Tanaka. Le siguieron varios gritos aprobatorios.

—¡Ustedes, los de tercero, no se irán aún! —Para enfatizar, Nishinoya le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Asahi, que estaba a su derecha. El golpe lo hizo trastabillar un paso hacia adelante.

—Hagamos que así sea. —Sonrió con un aplauso—. Eso era todo, ya podemos iniciar la práctica. —Giró hacia donde estaba el par de adultos—. Entrenador, gracias por darme estos minutos.

—Tardaste mucho decidiendo cuándo contarlo.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se rascó la nuca.

Suga y él se integraron al semicírculo a escuchar lo que Ukai tenía que decir. A solo siete días del primer partido, les informaba cómo serían los entrenamientos finales y cuáles eran los puntos más fundamentales por pulir. No fue su intención irrumpir el sermón con una tos tan fuerte que hizo volar pétalos blancos, rosados y amarillos de distintos tamaños delante de él.

—Ah, ahí está la prueba. —Con eso, Daichi recordó que el rubio debía no uno, sino dos coscorrones que le dio en ese instante con la mano que no cubría su boca.

—Disculpen —dijo antes de trotar fuera del gimnasio a toser.

La cantidad de flores lo obligó a buscar una papelera para no causar un desorden colorido. Le disgustaba la sensación de estar vomitando que eso le daba. Algo de saliva y lágrimas caían involuntariamente, para empeorarlo. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar la respiración, algo frío tocó su costado. Daichi se secó el rostro con la manga de su franela blanca antes de girar en esa dirección y encontrarse con que Suga le ofrecía una botella de agua.

—Gracias. —La tomó.

—¿Qué han sido esta vez? —Le echó un vistazo largo al interior de la papelera—. Uh, hubo hojas y todo. Parecen narcisos.

—Y las rosadas creo que son petunias.

—Vas a salir experto en flores de esto. —Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

—Ambas tienen muchos significados entre lo bueno y lo malo. Si tuviera que elegir el más adecuado a mí, el de la petunia sería «tu presencia me calma».

—Qué bonito. —Daichi esperó que el color en sus mejillas sonrientes no hubiese sido producto del sol ni de su imaginación—. ¿Y el del narciso?

—No puedo decidir. Quiero descartar a «amor no correspondido» por lo avanzada que está la enfermedad.

—Sí, descártalo. Ese no es. —Sonrió por tanta seguridad de su parte y por lo mucho que se le notaba el rechazo a esa opción.

—Estoy entre «sigue tan dulce como eres» y «el sol siempre está brillando cuando estoy contigo».

—El segundo derrite más.

—Entonces me quedaré con ese.

—¿Y qué tan cierto es ese significado para ti? —Vio cómo contuvo una risilla.

—Bueno… —Pensó si decirlo o no. Se encogió de hombros en su mente. Qué más daba, si ya eran sus últimas oportunidades de ser más o menos claro con sus sentimientos—. El sol brilla de solo estar con esa persona porque, para mí, es el sol.

La incredulidad elevó las cejas de Suga y causó temblores en su sonrisa. Al final, le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—Es muy temprano para esas cursilerías, Daichi.

—Nunca es muy temprano para amar, pienso yo.

—Supongo que no puedo negar eso. —Se resignó luego de unos segundos—. Volvamos ya al gimnasio, aunque no creo que debas entrenar ahora.

—Sí, solo observaré. —Suspiró, decepcionado—. Será en la tarde.

Con casi ningún secreto más por revelar, Daichi se estableció una meta máxima de dos semanas para compartir el último bajo condiciones seguras.


	38. Por favor, espérame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga comienza a planificar.

Los ánimos estaban raros para solo faltar tres días para las eliminatorias. Suga se imaginaba estos días llenos de nervios, emoción, intranquilidad, tal vez un toque de nostalgia para los de tercero; aunque a ninguno le gustase admitirlo, estas podían ser sus últimas prácticas. Había nervios con emoción, pero el motor del equipo no se oía del todo encendido.

Desde que le confesó su enfermedad al club entero, Daichi se había visto más relajado. Ya no debía estar tan pendiente de las sensaciones de su garganta para salir corriendo al primer atisbo de comezón. Tampoco había tosido desde entonces. Los demás, de cierto modo, parecían colaborar con él, trabajando lo mejor posible para evitarle malestares. La chispa de la competencia saltaba de cada uno, sin faltas; pero, si la de Tsukishima era solo algo más opaca que la del capitán, algo andaba  _fatal_.

Consideró que pudo ser su pensamiento excesivo haciéndole exagerar la situación. De verdad tuvo todas las intenciones de convencerse de aquello. Fue imposible al ver el estado en que su amigo cerró el antepenúltimo día de entrenamiento previo a los juegos. El volumen de su voz por la mitad. Jadeos que rozaban la hiperventilación. Articulaciones oxidadas. Si ese era el resultado de solo practicar, ¿qué sería de él en la verdadera cancha?

—¿Te sientes mal? —Le dio igual no sonar delicado. Ya se habían alejado una cuadra de la escuela.

—Mentalmente —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Tienes la moral abajo?

—Algo así. —Suspiró—. Y ansiedad arriba. Necesito no toser hoy, pero sí en los próximos dos días obligatoriamente.

—¿Has estado pensando en cuándo toser todo el día?

—La posibilidad de no poder jugar me tiene mal, Suga —admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. No pienso quedarme por fuera después de tanto, mucho menos cuando sé que esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

—Espero que tosas pasado mañana, así estarás mejor para el día de la final.

—Sí, aunque me conformo con toser mañana.

—¿Y te sientes como si fueras a toser hoy? —Inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado.

—Ya siento que respiro raro, pero no.

—¡Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora, Daichi! —Le dio un manotazo en la espalda, mas no tan fuerte como el habitual. Sabía que podía provocar un ataque de tos de excederse.

—No puedo evitarlo. Por eso quería estar curado para estas fechas. —Vio al cielo despejado de esa tarde. Empezaba a anochecer y a hacer frío, razón por la que supuso que metió las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme.

—No es como si no pudieras curarte de aquí al jueves.

Daichi frenó en seco. Suga tardó tres pasos en percatarse de que se estaba alejando de él. Dio media vuelta y se arrepintió de su comentario.

—Te pediré algo. —Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto a la izquierda. Suga deshizo una buena parte de la distancia con el corazón desprotegido—. No vuelvas a decirme nada que no sea seguro. —¿Cómo hacía que un regaño sonase vulnerable?—. Sé que debería mantenerme optimista, te agradezco que me ayudes en eso, pero no quiero seguir ilusionándome. Estos días han sido un desastre para mis emociones. Mis esperanzas suben y bajan en cuestión de horas o de minutos; no me está haciendo ningún bien. —Respiró más o menos profundo—. El optimismo está comenzando a sonarme a compasión, así que es hora de ser más realista para que no me duela tanto si... si tengo que —murmuró como si fueran las palabras más difíciles de pronunciar. Podía apostar a que sus manos eran puños dentro de los bolsillos, por la manera en que frunció el ceño y descendió la mirada—... olvidar.

Volteó hacia la calle sin autos circulando. Ver a Daichi perder su seguridad le hacía arder los ojos. Los cerró, ¿qué derecho tenía él de llorar? Como causante de la situación, debía limitarse a la vergüenza. Las lágrimas debían ser de su amigo, ese al que ya no quería clasificarlo así, ese al que sus sentimientos por él ya no pertenecían a ese tipo de relación, ese al que le habría confesado por qué solo tendría que olvidarse de las flores si hubiese estado seguro de todo.

—Lo siento. —«Si tan solo este momento no fuera tan tenso...». Abrió los ojos. Daichi volvía a verlo. Parecía que el arrepentimiento había sido transferido a él.

—¿Qué? No. No, no has hecho nada de lo que debas disculparte. —Avanzó el paso que faltaba para tomarle las muñecas. Sus palmas estaban cálidas, a pesar de sentirlas a través de las mangas de la chaqueta negra—. Yo... perdón. Me abrumé y creo que dije algo feo.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo. —Sonrió sin los dientes—. Te diré lo que tú siempre a mí: no lo pienses tanto, deja que las cosas sucedan y siéntete como tengas que sentirte. Nadie puede exigirte que estés feliz cuando todo lo que anhelas es tener a esa persona entre tus brazos, entrelazar sus dedos o besarla.

—Sí que quiero todo eso —comentó para sus manos.

—Esperemos que pronto puedas. —Habría completado con una palmada suave en el hombro de haber tenido las manos libres.

—Esperemos.

Fin del contacto, reinicio de la caminata.

Pocas cosas le preocupaban más que Daichi decaído. La enfermedad no le estaba permitiendo disfrutar toda la emoción y los nervios —¿por qué no?— que antecedían a la competencia que, en esta ocasión, sería definitiva. De hecho, podía privarlo de la experiencia, volverlo un simple espectador luego de sudarse casi a diario la preparación. No era justo.

Estaba más seguro que no de que él era la clave, la solución; no actuar lo hacía sentir más culpable. Por lo tanto, acudió a su madre cuando ella regresó del trabajo, alrededor de una hora después.

—Mamá, uh... —Jugó con el borde de su camiseta.

—¿Qué sucede, Koushi? —Recién salía de cambiarse a su ropa de casa.

—¿Qué ocurre después de que se le confiesen a alguien con hanahaki?

—¿Preguntas por algo en específico? —Alzó sus cejas gruesas.

—Es que... Sé que se cura si se confiesa la persona correcta, pero, ¿qué pasa con las flores que tenga adentro o si se confiesa la persona equivocada o resulta no ser amor de verdad?

—Estás pensando en todos los casos, ¿eh? Bueno, vayamos uno por uno. —Se dirigió al sofá de la sala de estar. Suga la siguió y se sentó al otro extremo—. Lo que es fijo en los tres es que comenzará a toser casi al instante.

—¿Eh? —Frunció el ceño y abrió más los ojos.

—Para vaciar los pulmones de  _todo_. Sin importar la fase, saldrán plantas enteras. Es un ataque de tos bastante fuerte, por lo que es recomendable que la confesión se dé cuando se sienta bien y, preferiblemente, poco después de la última flor. Da miedo, ¿no?

—Un poco.

—Aunque tampoco es que en todos los casos se expulse todo de una vez. Si había mucho contenido, puede durar hasta un día entero con pequeños ataques de tos antes de estar despejado.

—Qué incómodo. —Hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Sí. ¡Ahora sí! —Aplaudió una vez—. Si es correspondido, en un máximo de veinticuatro horas después de la confesión por lo que dije antes, toserá una última flor entera con un significado que confirme los sentimientos. Los mensajes son variados, pueden ser desde simples  _te amo_  a agradecimientos muy bonitos.

—En pocas palabras, se esperan buenos significados.

—Exacto. Mensajes positivos de cualquier tipo. En cambio, en cualquier caso en el que no haya amor real toserá cualquier tipo de rechazo. Claro, si a Daichi-kun se le confesara alguien que tenga sentimientos por él, el mensaje no sería tan duro, mas sí dejaría en claro que no son suficientes o que no es la persona indicada.

—¿Serían más como disculpas?

—Puede ser. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cuando de verdad no está ni cerca de amarlo, puede salir una flor que significa «no puedes pretender nada». No recuerdo cuál era.

—Auch. —Arrugó el rostro ante la posibilidad. A él no le saldría algo así de equivocarse, pero se compadecía de todos a los que les cayó ese mensaje. «Algo merecido se lo tendrían, sin embargo»—. Supongo que la enfermedad seguiría como si nada luego.

—Bueno, en el caso de Daichi-kun sería peligroso que recibiera una confesión en falso. Estando tan cerca del marchitamiento, un ataque de tos excesivo como ese podría acelerar la llegada de la fase. Así que —susurró y se arrimó hasta estar muy cerca. No era tan necesario, no había nadie más en casa—... debes estar muy seguro cuando te confieses.

El silencio solo vivió el segundo que le tomó a Suga quedar boquiabierto y a su madre de reír suavemente detrás de su mano.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes. —Sus mejillas debían estar rosadas, como mínimo—. Dirás algo como «mamá sabe todo».

—Me conoces tan bien. —Sonrió y posó una mano sobre su hombro, acariciándolo con el pulgar—. Koushi, creo que tienes todo para curarlo.

—¿Hasta la identidad?

—A estas alturas, eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte. Cualquier confesión de amor sincera vale la pena el riesgo si existe la posibilidad de acabar con el hanahaki.

—¿Y si no soy yo?

—Daichi-kun te quiere mucho como para que se arruine su relación por eso. —Le revolvió el cabello con delicadeza y una sonrisa—. Escoge un buen momento y un buen lugar, ¿sí?

«Espero que me quiera tanto que nuestra relación evolucione por eso».

—Lo haré. —Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de vuelta.

Un momento y lugar buenos. Si se hubiese guiado de sus ganas, Suga le habría escrito a Daichi en cuanto cogió su celular para citarlo en casa y soltarlo todo, pero eso habría sido incomodarlo de muchas maneras. Según le dijo, ya notaba los pulmones a punto de quedarse sin espacio, así que no era buena idea hacerle escupir cada flor de forma tan súbita. Además, consideraba que era un riesgo alterarle los ánimos —más de lo que ya estaban— si fracasaba antes de competir. ¿Y si la moral se le iba al suelo por haber creído que era amor cuando aún no sentía con tanta intensidad? ¿Y si empeoraba al punto de requerir reposo absoluto?

Suga determinó que el mejor momento para confesarse sería unos días después del último partido que jugasen —fuese cual fuese, final o más atrás—. Le dejaría disfrutar del triunfo o doler la derrota antes de reordenarle las emociones. El lugar lo definiría luego.

Y aun así, con su análisis de por qué era mejor esperar a la próxima semana, su corazón le pedía que lo hiciera ya, apenas un día después. El muy débil luchaba por no detenerse al verlo tan decaído como en ese atardecer.

Se reunieron en su casa para terminar las actividades que les asignaron para compensar las clases que perderían por ir a las eliminatorias. Solo restaba un análisis con dibujos para Biología y estarían listos para un último día de entrenamiento sin otras ocupaciones. Mientras escribía, Daichi cabeceaba un poco frente a él. Le había sugerido descansar hacía unos minutos, pero insistía en que estaba bien, que no pararía cuando ya llevaba la mitad de la última tarea. Suga no se convencía, por lo que también repetía su pregunta cada cierto tiempo.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Guardó el color verde en su cartuchera—. Vamos, una pausa solo para conversar un poco no hará daño.

—Lo dices porque ya solo te faltan los dibujos.

—¿Qué tanto te puede faltar del análisis? —Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Daichi leyó las pautas en la página anterior.

—Aún no menciono los biopolímeros.

—¡Eso se hace rápido! —Agarró el sacapuntas apenas se dio cuenta de que Daichi lo haría—. Anda, cinco minutos de charla para que espabiles.

—No me devolverás el sacapuntas hasta que lo haga, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. —Sonrió con ojos cerrados.

—Bueno. —Suspiró—. Hoy me ha costado respirar de a ratos. Parece que mi cuerpo se está cansando.

—No lo digas así, suena a que mueres. —Estiró el brazo para darle un empujón suave con el puño.

—Técnicamente, lo estoy, solo que no será oficial hasta que tosa raíces.

Suga hizo un pequeño puchero. Algo que le fascinaba de Daichi era que cualquiera podía sentir su seguridad y determinación emanar de su postura. Tenía esa aura de capitán aun si el contexto era lejano al voleibol. Confiable, optimista, imponente. Reconfortaba estar a su lado por ser capaz de transmitir eso y más. Estos últimos días, sin embargo, sus hombros estaban más abajo. Solo era líder en el gimnasio, a duras penas en ocasiones, una versión liviana de todo lo que llegaba a ser. Fuera, era un chico con inseguridades que sacudían lo positivo en él. No le gustaba verlo tan ajeno a lo que era.

—Estar así me ha hecho pensar algunas cosas, como que estas pueden ser mis últimas semanas de amistad con la persona.

—Uh. —Su tono lastimero y sus cejas arrugándole la frente querían decir: «Créeme, lo he llegado a pensar y el dolor es por todo el cuerpo».

—No quiero perder esta amistad —dijo, cabizbajo. «Yo tampoco»—. No sé si exista la posibilidad de que volvamos a ser amigos, pero no sería lo mismo. Si todo lo que siento se irá, mis recuerdos juntos no tendrían emociones relacionadas a ellos, serían vacíos. No quiero eso. Lo imagino y ya me duele. —«Lo imagino y también me duele»—. Necesito que esto sea correspondido —murmuró.

—Que lo sea. —Casi podía percibir un nudo en su garganta. Opresión en su pecho, pronto en sus cuerdas vocales.

Qué fácil y bonito sonaba confesarse ahí mismo y —esperar— causarle una necesaria sonrisa que encendiera su rostro. Deshacerse del peso. Cortar las restricciones, romper cadenas. En su casa no habría problemas con que tosiera más de una docena de flores; recogerían cada pétalo, cada rama, cada hoja, e identificarían una a una sus significados antes de desecharlas. Daichi podría reposar en su cama, en un futón, en un sofá, cualquier mueble de su preferencia si la debilidad lo tumbaba un rato; había una tienda de conveniencia cerca, en caso de requerir algún producto.

—Sí, que lo sea —repitió, un eco débil.

—Daichi, yo...

Pero sus ojos imploradores y cansados le recordaron que no por sonar bien era la mejor idea. Los escenarios debían examinarse hasta el último detalle. «Es probable que tosa hasta mañana. Además de entorpecer las últimas prácticas, si resulto haberme adelantado a mis sentimientos, su moral se irá al subsuelo. Por más que diga que me perdona, sé que no lo hará por completo en su interior. Y si de paso empeora por equivocarme, no podrá jugar. Y solo estoy contando si de verdad soy yo». Muchos contras, mucho riesgo, curso de acción descartado.

—De verdad espero que todo salga bien —deseó.

El suspiro de Daichi fue visible. Antes de siquiera pensar otra respuesta, su amigo volteó a la derecha de repente y se cubrió la boca con el puño en simultáneo con la primera tosidura del ataque incipiente. En su intento por provocar el menor desorden posible, terminó dándole la espalda a Suga, de modo que le tosía a la pared. Entre lo que alcanzó a distinguir desde ese ángulo, su piso se vistió de rosado, verde y rojo. Las últimas parecían amapolas, de las otras no tenía mucha idea.

Solo pudo observar desde su sitio, a una mesita de distancia. Su cabeza debía doler de tanta tos, por mencionar una sola parte del cuerpo que sufría esos ataques. En el momento que bajó de volumen —seguramente era tos residual, sin contenido que expulsar—, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándole paso a su madre, quien traía dos vasos de té.

—Justo estaban listos los tés cuando escuché que tosías —explicó al entregarles sus vasos. Continuó luego de los agradecimientos—. Amapolas y rosa mosqueta, interesante combinación si te afectaran sus propiedades.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Drogas y cosméticos.

—Vaya. —¿Cómo era que su mamá siempre veía las que tenían algún efecto nocivo?

—No sé qué signifiquen, pero espero que auguren una pronta recuperación. —Sonrió—. Recuerden recoger, ¿sí? —dijo al dejarlos solos de nuevo.

—¿Sí sabes qué significan?

—No recuerdo bien —contestó con voz ronca.

—¿Lo buscarás ahora o lo harás en tu casa?

—Como sea está bien. —Tomó un sorbo del té.

Suga entrecerró un poco los ojos. Raro.

—¿Te da igual?

—No, solo no quiero retrasar más esto. —Señaló los papeles abandonados—. Bueno, al menos ya jugaré el jueves.

—Y el viernes y el sábado también jugarás —aseguró.

—No sé si mi resistencia llegue tan lejos.

—¡Sí podrás! Descansa al menos un set y estarás bien.

—Sí, creo que debería. —Encogió un hombro.

Notaba la diferencia en su respiración, pero aún lucía agotado. Se le ocurrió buscar algo de merienda para activarlo, por lo que le devolvió el sacapuntas y le avisó que ya vendría de vuelta. Recordó que aún quedaba algo de pan de sándwich y mermelada, así que reunió todo lo necesario en una bandeja y la llevó a su habitación. Sin embargo, al regresar, Daichi estaba recostado del lateral de su cama; ojos cerrados, inhalaciones lentas.

—¿Te dormiste? —susurró con dejo de tristeza.

Colocó la bandeja en el espacio libre del escritorio y se acercó al durmiente. ¿Tan cansado estaba de sentirse mal? No lo culpaba, sobre todo al tratarse de un agotamiento por un estado de ánimo pésimo. Le dio pena despertarlo, por lo que decidió hacer cualquier otra cosa mientras tanto.

Primero buscó los significados de las flores de hacía unos minutos. La rosa mosqueta le decía «quien te quiere te hará llorar»; la amapola, «estemos juntos lo antes posible». Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin escapar. Si la primera le contaba cómo estaría él en ese momento, había acertado a la perfección. La segunda lo hizo sentir más culpable, hablando de prontitud cuando él posponía eventos.

—Lo siento —lamentó en voz muy baja, casi entrecortada—. Lo siento. Si soy yo, siento hacerte pasar por todo esto. Pero ya estoy llegando. Te lo juro que, si no estoy ahí ya, lo estaré antes de tu límite. —Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, obligando a las lágrimas a retroceder—. Sé que soy lento, pero, por favor, espérame. No empeores ahora. Y sí, me has esperado bastante, no debería pedirte más, qué abuso. —Rio sin gracia—. Solo unos nueve, diez días más, al lado de todos estos meses. No deberían ser nada. —«Pero lo son, porque ahora desmejoras por cada hora que no escuchas una confesión».

Sus palabras murieron en oídos dormidos, mas eso era lo que necesitaba para liberar la presión que no le habría permitido colorear los dibujos de ambos en el tiempo que tardó en salir de sus sueños.


	39. La única opción es ganar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo la competencia es capaz de ponerle cierto tipo de pausa a su pesar emocional.

El Gimnasio de la ciudad era el establecimiento donde menos controlaba sus reacciones, contagiado de la euforia del público y jugadores a su alrededor. Cualquiera entendería sus nervios, intentos de lucir relajado y arranques de competitividad. Evitaba caer en la nostalgia de que estas eran sus últimas eliminatorias. Todo aspecto que aumentase su intranquilidad o generase tristeza era pateado a un lado; no eran momentos para nublar su mente.

Por supuesto, siempre había excepciones a las reglas. Todo aspecto negativo era eliminado, a menos que se relacionase con el estado de Daichi cuando creía que no era visto. Bien sabido por él era que su meta de estar curado para ese día se salió de su alcance; evitaba pensar que era su culpa el haberlo frustrado.

Trataba de centrarse con hechos cuyas consecuencias eran más seguras. Haber tosido hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas era favorecedor. No solo era probable que no presentase ataque alguno, sino que tampoco tendría tantos problemas respiratorios, al menos no en ese primer día. Si las siguientes flores ya estaban creciendo, aún no ocuparían el espacio suficiente para importunarlo. Perfecto para dar confianza en su primer escalón hacia la cima. Deseaba ganar con el marcador limpio, dos a cero, de modo que el esfuerzo no fuese excesivo para su cuerpo desgastado por la pobre oxigenación de días anteriores.

Lo que le preocupaba era el segundo día de las eliminatorias, ya que disputarían dos partidos, y no sabía si Daichi contaría con la resistencia suficiente para aguantarlos. En caso de hacerlo, ¿se recuperaría para la final apenas un día luego? Ahora que pisaba el estadio, la verdad de la que huían los mayores resonaba más en el interior de su cabeza.  _Cualquiera de estos podría ser su último juego_. Era peor para el capitán, que podía ser forzado a retirarse en caso de requerir la operación para salvarse. Si les tocaba perder en esta ocasión, esperaba que fuera con su amigo en las mejores condiciones físicas que pudiese tener. La culpa no recaería en él de ese modo.

Si les tocaba despedirse de las canchas en las rondas por venir, que fuera con Daichi orgullosamente de pie dando la cara por su equipo.

Sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro derecho. Con ver su tono moreno, supo a quién se encontraría al levantar la mirada.

—No sé qué estarás pensando, pero estás tenso. —Apretó un poco—. Estoy seguro de que esta vez jugarás en más de un partido. Te necesitamos calmado para que nos refresques. —Le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, Daichi? —Le devolvió el gesto antes de darse cuenta.

—Si es eso en lo que piensas, deja de preocuparte por hoy. Me siento como si nada.

—Ten cuidado en la cancha, ¿sí?

—Lo tendré. Ya verás, venceremos a Johzenji sin mayores inconvenientes. —Soltó su hombro—. Ya es hora de calentar, vayamos.

Daichi estuvo en lo correcto por la mitad. Se cumplió su deseo de que la victoria fuese limpia para ellos, nada de un tercer set para desempatar y perder más energías. Sin embargo, ese equipo era tan explosivo que hasta Kageyama cayó en su onda, efecto que acabó con sangre escapando de su nariz, una visita a la enfermería por el resto del primer set y su estreno en las eliminatorias. Si era sincero, no había esperado participar tan pronto, mucho menos bajo esas circunstancias que no era capaz de agradecer del todo.

El próximo rival era de temer, según lo expuesto por el entrenador. Estaba seguro de que el sentido competitivo de Hinata se activaría más allá del máximo al enfrentarse cara a cara con el jugador más parecido a su ídolo en la prefectura. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Wakunan prometía dar batalla, lo que menos les convenía cuando el siguiente juego era la semifinal.

—¿Estarás bien mañana? —preguntó luego de la reunión, justo antes de irse a casa.

—Espero que sí. —Suspiró—. Pero eso solo lo podré decir con seguridad mañana.

—Creo que mañana deberías descansar un set para que no termines tan exhausto. Las flores ya se están robando una parte de tu energía, es mejor que la guardes para los partidos más difíciles.

—Sí, tal vez debería quedarme en la banca en algún set contra Wakunan. —Puso una mano bajo el mentón—. Porque creo que luego nos tocaría contra Seijoh o contra Datekou y  _no me voy a sentar_  contra ellos.

—Oh, no —concordó—. Juega el primer set y te guardamos por el resto del juego, ¿sí?

—Suena bien si empezamos ganando.

— _Empezaremos ganando_  —aseguró—. Hemos preparado a Ennoshita justo para esto, debería irle bien. No creo que haga falta reincorporarte más adelante en el juego.

—Confío en que no. —Salieron de la escuela. Dentro de poco, las tardes los obligarían a enrollar bufandas por sus cuellos—. Ah, estoy emocionado.

—¿Emocionado? —Sintió escalofríos. Ni enfermo cambiaba esa parte de él—. Quizás quisiste decir  _nervioso_.

—Eso se sobreentiende, pero la emoción es mayor. Ni siquiera me preocupa tanto tener que cederle mi lugar a Ennoshita por un rato, sé que saldrá bien. —Sonrió.

Suga estaba feliz de que la pesadez que lo rodeaba más temprano ya no existiera. Era imposible que se olvidara de la alarmante situación si amenazaba con impedirle jugar —incluso tenían un plan de contingencias por si eso ocurría—, pero le gustaba creer que el voleibol le despejaba la mente y le ayudaba a sobrellevar sus malos momentos. Mientras siguieran ganando, Daichi tenía un pedacito de alegría asegurado.

Conseguiría el trofeo por la sonrisa de Daichi.

—Cuídate bien, capitán. —¿Por cuánto más podría llamarlo así?

—Igual tú, vicecapitán. —Le siguió el juego con humor antes de separarse donde siempre.

Lo vio tomar su camino por unos instantes. Sus sonrisas se habían vuelto tan escasas esa semana. Algo le dolía y festejaba cuando Daichi curvaba sus labios amables. No eran como antes. Faltaba chispa. Aunque intentara hacer traducciones inexactas de lo que había en su interior para despistar a los no conocedores, Suga se había especializado en su lenguaje gestual. Mientras otros se quedaban con la interpretación literal, él identificaba los errores que cambiaban el significado de lo exhibido.

Hacía un muy buen intento de mostrarse sereno cuando estaba rodeado. Era bastante convincente, hasta se atrevía a declarar como auténticas algunas de sus sonrisas en el gimnasio; sin embargo, al despegarse del resto, la censura a su pesar no era tan potente. ¿Cuántas cosas estarían pasando por su cabeza? Admiraba lo bien que lidiaba con ellas.

Suga se acostó temprano esa noche. El descanso le sería muy necesario para todo lo que le esperaba en el segundo día de eliminatorias. Antes de desconectarse del mundo, le envió un mensaje a Daichi recomendándole que siguiera su ejemplo.

Sus malos presentimientos respecto al partido contra Wakunan se habían quedado cortos frente a todo lo que acontecía en tan solo el primer set. Apenas en la presentación de ambos equipos se palpó la tensión entre capitanes. Estaba alerta, el sentido de competencia de Daichi aumentaba en esos casos, temía imprudencias. Como lo dedujo, Hinata estaba inquieto ante el muchacho que se proclamaba el nuevo Pequeño Gigante; otro imprudente más probable del cual tener miedo. Puntaje reñido cerca de los veinte, nada tan desesperante como eso. Sudaba estando solo de pie, alentándolos, deseando que ninguno se accidentara en medio de tanto furor. Los siguientes minutos prometían tocarle los nervios.

De repente, sus temores se materializaron. Estaban por perder el balón en su última oportunidad de pasarlo al otro lado. Dos jugadores creyeron que podían salvar la jugada sin prestar verdadera atención al otro que se dirigía al mismo objetivo. Antes de gritarles que tuvieran cuidado, lo inevitable sonó como nunca hubiese querido y derribó al capitán, inmóvil. El incidente pasó desapercibido por la mayoría gracias a que, al final, lograron aventajarse como planearon sin examinar los riesgos; mas no por él.

Sentía ganas de romper las reglas y correr hasta su cuerpo caído. Quería desgarrarse la garganta hasta que recobrara la consciencia que parecía haberse ido; que los demás reaccionaran, lo ayudasen, en vez de paralizarse como él en su recuadro aparte del campo de acción. Ni sus pulmones buscaban oxígeno. Era imposible articular palabras. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Seguramente se drenó el poco color en su piel. El único funcional más allá de sus cabales era su corazón, tan resonante en sus oídos que se preguntaba si había escalado hasta su garganta y por eso no respiraba.

Su movilidad no regresó hasta que la de Daichi también. Se incorporó con dificultad, sus brazos tambalearon un poco en el proceso. Respondió correctamente las preguntas hechas para chequear su estado mental. Se alivió al ver que, dentro de todo, estaba bien —no tanto como aseguraba estar para que no lo sacaran—, pero no le gustaba que su salida del partido fuera debido a un accidente que les dio el susto de la semana.

La calma no le duró mucho. El voleibol no era un deporte donde se esperara ver sangre, entonces, ¿por qué llevaba dos días seguidos en los que algún compañero se manchaba una mano de rojo? Que uno de ellos fuese Daichi le sentó muy mal. Que la hemorragia viniese de su boca le devolvió la parálisis y aguó sus ojos un poco. ¿A qué se debía? Lo más lógico era que fuese una herida en el labio, pero también podía toser sangre si llegaba al marchitamiento.

Fue inevitable pensar lo peor. ¿Y si el golpe lo había afectado hasta esas alturas? No, no, imposible que se adelantase dos semanas por magullarse el rostro. «No entres en pánico, Koushi. Eso es un labio roto, seguro», trataba de convencerse de la verdad más probable. Su mente se detuvo cuando escupió y algo cayó en su mano ensangrentada.

—No me digas que… —murmuró tan bajo que ni siquiera estuvo seguro de haberlo hecho en realidad.

—¡¿Un diente?! —Los chillidos de los más próximos a la escena le devolvieron parte de la tranquilidad.

Era extraño relajarse porque había perdido una muela en el impacto. No había riesgo de muerte en eso, no podía sentirse mala persona por alegrarse. Tampoco era como si no se hubiese asustado con eso — _sangre_  y  _dientes_  eran dos cosas que no quería ver fuera de un cuerpo, menos un mismo día, menos de la misma persona y aún menos juntos—.

Al final, Ukai se llevó a Daichi a la enfermería para saber si tenía una contusión o no. Aparte del diente caído, del labio sangrante y del dolor que eso traía, lucía bien. Dudaba que le prohibieran jugar la semifinal si clasificaban. Sin embargo, el incidente afectó el ambiente del equipo. La culpabilidad de Tanaka era palpable a metros de distancia, el nerviosismo de Ennoshita era agonizante. El del número seis había ingresado antes de lo planeado bajo circunstancias que le sumaban peso a su responsabilidad; temía que fuese demasiado para él.

Suga trató de permanecer sereno por el resto del partido, pero era muy difícil cuando la persona cuyo bienestar era el más importante estaba fuera de vista, donde los maltrechos iban. Le preocupaba una posible pérdida de vitalidad por el choque, que su cabeza no se recuperara pronto. Luego de ganar el primer set, el segundo se hacía una pesadilla que los tragaría vivos. Los fallos de Ennoshita empeoraban todo. La presión lo estaba matando, nunca se equivocó tanto durante las prácticas. No estaba preparado para sufrir tanto por cada punto anotado por Wakunan, tampoco para temer tanto por la salud de Daichi aún.

Si se sentía así por una colisión producto de su imprudencia, ¿cuánto tardaría en colapsar si tosiera flores marchitas y hojas secas? De verdad esperaba que esto no influyera en el desarrollo de las etapas finales del hanahaki.

Para llevar sus nervios al límite, se abrieron las puertas al tercer set. Daichi aún no volvía. ¿No había tardado lo suficiente allá? Una demora así solo podía equivaler a malas noticias. ¿Y si, aparte de sangre y el diente, tosió alguna flor? ¿Y si no podía participar más? ¿Y si perdían este juego? No quería imaginarse el rostro del capitán si regresaba con el marcador definitivo a favor del rival. Tenían que ganar.  _Debían_ ganar. Por él, por más partidos con su liderazgo, por más sonrisas, por el esfuerzo extra que hizo para no desmejorar tanto su rendimiento aún enfermo. Para que volviera a la cancha, para jugar juntos una vez más, para cumplir su sueño compartido.

—Daichi-san estará bien. —Escuchó de repente.

—¿Eh? —Respuesta automática ante declaraciones sorpresivas.

Una mano algo pequeña envolvió su brazo sin demasiada fuerza, solo la suficiente para alentarlo, brindarle algo de seguridad.

—Estás tan tenso que siento que darás un latigazo cuando te relajes. —Con la otra mano, Nishinoya le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Es verdad. —Una risilla bajita escapó a su lado. Yamaguchi se rascaba la mejilla con el índice cuando giró a verlo—. Creí que era solo yo el que lo sentía.

—¡Apuesto a que Shouyou también se dio cuenta! —Liberó su brazo—. Pregúntenle cuando regrese acá.

—No creo que sea para tanto…

—¿Te digo qué no es para tanto? ¡Puede que el golpe lo haya desmayado por unos segundos, pero Daichi-san es mucho más resistente que eso! No negaré que dio miedo, porque,  _¡joder, parecía muerto! —_ Sus brazos se estiraron a los lados—, pero se fue de aquí caminando sin ayuda y hablando sin problemas. ¡Está bien!

—Supongo que se está tardando porque debían parar el sangrado de su labio y tratarlo en caso de contusión —agregó el pecoso—. Y algo por el diente, también, diría yo.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el líbero—. Nada que temer, Suga-san.

—¿Ni siquiera del hanahaki?

—¿Qué tiene que ver un golpe en la cara con eso?

—No sé, solo…

—Espera, volveré al juego —interrumpió para irse. Hinata ocupó su lugar.

—Solo… ¿qué? —susurró Yamaguchi. Había curiosidad tímida en su tono.

—No sé. Tendría sentido que tardase por haber tosido flores, pero creo que exagero.

—¿Hablan del capitán? —El recién llegado necesitaba ubicarse.

—Sí —contestó su compañero de primero—. ¿Crees que el accidente le haya hecho toser flores?

—¡Ni idea! —Cruzó los brazos—. Kageyama nunca me explicó bien, así que sigo sin entender cómo funciona el hana… hm… —Hizo puchero mientras intentaba recordar el resto.

—Hanahaki. —Suga le ahorró el trabajo.

—¡Eso!

—También creo que no tienen mucho que ver —dijo el más alto de los tres—. Tal vez solo esté descansando como habíamos planeado, solo que acostado en una camilla, probablemente.

—Sí, probablemente —repitió mientras apenas asentía con la cabeza—. Gracias, me convenceré de que eso es lo que sucede.

«Daichi solo está tomando reposo», cantó una y otra vez hasta que se grabara en su mente invadida de pesimismo.

Lo que más celebró luego del pitido final no fue la victoria ni su pase a la semifinal, sino el haber volteado para descubrir que Daichi observaba desde la entrada al estadio. Corrió hasta él junto a los más preocupados y, en lugar de abrazarlo o cualquier muestra de alivio más inofensiva, se plantó frente a él para darle en el estómago con los puños.

Nishinoya tenía razón. Ahora que sonreía de oreja a oreja por su regreso, estalló con violencia. Por suerte, no le sacó más que aire, pensó al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber causado.

Decía estar mejor que antes del partido, por lo que no debería haber problemas en el siguiente. Mientras tanto, vería el juego donde se decidiría su oponente. Fue con Daichi y Asahi a las gradas, donde se encontraron a los retirados de Datekou. Luego de una corta conversación sobre el nuevo armador gigante de la muralla de acero, duraron unos cuantos puntos en silencio.

—Ese golpe se ve doloroso. —Asahi arrugó el rostro.

—No sé cómo les explicaré a mis padres esto. —Suspiró—. No quiero imaginar sus caras cuando sepan que se me cayó un diente.

—Nos cuentas qué tal te va. —Suga rio un poco.

—Creo que yo lo ocultaría —comentó el de barba.

—Sería fácil, fue una muela, pero el moretón que debo tener será imposible de esconder. Tarde o temprano se enterarán y sabrán que fue por esto que se me cayó. Será mejor que les diga de una vez, aunque no tenga muchas ganas. —Se rascó la nuca.

—No olvides el labio roto.

—Ah, es demasiado. —Se reclinó en su asiento—. Tuve miedo de toser alguna flor en ese momento. Creí que el diente era un capullo al inicio, ¿saben?

— _Pff_. —No aguantó del todo la risa, pero se calmó rápido—. No tosiste flores después, ¿no?

—Mi respiración sigue bastante bien. —Suga frunció el ceño. Sospechosa respuesta indirecta. Antes de que pudiera insistir, añadió—: Habría sido terrible toser flores en medio de la cancha. ¿Lo imaginan? Nunca se olvidarían de mí, y no por razones que me agraden.

—No creo que se vayan a olvidar del chico que perdió un diente, tampoco.

Miraron a Asahi como si su cabello hubiese cobrado vida.

—¡Eh, quiero decir…! —Alejó el cuerpo de ellos con solo un respingo—. Uh… —Sus dedos se movían como si de esa manera encontraría las palabras adecuadas. Al final, se encogió sobre sí mismo—. No me estaba burlando.

—Eso espero. —Daichi arqueó una ceja, cruzó los brazos y volvió a ver el juego. Suga soltó una risilla antes de imitarlo.

Quizás no era sorpresivo que Aoba Johsai fuese el próximo contrincante. Sería un partido con  _«revancha_ » escrita por todo lo ancho y largo. Lo más seguro era que la batalla se extendería al máximo, tres sets con  _deuce_  incluido. Acabar exhaustos era un hecho dado por sentado. De cierto modo, era una suerte que Daichi descansara más de lo que habían previsto, porque de haber vuelto para el último set contra Wakunan, no se habría quedado en la banca. Aun así, siguió preguntando por su bienestar.

—Será un partido intenso, ¿crees que aguantes?

—Más me vale. —Sonrió con determinación. Admiraba cómo no tambaleaba—. Estuve esperando esta revancha por meses. Quiero estar ahí cuando marquemos el último punto.

Silbó antes de sonreír con él.

—Que esa seguridad sea por algo, capitán.

—Por mí no te preocupes. Las flores no me estorbarán ahora.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Solo lo sé. —Le guiñó un ojo. Casi se desconcentra por sacar el gesto de contexto.

Otra vez, percibió cierta tensión entre los capitanes en su presentación. Lo esperaba, considerando que se trataba de Oikawa. De ahí en adelante, se concentró de lleno en cada jugada y armaba estrategias por si su turno llegaba. De a ratos le echaba un vistazo a Daichi para comprobar que su estado físico era excelente para alguien con pulmones algo congestionados, energía robada por flores y un reciente hematoma gigantesco en el rostro.

Fue llamado al juego en medio del incómodo ambiente que trajo Kyoutani. A su parecer, no combinaba con el estilo de Seijoh, ni sus compañeros parecían estar del todo bien con él cerca. La competencia se hacía más estresante de lo que había esperado. Le gustaba ser parte activa de la lucha, sin embargo. Era agradable cómo los oponentes se desconcertaban cuando era él y no Kageyama el armador; ser un factor poco estudiado tenía sus ventajas. Su defecto era perderse en la intensidad del partido demasiado pronto.

Respiró con más calma cuando devolvieron al desorganizado jugador a la banca. Todavía había cosas por arreglar, pero sería más sencillo sin alguien tan impredecible del otro lado de la red. A finales del tercer set, cada saque e intercambio amenazaba con pararle los latidos. No quería saber cómo se sentían los seis responsables de lo que ocurriría. ¿Esto no le estaría haciendo mal a Daichi? Si ganaban, ¿recuperaría la energía para la final luego de todo ese desgaste?

Tendría tiempo de pensar todo eso cuando la emoción de una revancha cumplida abandonase su cuerpo. ¡Estaban en la final!  _¡Lo habían logrado!_  Ni siquiera le asustaba que el último obstáculo que los alejaba de las Nacionales fuese Shiratorizawa. « _¡Estamos en la maldita final!_ », gritaban Tanaka y Nishinoya, contagiándole todos los ánimos. Tuvieron una comida para recuperar las fuerzas y como celebración. Todo el trabajo duro valió la pena.

Fue apenas cuando regresaban a casa que se le enfrió la cabeza lo suficiente para cuestionarse esos puntos.

—¿Cómo es que tu resistencia ha estado tan genial hoy? Te veo y no puedo creer que te hayas hecho ese golpe hoy ni que estés enfermo.

—Te dije que las flores no me iban a estorbar hoy, ¿no?

—¿Y mañana? Ya vas para cuatro días sin toser. Mañana serán hasta cinco sets, ¿crees poder con eso?

—Sí. —No dudó ni un segundo.

—Si no aguantabas una práctica entera cuando llevabas días sin toser, ¿cómo piensas que podrás hacerlo mañana? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Acaso crees que podremos ganar en tres sets?

—No, tampoco sueño tanto. Creo que ganarán el primero, mientras nos acostumbramos a ellos, así que, mínimo, serán cuatro sets.

—¿Podrás con eso?

—Que sí, Suga. —Trataba de disimularlo, pero se notaba algo cansado del interrogatorio.

—¿Aunque ya haya flores invadiéndote?

—Ah —exhaló y se detuvo. Suga paró y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él—. Te contaré algo porque no puedo mentirte.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo? —Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—No te vayas a enojar. —Le mostró ambas palmas entre ellos. Esto pintaba a que no le gustaría—. No hay flores en mis pulmones ahora mismo, al menos no muy crecidas.

Cinco segundos de silencio.

—¡¿Tosiste?! —vociferó cuando le encontró el sentido a su confesión.

—Solo dos flores. Bueno, un capullo y una flor.

—¡¿Y jugaste?!

—Oye, antes tosía dos flores y solo descansaba una hora antes de reintegrarme a la práctica, así que supuse que sería igual. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creerlo. —Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Luego echó su flequillo atrás y mantuvo sus dedos ahí, enredados entre sus cabellos—. Por eso tardaste en volver.

—En parte fue por eso, en parte fue porque de verdad pensé que estropearía el ambiente si aparecía, como les dije. Simplemente no podía decirles que tosí o los iba a preocupar.

—Qué imprudente. —Quería reír de incredulidad. Este chico podía ser igual de idiota por el voleibol que el par de primero cuando le daba la gana.

—¡Hey, descansé lo suficiente! Más de la mitad de nuestro juego contra Wakunan más el partido de Seijoh y Datekou. ¡Eso fue mucho más de lo que descansaba antes! —Suga seguía sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Vamos, ya viste que no pasó nada!

—¡No estoy molesto! Solo… —Por más que el enfoque de sus ojos viajase de un lado a otro, no halló continuación—. Ah, increíble.

—¿De verdad no estás molesto?

—¿Es que sabes lo mal que te pudo ir si te equivocabas?

—Sí, pero me iba a sentir peor si no lo intentaba. Me habría salido si comenzaba a sentirme mal.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿tu punto es que resistirás mañana porque tosiste hoy? —Dejó de lado su preocupación innecesaria por algo que ya había pasado.

—Exacto. —Sonrió—. Créeme, al inicio me asusté porque creí que no podría jugar más hoy, pero, cuando recordé que antes tosía de dos en dos o de a tres y podía seguir después de un rato, me arriesgué.

—Y para ganar hay que arriesgar.

—Me encanta que ya me estés entendiendo. —Sus hombros se relajaron. Retomaron la caminata, lado a lado—. Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?

—Incrédulo, no molesto —aclaró—. ¿Qué flores fueron, por cierto?

—Según Yachi, son colombinas. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Significan «determinado a ganar».

—Esa es tu flor —rio. Era perfecta para las circunstancias del día.

—Pero era de los colores de Shiratorizawa

—¡¿Blanca y morada?! —Volteó a verlo. Daichi asintió con la cabeza—. Uh, espero que eso no sea un presagio.

—Piénsalo así: es un buen augurio, una señal de que les ganaremos.

—Siempre sabes cómo poner todo a nuestro favor. —Le dio una palmada suave en la espalda.

—Es que es una flor perfecta para lo que hemos sentido todos desde ayer. Estamos determinados a ganar, sea quien sea el rival. Creo que lo haremos. No podemos caer en nuestro último paso.

—Lo lograremos. —Le fascinaba el brillo en sus ojos oscuros. No había rastro de su fatiga emocional de los días previos. Le hacía tanta ilusión ganar. Haría lo posible por no frustrar su sueño para no apagar esa luz.

Cuando se despidieron en el lugar habitual, Suga deseó que en su cultura fuese normal darse un beso en el cachete, como había visto en películas occidentales. Lo habría depositado del lado derecho nada más; el izquierdo lucía como una fuente violácea de dolor que se activaría con el más mínimo roce.

El día siguiente fue tan revoltoso como imaginó. Antes de siquiera entrar al Gimnasio, se cruzaron con Michimiya, quien le regaló un amuleto a Daichi. Hacía mucho que no consideraba esa opción, pero, mientras empujaba a Asahi para darles privacidad, regresó la duda. Había veces en las que sentía que a ella le atraía su amigo, veces como esa en las que se le veían unos pocos nervios al hablarle aun si se conocían desde la escuela media. Y él, tan ciego a ese tipo de emociones en los demás —como pudo comprobar en los últimos meses—, era tan amable con ella como con casi todos sin darse cuenta del efecto que podía causar.

—No es ella.

—¿Desde cuándo lees mentes, Asahi? —Ni se molestó en hacerse el desentendido.

—Estoy mejorando en lectura de rostros.

—¿Y qué decía el mío?

—«¿Y si la ama a ella?» —susurró.

—Das miedo.

—No me digas eso. —Sus hombros cayeron momentáneamente.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es ella? —Ignoró su queja.

—¿Recuerdas que antes había rumores de que a ella le gustaba Daichi?

—En segundo año, sí.

—Y Daichi dice haberse enamorado en segundo año. ¿No crees que se habría atrevido a confesarse de haber sido ella?

—Es una buena lógica. ¿Sabes si a ella sí le gusta Daichi de verdad?

—Hm. —Volteó a verlos por unos segundos. Suga no quiso tener más de esa escena, su inseguridad le haría mal—. No sabría decirlo.

—Entonces no eres tan bueno leyendo rostros.

Asahi entrecerró los ojos.

—No quiero concluir nada que complique las cosas.

—No tengas miedo a admitirlo solo porque sepas de mis sentimientos.

—Ah. —Suspiró—. No sé, a veces creo que sí, ¡pero sé que lo tuyo es más fuerte! —Se apuró en decir cuando notó su mueca—. Sea lo que sea que ella sienta, no va a servir para curarlo si es que es ella, que lo dudo mucho.

Quiso preguntarle si pensaba que lo suyo sí sería suficiente para curarlo, pero Daichi se acercó a ellos en ese momento, lo que forzó el fin de la conversación.

No le dio tiempo de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Un viejo seguidor del Karasuno había reaparecido en las gradas, trayéndoles recuerdos oscuros a los de tercero. Su presencia significó un nuevo motivo para derrotar a Shiratorizawa. Luego de eso, su mente se ubicó en el juego.

Durante los preparativos, Shimizu le entregó un broncodilatador de acción prolongada al capitán. Según lo que había investigado, quienes padecían su enfermedad podían emplearlos antes de realizar una actividad física extenuante para prevenir la falta de aire. Lo tomó y agradeció, a pesar de no creer que fuese tan necesario esa vez.

Las presentaciones de los titulares hicieron todo más real. Estaban en la final. Jugarían contra el grande de grandes de Miyagi. Eran los momentos decisivos. Podía ser su último partido o el inicio de una carrera más larga. Sufriría cada punto ajeno, celebraría cada punto propio. Fuese cual fuese el resultado, presentía que iba a llorar.

Como Daichi predijo, el primer set fue terrible. Aunque Nishinoya había sido el héroe y demostró por qué era llamado la Deidad Guardiana de Karasuno, Shiratorizawa tomó la ventaja. Era  _tan frustrante_. No soportó el descontrol que se acumuló en su cuerpo, ni siquiera se arrepintió de que el árbitro le dedicase una mala mirada por sus gritos.

Por el lado bueno, le encantaba que  _por fin_  tuviesen su público animándolos. Era pequeño al lado de la multitud y la banda de las águilas, pero era  _algo_.

El segundo set jugó con sus nervios por el  _deuce_  tan extendido que hubo antes de concederle la calma del empate. El tercero le desesperó por cómo no lograron avanzar después del veinte. El cuarto fue un martirio, cualquier error le daría la victoria a Shiratorizawa; para su alivio, remontaron de nuevo.

No supo cómo sobrevivió a los altibajos del quinto set. Se suponía que era el más veloz de todos, ese donde no había más que ver luego de que alguno de los equipos tomase vuelo; aun así, fue el que transcurrió más lento para él. Su ritmo fue una tortura. A esas alturas, Daichi no era el único afectado por el cansancio; todos tenían problemas de resistencia que estuvieron por costarles puntos. Era más nervios que persona en esos momentos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio por impacto, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Salió corriendo para unirse al abrazo de sus amigos de tercero y gritar con ellos, lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos querían ganar, pero podía jurar que nadie lo deseaba tanto como ellos —y Shimizu, también—. Tres años de decepciones, muchas derrotas, retiros y regresos, frustraciones, esperanza, esfuerzo, constancia; ¿quién diría que alcanzarían el primer lugar en su última oportunidad? Sus sueños se volvieron realidad, aún les quedaba camino por recorrer. Daichi sonreiría. Estaba seguro de que el orgullo que sentía por todo el equipo era compartido.  _Este no era el final para ellos_.

Con el trofeo en manos, Suga recordó que aún podía ser el último juego de Daichi; sin embargo, no se asustó. Le dejaría disfrutar por unos días la alegría de haber clasificado a las Nacionales y, antes de que el pesimismo regresara a él, le confesaría el amor que ya casi estaba convencido que le tenía.


	40. El futuro es una fotografía borrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los altibajos del ánimo de Daichi luego de la victoria y antes de una posible derrota.

Como era de esperarse, el domingo fue un día repleto de felicitaciones por teléfono. Familiares llamaron a la casa para hablar con él, amigos de sus padres también. Si no marcaban, era algún mensaje por cualquier medio. Incluso los vecinos más sociables tocaron a su puerta con detalles. Perdió una buena parte del día relatando una y otra vez los eventos de las Eliminatorias, aunque trataba de omitir el diente caído si no lo señalaban.

 _«¿Se podría saber por qué me enteré primero por Kenma que por ti de que clasificaron a las Nacionales?»_. Y, por supuesto, cierto dúo no se quedó quieto a partir de la tarde.

_«Se tardó bastante en contarte si recién te estás enterando»._

_«Lo sé desde ayer, pero esperaba que te acordaras de nosotros y nos dijeras algo por aquí!!»,_  incluyó un gato llorando al final del texto.  _«De todos modos, ¡felicidades por ganar!»._

Daichi escribía su agradecimiento cuando Bokuto entró al chat con lo que habría sido un escándalo en persona:  _«Y CÓMO ES QUE SABÍAS DESDE AYER Y TAMPOCO ME CONTASTE NADA????»._  Decidió ignorarlo por el momento y acabar su mensaje de todos modos. Poco después, agregó:  _«Por cierto, felicidades! Estaré esperando jugar contra ustedes!!»._

_«¡Porque se supone que ÉL tenía que darnos las noticias!_

_Decidí callarlo por un día para darle chance, pero siguió olvidándose de nosotros!!!_

_Decepcionante, Sawamura._

_¡Yo te espero para la Batalla del Basurero!»._

_«Yo debería ser quien diga eso. Ninguno de ustedes ha clasificado todavía»._  Daichi rio cuando recibió un montón de emoticones sorprendidos y ofendidos al instante de parte de ambos.  _«Avísenme en tres semanas a quién veré»._

_«Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte felicitado»._

_«Hey!!! Son tres lugares para Tokio, así que al menos uno de nosotros clasificará!_

_Y por supuesto, Fukurodani será uno de esos tres!_

_Hey hey hey!!!!»._

_«¡Y Nekoma no será el que se quede por fuera!»._

_«Aunque..._

_Incluso a mí me emociona la Batalla del Basurero, pero si alguno de ustedes llega a jugar contra nosotros primero, no pienso perder!!»._

_«Ja, como si fuera a perder contra ti»._

_«COMO SI FUERA A PERDER CONTRA TI!»._

Esto olía a una próxima discusión que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Debía intervenir pronto. Envió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

_«Aunque tampoco es seguro que yo vaya a jugar la Batalla del Basurero»._

Interpretó los segundos que pasaron antes de la aparición de nuevas burbujas de texto como un silencio incómodo. El par de  _MIERDA_  simultáneos habría sido gracioso en otro tema de conversación. Supo que fue una mala idea decir eso. Percibía el pánico de los capitalinos en sus mensajes.

_«SUGAWARA AÚN NO SE CONFESA?????_

_CONFIEZA*»._

_«No te has curado?!_

_(Es con s, idiota)_

_HOMBRE, CÓMO JUGASTE CON FLORES DENTRO????»._

_«Cálmense y déjenme hablar»._  Le siguió una cara de ojos entrecerrados de Bokuto, supuso que era la respuesta a la corrección ortográfica.  _«No tenía tantas flores, por eso pude jugar. Y no, aún no me curo»._

_«¿No tenías hasta la otra semana para eso?»._

_«Por eso digo que no es seguro que juegue. No me recuperaré a tiempo de la operación como para participar en las Nacionales»._

_«No hables como si fuera definitivo._

_Sawamura, me NIEGO a disputar la Batalla del Basurero sin ti._

_ASÍ QUE ES HORA DE LAS MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS»._

_«Esto no me da buena espina...»_. Suspiró. Ideas de ese tipo no debían ser buenas viniendo de ninguno de los dos.

_«No, es en serio. ¡Tu salud y sentimientos están en juego aquí!_

_Ya casi llegas al punto de no retorno, así que debes ser drástico._

_Muy directo, quiero decir._

_Creo que ya deberías confesarte tú y aclarar todo de una vez. Si no te corresponde ni un poco, te operas ya porque no es como si fuera a cambiar en una semana»._

_«O haz cosas que hablen por sí solas»,_  agregó Bokuto.

_«Me quedo con lo de Bokuto. Ya conocen mis razones para esperar»._

_«Me vale lo que hagas mientras obtengas su respuesta (que más vale que sea que te ama también)._

_Y yo que pensaba que Suga-chan y tú habían tenido su buena celebración»._

Una ceja se alzó en cuanto leyó el último comentario. Ni siquiera podía decidir cuál era la peor parte, lo más molesto, por lo que empezó con lo que hizo ruido primero:

_«¿Suga-chan?»._

_«¿Celoso, capitán?»._

_«Y prefiero ignorar lo que estás insinuando»._

_«No veo a Sawamura llamando a nadie con –chan»_ , opinó el ajeno a la discusión junto a un emoticón pensativo.  _«Creo que le diría por su nombre si quisiera ser cariñoso»._

_«¿Me vas a decir que no te habría gustado celebrar así?»._

Daichi aprovechó su derecho a permanecer en silencio. Ni siquiera terminó de teclear lo que diría sobre llamarlo Koushi. Que Kuroo hablara solo —o con Bokuto— si voltearía las cosas en su contra.

Abandonó el celular sobre la cama y decidió revisar su clóset en busca de alguna prenda que iluminase su lado creativo. El miércoles tendrían una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween en casa de Ennoshita, misma que serviría como el festejo del club por su victoria. Una reunión en su residencia era igual a grabaciones de pequeños filmes, por lo que esperaba que indicase cómo debía ir cada uno. Instrucciones más específicas que  _solo intenten dar miedo_  jamás llegaron; le tocaba improvisar.

Solo sabía de qué  _no_  disfrazarse. Suga le había avisado que sería un vampiro y escuchó cuando Nishinoya le sugirió a Asahi vestirse de pirata —con lo poco que le gustaba pensar en cosas terroríficas, de seguro se quedaría con la primera opción que le dieran—. El zombi era obvio que sería escogido por alguien, así que lo descartó de inmediato. Suspiró con fuerza tan solo a mitad de la revisión. Qué sencillo habría sido ser otro chupasangre. Sería genial asistir con disfraces en conjunto el próximo año si eran invitados a alguna fiesta de Halloween.

Daichi se tumbó sobre el colchón en cuanto se percató de sus pensamientos. Fue atacado por la pesadez de la incertidumbre. Antes era capaz de imaginar momentos bonitos junto a Suga con lujo de detalles, pero esos futuros hipotéticos se volvían cada vez más borrosos. La ilusión era reemplazada por el dolor de un casi imposible en su pecho. Ni cerrar los ojos para eliminar la distorsión de las imágenes a su alrededor ayudaba a ver con claridad lo que su mente reproducía. Se quedaba sin su escapatoria, sin su mundo de fantasía momentáneo. Daba miedo. Aumentaba su temor a un mañana donde Suga no significaría nada para él.

El futuro era una fotografía que se revelaba despacio. Había que ser paciente para descubrir las formas que exhibiría. En un principio, solo distinguiría siluetas de lo que pudiese ser su contenido y, con el tiempo, iría entendiendo las formas que no tenían tanto sentido. Obtendría los colores, las luces y las sombras. Solo al alcanzar ese momento —donde el futuro se convertía en el ahora—, toda la escena sería tan clara que hasta podría explicar lo que no pudo ser capturado, qué antecedió, qué siguió poco después.

La foto que correspondía a su vida amorosa estuvo esclareciéndose hasta hacía poco. Deseaba tanto que la otra figura masculina junto a él fuese Suga; sin embargo, la brillante sonrisa y el cabello cenizo de apariencia suave perdían su nitidez. Cada día se hacía más complicado verlo en su futuro. Daichi temía que se volviera irreconocible.

Para mitigar las punzadas en cada latido, revisó nuevamente su celular.

 _«El que calla, otorga, Sawamura»._ El guiño al final del mensaje de Kuroo casi le hace botar el móvil otra vez en algún punto aleatorio del colchón. En su lugar, obvió el resto de la conversación para ir a la de Suga a pedirle ayuda con el disfraz.

 _«No estaría mal ser un espantapájaros»,_  sonrió al leer la respuesta casi inmediata del vicecapitán.

_«Eso fue rápido. ¿Ya lo habías pensado?»._

_«¡Era una de mis opciones! Pero como me gusta cómo me veo de vampiro y tengo años sin disfrazarme así, me quedé con el vampiro»._

_«Así que ya te has disfrazado de vampiro»._

_«Sip. Si tienes jeans o un overol roto o viejo, una camisa fea y el sombrero, ¡ya estás listo! Tal vez algo de pintura en el rostro, si quieres»._

_«Tengo todo._

_¡Gracias, Suga!»,_  agregó un emoticón sonriente.

_«¡De nada!»._

Daichi se estaba levantando cuando escuchó dos notificaciones más de la aplicación. Alzó las cejas al ver que eran dos fotos de ocasiones pasadas en las que Suga se disfrazó de vampiro. En una no lucía mayor de diez años, y en la más reciente especificó que estaba en segundo año de la secundaria. Aunque su peinado era distinto, era bastante fácil de identificar por su color, el lunar y la enorme sonrisa —por más colmillos falsos que tuviera puestos— que siempre lo acompañaba. Fue un niño tierno que no perdió su encanto en la pubertad.

_«Ser vampiro te sienta bien. Supongo que tu piel es una ventaja»._

_«Para algo me tenía que servir la palidez»_ , por separado, envió un emoticón de risa.  _«Quiero agregar algo de sangre, ya veré qué me sale»._

_«De seguro te sale algo genial»._

_«¡Eso espero!_

_Ya, te dejo buscar tu traje de espantapájaros. ¡Hablamos más tarde!»._

Nunca había estado tan tentado a agregar el emoticón del beso, ese que nunca había usado.

Fue bueno detener la conversación ahí, ya que su mente comenzaba a juguetear. La sangre en un vampiro no podía estar ubicada en otro lugar más que en el área de la boca, por lo que mancharía los labios, sus comisuras o la barbilla. Por alguna razón, imaginaba que lograba el efecto con mermelada o sirope de fresa que limpiaría con su lengua. Demasiado estimulante para su sanidad.

Luego de apartar las prendas que formarían su atuendo de la fiesta, pidió que cual fuera el ajuste del disfraz de Suga no despertase sus ganas de ser mordido por él.

El resto de su domingo también consistió en más felicitaciones por el triunfo de su equipo. Como supuso, la clasificación a las Nacionales lo llenó de la alegría indescriptible de alcanzar una meta que por tanto tiempo vio muy de lejos; sin embargo, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Recordar que Karasuno iría a Tokio en enero traía consigo la duda de en dónde se ubicaría en esos días: de pie en la cancha como capitán o sentado en las gradas como invitado. Si se miraba solo a sí mismo, por cómo pintaban las cosas, era igual a haber perdido; ayer había sido su último partido. Al menos ganó, era buen consuelo. Lideró a muchachos de nivel nacional. Él también era de ese calibre. Estaba orgulloso; era una buena forma de despedirse del voleibol hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero no estaba listo para despedirse de Suga. Quizás exageraba; seguirían viéndose hasta marzo, solo que no habría rastros de la amistad que los unió por casi tres años. No sonaba a una buena manera de finalizar la preparatoria. Sus memorias seguirían ahí, solo que vacías; él formaba parte de la mayoría. El dolor no sería solo propio. Los sentimientos de Suga crecían, y era posible que se enamorase tarde. ¿Qué ocurriría en ese caso? Daichi no soportaba ni la idea de que las flores cambiasen de residencia.

Tal vez Kuroo tenía razón. Debía actuar  _ya._  Arrancarse las flores del pecho, sacar las espinas si había rosas. Respirar con libertad. Decirle lo que había guardado por meses, quién sabía si un año ya.

Terco como era, propiciaría la confesión de Suga. Crearía un ambiente que lo invitase a abrirse, sincerarse; demostrarle que ya no solo le gustaba, que el amor se hospedaba en el mismo espacio con su nombre de su corazón. No sabía cómo, eso lo descifraría en la semana.

Entrada la noche, volvió a prestarle atención a su celular. Suga le preguntó si había conseguido todo lo del disfraz —sí— y el grupo de capitanes fue el chat personal de los dos idiotas por unos minutos, como siempre ocurría cuando lo ignoraba a propósito. Bajando alrededor de un centenar de mensajes sin leer, se topó con las líneas «Kenma también me contó algo sobre un diente. ¿Cómo fue eso?». Sus ganas de reportarse se esfumaron. Suficiente tuvo con su madre casi infartándose al ver el extenso hematoma en su rostro y el hueco en donde solía estar su muela, y con su padre quejándose por tener que pagar por un implante dental para un adolescente que no debería sufrir de algo peor que algunas caries.

«Y yo que me había aliviado cuando escogiste el voleibol porque me parecía el deporte menos riesgoso», fueron las palabras de su mamá cuando la conmoción pasó. Si así la preocupó por un accidente en el juego, ¿cómo aguantaría la hospitalización que le tocaría si este amor fracasaba?

Si de algo sirvió revisar el grupo más ridículo al que lo habían agregado, fue para recordar la pregunta que quedó pendiente más temprano.

_«¿Has hablado con Kuroo?»._

_«Tengo su número, pero nunca hemos hablado. ¿Por?»._

_«No, nada»._

Ignoró el celular hasta la mañana siguiente. Si lo llamaba  _Suga-chan_  de verdad, prefería esperar a que se le escapara estando frente a frente y reír por el puñetazo que se ganaría. Aunque Bokuto había acertado en su análisis de que él nunca usaría ese honorífico, algo le molestaba de Kuroo empleándolo. Si era por el tono entre demasiado amistoso y juguetón que le daba o por sonar más cariñoso que él con su apodo a secas, era imposible determinarlo.

El lunes fue una continuación del festejo de todo el fin de semana. Sus compañeros de clase los felicitaron en cuanto entraron al salón, cada profesor que se cruzaron —incluso los que no conocían— les sonrió con orgullo. El cartel guindado en el exterior del edificio principal en honor a todo el club le subía el ánimo con solo vislumbrarlo. Tanto júbilo a su alrededor ayudó a que su semana iniciara amena, nada que ver con su decaimiento del martes.

Debió ser porque le dolieron los pulmones desde el timbre de su despertador. Inhalaba con cuidado para evitar punzadas. Regular el oxígeno que ingresaba a su sistema era incómodo. Controlar un proceso que era automático, involuntario, del que apenas era consciente en la normalidad, era una molestia. Si olvidaba ir con más calma, cual fuera la flor en él hacía notar su presencia con fuerza. Esperaba toserla pronto.

La escuela tampoco mejoró su humor. Les avisaron del festival deportivo que harían con los distintos clubes y Daichi solo pensó en que posiblemente se perdería su última oportunidad de participar. La sorpresa de una felicitación pública gigante había expirado, cediéndole el lugar a la indiferencia. Suga lo tranquilizaba con solo permanecer cerca, mas no era suficiente.

Cada hora se sentía más enfermo. Solo deseaba que su amigo se percatase de cuán mal estaba e hiciera algo al respecto; no le importaba qué. Mientras no escogiera esos momentos para confesarse, le daba igual. No quería que revelase algo tan importante por lástima. Por eso, aun con la respiración peor de lo que era aceptable, trataba de lucir sano, sereno.

—¿Te sientes tan mal, Daichi? —El problema era que Suga tenía un máster en identificar sus estados emocionales. Aguardó a caminar de vuelta a sus casas para preguntar.

—Las flores me están matando hoy. —Al ver lo redondos que quedaron sus ojos cafés, aclaró—: ¡No, no en ese sentido! Fastidian mucho, ¿bien?

—No me asustes así. —La mano en su pecho le daba una pista de lo mal que se había expresado. Lamentó por dentro causarle ese mal, por leve que resultase—. Aunque es bastante obvio que estás batallando para respirar, me refería al ánimo. Has estado apagado hoy.

—¿Apagado? —Alzó ambas cejas—. Creí que sería algo como irritado.

—Nah, estás apagado. ¿Qué pasó de ayer a hoy para esto?

—No tengo idea. —Rascó los cabellos cortos sobre su nuca—. Creo que... todo me está recordando que ya no queda tiempo.

—Se entiende. Estás en un punto donde no pensaría en nada más que no fuera curarme.

—Tengo como diez días, Suga. —Detuvo su andar. El otro reaccionó a tiempo, parándose frente a él—. Me agrada que de seguro en dos semanas ya no tenga flores que me incomoden, pero no puedo completar la escena. —Descendió la mirada. «Mi esperanza es menor cada día».

—Te estás desanimando. —Sintió sus manos envolver parcialmente sus brazos—. No suena muy tú.

—Suena raro de mí, lo sé —murmuró.

De pronto, ya no eran dedos en sus bíceps, sino brazos alrededor de su espalda.

—Estabas tenso. Parecías pedir un abrazo —explicó sus acciones. Daichi sonrió suave y correspondió el gesto. Sus cabezas descansaban en el hombro ajeno, por lo que escuchaba su voz muy de cerca.

—No sabía que lo necesitaba. Gracias. —Si tan solo las flores no lo hubiesen estado hiriendo tanto, habría puesto todo de sí en ese abrazo. Aun así, trató de imprimir sus sentimientos en esa ligera y reconfortante presión.  _Te amo. Por favor, date cuenta. Te amo. ¿Me amas? Dime que me amas, que sea en serio. No quiero que estos sean nuestros últimos días de relación, aun si es solo amistad. Ámame. Soy feliz a tu lado. Tengo miedo de perderte aunque sigas cerca._

—Creo que eso es lo que te hace falta. —Oírlo justo detrás de su oreja era un deleite. Era un sonido tranquilo, hermoso como su emisor—. Estás estresado, debes liberarlo todo.

—Seguro mejoro mañana con la diversión de la fiesta.

—Es probable, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa. —Sintió frío en cuanto Suga rompió el contacto. Se consolaba con que también amaba verlo a los ojos—. En vez de algo movido, necesitas un lugar quieto y bonito para relajarte. Un parque de noche, por ejemplo. Ya no hay tanta gente y puedes acostarte a ver las estrellas. Suena bastante bien solo describiéndolo, ¿verdad?

—Puedo cerrar los ojos y visualizarme ahí.  _—Contigo._

—¿Y te sientes calmado? —Daichi asintió con la cabeza.  _Mucho más si te tomo de la mano_ —. Está decidido, entonces. —Aplaudió una vez. Arqueó una ceja—. Vayamos al parque.

—¿Hoy? —No disimuló su sorpresa.

—Pff, ¿estás loco? Creo que eres muy consciente de lo mal que estás respirando ahora. No quiero imaginar cuántas flores estás por toser.

—Yo tampoco.

—Además, quiero que esa salida sirva para que liberes lo que te tenga mal. Siempre te recuerdo que puedes contarme  _todo_  sobre tus sentimientos. Me limitaré a escuchar si eso quieres, opinaré si me lo pides. Que tosas en pleno desahogo arruinaría el ambiente, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón. —Soltó una risilla.

—¡Esa es la sonrisa que extrañé hoy! —exclamó, dándole un manotazo no muy potente en el hombro. Sus palabras hicieron que sonriera aún más—. Como mañana es la fiesta y el jueves descansamos, ¿te parece bien ir el viernes? Así no nos preocupamos por la hora de volver a casa y, como creo que toserás entre hoy y mañana, no habrá dado tiempo a que crezcan más flores que te interrumpan.

—Perfecto. —Iba a intentar adelantar el plan para el jueves, pero sus argumentos lo convencieron. Se notaba que había pensado cada detalle—. Veremos las estrellas el viernes. —Le gustaba decirlo. Sonaba romántico.

—Con suerte, pasará una estrella fugaz y le pediremos que el amor sea correspondido.

—¿Servirá si ya me dijiste tu deseo?

—Antes de pedirlo. No hay daño. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso espero.

Daichi llegó a casa con la esperanza restaurada. Por eso, cuando tosió los claveles rojos en la ducha, ya no sentía que le doliera tanto el corazón por él. Esa salida era el ambiente propicio para la confesión que estuvo pensando. Si todo iba bien, se convertiría en una cita y se despediría del hanahaki en tres días.


	41. Si es rojo, puede ser sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arruinar la perfección de un plan es muy sencillo.

Las fiestas de disfraces eran sus favoritas. Tal vez era complicado decidir de qué vestirse, sin embargo, una vez preparado todo, entrar en el personaje era de lo más divertido. Imaginar las reacciones de los demás y adivinar de qué iría el resto era parte de lo entretenido; lo disfrutaba desde antes de siquiera asistir. Suga sabía que recibiría comentarios de asombro por el empeño que puso en su apariencia, pero no al nivel de que el saludo de la mayoría fuese  _¡tómate una foto conmigo!_

Daichi aún no llegaba cuando él lo hizo, así que le tocó esperar varios minutos de ansias por la cara que pondría. Por suerte para él, no más de media hora después le abrieron la puerta al capitán. Sonrió en cuanto escuchó su voz respondiendo las bienvenidas. Se quedó en el mismo lugar; dejaría que él lo encontrara. No estaba tan lejos de la entrada, de todos modos. Cuando se vieron de frente, notó que su atención se dirigió a sus labios sin ninguna clase de disimulo. No era sorpresivo, había sido igual con todos, solo que el nivel de perplejidad fue muchísimo más visible esa vez.

—¿La sangre es labial? —preguntó, señalando con un dedo.

—Y delineador rojo, sí —asintió. Su sonrisa creció por las cejas alzadas ante él—. Como decidí no ponerme colmillos para poder comer en paz, algo tenía que hacer en mi boca. —Se encogió de hombros.

— _Wow_. —Soltó una risilla por su falta de palabras. Aún detallaba la distribución dispareja del maquillaje en la parte más interna de sus labios y la barbilla—. Sí se ve como si acabases de chuparle la sangre a alguien, está genial.

—¡Gracias! —Luego de complacer sus expectativas, se permitió ver el disfraz de Daichi—. Excelente uso de la ropa vieja y gastada —comentó con la vista danzando entre los agujeros del overol y los espacios decolorados de su camisa—. El tuyo ha quedado bastante bien.

—Pero el tuyo es dedicación pura. ¡Hasta te peinaste de lado! Estoy seguro de que ganarás si hacen un concurso del mejor disfraz.

—Ni siquiera has visto a todos los que estamos aquí y aún faltan algunos por llegar. —Frunció el ceño sin deshacer su sonrisa.

—Sé que nadie te superará. —Su expresión entre confiada y orgullosa estuvo a punto de teñir sus mejillas.

Sería complicado retener su confesión hasta el viernes, aun si llevaba años de practicar disimulo. Había buenos motivos tras su decisión de fecha. Como le explicó a Daichi, no podían salir el día anterior por el evidente ataque de tos que tendría en breve. De no haber sido por la celebración, el miércoles habría sido el día perfecto. No planeaba declarársele en medio de la fiesta, demasiadas incomodidades para contarlas. El jueves pintaba bien, excepto por la posibilidad de que siguiera tosiendo flores intermitentemente por veinticuatro horas. No deseaba estropearle las clases del viernes —habían avisado que les darían un tema importante—, así que escogió la noche previa al fin de semana como el momento adecuado para ponerle fin a la incertidumbre.

Mientras tanto, se encargaría de reunir buenos recuerdos de los días finales de amistad —esperando que se transformase en algo más y no bajase de nivel pasado mañana—. Guardaría el halago a su disfraz donde iban sus motivos de gritar de emoción por dentro. La forma en que miraba sus labios de vez en cuando iría con los alteradores de su autocontrol; sentía que estaba a un segundo de entrar en el personaje y morderlo cuando lo atrapaba en el acto.

—Oh, el Rey se comerá la carnada. —Escucharon el comentario de Tsukishima a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon al instante para entender qué sucedía.

— _Pff_ , no lo creo. —Suga estaba al borde de la risa por la escena frente a él.

El rostro de Hinata lucía como si pudo haber perdido las plumas falsas de sus alas negras. A dos metros de distancia, Kageyama solo resaltaba por las orejas de gato en su cabeza.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que iba a ser un cuervo para que vinieras  _así_?! —acusó el pequeño, su dedo índice señalándolo.

— _¿Ah?_ —El armador arrugó el entrecejo al instante— Idiota, ¿crees que me gustaría combinar contigo?

—¡Eso estás haciendo sin siquiera esforzarte! ¡¿Qué se supone que asusta de un gato?!

—¡Soy el gato negro de las brujas!

—¡Mala suerte no me darás! —Le sacó la lengua, ganándose un apretón de una sola mano sobre su cabeza—. ¡Eso duele,  _Bakayama_!

—El gato ha capturado a su presa —dijo Tsukishima antes de alejarse del par que siguió peleando.

—Esos dos necesitan que les pongan orden. —Daichi dio un paso adelante.

—No. —Fue veloz en tomarlo del antebrazo para detenerlo. Él le dirigió una ceja arqueada—. Quiero ver qué tan lejos llegan cuando nadie los espanta. —Al ver que había perdido las intenciones de acercarse a los de primero, lo soltó. Era gracioso cómo Hinata trataba de zafarse del agarre del más alto, pero Suga se percató de algo más—. ¡Daichi! —Toqueteó su hombro con la punta de un dedo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eres un  _espantapájaros_!

—Ajá... —No parecía captar.

—¿No entiendes? ¡Estás hecho para _espantar cuervos_! —Apuntó hacia el pelirrojo con ambas manos—. ¡Y nos llaman  _cuervos_!

A pesar de estar algo boquiabierto, no había más expresión en su rostro.

—¿Me has escogido un disfraz irónico? —Cruzó los brazos.

—¡No lo había pensado hasta ahora! —No fue capaz de retener la risa por más tiempo—. Capitán de  _los cuervos_  usa disfraz de espantapájaros como símbolo de cómo los asusta a casi todos cuando se enoja. —Se había vuelto más carcajadas que persona, medio cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

—Más vale que Tsukishima no diga nada de esto. —Ignoró la burla. Consideró tener suerte de ser él; sabía que no habría salido ileso de haber sido cualquier otra persona.

—Kageyama es más obvio. Le temes más al que podría comerte. —Les echó un vistazo al cuervo y al gato—. Están teniendo una mini Batalla del Basurero allá.

—Hablando de ellos, ya no lo soporto más. Iré a hacer mi trabajo. —Sin darle chance de frenarlo, se adelantó hasta el dúo que gritaba entre golpes fallidos.

—El espantapájaros ha ido a espantar al cuervo —susurró para sí mismo y reanudó su risa.

Más tarde, con todos ya presentes, fue hora de la sesión de fotos terroríficas. Al haberles dado libertad de asistir como quisieran, Ennoshita no preparó guiones para sus películas habituales; sin embargo, si se le ocurría alguna improvisación, la grabarían. La primera ronda fue de fotografías individuales a modo de presentación. Algunos tuvieron apoyo de la utilería que coleccionaba, como fue el caso de Nishinoya, el científico loco con suciedad maquillada en el rostro y el cabello levantado por la explosión que ocasionó al confundir el contenido de sus tubos de ensayo.

Cuando fue el turno de Kageyama, creyeron que sería más complicado lograr que diese miedo. Su simple vestimenta negra acompañada de orejas gatunas, en todo caso, era más enternecedora. No fue hasta que Hinata sugirió que sonriera que los ojos de Ennoshita brillaron mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia donde supusieron que estaba su habitación. Regresó con un abrigo morado de rayas horizontales gruesas, se lo colocó encima de su camiseta y le ordenó sonreír tanto como pudiera. El gato de Cheshire accidental fue la segunda sensación de la noche.

Después se tomaron las fotos grupales, según combinasen los disfraces. El científico loco de Nishinoya fue emparejado con el zombi de Tanaka, a nadie le extrañó que juntasen a Hinata y a Kageyama, se dieron cuenta de la relación entre el cuervo y el espantapájaros y a Suga atacó a todo humano. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si le hubiese tocado simular que estaba por morderle el cuello a Daichi y, si en el intento, sus labios hubiesen rozado su piel, pintándola del rojo que había en ellos.

Al terminar, decidieron que sería suficiente con las fotos, por lo que la fiesta continuó con lo que se les ocurriera hacer. Entre bromas, juegos e historias de terror, el resto de las horas de la celebración fueron tan divertidas que muchos lamentaron no poder extenderla hasta después de la medianoche por haber clases la mañana siguiente. Esa noche, Suga se acostó todavía riendo por las ocurrencias de los muchachos.

El jueves arrancó de buen humor, aunque impaciente. Estaba considerando averiguar qué tan importante era la clase que tendrían el viernes y qué consecuencias traería faltar. Los segundos le durarían el triple hasta que fueran al parque. Si el profesor solo exageraba para que la asistencia fuese perfecta, quizás se arriesgaría a adelantar la confesión. Tampoco creía que toser el remanente después de escuchar el  _te amo_  fuese tan grave como para faltar a la escuela, pero era mejor prevenir.

Salió de casa sintiéndose cálido, y no por la bufanda enrollada en su cuello. Sonreía ligero; la anticipación se apropiaba de él. Se preguntó de qué color había amanecido el insistente hematoma en su cara. Corrió hasta donde estaba cuando lo divisó un poco más atrás del sitio donde se reunían o separaban, dependiendo de la hora.

—¡Daichi! —llamó.

—Suga, hola. —Apenas se fijó en la mano que reforzó el saludo a media voz, y mucho menos en la tonalidad del moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

El terror que faltó la noche anterior llegó a las ocho de la mañana en forma de movimientos lentos, párpados pesados e inhalaciones entrecortadas.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? —Sus cejas casi se tocan cuando se paró frente a él.

—¿Regular? —¿Qué tan mal tenía que estar para que admitiera no estar bien?—. Pero no pésimo.

—Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en casa. —Llevó una mano a su frente.

—No tengo fiebre. —Huyó del tacto.

—Sí, reconozco que no. —Se le hacía increíble que se mantuviese esquivo al cuidado aun aceptando que su condición no era óptima—. Pero no te ves nada bien. Hoy no haremos la gran cosa, regresa a tu casa. Tomaré mejores apuntes que de costumbre y te los pasaré, ¿sí?

—No, porque voy a ir. —Aunque su voz sonaba a volumen bajo, comprobó que no estaba tan débil como daba la impresión por la manera en que aceleró por los pasos suficientes para adelantarlo.

—¡Daichi! —Se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Esta vez, no lo detuvo—. Solo oírte hablar basta para saber que estás mal.

—Se puso así cuando salí —contestó, tajante. Su mano izquierda subió hasta el pecho—. Sentí algo moverse aquí y desde ese momento estoy así.

—Así que te pusiste mal hace tres minutos. —Daichi asintió con la cabeza—. Sigues cerca, te puedes devolver.

—Suga, no. —Empleó un tono fastidiado—. Puedo ir. Si ya estoy así, debe faltar poco para toser y reponerme. Ya no me importa salir corriendo de la clase.

—¿Seguro?

—Prometo ir a la enfermería si necesito ayuda.

—Sigo creyendo que sería mejor quedarte en casa, pero sé que terminarás yendo a clase sin importar que sea tarde. —Notó la mueca de Daichi al retener una risilla. No era gracioso, mas lo dejó pasar; su terquedad empeoraría con otro regaño—. Suerte que esta semana descansamos del club.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Cortó la conversación ahí. Si escuchar a Daichi hablar con más aire que sonido era incómodo, no imaginaba cómo sería para él hacerlo. Solo esperaba de todo corazón que no estuviera tan mal como sonaba.

Una vez en Karasuno, sentados en sus pupitres, no hubo cambio alguno. No era lo deseado, pero era mejor a que su salud decayera. Suga tuvo la sensación de que la primera clase fue más tortuosa para él que para Daichi, pues le prestó más atención a él que a la lección. Si así iba a ser toda la jornada, los segundos durarían el quíntuple.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿No tosiste anteayer en la noche? —preguntó en el descanso entre materias.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? Es muy pronto para que estés así de nuevo.

—Ni idea. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás el cóctel que parecía sangre aceleró a las flores.

—Como si te crecieran en el estómago.

—Los nutrientes no se quedan en el estómago —rebatió.

—Tú entendiste. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Sigo preocupado, aunque parece que sigues igual.

—Te dije que no estaba tan mal como para faltar.

—Espero que sigas así. Solo no dejes que te escuche un profesor —añadió cuando vio al adulto cruzar la puerta del salón.

—Seré mudo si de eso depende no ir a la enfermería. —Imitó la señal de sellar sus labios con un cierre. Suga soltó una risilla.

La segunda asignatura del jueves fue prácticamente igual a la anterior. Daichi no pareció empeorar en el asiento frente al suyo, por lo que estuvo más tranquilo durante los últimos minutos de la clase. Sin embargo, al finalizar, se sostuvo de los bordes de su mesa luego de levantarse.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Se acercó en menos de un segundo, preparado para atajarlo si perdía el equilibrio.

—Sí... —El volumen no regresaba a su voz—. Solo me mareé un poco. Ya estoy bien. —Soltó la madera.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Supongo que me paré muy rápido. —Agachó la mirada a sus pies por dos segundos—. Ahora necesito permiso para ir a comer afuera.

—¡Ah, sí! —Se apartó y recogió su bolso.

Caminaron sin inconvenientes hasta el banco donde se sentaban a almorzar con Asahi, que ya estaba ahí cuando llegaron. De los tres, Daichi era quien más comía, aun así, también solía ser quien terminaba primero. Tanto el barbudo como él se preguntaban cómo lo hacía. Por eso, cuando ambos acabaron y Daichi todavía iba por la mitad, lo miraron con incredulidad y consternación en cada gesto.

—Quiero pensar que la comida está insípida o algo por el estilo —comentó Suga.

—No te cayó mal, ¿no? —murmuró Asahi.

—¿Tan rápido? No. Debí comer mucho en el desayuno. No tengo hambre.

—¡¿No tienes hambre?! —exclamaron al unísono. Era evidente que ninguno se tragaba el cuento.

—Daichi, no trates de engañarnos.

—¿Y por qué hablas tan bajo?

—No puedo hablar más alto. Y no me dará tiempo de terminar esto. —Comenzó a guardar.

—¿Dejarás todo eso?

—No, come hasta que falten dos minutos para el timbre —exigió Suga, una mano frenando la guarda.

—Ya no tengo hambre.

—¿Y dices que estás bien para estar aquí? —Arqueó una ceja.

—De acuerdo, estoy lejos de estar bien, ¡pero al menos puedo respirar!

—¿Es una flor la que te está molestando?

—No te lo iba a contar hasta que termináramos para no incomodar el almuerzo —suspiró—, pero Daichi no ha estado del todo bien esta mañana.

—¡Pero nada grave! —Daichi se apuró en aclararlo a su modo—. Solo no puedo alzar mucho la voz ni respirar muy profundo... y se me ha ido el apetito.

—No te olvides del mareo de hace poco.

—¡Es normal marearse por moverse repentinamente!

—¿Hay alguna flor molestándote ahora? —Con ver el movimiento nervioso de sus cejas, Suga supo que fue buena idea guardarle el secreto hasta después de comer.

—De ambos lados. Siento un pinchazo si respiro de más.

—¿Qué tanto duele?

—Mucho. Y en serio, dejen de preguntarme de todo. Se están preocupando de más por algo que lleva pasando seis meses. Además, todavía falta una semana para que termine de empeorar, así que sigue siendo muy temprano para asustarse. —Daichi casi siempre sonaba tan relajado cuando hablaba de su salud, convencido de que lo peor aún estaba lejos de alcanzarlo.

—Lo dices como si una semana fuera mucho tiempo —recalcó Asahi.

—Es lo suficiente para descartar que lo que sea que me esté fastidiando ahora sea peligroso. Seguramente sea una flor muy grande o diez de la misma. Estaré bien hoy mismo, cuando tosa; esto no va a pasar de esta noche.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. —Suga prefirió quedarse con esa suposición. Era mejor para su tranquilidad y, si apartaba sus miedos, era lo más probable. Si vaciaba sus pulmones esa tarde, no habría flores irrumpiéndolos en el parque el viernes, no hasta después de la confesión, que no eran válidas por ser esperadas—. Entonces, ¿es lo de siempre más falta de apetito?

—Podría decirse que sí —asintió—. De verdad no se preocupen por mí, sé cuánto puedo soportar después de todos estos meses.

—Solo no queremos que te excedas.

—No lo haré.

—¿Y si usas un inhalador ahora como hiciste antes de jugar la final? —sugirió el más alto—. Te ayudó a respirar bien por todo el partido.

—Lo haría, pero tengo la sensación de que me dejarán encerrado en la enfermería si voy allá. —Se rascó la nuca, también se asomó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y después pides que no nos preocupemos.

—¡No lo hagan! —insistió. Que le diera una palmada en el muslo solo a Asahi, a ojos de un tercero, habría sido por tener la otra mano ocupada, sosteniendo los palillos. Suga sabía que había más tras la agresividad que nunca llegaba a él de su parte—. Ahora déjenme intentar comer.

Cuando restaban dos minutos para el timbre de entrada a las clases de la tarde, Daichi guardó un almuerzo del que sobró solo un tercio de lo que fue inicialmente. Aún pensaba que debía chequearse por ese nuevo síntoma, pero dejaría eso para la hora de volver a casa.

Si en la clase anterior se había calmado en los últimos minutos, esta fue su total antítesis. Era fácil distinguir que su respiración era forzosa, mucho más teniéndolo en el puesto de adelante. Suga pasó de prestar casi la totalidad de su atención a las diapositivas presentadas a luces apagadas a darle vistazos cada vez más prolongados a Daichi. Trató de disimularlo al percatarse de que el profesor dirigía la mirada hacia su dirección más de lo normal, considerando que no estaban sentados por las filas centrales ni en los primeros puestos para evitar ser vistos así.

—Sawamura. —Sin embargo, el profesor abrió un paréntesis a la clase—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —Suga dudaba que su intento por elevar su tono fuese convincente.

—¿Seguro? —¿Cuántas veces y cuántas personas le habían preguntado eso ya?

—No tengo mucha voz, pero sí. —Incluso enderezó su postura.

—Puede ir a la enfermería sin avisarme cuando quiera, recuerde.

—No hará falta. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, Sugawara —llamó. Se crispó por lo inesperado—, no lo mire cada diez segundos, que me pega la hipocondría.

—¡Perdón! —Agachó la cabeza por más de lo debido. Entre las risas ligeras de sus compañeros de clase y el reclamo, tenía suficiente vergüenza. La levantó cuando el profesor reanudó la explicación del tema del día. Desobedeció en el instante que sus ojos se posaron en los anchos hombros caídos, en contraste con la firmeza que los cubría hacía menos de un minuto.

Más que centrarse en la clase, sus pensamientos excesivos tomaron la delantera en su ranking de atención. Si aún quedaba una semana para el marchitamiento, ¿qué tan feos serían sus síntomas? Con ese tiempo, podía decir que Daichi se encontraba en la transición entre fases. Quizás por eso había acelerado el crecimiento. Si de una noche a la mañana su respiración se volvió irregular y el pecho le dolía, en vez de desmejorar gradualmente hasta la expulsión de las flores, ¿qué tan rápida era la evolución final del hanahaki? Un escalofrío lo sacudió.

Era una suerte que solo tuviese que soportarlo un día y unas horas más. Sonrió. Aunque nada le confirmara que él era su cura, tampoco había algo que lo desmintiera; solo existían factores que creaban incertidumbre hacia ambas posibilidades. Si todo iba a favor de ambos, esto terminaría pronto sin necesidad de ir a Urgencias. Sería el turno de florecer juntos y jamás marchitarse.

Lo admitía, sí que quería adelantar la visita al parque para esa noche, pero las flores no estuvieron de acuerdo con el cambio de planes sin anunciar. Lo único bueno de eso era que garantizaba un estado óptimo para el viernes; un mínimo de obstrucción que no perturbaría su respiración lo suficiente para incomodarlo. No se desharía de tanto en el ataque de tos que le daría luego de escuchar su confesión y, en el remoto caso de requerir ayuda, había un hospital bastante cerca. Había pensado cada detalle para que fuese perfecto, aun con inconvenientes.

La clase terminó con Suga dándose cuenta de que había repasado más los posibles escenarios del viernes que lo que fuera que había expuesto el profesor con sus diapositivas llenas de esquemas.

—Daichi. —Tocó su hombro con la punta del dedo índice—. Voy a necesitar tus apuntes de esta clase, no la he entendido del todo.

—Ten. —Apenas escuchó. Sin voltear a verlo, Daichi le pasó su cuaderno por la espalda.

—Gracias. —Abrió en la página recién escrita y frunció el ceño. Por lo general, su letra y organización eran bastante cuidadas; pero notó trazos flojos en los últimos renglones, temblorosos y poco afincados. Esa no era su caligrafía habitual. Cuando se fijó en él nuevamente, su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos cruzados, mismos que se apoyaban de su mesa. Sus codos amenazaban, inconscientes, con derribar su borrador y su portaminas—. Oye, ¿te sientes mal?

—No es nada. —Su voz se distorsionaba por quedar encerrada en su almohada improvisada.

—Ni siquiera giraste a verme y te oyes peor. —Se mudó al puesto delante de Daichi para poder verlo de frente. Por su posición de descanso, solo su cabello corto estaba a la vista.

—Me siento... mareado. Un poco, no mucho. —A Suga ya no le convencían sus intentos por restarles importancia a sus síntomas.

—No estarías así si fuera solo un poco. Mírame —ordenó sin mucha fuerza. Daichi levantó la cabeza con un leve gruñido. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados; todo él parecía caer—. Esas flores se están robando tu energía, Daichi. Creo que deberías ir al médico.

—¿Ni siquiera a la enfermería?  _¿Un médico?_  —reclamó—. Solo queda una clase, puedo aguantar hasta después.

—¿Y crees que vas a ver clase así? Cualquier profesor te mandará a la enfermería apenas te vea. Le decimos a alguien más lo que pasa para que explique nuestra ausencia y te llevo.

—No es necesario. Es una clase de solo escuchar, estaré bien.

—Es una clase sin mucha importancia. Es mañana que nos pidieron asistir. Anda, que te ves fatal. —Hizo un pequeño puchero—. ¿No quieres algo de medicina?

—No es tan fuerte como para medicarme.

— _Daichi._

—¿Qué? Te estoy hablando sin problemas ahora; podré ver una clase más. —Tenía un punto. Su voz había mejorado, aunque todavía no sonase perfecta. De todas formas, Suga resopló.

—No entiendo cómo te tomas esto a la ligera. Está bien que te hayas acostumbrado a sentirte mal antes o después de toser, pero esto es peor de lo que has estado antes. Si te vieras, entenderías mi preocupación. —Entonces, fue evidente que tuvo una idea. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, activó la cámara frontal y se lo mostró a Daichi—. ¡Mírate!

—No. —Sin embargo, giró el rostro en cuanto le dejó ver su pantalla.

—¡No te voy a tomar ninguna foto! —Siguió su cara con el celular—. No pareces estar mareado por como esquivas la cámara.

—Te dije que no era mucho.

—Hay algo más que te tiene así, entonces.

—Me falta aire —admitió. Llevó una mano a su frente—... y mi cabeza está ligera. Y me está dando frío, pero creo que eso es el ambiente. —Suga asintió con la cabeza, esa parte era cierta—. Aún duele si trato de respirar con normalidad. Es agotador ir de a poco.

—Y no debe ser bueno que respires así por tanto. —Aprovechó que estaba quieto para intentar que se viera con la cámara frontal. Esta vez, no opuso resistencia.

—¿Así me veo? —Frunció un poco el ceño—. Es como si me fuera a quedar dormido, pero peor.

— _Exacto._  —Guardó el móvil—. ¿Ahora entiendes? Deberías tomar algo para la cabeza en la enfermería y luego ir a un médico.

—Esperaba que se acomodara después de toser. —Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—Sueles empeorar después. —Arqueó una ceja—. Más razón para ir al médico. De seguro necesitarás que te den algo para que te repongas.

—Bueno. —Los ojos de Suga brillaron por la aparente resignación de Daichi—. Esperaré a que llegue el profesor, le explicamos y vamos a la enfermería.

—De acuerdo. —Sonrió, aliviado de que por fin le diese importancia a su salud. Posó una mano sobre su hombro—. No quiero imaginar lo mal que podrías terminar hoy si no fuera por mí preocupándome por ti —bromeó, aunque no hubo más humor de ambos. Era posible que estuviese así por él.

No fue necesario dar largas explicaciones para convencer al profesor de, al menos, dejar ir solo a Daichi. En cuanto se le acercaron, se alarmó y le mandó a Suga a acompañarlo por lo que considerase necesario.

—Ustedes dos viven bastante cerca, ¿verdad? —Asintieron—. Tomen sus cosas de una vez. Si hace falta que vaya a casa, también irás con él. Será peligroso que tosa solo. No se preocupen por la clase, lo de hoy lo repasaremos la próxima semana.

—¡Gracias! —Suga fue a buscar los bolsos de ambos. Ya habían guardado todo, teniendo previsto ese caso. Cuando volvió, le entregó el suyo a Daichi y se guindó el propio en el hombro.

—Espero que esto no sea el marchitamiento —dijo el profesor

—Aún falta una semana para eso —aseguró Daichi.

—Entonces, espero que en menos de una semana tengas novia, Sawamura.

Daichi solo sonrió sin separar los labios en respuesta. Una vez fuera del salón, Suga no supo si fue la pena que se entrevió en el gesto lo que le dio la valentía de preguntar:

—¿No es molesto que presuman que te enamoraste de una chica solo porque eres hombre?

La sorpresa en ojos que no habían estado tan abiertos en todo el día le hizo percatarse de lo que implicaba lo dicho. El pánico trepó despacio desde su estómago hacia su cabeza.

—Lo es. —No obstante, el temor frenó en su lengua a nada de balbucear aclaratorias al oír lo que le contestó.

Fue su turno de abrir los ojos en grande. ¿Le acababa de confesar en una indirecta que se había enamorado de un chico? ¿Solo le molestaba que se olvidaran de que la heterosexualidad no era la única opción? ¿Concordó porque se puso en sus zapatos? Las interrogantes se atascaron en su garganta. Era el tipo de tema que guiaba a revelaciones de gran importancia, y por mucho que le habría gustado decirle que lo amaba en ese instante, en su estado era inconveniente hacerle toser  _todo_  lejos de atención médica.

La visita a la enfermería fue de media hora, lo que tardó en actuar la pastilla para el mareo. Antes de hacer que Daichi se levantara de la camilla, le preguntó si prefería que su madre lo fuese a buscar en auto para ir directamente al consultorio. Negó, convencido como en la mañana de que aguantaría la caminata. Suga no insistió. Se veía y escuchaba mucho mejor que más temprano, si excluía las inhalaciones cada vez más cortas.

—¿Y si la llamamos para avisar que vamos allá? —sugirió mientras Daichi se ponía de pie.

—Querrá venir a buscarme si le avisamos, no... ugh. —Arrugó el rostro; una mano en el pecho.

—¿Daichi? —Se acercó a sentarlo en la orilla.

—Un pinchazo —respondió a los segundos. En su voz se percibía el dolor—. Es molesto, pero puedo seguir.

—¿Se...?

—Seguro. —Se le adelantó, irguiéndose—. Vámonos, que ya veo que hay que atender esto pronto.

Era relajante que aún pudiese liderar.

Suga no se alejó de él, pendiente de cualquier cambio alarmante. Lo máximo que notó por la mayor parte del camino fue el esfuerzo por no equivocarse al respirar, lo que hacía que caminase lento. Tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, tal vez por lo mismo. Hubo otra punzada a mitad del recorrido, mas no tan potente como la primera; solo retorció sus facciones por un segundo. Luego de unos minutos sin variaciones, dejó de vigilarlo.

—Suga —llamó. Ya estaban a dos calles de llegar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes fotos de ayer?

—Muchas. ¿Quieres que te las pase?

—Por favor. Quiero algo que me distraiga mientras espero a que me atiendan.

Suga se detuvo de inmediato. Daichi tuvo que hacerlo para no tropezar.

—¿Esos son nervios? —Trató de ocultar el miedo.

En el tiempo que tardó en obtener respuesta, vio cómo la máscara fuerte de Daichi se desmoronó. Ya no disimulaba que le costaba recoger el oxígeno que lo mantenía funcionando. Ya no mostraba la frente en alto. Ya no había seguridad de que el bienestar volvería a él en sus ojos. Sus hombros cayeron, y era obvio que luchaba por no descender la mirada.

—Me siento mal, Suga —susurró, no parecía por elección.

—¡¿Ahora sí lo admites?! —Aun regañándolo, el pánico regresaba intenso a su sistema.

—No, no. —Sacudió las manos frente a él—. De verdad  _mal_.

—Pero si estabas bien ahorita.

—Desde el último pinchazo... —Se mordió los labios y llevó la mano derecha justo debajo del cuello—. Me siento frío, débil, ¡mi respiración suena!

 _—¿Suena?_  —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¡Sí! ¡Escucha! —Se posicionó como si estuviese por contarle un secreto, pero este fue reemplazado por un silbido en cada exhalación—. ¿Escuchaste? —preguntó al alejarse.

—Tenemos que llegar a tu casa ya. —Sin pensarlo, agarró su muñeca y comenzó a halarlo—. Y hay que llamar a tu mamá para que el auto esté listo para partir apenas lleguemos.

—Suga, ve más lento —pidió, de nuevo con más aire que sonido.

—¡No voy a...!

Una ruidosa tosidura los paralizó. Suga volteó a ver a Daichi, a un brazo de distancia. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mas no parecían fijos en algo. Su mano libre cubría su boca y barbilla. Tuvo la sensación de que palidecía. La muñeca bajo su agarre empezó a temblar.

—¿Daichi?

Sus ojos se encontraron con un brillo de espanto que no esperaba ver.

—¿Qué tosiste, que no apartas tu mano? —El temblor se expandió hasta su voz. Esto le recordaba tanto a la primera vez que tosió una flor que no pudo evitar el vistazo que le echó a sus dedos, en busca de algo que escapase de ellos.

Daichi cerró los ojos y, justo después, distinguió algo caer al suelo. Deshizo el agarre a su muñeca en cuanto vio el punto rojo entre sus pies. Si hacía seis meses confundió un pétalo con sangre, ese día deseó que la historia no se hubiese invertido.

—No... —Cubrió su boca y nariz con ambas manos temblorosas. Su negación se perdió en medio de un ataque de tos más fuerte que cualquier otro.

El espacio entre ellos se llenaba de rosas rojas y blancas cuyas manchas carmesí deseaba que fueran naturales, como también de glorias de la mañana con los mismos tintes sobre su azul original. No solo eran las flores enteras, sus pétalos y tallos con algunas hojas; eran raíces también. Daichi fue agachándose hasta quedar arrodillado justo detrás del desastre, todavía tosiendo. Suga reaccionó, debía pedir ayuda. Marcó al 119 con un pulgar que no entendió cómo no se equivocó de número y el corazón queriendo cambiar de residencia. Ya no debía llegar al hospital tranquilamente en el auto de su madre, debía ser trasladado en ambulancia.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Daichi se había sentado algo más atrás; una mano apoyada a su espalda y la otra tapando su boca. El ataque de tos había parado. Suga se agachó a su lado e iba a avisarle que la ayuda estaba en camino, pero las palabras le fallaron cuando perdió las fuerzas y estuvo por desplomarse en el piso; por lo que tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara.

—Hey, no te desmayes —suplicó.

—Suga...

—Shh. Guarda fuerzas. Sí, guarda fuerzas. —Se hacía pesado en sus brazos. Su respiración no había mejorado, a pesar de haberse despejado la vía—. No te fuerces.

—Suga —insistió. Apenas mantenía la vista en él, en sus ojos. Levantó su mano limpia; Suga no tuvo voluntad para devolverla abajo—. Te... te... —De todos modos, no habría hecho falta. Antes de que lograse decir lo que fuera que pensaba, la mano que parecía dirigirse hacia su cabello cayó al suelo.

—¿Daichi? —Aguardó. Nada indicaba que lo había escuchado—. ¡¿Daichi?! —Sus párpados no se movieron, sus labios entreabiertos no se separaron más—. No. —Visión nublada—. ¡Maldición, no!

La sangre en su boca, mentón y mano derecha era real, no maquillada como la suya la noche anterior. La palidez y sudor frío hacían el tacto pegajoso. Las raíces eran novedad. Aun si no hubiese perdido el conocimiento, nada habría negado que el marchitamiento ganó la carrera.


	42. Adelantos dados por lentitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hospitales siempre han sido un buen alborotador de emociones.

Nunca había tocado un timbre con tanta insistencia en su vida. Recuperó parte del aliento perdido en la carrera de dos calles que acababa de hacer mientras esperó a que le abrieran.

—¿Koushi-kun? —Ni siquiera detalló la extrañeza en el rostro de la mujer antes de lanzarse a abrazarla—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Daichi?

—Perdón —sollozó. Había retenido las lágrimas por demasiado tiempo—. Perdóneme, Sawamura-san.

—¿Qué pasó con Daichi? —Colocó las manos a sus costados. Pensó que lo apartaría, pero solo las dejó ahí.

—Está camino al hospital.

—¡¿Hospital?! —Esa vez sí lo alejó por los hombros. Suga no fue capaz de darle la cara.

—Se sintió mal todo el día, pero lo negaba, por más que traté de convencerlo de irse. Al final lo reconoció antes de la última clase. Pedimos permiso para irnos antes, tomó algo para el mareo antes de venir, y cuando estábamos llegando... —Su voz se quebró.

—¿Cómo estaba? —Sintió presión donde sus dedos aún no lo soltaban.

—Se desmayó. Tuvo un ataque de tos muy fuerte. Hubo... hubo sangre.

—¡¿Sangre?! —Lo sacudió un poco—. ¡¿Cuánta?!

—No conté —murmuró, voz agudizada. Sabía que no era algo que pudiese cuantificar, pero su mente apenas guardaba coherencia—. Vine corriendo a avisarle en cuanto se lo llevaron.

—¿Y por qué te disculpabas? —Fue a buscar las llaves del auto. Él se quedó en la puerta.

—Por todo. —El nudo en la garganta le impedía elevar la voz—. Es mi culpa, ¿no? Debí obligarlo a ir al médico antes del mediodía. ¿Sabe que ni siquiera comió todo el almuerzo? También debió darme igual incomodarlo si eso lo iba a curar, en vez de confiar en que faltaba una semana y preparar una cita perfecta para mañana que ya no podrá ser —hablaba sin pausa gracias al nerviosismo.

—¿La salida de mañana era una cita? —Logró verle la cara cuando volvió con el llavero en manos. En ese preciso instante, lucía desilusionada—. Koushi-kun, ¿amas a Daichi?

—Eso creo. —Secó el llanto en sus mejillas. Otra vez perdió la capacidad de mirarla—. No hay problema con eso, ¿no?

Cada segundo en silencio amenazó con despedazar su corazón. Solo percibía las leves pisadas de los pies descalzos que se acercaban a él.

—Ninguno. —Para su sorpresa, fue la respuesta más tranquila de todas—. Eso quiere decir que aún hay esperanza. —Se puso las botas a un lado de la entrada—. Puedes dejar tu bolso aquí e ir conmigo.

—¿Puedo tomar agua primero?

—Es tu casa, Koushi-kun.

Suga decidió llevar su bolso, pues tuvo otra idea. Luego de servirse un vaso de agua, entró a la habitación de Daichi y guardó el libro de las flores con sus cosas. No desperdició más tiempo, se apresuró en ir al garaje y subir al auto ya encendido. Le indicó a qué hospital lo trasladaban y arrancó.

Del apuro —y segura preocupación—, olvidó encender la radio, por lo que el ruido de otros vehículos en el exterior era lo único que rellenaba el silencio incómodo entre ellos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría quedarse solo con la madre del chico al que había herido? De repente, todo se volvió pesado. El miedo oprimía su pecho, la preocupación nublaba su mente, la culpa anudaba su garganta.

Lo único nítido en su cabeza eran las imágenes de hacía pocos minutos. La palidez de una piel bronceada, las flores ensangrentadas que dejaron atrás. Aún podía oír el silbido en sus exhalaciones; sentir el temblor de sus extremidades, el frío pegajoso de la ligera capa de sudor. Recordaba su peso entre sus brazos, sus ojos casi cerrados, su boca manchada, la mano que nunca llegó a su destino y las palabras inconclusas. ¿Había querido decirle lo que creía?

—¿No faltaba una semana? —Un murmullo a su derecha lo forzó a salir de sus pensamientos. Habían parado en un semáforo en rojo. La madre de Daichi sujetaba el volante con demasiada presión—. ¿Por qué se adelantó?

Era la misma pregunta que él se hacía, ¿cómo responderla? Prefirió clavar la vista en la luz que se negaba a darles el paso, como si su mirada fuese capaz de cambiarla al azul esperado. ¿Por qué sucedía esto cuando ya podía ver la solución? Solo un día,  _un día más_  y su confesión habría llegado con tranquilidad. Estaba más seguro de que pudo haber evitado que el marchitamiento comenzase a secarlo.

¿Sus sentimientos serían la cantidad de agua suficiente para devolverle el color, la frescura, la vida?

Cerró los ojos en cuanto regresó el picor de las lágrimas acumulándose. Decidió no abrirlos hasta justo antes de bajar del auto, tal vez así no calcularía cuánto faltaba y el camino no se le haría tan largo.

—Koushi-kun. —Escuchó luego de que el auto se detuviera de nuevo. ¿Otro semáforo?—. Será más cómodo que te lo pregunte aquí. ¿Desde hace cuánto crees que amas a Daichi?

Apretó más los párpados. Sí era preferible contestar en la privacidad del auto, pero seguía siendo incómodo.

—No lo sé muy bien. —Volteó; sintió necesario mirarla a los ojos, por difícil que resultase—. Solo estoy seguro de que es algo fuerte, pero no sé si llegue a ser amor. Quiero creer que sí. —La garganta se le anudaba.

—¿Por eso no has confesado?

—Quería darles tiempo a mis sentimientos de crecer, por si acaso yo estuviera confundido. No quería confesarme y que no funcionara por ser insuficiente.

—¿Y lo de mañana?

—Desde la semana pasada decidí que me confesaría esta semana. Era el límite del margen seguro. No consideré que... —Frenó unos segundos; su voz estaba por fallarle—. No consideré que las tres semanas eran una aproximación que podía variar.

—Nadie lo hizo, Koushi-kun. —Puso una mano sobre su hombro. A pesar de mostrarse serena, la preocupación era notoria en la tensión de sus facciones—. Dices que quieres amarlo, pero, ¿eso es lo que sientes? ¿Sientes que es amor?

Suga quiso sonreír. La presión amontonándose sobre él no se lo permitió. De todas formas, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. —No le costó tanto soltarlo. Era lo que quería, creía y sentía—. Solo temo equivocarme. —¿Y si les estaba poniendo un nombre demasiado grande a sus sentimientos?

—No debes pensarlo tanto en estos casos. —La mano se fue de su hombro. «Ahora lo sé». Daichi se cansaba de repetirle ese mismo consejo en otros contextos porque solo le hacía caso en el momento. Por no aprender, por no ponerlo en práctica, esto estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Qué tan mal estaba cuando se lo llevaron?

—Estaba inconsciente. Respiraba débil, estaba pálido... Creo que las espinas de las rosas debieron hacerle algo por dentro, quizás por eso la sangre. —Se agarró el pecho. Diciéndolo, se daba cuenta de lo terrible que debió ser su dolor. Su madre arrugó el rostro con un siseo—. ¿Y si se le perforó un pulmón? ¿Y si se estaba ahogando...?

—Mejor entremos para saber de qué asustarnos —irrumpió con una severidad muy familiar.

—¿Entrar? —Solo entonces se percató de que el motor estaba apagado y que la vista dada por los cristales del auto eran del exterior del hospital—. Oh.

—Y una cosa más —dijo después de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad—. Hoy se decidirá cómo se curará, así que confiesa en cuanto esté estable y den permiso de verlo.

—Sawamura-san, ¿soy yo? —murmuró sin siquiera registrarlo primero en su cabeza.

—Deja que Daichi te lo diga. —Su seriedad le agregaba peso al silencio de por medio—, o interpreta las últimas flores que ha tosido. —Con eso, dio la conversación por finalizada y salió del vehículo.

Suga tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta antes de seguirla. Estaba a escasas horas de descubrir si tantos significados con los que se sintió aludido fueron por algo.

La relativa calma que la mujer había guardado se esfumó desde que se encaminó a la entrada. Quizás se había obligado a contenerse por tener que conducir, y ahora que estaría sentada por quién sabía cuántas horas le diera igual alterarse o no. Se le adelantó por tantos metros que se preguntó si él se había aletargado. No sabía mucho de hospitales, así que solo la siguió a una distancia prudente y aguardó por avances en su búsqueda. Después de todo, la información solo era dada a familiares, ¿no? Como un simple amigo a los ojos de los médicos y enfermeros, no le contarían nada, según recordaba haber visto en televisión.

Cuando se le acercó con un suspiro y pasos resonantes, no halló cómo reaccionar sin otra pista más clara.

—Ingresó hace unos minutos. Tendremos que esperar para conocer su estado. —Se oía descontenta y resignada en proporciones iguales.

—¿No dijeron nada de nada? —preguntó mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera.

—Nada que no supiera.

En el momento que se sentaron en sillas contiguas, declaró el inicio oficial de una nada grata reunión entre la incomodidad, la tensión, la impaciencia, la consternación y el nerviosismo. Sería un largo evento lleno de invitados no deseados.

A pesar de ser el posible poseedor de la cura no invasiva, llegó a sentir que su presencia sobraba. ¿Qué pintaba él a medio metro de la madre que llamaba a su esposo para informarle de la repentina situación de su hijo? De seguro era el culpable. A lo mejor estaban enojados con él y él ahí, siendo testigo de su desesperación. Cinismo accidental e inconsciente. No era donde quería estar, pero sería peor en cualquier otro sitio.

Optó por distraerse con su celular, aunque primero le escribió un mensaje a Asahi para que se comunicara con él apenas saliera de clases. Prefirió no contarles a sus padres hasta más tarde; ambos trabajaban y no deseaba entorpecer sus labores al implantarles preocupación.

El entretenimiento más sencillo era revisar su galería. Ni siquiera eso alejó sus pensamientos negativos. Las primeras imágenes de algunos álbumes eran de la fiesta. ¿De verdad se habían divertido tanto hacía menos de veinticuatro horas? El contraste era demasiado marcado. En una de las fotos, su sonrisa pintada de rojo desordenado complementaba tan bien con aquella forzada a permanecer cerrada por negras costuras que decoraban más allá de sus labios. Ninguno sospechaba que la realidad sería lo opuesto, que Daichi acabaría siendo el de la sangre derramada por la boca sellada por más tiempo del necesario de Suga.

Debía ver las de los demás para detener sus ideas excesivas. Aun así, la única que generó algo fue una de Kageyama con el abrigo de franjas prestado. Luego de preguntarse por cinco segundos si lo había devuelto, fue imposible sacar a Daichi de su mente. Sus ojos lo buscaban en cada imagen y comprobaban que su aspecto fuese bueno. En ninguna había indicios de lo mal que iba a estar en medio día. Era increíble la rapidez con la que había desmejorado.

La noción del tiempo lo había abandonado, por lo que no fue consciente del tiempo transcurrido antes de que su celular vibrase en su mano. Avisó que atendería una llamada y se levantó a alejarse un poco, esperando que el doctor que ingresaba a la sala no fuese uno de los encargados de Daichi.

—Asahi...

—¿Pasó algo? —habló antes de dejarle saludar—. ¿Cómo sigue Daichi?

—Tengo que esperar para saberlo.

—¿Eh?

—Le llegó el marchitamiento —dijo en voz baja, como si la punzada al pecho disminuyera de intensidad por bajar el volumen.

— _¿Qué?_  —Silencio. Sabía que no era un  _qué_ de  _no entendí_ —. ¡Pero si...!

—No me lo preguntes, tampoco sé cómo pasó.

—¿Están en el hospital ahora?

—Sí, vine con su mamá. —Volteó hacia su dirección—. Ah, genial —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, que ya vino el doctor. Se ve tranquilo.

—Dime dónde están por mensaje y ve a escuchar cómo está.

—¿Vendrás? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

—Solo la cena, así que puedo ir ahora mismo hasta la noche. ¡Trataré de ser rápido! —Por como sonaba, Suga supuso que ya estaba corriendo, tal vez hacia alguna parada de autobús cercana. Colgó antes de darle las gracias.

Metió el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón después de enviarle el mensaje con su ubicación a Asahi y se acercó al par de adultos de pie tan rápido como era aceptable en un hospital.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted, joven? —El médico abrió un paréntesis a su informe al verlo al lado de la mujer.

—Un amigo —contestó veloz.

—¿El que llamó a Emergencias? —Lo señaló. Suga asintió con la cabeza—. Bien hecho. —Mostró una sonrisa sutil—. Como le contaba a Sawamura-san, uno de sus pulmones colapsó, probablemente por las espinas de las rosas; pero, gracias a que llamó cuando comenzó a toser, es leve. Sus signos vitales se están estabilizando desde que le suministramos oxígeno. Aún faltan algunos exámenes, pero el pronóstico es bueno mientras actuemos con velocidad. ¿Saben si ya lo aman o si está dispuesto a operarse?

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Ambas.

—Entonces, díganle que venga. Hay que evitar que crezcan más rosas, así que debe confesarse hoy para mañana determinar si requerirá cirugía o no.

Suga respiró profundo. Le recordaban la presión que en él recaía. A pesar de la felicitación, la culpabilidad no fue eliminada del todo; fue solo una buena acción entre un montón de errores. Le alegraba que la situación no se hubiese agravado aún más, pero eso no quitaba que el resto no fuera consecuencia de su tardanza.

—Tanta seriedad en tu cara no es muy común de ti, Koushi-kun. —Sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros, solo entonces escapó del ensimismamiento—. Vamos, alcanzaste a oír que estará bien por ahora. Es lo que más necesitábamos saber.

—¿Dejó de sangrar?

—Sí. Por lo que entendí, descartaron que se estuviera ahogando con su propia sangre.

—No lo diga así —se quejó.

—Lo siento, no me sé el término médico. —Sobó su hombro derecho. ¿Se merecía un trato tan bueno?

—¿No está molesta conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a la cara—. No has hecho nada malo adrede.

—Pero es posible que lo haya hecho sin saberlo. ¿No soy culpable, de todas formas?

—Sí pienso que debiste decirle que lo amas en el momento que lo invitaste al parque si eso iba a curarlo, quizás por eso me sentiste tensa hace un rato. —Esperarlo no evitó que el golpe lo estremeciera—; pero entiendo que querías algo más de seguridad. A cualquiera se le arruina un plan, sobre todo si es algo tan delicado. No hagas que sea más difícil para ti echándote la culpa; de por sí estás en una posición complicada en la que ni sabes si eres el que sirve.

—Eso último no ayuda. —Aun así, la falta de delicadeza le causó un poco de gracia. Había algo de Daichi en esa forma de dar ánimos.

—En todo caso, hoy fuiste su voz de la razón. Es algo que debo agradecerte, no cualquiera insistiría tanto con lo terco que se pone, mucho menos lograría convencerlo. —Deshizo el abrazo para enfrentarlo y tomarlo por los hombros—. Sí, quizás estaría molesta si no fuera a mejorar, pero ya me dijeron que el peor caso fue descartado; así que ahora solo guardo la esperanza de que tengas lo que se necesita para curarlo.

—Igual. —Sonrió. Una buena parte de la tensión fue relajada. ¿Lo de ser incapaz de enojarse con él sería cosa de los Sawamura en general?

Algo en su positivismo le decía que callaba lo único que no había podido confirmar. Se aferraría a esa creencia para ahuyentar la negatividad.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos sentados cuando tuvo que levantarse nuevamente para que Asahi, quien veía a todos lados sin mucho éxito, por fin los encontrara. Olvidó que trotar no era tan recomendable en ese lugar, por lo que recibió unas cuantas miradas que lo frenaron en seco al notarlas. Caminó los metros restantes un poco encogido por la vergüenza.

—¡Oh! No sabía que venías, Asahi-kun.

Lo rápido que sus ojos se dirigieron a él era una clara señal del miedo a ser una visita incómoda que surgió en ese instante.

—Ah, sí, se me olvidó avisarle —admitió.

—¡Puedes sentarte, no hay problema! —Pareció percibir su temor, pues le señaló el asiento libre al lado de Suga.

—Gracias. —Hizo caso—. Me quedé preocupado por lo del almuerzo, así que lo primero que hice cuando salí de clases fue ir a su salón para ver cómo seguía. Cuando no los vi ahí, pensé en ir a la enfermería, pero decidí revisar el celular primero y ahí leí tu mensaje y llamé.

—Y luego saliste corriendo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Frunció el ceño. Suga solo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo está Daichi?

—Parece que estará bien mientras no le vuelvan a crecer rosas.

— _¿Tosió rosas?_  —Abrió muy bien los ojos—. ¿Con espinas?

—El rosal entero y otra flor... y sangre. —Solo pensar en lo último le daba escalofríos. ¿Habrá sido necesaria una transfusión o el impacto le hacía exagerar la cantidad perdida?

—Con razón estaba tan mal. —Lucía a punto de ser atacado por las náuseas. Él mismo desvió el tema a otra parte menos perturbadora—. ¿Y sabes qué significan?

—Ah. —De repente, recordó el motivo del peso extra en su bolso—. Traje el libro para eso, pero... me da miedo.

—¿No quieres saber el significado?

—Daichi me dijo que las flores del marchitamiento son muy negativas. Eso no es lo que necesito ahora.

—¿Qué tan malas podrían ser las rosas? Son románticas.

—Eso diría cualquiera sobre las flores en general y ya has visto cuántas pesimistas ha tosido. Prefiero creer que las rosas rojas sean por el amor y que las blancas sean, no sé, ¿pureza de sentimientos?

—Sí, es mejor. —Asahi tanteó que su peinado siguiera en su lugar por detrás antes de continuar—. Siento preguntártelo, pero... ¿lo amas?

—No te lo había contado porque no estaba seguro,  _sigo_  inseguro, pero sí.

La expresión del más alto fue ilegible al principio. Sí, abrió la boca, pero su figura no le comunicaba alguna emoción específica, tampoco el mínimo arco de sus cejas.

—Y por eso no le has dicho a Daichi —concluyó más que interrogarlo.

—Iba a hacerlo mañana. —Descendió la mirada a sus manos sobre su regazo. Sus dedos jugaban sin divertirse—. No tengo idea de por qué se adelantó. ¿No preguntó eso, Sawamura-san? —Se dirigió a la madre.

—Recuérdame hacerlo cuando vuelva.

—Espero que te hayas enamorado y no que solo te guste aún.

—¿Y si no soy yo?

—Eres tú, Suga. —Volteó al instante y por fin distinguió algo similar a la esperanza en su sonrisita. Su corazón saltó un latido—. Tienes que serlo.

—Creí que me lo estabas confirmando —suspiró e hizo puchero, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Eso será en un rato.

Que incluso Asahi se mantuviese optimista fortalecía su sospecha de que le ocultaban lo que ansiaba confirmar. Podía ignorarlo. Estar rodeado de personas esperanzadas le contagiaba el sentimiento y alivianaba su carga.

Suga llegó a la conclusión de que la noción del tiempo era inexistente en hospitales, ya que la percepción del mismo era distorsionada por distintos factores. Había ambientales, pues no contaba con la referencia de la claridad del cielo para calcular el momento del día. Situacionales; la incertidumbre era angustiosa, aun con el pronóstico favorable casi asegurado. Emocionales, derivados de los anteriores. En fin, que no era muy consciente de cuántos minutos u horas transcurrieron para que el médico les diera nuevas noticias.

Por lo que entendió, estaría fuera de riesgo hasta el crecimiento de nuevas flores. Seguirían suministrándole oxígeno hasta nuevo aviso por los bajos niveles registrados en su sangre; además, también ayudaba en la recuperación del pulmón colapsado. Había despertado, y le dolía la garganta al hablar.

—Pidió ver a  _Suga_. —Ante su mención, alzó las cejas—, pero primero debo pasar con la señora para repetirle lo que acabo de contarles y tomar decisiones.

—¡Ah, algo antes de eso! —urgió—. Se había calculado que el marchitamiento llegaría en una semana. ¿Hay alguna explicación para el adelanto o fue un error de aproximación?

—Depende. Se ve como un miembro de club deportivo, ¿lo es?

—Jugamos voleibol —asintió.

—Espere, ¿no será de los que acaban de ganar la semana pasada?

—Es el capitán.

—Ah. —Bajo esas circunstancias, no parecía un dato que le emocionase—. Más razones para que se cure naturalmente. Tiene sentido que se haya adelantado la última fase con todo el esfuerzo que hizo esos días.

—¿No debió jugar? —intervino su madre.

—No  _tanto_. Un juego al día, dos si los ganaban fácil estaba bien, pero tengo entendido que solo descansó por dos sets por un accidente y que jugaron tanto como las reglas lo establecen. Por más reciente que hubiese sido su último ataque de tos, siempre quedan remanentes dentro, mucho más estando tan avanzado. Fue demasiada carga para unos pulmones enfermos.

—Oh... —Debió suponerlo. Intentó no culparse por no haberle sugerido más descansos entre sets.

—Eso sí, tiene una tenacidad admirable. Cuesta creer que haya aguantado tanto así. ¿Algo más que preguntar? —Aguardó unos segundos—. Entonces, sígame, Sawamura-san.

Al seguir con la mirada a ambos adultos hasta que desaparecieron por el corredor, una onda de nerviosismo surgió desde su estómago hasta la cabeza. Inhaló sonoramente y se sentó de golpe, llamando la atención del otro chico.

—Hey, ¿qué pasó?

—Ya casi es hora, Asahi —murmuró contra sus manos unidas—. Me harán pasar cuando ella salga.

—¿Tienes miedo? —También tomó asiento, más despacio.

—Esto puede ser el inicio o el fin. —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Dudo que funcione mi método de pensar en algo que asuste más.

—Esto podría ser peor. —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Hm... Lo que necesitas es convencerte de que eres tú, ¿no? ¿Y si piensas en las flores con las que te sentiste aludido?

—Me he sentido aludido desde la primera flor. —Descubrió el rostro—. Una camelia roja,  _mi destino está en tus manos_. —Su sonrisa fue temblorosa—. Se siente muy real ahora.

—Da miedo.

—Mucho. La tosió conmigo, camino a casa. Algo similar a lo de hoy, pero sin sangre ni nada tan feo. —Breves imágenes del terror en la acera se proyectaron en su mente. Era un recuerdo que lo acecharía por un tiempo, podía presentirlo—. Cuando supe el significado, lo primero que pensé fue que la persona de la que se había enamorado Daichi tenía una enorme responsabilidad encima. Estaba muy convencido de que no era conmigo, pero igual sentí esta opresión aquí. —Colocó una mano en el pecho—. Ahora es peor.

—Como que no te está ayudando esto tampoco —susurró.

—No, no. Hay buenas flores. Hubo un día que le pregunté qué diferencias había entre gustar y amar. Creo que ese fue el día en que me di cuenta de que tal vez estaba comenzando a enamorarme de él. —Sonrió. El nerviosismo se transformaba en revoloteos por todo el tórax—. Esa misma noche tosió unas flores que significaban  _si me quieres, lo descubrirás_. Aún son con las que más me he identificado.

—Es demasiada casualidad que haya tosido esas justo ese día.

—¡Exacto! Ah, creo que me concentraré en esas para darme confianza. —Recogió su bolso de debajo del asiento y lo abrió—. De hecho, me distraeré buscándolas, porque no me acuerdo bien de cuáles eran. —Sacó el libro de las flores.

Hojeaba fijándose solo en las fotografías de cada página. Se detenía a leer si reconocía alguna, resaltaba las que recordaba que había tosido. De vez en cuando, Asahi comentaba lo bonita que le parecía alguna, mas le pedía abstenerse de revelarle el significado, por si acaso. Cuando llegaron a la sección de las rosas, evitó como pudo las líneas de las blancas y de las rojas. En su lugar, se enfocó en las carmesí.

—¡Aquí está! —Apuntó con el dedo. Después de que su amigo la viera, cerró el libro—. Es bueno que no haya salido con espinas esa vez.

—Muchachos. —Una voz femenina cortó su conversación. Ambos elevaron la mirada con sorpresa al reconocerla como la de la madre de Daichi.

—Ay, ay, ay —soltó Suga sin pensarlo. Su corazón empezó a acelerar, aunque trastabilló cuando su mano delgada se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Haz lo que debes hacer. —La seriedad en todo su semblante le devolvió la tensión al cuerpo.

—Sí —siseó.

—Recuerda: rosas carmesí, Suga. —Asahi le dio una palmada en la espalda con el suficiente empuje para ponerlo de pie.

—Rosas carmesí. —Se cacheteó suavemente de ambos lados—. ¿Dónde es?

Su madre lo guio a la habitación donde estaba Daichi. Cuando llegaron, lo vio por la ventana mientras se preparaba. La posición de la camilla lo hacía quedar ligeramente sentado. Distinguía la cánula que le daba oxígeno. Su color había vuelto. La sábana le cubría hasta la cadera, el resto del trabajo lo cumplía una bata de hospital clara. No era una imagen ideal, pero era un millón de veces mejor que la última que había tenido de él.

Con una inhalación honda y los latidos resonantes en sus oídos, Suga abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

—Hey —saludó con voz suave.

—Suga. —Sonrió sin separar los labios—. Siento el susto de antes. Debí hacerte caso desde el inicio.

—Descuida. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo importante es que ya te ves muchísimo mejor.

—Y me siento muchísimo mejor. Solo me duele la garganta. —La tocó por énfasis.

—Se nota, estás algo ronco. —Movió la silla del visitante tan cerca como pudo de la camilla y se sentó.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, solo mirándose.

—¿Recuerdas la promesa del primer día?

—Me contarías de quién te enamoraste cuando decidieras qué hacer.

—Ya decidí qué hacer. —Desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

—¿Ya? —Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué lo percibía triste?—. Pero si no te has confesado aún.

—Sí, pero creo saber qué resultado obtendré. —Cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos, su sonrisa parecía autocompasiva. Sus palabras se atoraron—. No sé si habrás notado que intenté decirte algo antes de desmayarme. —Asintió con la cabeza, aún incapaz de hablar—. Estaba asustadísimo, creí que iba a morir ahí mismo. Quise probar algo desesperado a ver si ocurría un milagro antes, porque... has sido tú todo este tiempo, Suga. —Achicó los ojos—. Te amo.

Entreabrió la boca para responder, pero solo logró sonreír en pequeño. Un detalle lo privaba de alegrarse por completo. Era lo que había querido saber por meses, lo que más deseaba oír en los últimos días y lo que Daichi debió estar ansioso por revelar; entonces, ¿por qué había sonado tan resignado?

—Lo admito, me emocionaba la salida de mañana porque creía que se convertiría en una cita, que me dirías que me amas; pero las flores de hoy... me dicen que tendré que operarme.

—¿Qué? —Podía ver las lágrimas que retenía y sentir las que estaban por acumularse en sus ojos. Mientras su respiración se detuvo, Daichi tomó aire antes de explicar.

—La combinación de rosas rojas y blancas es fúnebre, expresa duelo. Las glorias de la mañana varían entre amor no correspondido, mortalidad de la vida y amor en vano. Supongo que se refieren a cómo perderé mis sentimientos o a cómo tú no... —Su voz se quebró, impidiéndole continuar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos momentos.

No iba a aceptar eso. Las flores no debían tener la razón siempre si eran parcialmente influenciadas por las emociones de quien se enfermaba. Además, la negatividad venía de la mano con el marchitamiento. Por una vez, no se sintió identificado con los significados; en cambio, les llevó la contraria con firmeza.

—Quizás las tosiste porque eso es lo que crees.

—Puede ser. En todo caso, perdón por arruinarlo todo. No quería que esto te...

—¡Daichi, escúchame! —interrumpió. No soportaba más lamentos que estaban de sobra—. ¿Estás ignorando lo que acabo de decir? —Solo recibió un ceño fruncido de confusión—. ¿No entiendes? Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, Daichi. Todo esto es mi culpa. —Le hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo apenas movió los labios, de seguro para contradecirlo—. Lo siento por no amarte antes.

El brillo lloroso en los ojos de Daichi se transformó en uno de esperanza.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Te amo ahora.

Su sonrisa creció despacio, eso no le restó ni un poco de genuinidad. Suga se alegró con él. Tal vez no fue como lo habían planeado —¿qué había de romántico en esta versión?—, pero ya lo habían dicho. Escucharon los sentimientos del otro, y eso era lo principal del asunto.

—De verdad quiero abrazarte ahora.

—Igual yo, pero no puedes. —Se levantó a buscar algún envase que sirviera para lo que venía. Se apresuró en dárselo cuando lo encontró—. Necesitarás esto.

—¿Por qué? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Solo espera. —Si no lo sabía, sería más fácil explicárselo después, ya con menos probabilidades de ser interrumpido por el ataque de tos inminente—. Por cierto, tu percepción de la salida al parque no estaba mal.  _Iba_ a ser una cita.

—Así que solo hubo una mala sincronización, ¿eh? —Rio por lo bajo. Sin embargo, antes de seguir la conversación, Daichi entendió para qué requería el envase.

Con eso, la cuenta regresiva de veinticuatro horas inició. Ahora que habían confesado, Suga se sentía mucho más seguro de que esto era correspondido. Daichi se estaría marchitando, sí, pero aún podía evitar que arrancasen la parte de él que empezaba a secarse por un descuido.


	43. La última flor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título alternativo: El veredicto final de las flores.

Cuando vio lo lleno que quedó el envase que la enfermera se estaba llevando, pensó que quizás no habría sido tan buena idea que tosiera todo aquello al aire libre, lejos de la atención médica inmediata. El esfuerzo le provocó un dolor de cabeza intenso y empeoró su voz. No habrían lidiado con eso en el parque. El ambiente romántico probablemente se habría perdido en la explicación de lo recién ocurrido porque, de alguna manera, Daichi no sabía de ese vaciado previo al veredicto final de las flores sobre la confesión recibida.

Suga volvió a tomar asiento en la silla de antes y, cuando por fin los dejaron solos, comenzó a acariciar sus nudillos con la punta de los dedos. Daichi no tardó en sonreír, mirar donde recibía el afecto y luego a sus ojos, sacándole una sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando giró la mano para atrapar la suya. No había orden alguno en ese agarre, tampoco quejas. Toda la expresión del moreno le decía cuánto estuvo esperando por esa clase de contacto. Podía derretirse de lo mucho que le encantaba esa mirada. ¿Cómo pudo contener tanto sentimiento?

Aún no tenían palabras; habían dejado que los gestos hablasen por ellos mientras tanto. Tenía muchas preguntas que dejaría para más tarde, sobre todo al oír que alguien abría la puerta y acababa con su privacidad. Le sorprendió que la primera persona en entrar a la habitación después del ataque de tos haya sido Asahi, pero tenía sentido al recordar la hora que era.

—Me alegra tanto verlos así por fin —comentó, muy sonriente.

—¿Por fin? —resaltó Suga sin soltar la mano de Daichi—. Asahi, ¿sabías algo?

—Ah. —Se rascó la nuca—. Sabía de los dos, pero controlaban lo que podía decirle al otro.

—¡Con razón siempre estabas tan seguro! —Alcanzó a darle un puño ligero en el brazo—. ¿A quién más le contaste, Daichi?

—De hecho, Asahi se dio cuenta solo.

—Ni tan solo —aclaró—. Sospechaba, Nishinoya terminó de convencerme de que Daichi sentía algo por ti.

—Se lo confirmé porque no me quedó de otra cuando me vio con la gardenia en el campamento.

—¡Desde la gardenia! —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Esa no fue una de las primeras?

—Sí. Asahi fue el primero del club en saber quién era. Además de él, Nishinoya y Kuroo lo intuyeron por su cuenta y Bokuto se enteró por asociación. Sin contar a nuestros padres, nadie más sabe que eras tú.

—Y yo nunca estuve seguro. —Suga quería caerse a golpes consigo mismo en su cabeza. Incluso alguien en Tokio estaba más claro que él, a menos de un kilómetro de su casa.

—No te culpes. —Los dedos de Daichi pasearon por su brazo con suavidad—. Es normal que hayas tenido dudas.

—Sí, no habría esperado que ser la tercera rueda me alegrase tanto —soltó al aire. Ambos rieron por lo bajo—. Pasaba ahora porque se me hizo bastante tarde, ya debo irme. Creo que me encontraré con una cena comprada por mi demora.

—¿Ya es de noche? —Sonó sorprendido—. ¿Cuánto les hice esperar?

—No iba a irme sin verlos así primero.

—Y yo no iba a irme sin confesar.

Daichi sacudió la cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Son los mejores. ¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Les avisaron a los chicos? —Ambos lo negaron—. Bien, déjenlo así hasta mañana. Que no se preocupen.

—¿Piensas contarles después de saber qué pasará? —preguntó Suga.

—Y eso será cuando retomemos las actividades del club el lunes.

Su corazón dio una voltereta frente a la seguridad que Daichi tenía en que su cura ya había sido escuchada. El agarre de sus manos se fortaleció, al igual que el calor en su rostro.

—Esperen, ¿planean anunciarle su relación a todo el equipo en la práctica? —El impacto era visible en todo su enorme cuerpo.

—Eso no es lo que dijo.

—No, pero es algo que iba a consultar contigo.

—¿Qué? —Volteó a verlo al instante.

—Uh, creo que debo darles privacidad para que decidan esto, así que ahora sí me iré. —Asahi retrocedió despacio—. ¡Los veo mañana!

—¡Hasta mañana! —se despidieron a la vez.

—Suga. —Apenas se cerró la puerta, retomó las caricias al dorso de su mano—, será difícil que los chicos se queden quietos y no pregunten quién me curó cuando les diga que ya no tengo hanahaki. Y si por alguna razón requiero la cirugía, se enterarán de que eras tú en cuanto vean que nuestra amistad cambió, de todos modos. Aunque quisiera, no podría ocultarlo, a menos que mienta y finja seguir enfermo; pero ya saben que no me quedaba mucho más.

—Todo el que sepa que estás enfermo tiene garantizado saber que es por mí —concluyó. Daichi hizo un mínimo movimiento de cejas.

—No me gusta dicho así, pero sí. Es inevitable que se sepa. Si me curo bien, ¿estás de acuerdo con revelárselo al club el lunes?

Lo consideró por varios segundos. Estuvo por asegurarse de que estuviera consciente de que eso significaría salir del closet frente a más de diez personas, pero sí debía estarlo y por eso consultaba con él.

—Confío en que los chicos nos aceptarán sin problemas. —Asintió con una sonrisa pequeña—. Sí querría mantener el secreto en nuestra clase.

—Sí, ahí no es tan seguro —concordó.

Algo sobre hacer planes respecto a su posible relación lo bañaba de calidez y de más seguridad. Tal vez fuese una ilusión, mas no era una que le hiciera mucho daño si no recordaba la incertidumbre. No se sentía como si lo estuviese engañando; estaba convencido de que le decía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. No era como actuar bien, meterse en un personaje al punto de creer en sus palabras lo suficiente para conmover a otros con una emoción que no era suya; era ser él mismo, hablar de la realidad en su interior.

Cuando el celular de Suga sonó en su bolsillo y vio el número de su mamá en pantalla al sacarlo, abrió muy bien los ojos y se llevó la otra mano a la frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Suga solo le hizo señas para que aguardara.

—¡Mamá! Hola —atendió la llamada.

—¿Dónde estás, Koushi? —Por su tono, intuyó que estaba más extrañada que molesta por la falta de aviso—. Ya me di cuenta de que en casa, no.

—Perdón, olvidé decirte que estoy en el hospital…

—¡¿Pasó algo con Daichi-kun?! —interrumpió. La preocupación llegó a su voz.

—Sí. Llegó al marchitamiento, ¡pero no te asustes! —agregó rápidamente—. Ya… ya está casi solucionado.

—¿Confesaste?

—Sí. Estoy con él ahora.

—Iremos allá.

—Te enviaré un mensaje con la ubicación exacta, ¿sí? —Luego de que su madre asintiera, colgó.

—¿Te vendrán a buscar? —Daichi preguntó mientras Suga se dirigía hacia la puerta para leer el número de la habitación.

—No creo que vengan solo para buscarme. —Escribió el mensaje—. Querrán verte primero —añadió a la vez que introducía el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Si ya es tan tarde como para que ambos hayan regresado del trabajo, eso quiere decir que mi papá ya debe estar libre también —dijo con una aparente pesadez que le llamó la atención.

—¿Y ese ánimo? —Volvió a sentarse al lado de la camilla.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tenía un problema con él?

—Por lo que decidiste… —Frenó. La seriedad en la rectitud de sus labios le contó todo—. No fue por eso.

—Fue cuando le confesé que soy gay. Pudo ser peor, pero no es que se lo haya tomado muy bien.

—¿Siguen mal? —Tomó su mano. Si algo le gustaba de haber aclarado sus sentimientos, era tener el permiso implícito para darle apoyo con el tacto.

—No. De hecho, sabe que eres tú y no te ha tratado distinto, ¿no?

—Una cosa es que sepa que me amas y otra es que sepa que soy bisexual.

—Alguien extremo le echaría la culpa a la otra persona de que su hijo esté  _confundido_. —Tenía que darle un punto—. Tuve que decirle que sí tenía oportunidades contigo para que se calmara. No he visto que te trate distinto, así que creo que ya lo ha asimilado. Solo temo que verlo sea demasiado para él.

—Supongo que tendremos que contenernos aún más con él cerca.

—¿Hacer qué con quién cerca? —Como atacados por un choque eléctrico, alejaron sus manos y todo su cuerpo quedó en alerta. Del susto, Daichi tosió un par de hojas secas. Disimular no sería lo suyo. En completo contraste con la reacción que temían, el hombre fracasó en esconder su risa—. ¿Qué pasa? No me hagan sentir tan terrible. No es tan malo como pensaba, solo no se sobrepasen frente a mí.

—Papá, te oyes muy serio cuando bromeas —reclamó—. ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Solo lo último que dijo Sugawara. En serio, aunque me siga pareciendo raro, no me molesta. Espero que en veinticuatro horas puedan amarse oficialmente; no en mi cara, claro.

—Lo mantendremos cómodo, Sawamura-san.

Como el padre de Daichi solo quería cerciorarse de que su hijo estuviera fuera de riesgo y mejorando, no permaneció mucho tiempo más en la habitación luego de que le explicasen entre ambos todo lo sucedido en el día. Ambos suspiraron al quedarse solos. Hubo una pequeña tensión que no desapareció hasta que el adulto se fue; supuso que sería así hasta confirmar que de verdad no habría problemas con él por sus sexualidades.

—Hey, Suga. —Unos minutos después, con el ambiente más ligero, Daichi sugirió—: ¿Qué tal si hablamos de nuestros sentimientos? —Suga alzó las cejas. En cambio, él le mostraba una sonrisa suave.

—Será más de los míos, porque ya me has hablado bastante de los tuyos… sin yo saber que eran por mí, claro —agregó, rascándose la nuca.

—Lo digo justo por todo eso. Quiero saber cómo fueron creciendo tus sentimientos, pero también quiero hablarte de los míos directamente. Se siente bien no tener cuidado de ser neutral.

—No sé cómo no te equivocaste ni una vez. —Rio por lo bajo. Entendía muy bien esa nueva libertad, aun si no podía imaginarse qué tan intensa sería para Daichi. La soltura en su expresión era otra de sus cosas favoritas del día.

—Fue difícil, mas no imposible. —Tosió sin expulsar nada. Bebió del agua que mantenía a la mano—. Empieza tú.

—Bueno… Te vas a sorprender, porque me has gustado desde primer año. —Se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, preparado para cualquier reacción por venir.

— _¿Qué?_  —Aunque, ¿qué más pudo esperar que una pregunta con voz más aguda?

—Y si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que comencé a gustarte en segundo año. Si a alguno de nosotros se le hubiese ocurrido declararse en ese entonces, pudimos ahorrarnos todo esto.

Daichi estaba tan boquiabierto que resultaba cómico.

—Ahora mismo no sé si quiero reír o llamarnos idiotas.

—Puedes reírte de lo idiotas que fuimos.

—No cuando eso casi acaba mal. —Algo en recordar ese detalle que todavía no era del todo claro los hacía enmudecer—. Ah, continúa.

—¿Dónde quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Primero fue algo más físico, pero me fuiste gustando más conforme nos acercábamos y nos hacíamos más amigos, hasta que llegó el punto en el que me asusté porque creía que era imposible que yo también te gustara. Comencé a convencerme de que eras heterosexual para frenarme. —Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Al final, solo a Suga también le atraían las mujeres—. Bloqueé esos sentimientos antes de que crecieran, los ignoré. ¡Y funcionó! No volví a verte como más que mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Me habrías rechazado en ese entonces? —preguntó con humor.

—¡No! Daichi, ni pienses que podría rechazarte, porque es lo último que haría. —Les tocó sonrojarse—. Me sorprendí mucho cuando te enfermaste porque ni siquiera sospechaba que te gustase alguien, mucho menos que lo amaras. También me extrañó que no se lo hubieras dicho. Siempre te vi como alguien que confesaría sus sentimientos apenas estuviera seguro de ellos.

—Lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido que podías corresponderme.

—Y a mí me daba miedo que te incomodara mi orientación sexual. —En serio, ¿cuántos problemas pudieron evitar si les hubiesen hecho caso omiso a sus temores?—. Aunque seguía convencido de que no sentías nada por mí, me sentí aludido desde la primera flor. ¿Sabes?, buscaba el significado de cada flor que tosías.

—¿Buscaste todas?

—Al principio, sí. Entre sus significados y lo que me contabas, descubrí que tus sentimientos eran realmente hermosos. Pensé que quien fuera esa persona tenía una carga pesadísima encima sin siquiera saberlo, porque, como decía la primera flor, tu destino estaba en sus manos; pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía una suerte enorme, porque sería amada como nadie más si llegaba a corresponderte.

—¿Por eso me pedías que no te dijera los significados directamente? —Daichi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aun si su mano buscaba su antebrazo para acariciarlo. Esta conversación debía serle interesante, pues conocía su lado de la historia.

—Sentirme aludido no me ayudaba a ignorar mis sentimientos. Tu hermetismo sobre quién era me hizo sospechar que podía ser un hombre al que amabas, y por eso fue que obtuve la confianza para revelarte que soy bisexual. Admito que también esperaba que con eso me confesaras lo que fuera que fueras, así que me desanimé bastante cuando no pasó nada.

—Me sentí mal por no contarte, pero hacerlo era prácticamente delatar que eras tú.

—Mi idea era que podía enamorarme de ti con libertad si me confesabas ser gay o algo, porque en esos días noté que ya no iba a poder frenar mis sentimientos por más tiempo. Dejé de averiguar los significados de las flores después de eso. Traté de detenerlos así, no pude. ¿Sabes por qué? —Daichi negó con la cabeza—. Porque comencé a desear que alguien me amara con tanta sinceridad como tú amabas a esa persona misteriosa. Todo lo que me decías de tus sentimientos era tan bonito que lo quería para mí, y de un momento al otro ya no solo quería que alguien me amase así, quería que  _tú_  me amaras así. Pasé de «ojalá alguien me ame como Daichi ama a quien sea esa persona» a «ojalá yo sea esa persona que Daichi ama tanto» sin darme cuenta.

—Debió confundirte mucho que comenzase a ser más directo a partir de ese día.

—¡No tienes idea! —Le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro—. Fuiste tan dulce conmigo cuando te hablé sobre decirles a mis padres y luego en el festival con los fuegos artificiales… —Se detuvo unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron de más—. ¡Eso fue cuando tuviste el problema con tu papá! Entendías mi temor y estabas deseando que me fuera mejor que a ti cuando lo hiciera.

—No quería que pasaras por el mismo rechazo, es un dolor que no quería que conocieras. —Su mano frenó sobre la suya y se aferró a ella—. Me sentí muy feliz cuando te fue bien.

—Con razón tosiste esa flor por mí. Todas fueron por mí, pero esa en específico… —Sacudió la cabeza despacio, queriendo reír—. Confirmé que me gustabas sin remedio ese día, cuando creí que te me ibas a confesar.

—Hubo varias flores por esos días que te habrían confirmado que eras tú.

—Vas a tener que enseñármelas luego, ahora sí quiero saber  _todos_  los significados que tosiste. —Le sonrió. Ya buscaría el libro en su bolso para que se las mostrara—. Para hacerlo corto, desde entonces me fui enamorando con cada cosa que hacías por mí y por todo lo que me contabas sobre tus sentimientos. De vez en cuando averiguaba las flores y seguía sintiendo que eran conmigo. Cuando te pregunté las diferencias entre gustar y amar fue porque estaba empezando a sentirme diferente.

—¿Comenzaste a sentir que era amor?

—Quería tener una guía para saberlo. Si me identificaba con muchos de los puntos que me dijeras, entonces debía serlo. Como solo coincidí con algunos, supuse que estaba cerca y que solo debía esperar un poco más para que mis sentimientos crecieran lo suficiente para ser capaces de curarte. No puedo decirte cuándo estuve seguro de que lo era porque ni siquiera lo estaba hace un rato. —La pequeña punzada al pecho fue inevitable. Creyó ver algo similar en el rostro de Daichi, un dolor que trató de disimular—. Antes de las Eliminatorias, decidí que lo mejor iba a ser confesar después de los partidos para evitar que se derrumbara tu moral si no salía bien. Como se suponía que te quedaban tres semanas, aún sobraba algo de tiempo; sería seguro y también me daba chance de enamorarme por completo.

—Lo demoraste para que tus sentimientos crecieran tanto como fuese posible y para no afectar mi desempeño en los partidos —concluyó.

—Exacto. Tuve  _muchas_  ganas de adelantarme, pero no quería incomodarte las clases con estas veinticuatro horas de toser más flores y de verdad quería darles tanto tiempo pudiera a mis sentimientos de fortalecerse. Terminé arruinándolo por pensarlo demasiado, lo que tanto me dices que no haga. —Descendió la mirada.

—Hey, no te culpes por eso. —Se sentó derecho para alcanzar las mejillas de Suga con las manos. Sostuvo cada lado de su rostro, acariciándolo con sus pulgares—. Sé que fue mi imprudencia al jugar lo que adelantó esto. Dime algo, ¿te sentiste bien cuando me dijiste que me amas?

—Claro. —Sonrió. No sabía hacia qué lado inclinar su cabeza para intensificar el cálido y cómodo contacto—. No siento que te haya mentido o que me esté engañando a mí mismo con lo que quisiera sentir. Fue muy real, y por eso digo que ahora sí estoy seguro de que es amor.

—Eso es lo importante. —Sus ojos se encontraron, y fue imposible apartarlos, aun si su brillo era enceguecedor—. Me da igual haber llegado a esta fase si voy a curarme justo como quería. Mientras esa haya sido la primera de una infinidad más de veces que me dirás esas palabras, soy feliz.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo en ese preciso momento. De haber tenido él la intención, Daichi pudo halar su cabeza lo suficiente para hacer posible el roce de sus labios. Sin embargo, aún no consideraba que fuese el momento, no antes de confirmar que se quedarían juntos, y parecía que el otro pensaba igual. Además, la boca debía saberle a flores y hojas secas, algo que no le daba curiosidad probar.

—¿Y sabes qué también? —Daichi lucía como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, por lo que Suga se interesó al instante—. Acabo de recordar unas flores de hace unas semanas que podrían ser la clave.

—¿Cómo? —Alzó las cejas.

—¿Recuerdas haber buscado el significado de las lilas?

—No me suenan.

—Las tosí poco después del cumpleaños de Nishinoya. El día que me mandaste a la enfermería con Shimizu, ¿sí te acuerdas? —Esta vez, asintió—. Bueno, tosí  _montones_  de lilas. Cuando busqué qué significaban, supuse que se referían a mí por estar pensando en cómo me di cuenta de que te amaba; pero, analizándolo bien, creo que tenían que ver contigo.

—Pero, ¿qué significan?

—«Primeras emociones de amor».

—¡Daichi! —exclamó en un susurro lento.

—Lo sé. —Sonreía.

—¡Eso es! ¡Daichi, eso es! —Sostuvo sus muñecas, sacudiéndolas un poco—. ¡Las fechas coinciden! —Las lágrimas que se acumulaban lo forzaron a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos—. ¡Hablaban de mis sentimientos! —Eufórico, se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Por la posición, solo podía envolver sus hombros y ocultar el rostro en la curvatura hacia el cuello. Fue correspondido de inmediato con caricias a su espalda.

—Ah, interrumpimos algo. —Escuchó junto a la puerta.

—¡Papá! —reclamó Suga por encima de la risilla de Daichi. ¡Cuánto descaro! Volvió a sentarse donde estaba y vio a sus padres ingresar a la habitación.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Batió una mano en el aire, despreocupado—. Si no entrábamos ahora, no íbamos a ver a Daichi porque el horario de visitas está por terminar.

—¿Ya? —lamentó.

—Falta muy poco, así que solo pasamos a verlo y a buscarte.

—Debiste estar fatal para terminar internado aquí, pero te veo bastante bien ahora.

—Sí —confirmó Daichi—. El día empezó horrible, pero ahora es casi perfecto.

—Esperemos que alcancen la perfección mañana.

—Hablando de eso, no sé muy bien qué flor esperar mañana. Nunca leí esa parte del libro. Tendré que pedirle a mamá que me lo traiga…

—¡No hará falta! —irrumpió Suga—. Yo lo traje.

—¿Cómo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Después de que te llevaran en la ambulancia, corrí hasta tu casa para avisarle a tu mamá lo que pasó. Antes de venir, entré a tu cuarto para traer el libro. Se suponía que iba a buscar el significado de las flores que tosiste hoy mientras tanto, pero no me atreví; me dio miedo. Ya te lo traigo. —Se levantó a ir a la sala de espera, donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Regresó con el bolso guindado al hombro de una vez, ya que faltaba tan poco para irse. Sus padres ya no estaban ahí—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias. Mi entretenimiento esta noche será averiguar qué flor podría toser mañana.

—¿Para apaciguar los nervios al saber desde antes qué significa?

—Exacto.

—Entonces, vendré mañana apenas pueda, ¿sí? ¡No vayas a toser la última sin mí ahí! —Lo señaló con el dedo, como si lo acusase.

—No puedo controlar eso, Suga. —Arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—No importa. Quiero descubrir el significado al mismo tiempo que tú, contigo.

—Puedo llamarte, en todo caso.

—Quiero celebrar  _aquí_  —insistió. Trataba de ser serio, pero ambos acabaron riendo—. Ya, ya. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Percibió que las ganas de un beso no eran solo suyas en su mirada. Era frustrante el cómo en una situación normal ya habrían podido demostrarse su cariño de todas las maneras por solo haber compartido sus sentimientos. La mínima posibilidad de que el amor por su parte fuese una ilusión los privaba de esos lujos.

Aun así, sus ansias por el resto de la noche fueron más positivas, porque su confianza en que se había enamorado a tiempo era mucho mayor que antes. No podía esperar. Deseaba que ya fuese el día siguiente después de la escuela para estar con él.

Esa madrugada soñó con un ambiente muy relajante. Cielo despejado, brisa fresca, pasto bajo y verde, sol suave. En medio del campo, veía a Daichi sentado de espalda a él, aún sin notar su presencia. Suga sostenía un ramillete de crisantemos violetas. Cuando lo llamó, su mano libre saludándolo en el aire, se giró con una sonrisa resplandeciente, poniéndose de pie. El movimiento reveló que él también tenía un ramillete de crisantemos violetas. Se acercaron hasta que solo algo menos de un metro los separaba. A la vez, ofrecieron sus flores al otro. En simultáneo, aceptaron el regalo.

Despertó con la misión de investigar qué fue eso. Medio año de traducir flores le había inculcado esa costumbre. Antes de siquiera levantarse de la cama, abrió el navegador de su celular y escribió la flor en cuestión que, por suerte, había reconocido y recordaba. Se cubrió la boca abierta con la mano libre al leer que un crisantemo violeta significaba «no soporto la idea de perder tu amor». Era justo lo que sentía. Si no lo quería lo suficiente, eliminarían todo sentimiento relacionado con él de Daichi. Solo pensarlo era aterrador, dolía en el pecho. Él también le había entregado un ramo igual en el sueño; tal vez estaba en las mismas, temiendo que no fuese real.

Era extraño ir a la escuela solo. Le hacía falta Daichi a su lado. ¿Y si el día anterior fue la última vez que caminarían esa ruta juntos? Sería un recuerdo amargo, con lo tambaleante que estuvo su paso. Necesitaba mantener esa rutina, que su único cambio fuese que se tomarían de la mano o que se saludarían con un beso.

Al llegar a Karasuno, se encargó de informarles a los profesores la razón de la ausencia de Daichi. Aunque deseaba que solo fuese por ese viernes, también les hizo saber que era posible que se prolongase indeterminadamente.

Antes de iniciar la primera clase, le escribió un mensaje a Daichi preguntándole si las flores salientes le dejaron dormir y llamó a su madre para saber cómo seguía él. El mayor avance a esa hora era la notable mejora de su respiración. Cuando colgó, suspiró ante la rareza de ese vacío puesto vecino.

La clase importantísima que con tanta insistencia dijeron que no debían saltarse era una práctica de ejercicios tipo examen para las pruebas de ingreso a la universidad. Suga prestó suma atención a cada procedimiento y anotó todos los detalles para explicárselos a Daichi. Más valía que su relación fuese mucho más que la de un simple tutor y su aprendiz cuando se reunieran a estudiar.

Almorzó con Asahi en el mismo banco donde se sentaban los tres. Ambos desearon que ese espacio restante estuviera lleno el lunes. A mitad del receso, Nishinoya ocupó ese lugar mientras preguntaba qué había ocurrido para que estuviera disponible. Luego de contarle que había faltado por estar tosiendo demasiadas flores, especificaron en sus mentes que Daichi debía ser quien estuviera ahí la próxima semana.

Cuando revisó el celular, tenía dos mensajes pendientes. Le había respondido que despertó un par de veces tosiendo tallos con sus hojas y pétalos sueltos, pero que tuvo un sueño interesante. Levantó las cejas, ¿podía ser el mismo? Decidió intrigarlo de igual manera, contestándole que él también tenía un sueño que contarle.

Al parecer, había gastado casi toda su atención diaria en la clase de preparación, porque le costó enfocarse en las lecciones siguientes. Estaba más pendiente del reloj, calculando en cuántos minutos estaría con Daichi en vez de la masa molar de la sustancia que debía volver a leer en la pizarra.

No corrió porque estaba prohibido, mas sí caminó lo más rápido permitido hasta la parada más cercana a la escuela en cuanto salió de clases. En un cuarto de hora, ya estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Daichi estaba internado.

Se encontró con su madre cuando tomó ese pasillo. Le dio un rápido saludo, diciéndole que acababa de dejarlo solo porque sabía que debía estar por llegar. Suga enrojeció ligeramente antes de recorrer los metros que faltaban. Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue que le habían retirado la cánula, señal de que se había recuperado del neumotórax.

—¡Llegaste! —Esperaba seguir viendo esa sonrisa con la que lo recibía después de esa tarde.

—Llegué. —También deseaba seguir respondiéndole con una sonrisa aún más grande—. ¿Cuándo te quitaron el oxígeno? —Apuntó hacia su nariz.

—Hace como una hora. Es genial, ya puedo respirar profundo. —Como prueba, le mostró el ejemplo—. Y no me duele.

—Eso es muy bueno. Ya no debe quedar mucho por toser, entonces.

—Quizás la siguiente sea la que espero.

—¿Estudiaste las flores como dijiste? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Buenas y malas, con prioridad en las buenas. —Suga soltó una risilla—. ¡Ah, y soñé con crisantemos violetas! —Con eso, solo le dio tiempo de abrir muy bien los ojos y la boca antes de que siguiera hablando—. También los busqué y son muy acertados. Significan…

—«No soporto la idea de perder tu amor» —dijo al unísono con él.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes?!

—Creo que soñamos lo mismo, Daichi. ¿Nos dábamos un ramo de crisantemos violetas?

—En un campo despejado. —Copió su expresión sorprendida.

—Esta conexión  _tiene_  que ser que sí te correspondo.

—Tiene que. —Buscó su mano para juntarla con la suya.

Si la última flor saldría alrededor de la misma hora en la que confesaron su amor, tendrían que esperar unas cuantas horas. En lugar de la tensión que podría suponerse presente en el ambiente, se distrajeron con relatos de sus días de no saber cómo se sentía el otro, comparando sus versiones. Reían con las obviedades que pasaron por alto por la ceguera que les causó creer que nunca irían más allá de la amistad. También hojearon el libro de las flores. Daichi se detenía a señalar cuáles había tosido, incluso admitió algunas con significados con los que se ganó miradas de una ceja arqueada que derivaban en sonrojos bochornosos.

Al final, Suga le enseñó los ejercicios de la  _clase_   _importantísima_  cuando Daichi se acordó de que había desobedecido las órdenes por fuerzas mayores. Estaba sacándoles fotos a sus apuntes con el celular cuando cambió de cara y lo puso en alerta. Primero dejó el móvil a un lado, después le devolvió el cuaderno. Todavía sin explicar —aunque ya imaginaba qué venía—, se quedó quieto por unos segundos antes de taparse la boca con la mano derecha y, en un par más, comenzó a toser con fuerza.

El pecho le retumbaba. Ya ni siquiera eran minutos, eran segundos los que restaban para conocer qué sería de Daichi, de ellos. Miraba fijo a la mano que tendría la flor. El esfuerzo que hacía le recordaba a las veces que salían intactas, en las que la desesperación por recuperar la fluidez de su respiración dominaba por sobre todas las demás necesidades; así que, cuando inhaló hondo —aliviándolo— y descubrió su boca —recordándole que estaba nervioso—, no le extrañó identificar una dalia malva entera en sus dedos.

—¡¿Qué significa?! —salió de inmediato.

Trató de deducir su expresión. Supuso que el silencio duraría mientras recordaba cuál de todas las flores era esa. Sin embargo, no hallaba cómo interpretar que llevase la mano izquierda a sus labios y cerrase los ojos.

—Hey. —Sacudió su hombro—. No me mates de nervios aquí.

—Perdón, perdón. —Volteó a verlo tan neutral que no entendía cómo era posible. Prefirió bloquear sus presentimientos—. Suga.

—¿Sí? —Si con eso no notaba su urgencia por una respuesta clara, explotaría.

Daichi lo miró a los ojos. Brillaban.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, por estar siempre a mi lado. —Sonreía con suavidad.

Silencio de dos segundos.

—¿Dices tú o la flor?

—Ambos.

Dos segundos más.

—¡¿Es buena?! —Se lanzó a atrapar su mano izquierda.

—¡Muy buena!

—¡Daichi! —Alargó la última vocal mientras lo abrazaba sin cuidado alguno, ahora que no sería necesario—. ¿No más flores?

—No más flores. —Sintió cómo sacudió la cabeza. Aun ronco, la felicidad era evidente en su voz.

Deshizo el abrazo lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes y que sus ojos fuesen lo único en su campo visual.

—Te amo. —Se oía tan bien decirlo con tanta seguridad, sin preocupaciones inciertas, sin miedo a mentirle sin saberlo.

Los ojos de Daichi se achicaron por su sonrisa.

—Te amo. —Esta vez, dicho con la alegría que le faltó el día anterior, se sintió correcto, puro y hermoso.

Con sentimientos que no serían arrancados hasta su desaparición, las lágrimas que les tocó derramar en el hombro ajeno fueron completamente felices.


	44. Cuando las flores no tengan más que decir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo queda descubrir las maravillas del amor juntos.

A pesar de considerarse cursi, Daichi estaba seguro de que había empeorado desde que la enfermedad abandonó su cuerpo. Si antes le parecían milagros exagerados todos los favores que el amor hacía por uno, estar de acuerdo con esos efectos era lo menos que podía hacer ahora. Lo sentía en cada inhalación libre del dolor que le robaba el aire. Lo comprobaba en las sonrisas sin tristezas escondidas cada vez que Suga aparecía, fuese frente a él, a través del teléfono o en su memoria. Lo vivía al soñar despierto con un futuro que estaba más claro que nunca.

Pudo regresar a casa el domingo por la mañana con unas inmensas ganas de decirles a todos que  _por fin_  su amor era correspondido, pero aún había asuntos pendientes que completar antes de presumir. Por suerte, serían resueltos esa misma noche. De acuerdo al plan, se encontraron en el punto habitual media hora antes de la puesta del sol para caminar hasta el parque donde se suponía que, dos días antes, debieron tener unas confesiones más calmadas.

La temperatura invitaba a envolverse el cuello en una bufanda, mas no hacía tanto frío como para que la comodidad dependiera de guantes también; así que sus dedos pudieron entrelazarse con libertad para prestarse su calor mientras se adentraban a las áreas más despejadas del lugar. La combinación del ambiente y la intimidad del contacto llenaba sus mejillas de calidez; Suga estaba en las mismas cuando volteó a verlo. La suave brisa no alcanzaba a alborotar su cabello del todo, dándole un movimiento flotante de lo más encantador.

Los tonos anaranjados del cielo estaban cediendo su puesto al azul oscuro nocturno cuando hallaron el sitio ideal para ver las estrellas en unos minutos. Se sentaron sobre el pasto corto del claro y se instaló un silencio muy lejos de ser incómodo entre ellos; era genial sentirse pleno solo con la compañía de alguien más. Siempre había sido así con él. Siempre hubo algo en su persona que lo relajaba, tal vez fue eso lo que originó sus ganas de tenerlo presente. Sabía que incluso cambiaba con él, los demás no dejaban de resaltarlo; si era porque su opinión estaba parcializada por el amor o porque Suga simplemente no hacía nada para enojarlo, seguiría con la duda.

En algún momento, sus cuellos se cansaron de mirar arriba y acabaron acostándose. Sus manos, separadas desde que dejaron de caminar, se buscaron de nuevo. Sonrió, era maravilloso sentir las debidas mariposas revoloteando en su interior en vez de las abejas que lo picaban por dentro antes. Las estrellas ya se asomaban junto a la luna en el cielo azul, aun así, quería ver más a Suga. Se dio el gusto de reemplazar el brillo estelar por su reflejo en esos ojos castaños.

Era tan real que apenas podía creerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo soñando con tener una cita con Suga? ¿Desde cuándo esperó al día a partir del cual no tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos nunca más? Por fin conocía las sensaciones con las que solo había fantaseado todos esos meses, y todo era tan grandioso, tan hermoso, tan bueno. Solo había algo más por concretar antes de dar por completada a su felicidad.

—¿Suga? —pidió su atención, aunque devolvió su mirada al cielo. Debía controlar su rubor de alguna manera.

—¿Hm? —¿Cómo hacerlo, con una voz tan melodiosa a menos de un metro de él?

—A lo mejor esto quedó sobreentendido desde que me curé, pero quiero preguntarlo. Necesito saber si ambos estamos en el mismo nivel.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Resignado a que la rojez no se disiparía de sus mejillas, le dio la cara.

—¿Eres mi novio?

Suga rio suavemente detrás de su mano libre. Adorable, mas no lo que deseaba cuando iba en serio.

—Me alegra que preguntes eso, porque tampoco estaba muy seguro de darlo por sentado. —Sus ojos se achicaban por su sonrisa—. Pienso que sí, o no estaríamos haciendo esto. —Levantó sus manos unidas.

—También lo pienso, pero igual quería pedírtelo.

—¿Para sentirlo más oficial?

—Y porque prefiero que empecemos ahora, aquí, y no en una habitación de hospital.

—Oh, sí, es mucho mejor. —Se giró hasta quedar acostado de lado—. Entonces... —Su mirada expectante era dulce y llena de emoción, chispa.

Daichi se acomodó de la misma manera. Estaban mucho más cerca así, uno frente al otro, sus dedos aún enredados en el medio.

—Suga. —Sus labios temblaban de ganas de estirarse en la sonrisa más grande que podían hacer—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Sus dientes relucieron con alegría. Su brillo era imbatible.

—Sí.

Lo que siguió probablemente fuera de sus secuencias favoritas. Aun con el espectáculo natural que suponía un cielo estrellado sobre ellos, ambos preferían perderse en el otro. Su mano libre viajó hasta su cabello y al fin comprobó lo suave que era. Jugó con los mechones, los peinó y acarició, deleitado por la que sería una de sus texturas predilectas. Suga se relajó lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese tacto delicado. Era como hacerle cariño a un cachorrito peludo, no quería detenerse; lo hizo cuando se percató de que estaban en la posición ideal para otra novedad que también amaría. Sus ojos se abrieron con bastante sorpresa al percibir su palma en su mejilla más pálida. Daichi sintió el calor creciente en el rostro ajeno y en el propio de igual manera mientras echaban vistazos fugaces a los cercanos labios entreabiertos que, con solo un movimiento de sus cuellos, encajaron por primera vez con ternura.

Era tan afortunado de tenerlo, como dirían las peonías blancas. El hábito de asociar emociones con flores iba a ser difícil de eliminar, aun si no deseaba saber de ellas por un tiempo, mientras olvidaba el sabor de los pétalos que lo delataban sin permiso y lo reemplazaba por el de la boca que no se cansaría de besar; luego se le unirían los otros diversos gustos que su novio tenía para ofrecerle.

Suga era el sol de su girasol. El solo saberse amado por él bastaba para darle seguridad; por eso, no temió reacciones adversas la mañana siguiente, cuando le anunció al club de voleibol que iría a las Nacionales con ellos como capitán y, como predijo, le hicieron revelar que Suga era su pareja. Lo que no esperó fue arruinarle la apuesta a Nishinoya por tramposo, pues se había ganado un mes de helados regalados por los perdedores. De resto, tuvieron una aceptación total que avivó los ánimos del equipo.

El festejo del dúo descabellado de Tokio no se quedó atrás. No se limitaron a escribir sus gritos en mayúsculas, sino que también se grabaron en pleno aullido de celebración hasta que Daichi agradeció haber escuchado los audios en altavoz para no ensordecerse. No faltaron comentarios merecedores de puñetazos de parte de Kuroo, pero estaba contento con el apoyo inesperado que le habían dado en estos meses.

Era su turno de ser quien comunicase sus sentimientos con sus propias palabras y no a través de las flores; mucho trabajo habían hecho por él ya. De esa manera, respondería muchas de las preguntas formuladas en su mente durante su enfermedad. Su manera favorita de tomarse de las manos era entrecruzando sus dedos; también les gustaba acariciar lo que sus pulgares alcanzasen del dorso. Todos los abrazos eran maravillosos, pero hundir la cabeza contra su cuello y aspirar profundo por la nariz era de las mejores oportunidades de sumergirse en su esencia. Era complicado escoger qué besos lo hipnotizaban más, solo estaba seguro de que le encantaba cómo iban subiendo de nivel casi sin darse cuenta; era increíble cómo esa sed crecía en vez de apaciguarse mientras más contacto compartieran.

Como podía escoger con qué flores representar sus momentos, reemplazaría el ardor de los típicos pétalos de rosas rojas por la elegancia de la flor del cactus para lo carnal. La lujuria podía ser un terreno espinoso, muchas veces incomprendido, que se volvía en una enorme fuente de placer después de conocer sus mejores atajos hacia las maravillas que aguardaban por los más valientes. Había tantos matices inimaginables de su voz que solo él era capaz de provocar: suave, cantarina, aguda, áspera; susurros, suspiros, gritos, gruñidos. La oscuridad que originaba la dilatación de sus pupilas era aclarada con lágrimas placenteras que caían al apretar los párpados y fruncir el ceño mientras intentaba contener un gemido en vano. Le gustaba hacer ruido, de todos modos; tampoco se escondía con los brazos o la almohada, y Daichi no podía agradecerlo más cuando atendía sus zonas más sensibles con la lengua. No le avergonzaba exigirle más ni hablar sucio y, solo en ocasiones, arrastraría las uñas por su espalda sin demasiada fuerza.

Dormir juntos no resultó ser tan desastroso como parecía, tomando en cuenta lo inquieto que era Suga al soñar. Abrazarlo, ya fuera por la espalda o de frente, hacía magia. El único movimiento sería para mejorar el agarre, acurrucarse más contra su cuerpo. Despertar con él aún en sus brazos era la mejor forma de darle la bienvenida a una nueva mañana. Siempre le daría un pequeño beso en la frente para espabilarlo; era muy lindo cómo sus ojos iban perdiendo la somnolencia para mirarlo con cariño, y ni hablar del asombro sonriente del día en que se le ocurrió saludarlo llamándole Koushi por primera vez.

Se repetía cuán afortunado era de tener su amor luego de haberlo dado por perdido cada vez que descubría algo a su lado, cada vez que se decían  _te amo_ , cada vez que veía una flor que había hablado por él. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para compartirlo con Suga, porque creía en la teoría de que, después de haber demostrado que se amarían a pesar de la enfermedad y la incertidumbre, aquellas relaciones que surgían al curarse del hanahaki estaban destinadas a durar toda la vida, a ser tan hermosas como las flores frescas, a jamás marchitarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Aaah, me cuesta mucho despedirme de esta historia, pero al menos lo hago muy contenta :') ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí! Espero que hayan disfrutado este longfic y que nos volvamos a leer ♥


End file.
